


A rose in New York

by silversurfer60



Category: Broadchurch, Castle, Doctor Who (2005), Gracepoint (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Ignores Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Multi, Pete's World, Unwanted Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 189,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversurfer60/pseuds/silversurfer60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Broadchurch/Doctor Who/Castle/Jessica Jones crossover where Rose Tyler is kidnapped in New York by Kilgrave's henchmen and Pete Tyler enlists the help of his friend, Richard Castle but when after a week, the NYPD has got nowhere, Pete gets Alec Hardy, famous for solving the Broadchurch murder sent over to help find his stepdaughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rose Tyler is on a diplomatic mission for Torchwood in New York when she is kidnapped after getting out of a taxi in front of her hotel. Pete Tyler enlists the help of his old friend, the famous novelist Richard Castle, who drags his wife, NYPD Detective Kate Beckett into it, much to her dismay as she is a homicide detective but Castle wants to help his old friend. A week later, they have no clues as to where Rose is and Pete asks his friend, the police commissioner for the south of England to send one of his best detectives to help find his stepdaughter and since Alec Hardy has just survived a heart operation, he is it. Alec wants some help and drags his long-suffering DS with him and the pair of them clash with Kate, Castle being left to keep the peace between the English and Scottish detectives and his wife. What they don't know is that Rose is being held by the evil Kilgrave who is intrigued he has hardly any effect on Rose as he can get anyone to do as he wishes. No spoilers for Jessica Jones.
> 
> The Kilgrave in this story will be slightly different, his powers have been extended for numerous reasons that will become apparent.

Kilgrave paced the room of the apartment he'd 'acquired' from a businessman whom he'd told to take an around the world cruise since he was in a generous mood and not ordered the man to jump off the nearest tall building. He'd thrown the newspaper down and was running his hands over his face. The newspaper article he'd just read, about the English beauty and Vitex heiress Rose Tyler stuck in his mind. How had he never heard of her before her arrival here and more importantly why had he never met her before he'd met Jessica Jones, whom had tried to kill him and failed because he was still here and she was lying low somewhere in the meanest parts of the city.

He'd find Jessica one of these days because she had broken free of his hold and no-one did that unless he'd had enough of them and he'd just got bored with Hope and she'd gone running back to her parents, after he told her to forget him to which she'd just looked at him and asked what she was doing there. No, Rose Tyler was much more interesting to him, he'd learned she was a top Torchwood agent and the things he could do, being in charge of Torchwood were astounding.

So he had sent two of his best men when this latest article said she was in New York, attending a conference with business leaders about Torchwood operating in the 'Big Apple' and was trying to gather support. She was there with her stepfather, Pete Tyler but all his men had to do was wait for her to be alone, maybe on her way back to her hotel. The latest reports said she was on her third and final day so it was today or risk her leaving.

Across the city, Rose was preparing to leave the conference to go get ready for a dinner in their honour, held by her stepfather's friend, the famous novelist Richard Castle, whom Rose had never met before but she had all his novels since she'd become a fan of his on her arrival in this universe and she was looking forward to meeting him and his new wife, well his latest one, New York police detective Kate Beckett.

Kate was sat at her desk inside the 12th precinct, her husband sat facing her at the side.

"Aren't you going home to get changed for our dinner party tonight?" Castle asked her.

"Yeah, it won't take me that long. So that Pete Tyler is an old friend of yours then?"

"Yeah, me and Pete go back, he's a great golfing partner. I remember once, him and his first wife came to The Hamptons one weekend and she complained she was a golf widow. I never liked her that much but his second wife, funny how she looks exactly the same but she's totally different."

"Well I'm just glad I don't look like either of your ex wives Castle."

"So am I," he muttered under his breath as Kate answered her cell phone.

Rose was just getting out of the taxi, she'd left Pete to finish up and they were meeting when he called for her later to go to a fancy restaurant downtown somewhere, Pete had ordered a car to take them there at seven thirty so she had plenty of time to get ready. She didn't know much about Richard Castle and his new wife, except she was a homicide detective, a rather good one and they'd only recently got married after he'd disappeared for three months. She only knew this because Pete had been concerned for his old friend.

Pete had never said how the two of them had met but it was before the Cyberman invasion, that much she did know. As she was paying the cab driver, seeing the doorman of the hotel was busy talking to someone, a black car pulled up behind the taxi and taking no notice, Rose turned around only to find two men getting out and approaching her but thinking they were just heading to the hotel entrance, she wasn't too concerned but one of the men accidentally knocked her arm and she suddenly felt faint.

The man had a small needle in his hand and had injected a sedative into Rose's arm and had innocently hooked his own arm around her and the other man had gone to open the back door of the car, no-one taking any notice of what had just happened, the cab driver pulling off and only barely registering the blonde woman who had got out was with two men.

When Rose woke up, she was lying on a bed and she was aware someone was watching her and it wasn't Pete.

"Where am I?"

"Hush, it's ok, you're safe enough, for now. So, the famous Rose Tyler eh? What am I going to do with you then?"

Rose would know that voice anywhere, in any universe.

"Doctor?" she asked, trying to stop feeling dizzy when she tried to sit up. She thought she was somehow still drugged, it couldn't possibly be him.

She could vaguely make out the shape of a man, wearing a black jumper and purple trousers who was now hovering over her and getting her to lie back down.

"Don't try to get up yet, let the effects wear off. You don't need a doctor do you?"

Rose thought better of it, she knew not to say anything about the Timelord, until his actual presence had been established. Things were now slowly coming into focus and she knew she was seeing the impossible – an unshaven Doctor was looking at her and smiling.

"No, I don't think so. What happened? I was just getting out of a cab."

"Did my men get over-enthusiastic? If they did, I'll see they don't do it again. So Rose, I bet you're wondering what all this is about?"

Rose thought that was a bit of an understatement. This was not the Doctor, that was for certain. She'd seen a double of him on TV a while back, some Scottish detective who'd solved a young boy's murder in a small coastal town, plus of course her favourite actor but this man, now sitting on the bed in front of her and stroking her arm was definitely not any of them.

"Well if you call knocking me out being enthusiastic then yeah. What was all that about? So who are you then?" she asked, pulling her arm away and managing to remain sitting up this time as she'd just flopped down again.

"You can call me Kilgrave. So, well, you're in my apartment, well your apartment, you're my guest."

"Really? Well sorry but I have a dinner date tonight, I can't stay."

"Yes you can," he replied, wondering why his suggestion hadn't just worked.

"No, I really can't so if you'll call another cab for me, I'll be getting back to my hotel before my stepfather gets the whole NYPD out looking for me."

"Now, now Rose, you're not in that much of a hurry to leave my company, are you?" he asked, trying again.

Rose looked at him, he was obviously trying to get her to stay for some reason then she realised he thought he could control her mind. Her Torchwood training had been very intense and she could resist mind control easily but if this man thought she wasn't under some of his influence, he may try and harm her. She thought she would play along.

"Well, now you come to mention it, I was only going for a boring dinner with my stepfather and some novelist he knows."

"Good, that's more like it. I'll have some dinner brought in for you, we can dine by candlelight. I've also taken the liberty of having some clothes sent for you, you'll find an assortment in the wardrobe, why don't you choose something nice to wear?"

"Ok but I'd like to take a bath first."

"Sure, anything you want my Rose, I'll leave you to it. Oh, all the doors and windows are locked, for your safety but you can go out on the balcony, there's quite a spectacular view, that's why I chose the place. Do make yourself at home my dear."

With that, he got up, taking the back of her hand and kissing it.

"I hope you like the perfume on your dressing table, I look forward to smelling it on you at dinner."

He left the room, Rose hearing it lock from the outside. What the hell had she just got herself into? He was like the Doctor's evil twin or something but he was alarmingly charming with it and he was trying to make her do what he wanted. She had so far managed to resist him but he'd know sooner or later she was faking her submission, well part submission, she had to make it look good. She got up, still feeling a little unsteady on her feet and went to the double wardrobe, surprised to see what he'd said was there, dresses for all occasions, trousers, jeans, jumpers and tops plus a large rack with an assortment of shoes, in her size.

She crossed to the dresser, seeing underwear in her size and a jewellery box in the top drawer. She looked for her purse, on the chair and scrambled around inside but her cell phone was gone, of course it was. It was still light outside, maybe Pete wouldn't even think she was missing yet, that she was still getting ready and he'd only miss her when she didn't meet him and he'd got someone to call her room and then to knock on the door.

Who the hell was this Kilgrave and why had Torchwood not known about him? He was English and he talked like the Doctor had done, with that cute London accent she'd fallen in love with but that was were the similarities ended, this was not the Doctor. Had she fallen down a rabbit hole? She decided she'd shake some of the dizziness off by having a soak in the bathtub so finding some sweet smelling bath oil, she ran the water and poured in the oil, hoping this Kilgrave bloke would not be a pervert and come and watch her.

Whoever he was, he'd been planning all this, unless someone exactly her dress and shoe size had resided here before. She would just have to go along with whatever he planned, she could do it, she'd had plenty of experience, trapping men into thinking she was on their side then exposing them over something or other, this was no different and once it was discovered she was missing, Pete would call the NYPD.

Rose finally got out of the bath, got dried and went to the wardrobe, choosing a blue clingy jersey wool dress and some flat black shoes, then she sprayed some of the perfume on and chose a pearl necklace from the jewellery box. Well if she wasn't going out to dinner with her stepfather and Rick Castle and his wife, she wasn't going to starve herself.

While Rose had been in the bath, Kilgrave had phoned one of the finest restaurants in town, told them what he wanted and that the best waiters were to attend for the evening and told them to send the bill to Mickey Mouse so as Rose was getting dressed, an entourage of waiters were arriving and setting up the dinner table just as it was getting dark outside and the candles on the table were lit. It was just seven thirty and Rose was waiting for the door to be unlocked, hoping he wouldn't always lock her in.

He went to the bedroom door, knocked and then unlocked it, seeing Rose standing there.

"You look beautiful Rose. Dinner is being served."

He'd changed into a purple three piece suit, Rose thought a lot of men wouldn't get away with that colour but he did.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Pete had been on the phone to Jackie when he'd got back from the conference, even though it was late back in London, Jackie had waited up the few nights he and Rose had been gone.

"Hi Jackie, how's things? How's Tony?"

"He's fine, he misses you both. You coming home tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, we're having dinner with Castle and his new wife tonight, she's a homicide detective, should be interesting."

"Are you with Rose?" Jackie asked him.

"No, she'll be getting ready to go out. Has she not rung you today?"

"No and for the last two nights, she's rung me when she got back."

"Maybe she just wanted a rest before we go out eh? Don't worry too much, she said she wanted a nice hot bath and she's probably dozed off. I'll tell her off for not calling you."

"No, she doesn't usually miss calling me but never mind. See you when you get back then."

Two hours later, Pete was downstairs, looking at the time and was watching the lift indicator, seeing if the lift was on their floor since Rose had not answered when he'd knocked and he thought she'd come down early for some reason. He could see the car outside, the doorman had been over to it twice so Pete had nipped out to say the car was waiting for him. He went over to the desk.

"Have you seen my stepdaughter, Rose Tyler in the last ten minutes?"

The woman looked at him so Pete got his phone out and showed her Rose's photo, he couldn't get used to Rose not being famous here like she was back home.

"No Sir, I've not see here since she went out with you this morning."

"Did she not call for her key earlier then?" Pete asked, trying not to panic.

"Not that I recall but she may have asked for it when I was on my break, I'll ask for you."

She went in the back, bringing out a male clerk, who was followed by the night manager, who was concerned she was asking if they had seen one of the guests.

"Is there something wrong Mr Tyler?" Kyle, the night manager asked.

"Well, I don't know but if no-one recalls my stepdaughter collecting her key earlier, I know she handed it in this morning when we left. Can you check if her key is here?"

The woman went to check, returning to say it was still on the hook.

"By any chance, would the cleaning staff have let her in her room, if she got upstairs before realising she didn't have it?" Pete asked.

"I'll call the head of the cleaning staff right away Mr Tyler. Sally, call Miss Tyler's room and you, Sam, go and knock on the door 815 if there's no answer."

"I'll go let my driver know and tell him to cancel, if she doesn't turn up in ten minutes," Pete said, going towards the door before the driver got a parking ticket.

His cell phone rang, he was hoping it was Rose but it was Castle, who had been waiting at the restaurant for them.

"Pete, where are you? I had to use my name to get these reservations and you know I hate doing that," he joked.

Pete would normally laugh back. "Rick, I can't find Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

Pete briefly told castle that Rose had left the conference at another hotel and had got a taxi to get changed for their evening out, saying they'd agreed to meet but her key was still on the hook in reception and no-one had seen her since they'd gone out that morning.

"So Pete, do you think she was meeting with anyone?" Rick asked him, turning to his wife at the bar.

Kate knew there was going to be trouble, he attracted it like a magnet.

"No Rick, she doesn't know anyone here, no-one at the conference had asked her out or anything and she would have told me anyway. I'm letting the limo driver go, I should call the police and report her missing."

"Pete, they don't take missing persons reports when someone's only been gone for less than an hour," his friend reminded him.

"They will when I say who she is."

"Pete, you're not at home now, Rose isn't as well known here and neither are you. Look, stay there and Kate and I will come over, where are you staying again?"

Pete gave him the name of the hotel and said he'd wait downstairs for him, there was nothing else he could do and he didn't want to worry Jackie just yet.

Castle put his phone away and turned to Kate. "Sorry but Rose has gone missing. Pete's worried and he can't report her yet, I said we'd go over."

"What are we supposed to do? I'm in homicide, not kidnapping. I can make some calls though, call in a few favours. Let's go."

Castle knew she wouldn't be able to resist it so they cancelled the reservation and went to wait for his car.

Meanwhile, across town, Rose was just finishing a rather large meal and was still trying to figure out what the Doctor's twin wanted with her. She knew she'd just have to go along with whatever it was and hope she could escape if he didn't lock her in the bedroom again. The waiting staff would have to leave so maybe he'd be that busy, he wouldn't notice.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal Rose?"

"Yeah, it was good, thanks. Can I ask why I'm here though?"

"Really? Oh well, you're here as my house guest so I want you to feel at home. Why don't you go back to your room and I'll get rid of the waiters?"

She knew she couldn't argue with him, he looked like he intended keeping her away from any outer doors.

"Maybe I can go look out over the balcony? I'd love to see New York all lit up."

"Fine, if you wish."

He called to one of the men who had kidnapped her.

"You, what's your name? Go out onto the balcony with her and if she tries to get out of the door while the staff are leaving, you are to go to the edge and jump off – got it?"

"Yes Sir. This way Miss."

Rose thought that was way overboard, who the hell was he? He obviously had some kind of power of suggestion that everyone else was compelled to go along with but it didn't work so well on her so she'd have to be very careful. If he'd just told this man something like that, she'd be responsible for killing someone and she wouldn't ever do that. This was going to be tough, she'd just have to give in a little, just enough to see what he wanted with her.

Rose went out onto the balcony after going to get a jacket from the bedroom, Kilgrave wasn't letting anyone out until he knew where she was. He smiled to himself, he was quite fascinated she had to be told twice to do something but pleased that even though she was a top Torchwood agent, she couldn't resist him completely. He was also pleased that since his unfortunate accident when he'd lost an argument with a bus, his powers were becoming more pronounced. He'd been practising it over the phone and it seemed to be working on simple things but now he'd got everything he wanted, clothes for his guest and a dinner to impress her, he had no real need of taking it further, well not yet anyway.

The view was quite spectacular Rose thought, a shame she was being held against her will. She thought back to when she and the Doctor had been in new New York and it would have been much better with him there and not his crazy double. The man of course would never know who he looked like, she would hardly be likely to inform him and when she got away, which she would, eventually, the man would be locked up where he couldn't make people do whatever he wanted.

She was outside maybe twenty minutes when Kilgrave joined her, waving the man watching her away.

"So, quite a view eh? Have you been to New York before?"

"No, never. So am I free to do as I wish, well except go outside?"

"You can go outside Rose, you're not a prisoner, I'll even take you out myself or one of my men can go with you but I will put safeguards in place, where necessary. You wouldn't want to see them come to any harm, would you?"

"No, of course not, I'll do as you say. Do I have to keep calling you Kilgrave?"

He laughed and stood beside her. "Not if you don't want to. Call me whatever you like, within reason."

She could think of a few names but he wouldn't like any of them.

"Can I have a drink?"

"Sure, help yourself or get one of them to pour it for you. Tomorrow, I'll get a housekeeper and cook in but you're free to roam the apartment and use the kitchen."

"Then what do you want with me?"

"Rose, there is no rush, just ask for anything you want and tomorrow, well if you want to go out, we'll go out. I'll have a car waiting for us to take you anywhere you want as long as you don't try to get away from me. Think of it as me rescuing you from your boring work."

"You know what I do then?"

"It's my business to know and I also know your stepfather will be looking for you but he'll never find you, I can handle anyone who comes looking for you."

Rose thought he didn't know that much then, did he?

Pete was pacing the hotel lobby when Beckett and Castle walked in, Kate going up to him to greet him with a hug, even though they hadn't met properly, she felt sorry for him.

"What can we do to help?"

"I'm going to get a team out here, to help look for her, she can't be far away. Can you call the right department Kate?"

"Sure, I'll do it now. Maybe you should back off calling for outside help and let the NYPD do their job?"

"Ok but I'll still let them know, I've been holding off telling them, thinking she'll walk through the front door and ask what the fuss is about. Someone is going to let me in her room, are you coming?"

Pete nodded to the night manager and they rode up in the lift to their floor and he opened the door. Kate instinctively took over, checking through Rose's things for any signs of a struggle.

"What was she wearing?" Kate asked Pete.

"What she was wearing earlier, since it's not here and no-one saw her come back in. I thought maybe one of the cleaners had let her in but she had a black velvet jacket and a white blouse with a pair of black trousers and black ankle boots. I have photos of her on my phone."

"Good, choose the clearest most recent one of her, I'll get someone round here," Kate told him.

Rick patted Pete on the shoulder. "We'll find her Pete, don't worry."

Pete was worried, Castle did not have to tell Rose's mother in the morning. He thought of calling Jackie now but it was the early hours of the morning back home and while she may go crazy for waking her up, he didn't want to worry her if Rose had just met someone in a bar on the way back to the hotel and came back a few hours later with a man on her arm, not that Rose actually did that but there was a first time for everything and it wasn't beyond the realms of possibility she would stop mourning the Doctor and date someone.

Kate was on the phone to the 12th precinct, some other detective she knew in another department, trying to persuade them that Rose was a very important person back in England but she was getting nowhere fast.

"Sorry Beckett," she was being told by Detective Ralph Myers. "You know it's 24 hours before we can act, she might just be playing hookey from all that glitter and glamour you claim she's used to. Look, if she doesn't turn up by midday tomorrow, give me another call, ok?"

Kate pulled a face down the phone, making Rick smile at his wife.

"No luck?"

"Moron, anything could have happened to Rose and he's following protocol. I tried telling him she's a guest in our city and she's connected to Torchwood but all he said was 'What's Torchwood?' Really?"

"Thanks Kate but I'm gonna call Jake and Mickey, get them on the next flight out here and have them get a load of missing persons flyers printed," Pete told her.

"We're not giving up Pete, as soon as I get to the precinct in the morning, I'll go see my captain, explain it to her how important it is we find Rose and if we have no luck with Myers, we might call in the FBI."

"Will they get involved with Rose being a foreign national?"

"We can try, she's a VIP. Castle, maybe you can call the mayor in the morning? Light a rocket under Myer's department?"

"Sure, of course. Go get something to eat or you'll make yourself ill Pete," Rick suggested.

"I'll try but I'm really worried now, she wouldn't just go off like that."

He knew his stepdaughter, she wasn't interested in men unless they had some resemblance to the Doctor and the only two he'd ever heard about were that actor she liked who was married and the detective who had solved that boy's murder a while back in that seaside town but Rose hadn't liked the fact the man had a beard back then and when she'd seen him at the trial of the man accused of the crime, he'd grown it even thicker and had put her off completely plus she wasn't too happy with the thought he'd maybe had an affair with the accused's wife.

Rose had gone back to her room and put the TV on, not that there would be any news bulletins about her yet, she'd only been gone a few hours but Pete would have contacted his friend and also maybe Jake and Mickey. There was a knock at her door so she shouted for Kilgrave to come in.

"Comfortable?" he asked, looking around.

"Yeah thanks. I think that stuff your clowns gave me is wearing off now."

It had worn off a good while back but she had to keep up the pretence of why she wasn't completely complying with his wishes.

"They must have given you the full dose, I'll have to let them go then."

Rose knew he'd make them do something to themselves, he hadn't been kidding earlier, that much she knew about him. Why had Torchwood never heard of such a dangerous man before, let alone his looks.

"Maybe I just reacted differently to the drugs?"

Kilgrave thought about it. Maybe if he started killing off everyone around her, he'd never get her to fully comply with his wishes and get him into Torchwood eventually. All he needed to do was gather all their top people in New York and give them an ultimatum – Torchwood's compliance for the safe return of Rose Tyler. His plan was just so simple and even their top minds wouldn't be able to resist him despite all their so-called training against mind control, Rose had already partly given in.

He'd had time to think about it. Maybe the drug at first was still having some effects on her not fully complying with him but now, he had some control over her, even she wasn't that good at fooling him.

"Oh very well then, I'd just got used to them. Join me for breakfast on the balcony at nine in the morning."

"Yeah, I'll join you for breakfast at nine but I'll need a wake-up call."

"Use the alarm on the radio then."

Rose smiled. "Oh yeah, never thought of that, my head's still scrambled."

It was worth a try she told herself, maybe she'd be able to persuade one of his men to help her but he might retaliate anyway and she'd be responsible. She'd taken a lot on since coming to this universe, come a long way in Torchwood and the first thing she'd learned was her responsibilities to everyone on the planet. This mind controller, if left to walk around the city could put everyone in New York in danger and she was the only one who could stop him by complying with his wishes to a certain extent but he'd surely know she wasn't fully under his influence?

"I'll let you off then, this once. Now come here and kiss me goodnight."

Rose got up and faced him, kissing his cheek. This was so creepy, another man who looked like the Doctor only the other two she knew of weren't wanting to control her mind.

"Not like that," he said annoyingly.

Rose smiled again and gave him a quick peck on his lips, she wasn't going to wallow in regret that both his men would go jump off the balcony.

"Goodnight then, see you in the morning."

"That's better but I'm not going to hurt you Rose and since you just got here, I'll let it go but I expect better from you from tomorrow my dear or your friends out there may have an unfortunate accident, beyond my control. You see Rose, their safety and everyone in the city's safety is now dependant on you, including your stepfather's. I know who you are, Rose Tyler, don't think that I chose you at random but I'll keep my little plan a secret for a bit longer, until we get to know each other better."

Rose wanted to scream but it wouldn't do her any good, it would just make him mad. What was it with 'friendly' kidnappers? She'd had training in this but the training had never included semi-friendly megalomaniac and charming Doctor look-a likes and it was creepy to say the very least, looking at him. He gave her a peck on the lips back and turned around again, not locking the door this time which meant the main door out of the apartment was secure and she'd nothing to pick the lock with.

She so wanted to slap his face and tell him to get lost. If she could just get to a phone, to warn Pete, he could get a team over to look for her but she'd seen no fixed telephones and Kilgrave would have made sure the two men didn't have mobiles on them either but he must have a phone in his room or a mobile on him somewhere, to have arranged the dinner and the vast wardrobe she'd been presented with.

She went into the bathroom and decided she'd just have to see the whole situation as yet another diplomatic mission only this time, everyone's lives depended on her co-operating with this man because he could potentially kill anyone at random on a whim if she didn't go along with him and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it because she wouldn't know who he'd picked to die or worse, torment and if he got really angry, he could hurt her or make her stay here very unpleasant.

So it was all down to how she played this, to go along to a certain extent. It was clear he was going to try to take over Torchwood, without any bloodshed and without leaving New York because he'd never travel outside the city and he could run the whole thing from here. It had been Pete and Jake's idea to take the organisation to the USA and expend their operations and the dinner with Castle tonight was supposed to ensure he would talk to his friend, the mayor of the city and pave the way. A lot of local businessmen had been very interested in backing the idea and they'd intended coming back in a few weeks after the mayor had thought about it and meet with several police chiefs across the city.

It had been quite an exciting prospect because Rose was going to volunteer to start things off with Mickey's help and she'd been looking forward to seeing the sights instead of being in meetings all day and just seeing them from a cab window. Now, Pete would be really worried about her not returning to the hotel and Rick Castle would surely have got his wife involved by now. She didn't know much about either of them but Pete had said how fine a homicide detective she was and the two of them had met while he was writing a novel and had based some on her.

Rose got into the rather luxuriously sheeted bed and felt a shiver run down her spine. This was going to be the most dangerous of all the missions and assignments she'd ever conducted. She'd faced worse enemies but compared to the Cybermen and Daleks, Kilgrave really scared her because of what he was capable of and it was down to her to make him eventually sorry for ever kidnapping her but until then, she had to play happy families with him. She wished she could find him repulsive but looking how he did, she couldn't even though she should hate him with everything within her, constantly looking at that face and hearing that voice was not going to make things easy.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Pete did when he woke up the next morning was go knock on Rose's room door in case he'd dreamt the whole thing last night and she would be waiting to go for breakfast and it was the day before again and she was safe and sound. It wasn't like Rose to just go off like that though he recalled all the times she used to go off and scare her poor mother to death by running away with the Doctor.

He got dressed and went to knock on her door but of course got no answer. His phone rang, it was Castle.

"Hey Pete, any news yet?"

"No but Mickey and Jake are on their way here, they're Rose's two best friends and Jake is head of Torchwood security, they couldn't get here fast enough. I've not told her mother yet, I was hoping for some news."

"Kate's got a murder to investigate, she just got a call, sorry but it's not Rose, trust me. Someone stepped under a bus but witnesses say some guy in a purple suit talked to him right before he stepped out so she's launched a full-scale search of the area. It happened just after eight this morning so it was busy."

"Where was that then?"

"Nowhere near your hotel, Kate's not linked it to Rose's disappearance. Have you called your wife yet?"

"No, I was about to, I was just trying Rose's room, see if she came back during the night, I don't want to believe this Rick."

"I know you don't Pete but when Kate gets back to the precinct, she'll talk to Captain Gates about it. As soon as the mayor is in his office, I'll call him myself, get him to call Myer's department and get it made a priority. As soon as Kate's free, she'll join in."

"Thanks Rick. I know Kate has her own job to do as well. Right, I'd best face up to Jackie and if you think the other one was bad enough, she had nothing on this one, she and Rose are very close."

"Well good luck with that Pete. I have to go now, Ryan's calling me, Kate's going nuts, other witnesses are saying this guy in the purple suit was arguing with someone else, a news vendor and the man poured coffee onto his leg. We get all the strange ones."

Pete tried to smile but his heart wasn't in it. Now to face Jackie.

He waited to get a word in when he said Rose hadn't returned to the hotel after the conference. He'd already called the airline and cancelled their flights and spoken to the day manager, who had been told an important guest had not returned last night and their rooms were being held.

"Tell me this isn't happening Pete."

"I'm sorry love but it's true. Castle is getting onto the mayor himself to get her treated as a missing person sooner than they normally start investigating. It's usually 24 hours but Rose is lost and alone in a big city and though she can take care of herself, she could be anywhere. We don't even know what cab company she used to come back to the hotel in so when Jake and Mickey get here, I'll have them speak to the doorman there and see if he happened to notice anything, like if anyone was with her or what cab company it was."

"So you told Jake and Mickey but not me?"

"Jackie, it was gone midnight where you are love and I thought she'd come back during the night. I'll call you back as soon as I hear something but don't tell Tony. Just tell him we're staying a bit longer on business and I'll bring him something extra back."

"Ok but I'm not happy, I should come over."

"There's nothing you can do but look after Tony."

"I should be used to her disappearing like that, all the times she used to go off after the Doctor."

"I know but if anything had happened to her, we'd know by now and there's been nothing reported, she had ID on her."

Kilgrave hadn't been able to sleep. He was out of the apartment before eight, gone to a news stand where the vendor had been rude and wanted him to put the paper down before he'd paid for it so he'd made him spill his coffee then when he'd gone to cross the road to the coffee shop to collect some breakfast items for Rose, a man had stepped on his foot and he'd got annoyed and told him to go step under a bus, which conveniently, there was one passing.

He was back before Rose was even up and the two men he'd used were standing outside the door waiting for him.

"You, go down to a staff agency and get me a housekeeper who can cook a decent meal and tell them I'll take one on a month's trial."

"Yes sir, right away."

"And you, inside and make yourself useful, carry these for me and take a table onto the balcony and have it all ready for when my guest joins me."

"Yes Sir."

Rose had woken just after eight, having figured out the night before how to set the alarm on the clock radio. She'd stepped under the shower and chosen a top and trousers and a flat pair of shoes in case she could make a run for it but they were quite a few floors up, she'd probably not even make it down to the lobby even if she took the lift. She walked out of the bedroom just before nine to see Kilgrave in his purple trousers and purple waistcoat and a table set up with assorted croissants and other breakfast pastries and a carton of coffee, he'd obviously been out or got one of the men to bring them in but one of them was missing.

"Ah, good morning my sweet Rose, I trust you slept well?"

"Yeah, thanks. Are you going to tell me why I'm here?"

"All in good time, like I said, there's no rush. Would you like to go out?"

"Yeah, later maybe, I'd like to go to the top of the Empire State Building and see the Statue of Liberty, you know, all the tourist spots."

"We'll see shall we? It's not going to be all sightseeing Rose, we also have work to do."

"What kind of work?"

"No more questions, eat your breakfast."

Rose knew that wasn't a suggestion, judging by the look on his face.

Castle and Beckett had just got back to the precinct, Kate was getting Ryan and Esposito to look up the description of the man in the purple suit after talking to the news vendor who fortunately wasn't serious scolded and Lanie was trying to ID the man who had walked under the 8.10 bus to Times Square.

"Hey, Beckett, you'll never believe who the witnesses say the guy in the purple suit looks like," Ryan joked.

"Go on, surprise me."

"That actor, you know, that Scottish one, he was in that cop show last year, awful American accent."

Castle looked up. "Yeah, I know the one but I thought his accent was quite good, considering. It must have been difficult for him, give the man a break. How's your Scottish accent?"

"Whatever castle. Not much else to go on really, they all say the same thing, they argued and the deceased stepped in front of the bus, the driver's a bit shaken up, so are half the passengers who got slammed into the seats in front of them. Luckily there was no-one standing, most people had just got off."

"Keep me posted. Castle, have you spoken to Pete this morning?"

"Yeah, he had to tell her mother, I don't envy him on that point. I'm going to call the mayor, he should have had his morning coffee by now. Have you spoken to Myer's yet?"

"No, not yet, I will do. I was waiting for a photo of Rose."

"Who's Rose?" Espo asked as he put a report on her desk.

"Rose Tyler. She went missing last night, her stepfather is a friend of Castle's."

"So who is she then?"

"Ever heard of Vitex?" Castle answered him.

"Oh, she's one of those Tylers? She went missing? Sure she's not just sightseeing?"

"We're sure Espo, now can you get back to work?" Kate asked him, looking at her husband.

"I'll send Pete a message, get him to send me a recent photo of Rose," Castle offered.

Mickey and Jake were just getting off the plane, they'd been lucky as still not many people liked to fly long distance via that method of transportation and it was quite expensive but where Rose was concerned, Jake put it on his unlimited Torchwood expense account's credit card. They got a taxi to Pete's hotel, he'd managed to get them a twin room as with him staying on, there was only a free twin and a double and he didn't think they'd want to share that way.

Jake knocked on Pete's door.

"Jake, Mickey, come in. Did you get your room key?"

"Yeah, we just threw our baggage in. Any news?" Jake asked him.

Pete rang for room service to bring a pot of coffee and told them what he'd already said last night and gave them the name of the hotel the conference had taken place in. Jake said they'd head over and see if anyone remembered anything, even the slightest detail. He'd had a message from Castle and forwarded a photo of Rose and been told not to bother with the flyers just yet, when Myer's department took over, which they would he'd been assured, they would issue a missing person's report and notices would be sent to every officer in the district and beyond.

It didn't put his mind at ease though, she could be anywhere in the city but this report he'd heard of a man stepping in front of a bus after an argument, that was strange indeed but since the bus would have been moved and the passengers already interviewed, there wasn't much Torchwood could do and he didn't know exactly where it had taken place. He'd have to ask Castle for more details once the search for Rose started and there had already been over twelve hours of doing nothing.

All that would change now Jake and Mickey were here, they wouldn't give up until she was found safe and well. They went out to the hotel the conference had taken place in, the doorman vaguely remembered her leaving and thought the cab she got in was called East Side Cabs so all they had to do was locate the base and ask if a driver dropped her off outside her hotel. They were in luck.

"Yeah, I remember her, English dame, blonde hair, she gave me a large tip when she got out. I saw in the mirror that two guys were walking towards her, one took her arm, then they were out of view."

"Did you see any cars pull up behind you?" Mickey asked as the cab driver seemed to be having trouble understanding Jake's accent.

"Yeah, come to think of it, a black SUV pulled up as she was paying me."

"Thanks mate," Mickey told him.

"Something wrong?" the driver asked him as they turned to leave.

"We don't know yet."

"I don't want no trouble."

"No trouble, she never got into the hotel, that's all."

At least that was something, Mickey thought as they got a cab back to the hotel to tell Pete.

Meanwhile, Kate had been to see her captain.

"Detective Beckett, the missing woman's stepfather may be very important where they come from but this is the homicide division, not kidnapping. Go see Myers."

"I called him last night, he said to call him back after midday if she didn't turn up but she's been missing over twelve hours, in our city and we have a responsibility to find her."

"Have you got any evidence she's missing? Anything that ties her to what happened this morning?"

Kate remained quiet.

"No, I didn't think so detective. Call Myers again if it makes you feel better but this isn't your case so maybe you can find out why that man stepped in front of that bus earlier?"

"Yes Sir."

"Detective, I understand your concern and you're right, she is in our city but Myer's team are the specialists, leave it to them."

Castle had got the photo of Rose and had downloaded it to Kate's computer, ready to send to missing persons. He was waiting for the mayor to call him back, he'd had an early meeting. His phone rang.

"Mr Mayor, thanks for calling me back."

He always called him that except at their weekly poker games. He quickly explained how Pete Tyler was a very important person back in England and how Rose had been missing for over twelve hours.

"So Rick, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Get Myers and his team, here at the 12th to start looking for her before the 24hr deadline. Pete Tyler is expanding his operation here in New York, have you heard of Torchwood?"

"You mentioned it before, some English secret organisation."

"Not so secret now, they used to be. Well, he's been trying to get backers interested in setting up over here, to help other government agencies in strategic operations, undercover work and suchlike, he's got a lot of interest so far. I was going to speak to you later but since it's come up – he wants your permission to get the city's police chiefs interested in working with them."

"I see. Well, I'd need to know more but for now, the missing woman is more important and we would expect the English police to go all out if a U.S citizen was lost in their country. I'll call Myer's chief and tell him to get started looking for her, we want to give Mr Tyler a good impression as we are responsible for their safety while they are guests in our country."

"Thanks, I'll let him know. See you at the poker game on Friday?"

"You bet Castle, I'm gonna bust your ass."

Castle decided to give his friend that piece of good news. Pete was slightly relieved and told him what Mickey and Jake had learned.

Rose had decided to delay going out until after lunch since Kilgrave informed her a housekeeper would be arriving shortly, one of the other men had returned from his mission. She got first-hand experience of how he treated his staff as the poor woman appeared totally under his control as he gave her instructions to go get groceries and then prepare dinner for two, telling one of the men she never heard the name of to give her some cash.

Rose had no idea what Kilgrave did for a living, probably nothing much by the looks of it. He told the woman to hurry back and sent one of his men to the nearby deli to fetch a late lunch, asking Rose what she wanted. What she wanted was to get out as fast as she could but instead, went onto the balcony without him telling her as the woman prepared to go back out.

Kilgrave smiled, she was getting the idea and didn't think she would pose much of a problem, she obviously wouldn't want to see anyone come to any harm. Shame she hadn't been with him earlier then. He went to join her out on the balcony and going up behind her, put his arms around her waist, kissing her hair.

"Still enjoying the view?"

"Yeah, it's amazing, I can see why you chose the place."

"Yes but you don't want to know how I got the place, do you?"

"No."

She just hoped it wasn't anything bad. He saw her concern.

"Don't worry, the previous occupier went on a round the world cruise. I'm not that bad Rose, really."

Rose seriously doubted that.

"It's not my fault people tend to do as I suggest, they just do but you, you're very reluctant. I hope you're not putting on an act, are you Rose?"

"No, you know I have training, to resist things like that if you really know about me but I'm not that good, I feel compelled to do as you say. I can't help but try and fight it though."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, that's why I put certain safeguards in place with people who don't have any resistance. Now why don't you turn around and give me a kiss?"

Rose thought he was rather trying his luck. Still, it was one thing threatening that someone would jump off the roof if she tried to escape and another doing a simple thing like get romantic with him, he must think he was irresistible to women or something and he might not be so nice to her if she failed to comply on that point. She'd had to kiss worse on her undercover missions, this was no different. She turned to face him as he moved his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek, then put his finger on her lips.

Back at the 12th precinct, Kate had a call from Myers about Rose.

"Really Beckett, have you got the mayor on speed-dial?"

"No but Castle has. I did try to tell you Rose Tyler was someone very important in her country. I'll send you her photo shall I?"

Myers huffed down the phone at her as Rose's picture came up in an email link she'd just sent him.

"You keep out of this for now Beckett, I'm warning you, let me do my job."

"Fine but if you don't turn up anything by the weekend, Mr Tyler will bring his own people in."

"Is that a threat?"

"Oh, you don't need me threatening you Myers, trust me, when Torchwood come to town, you'll know about it."

Castle was watching his wife, then had a brilliant idea.

"Kate, why didn't I think of it before?"

"Think of what?"

"What I became recently, a PI. I get Pete to hire me, it's what I do."

"Great idea, why don't you call him?"

"Yeah and what do I usually do when I get stuck on something?"

Kate shook her head. "Forget it Castle, the captain says we can't get involved. We don't know anything, she could be perfectly OK and shacked up with a good looking guy."

"That's not her style according to Pete and his two men learned something this morning."

"What?"

"That two men approached her when she'd paid the taxi driver, he saw one of them take her by the arm and they'd just pulled up in a car behind the cab."

She stopped what she was doing.

"Seriously Castle? Why didn't you say something?"

"Because you said this wasn't your case and to let Myers and his team get on with it, so I did."

She picked her desk phone up to call Myers, then decided against it, they'd work that out for themselves, wouldn't they? Still, the sooner Rose was found the better so she reluctantly passed the information on to one of his team. Pete had been contacted by a detective called Kirsch and he'd given a description of Rose and what she'd been wearing and was told her picture would go out to patrol officers shortly. He was also asked if it was likely she would be with anyone, to which Pete had repeated what he'd already said, she didn't know anyone.

Castle was quite pleased with himself on his idea, it had been a while since he'd been to his office so he made his way there, a short distance from the precinct and thought he'd gone through the wrong door. He heard a noise coming from what he thought was his private office, to see his daughter, Alexis in a business dress just about to come out.

"Dad? What are you doing here? I thought you were helping Beckett again?"

"Never mind what I'm doing here, why are you here, dressed like that and what have you done to the place?"

"I had nothing to do and I was bored so I got your keys and made a few alterations."

"Alexis, you can't operate without a PI licence."

"I don't need to Dad, I don't actually do any investigating, I just take petty cases like missing cats. Joking. I've not actually had any paying clients, I was just wanting something to do. Can I be your secretary? If I'd got a case, I would have called you but I wanted to surprise you."

"Ok, you can help for now but no missing cats, OK? We have a real case anyway, well not yet, I have a call to make."

"Oh good, what kind of case?"

"A missing person."

"Really? I get a missing person on my first proper day? Who is it?"

"Pete Tyler's stepdaughter, Rose."


	4. Chapter 4

Castle made the call to Pete Tyler, who hadn't even been aware his old friend had a PI licence.

"Yeah Pete, I got it a while back when I got banned from working with the 12th. So, do you want to hire me then?"

"If it means finding Rose then I'm all for it Rick. Someone called me about an hour ago, did Kate get them moving?"

"More like the mayor since they wouldn't have done anything until later and we're wasting time. Right, I have that photo you sent me of Rose and your boys have seen the taxi driver, I'll come and have a word with the doorman at your hotel."

"I've already seen him, he never even saw her get out of the taxi let alone two men with her. It makes me wonder if his attention was diverted on purpose but it could have been taken advantage of, if the two men in the car noticed he wasn't looking in their direction. The cab driver didn't see a lot and they would have known that as well."

"I don't have much to go on then but if I concentrate around the area of the hotel, the word should have gone out now for all patrol officers to be on the lookout for her. I have a few contacts who may know men who take on jobs like abducting people, leave it with me."

Pete had no choice, it was all he could do stopping Jackie getting on the next plane over. Kate was getting no nearer solving who the man in the purple suit was except he looked like an actor she'd never heard of despite Castle's defence of the man but Ryan thought they could use that to their advantage.

"Just think about it Beckett, the witnesses said he had a scruffy beard, just find some photos of the guy with a scruffy beard and get patrols to ask around the area the incident took place, it may get people thinking."

"Yeah Ryan and it may just happen the actor is in town filming something and we arrest the wrong guy. Just run photos through the database with his general description and eliminate the actor, whatever his name is."

"Right, I'll get on it. Any news from Myers about the missing woman?"

"No, not yet, Castle got this crazy idea of getting involved as a PI, he's gone to his office."

"Maybe he'll have more luck than Myers then?" Ryan smiled.

Kate was hoping so, she was worried for the woman, lost in a big city probably twice the size of her home town. Who would want to kidnap her though and why here in New York, why not at home? Still, this wasn't her case but it wouldn't rest with her, if she could just find a connection, she could help her husband find Rose.

An hour later, Ryan stood in front of her desk. "I've got good news and bad news."

"Go on, get it over with. Has that actor been spotted in town?"

"No, no-one has applied for permission to make a film or a TV series but here's something very interesting, I've found another look-alike. Seems there's a British or rather Scottish detective in a small town on the south coast of England who solved a young boy's murder a while back, he was in the news again when the killer walked free from court."

"So what has he got to do with it?" Kate asked wearily.

"Nothing but it's another person we can rule out, at least he has an alibi," Ryan grinned. "How many double does that actor have?"

"How do I know Ryan? Just see what else you can find."

Kevin Ryan did a mock salute and went back to the desk he shared with his partner.

"Draw a blank Ryan?" Espo asked him teasingly.

"No, not as such, you?"

"You're wasting your time bro, that actor could have a dozen doubles and we know it's not him, Castle's daughter has a crush on him, she'd know if he was in town."

Alexis did indeed keep track of her favourite actor, after being disappointed her father had not allowed her to go to a Canadian island to watch him filming a cop series. As soon as Castle had mentioned some witnesses had said who the man in the purple suit looked like, she was jumping up and down.

"But Dad, it can't be him, I'd know if he was here filming or making any appearances, it has to be someone else."

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy," Castle told her. "That can be your job then, see how many men there are that look like him."

Pleased with himself, he called Pete to see how things were with him.

After lunch, Rose had asked Kilgrave if they could go out, thinking by now her stepfather would have had 'Missing Persons' onto the fact she'd not returned to the hotel last night and some keen eagle-eyed officer would spot her and challenge him but there was no telling what Kilgrave would do.

"You," Kilgrave turned to one of the men sitting by the door after telling them to wait for further instructions, "Go shopping with her and get her whatever she wants but if she's not in the car in two hours and back here, your friend will slam his head into the door."

"Yes Sir."

Rose wondered if he'd actually do it but didn't want to even chance it. She'd had other missions where people around her were in danger but nothing like this, anyone could suffer if she didn't comply with his instructions.

"Well, what are you waiting for Rose? Go do what women do so well, go shopping but remember what I just said?"

"Ok, I'll be back in two hours then."

"If anyone's looking for you, if they approach you, you tell them you're fine and you'll go back to your hotel on your own when you've finished shopping or this man here will step into traffic. Got it?"

"Yeah, I get it. I thought you were coming with me?"

"I have other things to do and shopping's not my 'thing' anyway, have fun at your new friend's expense, I expect to see lots of shopping bags with 'Macy's' on them."

She thought that was a suggestion, not an option. She decided she had no real choice but to go along with this maniac, he wasn't out to hurt her but plainly he wouldn't think twice about getting someone else to hurt themselves if she didn't comply. She went to get a jacket and her purse, well her empty purse since her mobile and wallet were both missing. She was about to leave when he came up behind her and spun her around.

"You weren't going to leave without giving me a kiss were you honey?"

"No, of course not babe, I haven't gone anywhere yet."

Rose felt embarrassed as Kilgrave insisted on kissing her properly in front of the two men. She had definitely kissed worse than this man who thought he looked good in purple and was a bit of a ladies man, well in his opinion but none of her other assignments had been as dangerous.

"Don't forget, two hours and it's now 1.55."

Rose hated being on a shopping deadline. If she was spotted, she'd have to insist she was perfectly ok and convince the officer concerned she was out on her own free will though she doubted Pete would believe that.

The next day they were getting nowhere in the missing persons department, Castle's contacts had drawn a blank and neither Alexis or Ryan had uncovered any more actor look-a likes except Alexis had found the Scottish detective interesting.

"Dad, this detective, over in England, he could be the one they based that cop series on."

"Really? What was his name then?"

"He's called Alec Hardy and he had something wrong with his heart but he got a pacemaker fitted last year. It says he fooled his superiors in two different places before being caught out when he collapsed, chasing a suspect."

"Sneaky, sounds like my kind of detective. I wonder if Pete has any contacts in the British police?"

"What are you thinking Dad?"

"Well, if Myers and his team are getting nowhere and Beckett's not allowed to get involved in Rose's disappearance unless she finds a connection to that man's death, poor Rose is still out there somewhere, on her own."

Rose had been out again with one of the men going with her and being back on time but Kilgrave remained elusive, she didn't know if he went out or stayed in but he was there when she got back, greeting her with another kiss, which Rose thought was rather taking liberties at her expense. That night though, things were about to change for her when she went to get ready for bed.

Kilgrave knocked on the door but walked right in without her calling. Fortunately, Rose wasn't quite undressed and she pretended she was heading for the bathroom anyway, grabbing her nightdress and dressing gown.

"You're not going to be shy in front on me are you Rose?" he asked as the door closed behind her.

Was he planning on staying? she asked herself as she washed her face and looked in the mirror, reaching for her toothbrush. She hoped not but when she ran out of things to delay her going back into the bedroom, she saw he was already in her bed, propped up on the pillows, his arms behind his head, a purple t-shirt showing, thankfully, Rose was relieved to see and grinning at her in her dressing gown.

"I think it's time to step up our new relationship Rose, I'm tired of sleeping on my own. Nothing to say? Good."

What could she say? She'd had assignments where she'd had to kiss a bloke and pretend she was his girlfriend but she'd managed to fend them off and either go back home or to a hotel and not spend the night with them but she was in dangerous territory here. She took off her robe, thankful she'd grabbed one of the more modest nightdresses and got into bed though he'd got in the side she preferred. He'd so far only kissed her but she had a feeling that was about to change.

She'd not really put up much of a resistance but what could she do? He knew he couldn't completely control her mind but she had to give the impression to him that she was willing to comply to some degree and that she couldn't completely resist doing what he asked. From the looks of things, he seemed to assume that include going to bed with him.

She wondered how many other women he'd managed to trap who weren't as resistant as she was. He turned out the bedside lamp with his outstretch arm then took his t-shirt off, turning towards her as she lay on her back, she dare not turn away from him. Why was she still a little scared of him though? He wasn't likely to hurt her physically but he may turn nasty and force her to have sex with him, which she certainly didn't want so maybe if she played his game and got him to take it slowly, making it seem she was interested in him, she may just be able to fend him off long enough to get out of his grip and get him arrested for kidnapping her.

That was it though, he'd got someone else to do the kidnapping, two men she could only describe since Kilgrave never mentioned their names, very carefully and he'd ordered them to do the kidnapping, they were completely under his control. So if she got away, he'd get off on a technicality since Kilgrave may not even be his real name. She felt him running his finger up and down her arm, probably initiating he wanted some response from her.

"Rose, turn around love?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something. I have a young stepbrother, I've not seen him for almost a week."

"I had no-one when I was being dragged up. My parents ran experiments on me."

Was he trying to make her feel sorry for him?

"Sorry. Is that your real name, Kilgrave?"

"Does it matter? That's who I am now Rose. Are you really Rose Tyler? Is anyone who they say they are?"

"I'm a Tyler by adoption, I don't think about my past."

"Exactly my point Rose, we both have pasts we'd rather forget. You don't hate me do you?"

"No, I don't hate you." She knew better than to bring up the subject of how he treated other people though.

He leaned over, putting a finger on her cheek. "Please Rose, turn around."

She turned onto her side and he kissed her cheek, making Rose shiver and not because she welcomed it, she had to do this to ensure she'd be returned where she belonged when he got what he wanted, which was probably control of Torchwood, that could be the only reason she was here. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Before she knew what was happening, he pulled her onto him and continued the kiss.

The search for Rose was scaled down over the weekend though patrols still had her photo. Saturday morning, Jake and Mickey were visiting Castle in his office, impressed with what his daughter had done to the place.

"So Castle, anything new?" Mickey asked him.

Alexis was eyeing Jake, thinking he was cute. Castle knew his daughter was barking up the wrong tree but he didn't want to spoil her fun.

"No but I've been thinking, about what Alexis discovered about this detective over in England."

"Yeah, Pete mentioned something, he's going to call his friend, the police commissioner on Monday, if you think he could be of use."

"Well, you know I said about that guy in the purple suit? No-one's seen him since so why was he arguing with that man the other morning? How can someone who wears outlandish clothes become invisible?"

"So what's this Alec Hardy got to do with it?" Mickey asked.

"He solved an old case that got away from him and found a girl who'd been missing for a few years."

"Alive?" Jake asked, amused that Castle's daughter was making eyes at him.

"No, not exactly but that's not the point. If I can get some connection between this purple man and Rose's disappearance, I can get Beckett involved."

"How are we gonna do that Castle?" Mickey asked him.

"He has to be somewhere, I wanted to suggest this weekend, you kept a lookout for him around the area that accident took place, maybe the guy was out to get coffee or something? Witnesses say he did cross the road when the traffic stopped."

"OK then, give us the name of the street and we'll head over. How come your wife's not on the case?" Mickey asked him.

"She's a homicide detective, let's hope we don't need her involved?"

"Yeah, I get your point but she's supposed to be a good detective according to Pete, maybe if he made a personal plea to her captain?"

"Good luck with that, you don't know Captain Gates. She's in charge of homicide and like I said, we don't want to get them involved. Come to think of it, the department is robbery and homicide though."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jake asked him, wishing the red-head would stop looking at him.

"Nothing. We need a connection to get her involved."

Pete was feeling helpless sitting in his hotel room after trying again to stop his wife worrying. Jackie had argued again that she should join him and he'd promised if after a week Rose had not been found, he'd consider it.

Rose had woken up alone, thankfully but heard movement in the bathroom. "Cheek," she thought, "he could have gone to the other bathroom."

"Good morning Rose, rise and shine," he greeted her before she could get out of bed and making her move over.

He suddenly hovered over her, pinning her down and going for her neck that made Rose want to scream but she just lay where she was, trying to smile. He had been satisfied last night with the kissing though she'd had to lay on him and there was more than kissing on his mind, that she knew for a fact. She'd had to lay on his bare chest though there was only the dim light from outside but now, it was daylight, she could see the hairs on his chest he was now pressing into her.

He continued kissing her neck then moved one of the straps down her arm, kissing her shoulder and revealing more as he made his way down, pulling her nightdress lower and kissing the top part of her breast. Rose just wanted to throw him off her but if this stopped him doing anything else or at least delayed it, she had to make the sacrifice because she'd never given in to a man before, not even when she'd gone out with Mickey and she certainly didn't want to give in to him.

Kilgrave looked up for a second, seeing the smile she was putting on and proceeded to move to the other side and repeating what he'd just done.

"Now, that's what I call a start to the morning. I hope you slept well?"

"Yeah, I did, thanks."

She wanted to add when he'd stopped snogging her but kept quiet.

"I thought we could go out later, would you like that?"

"Yeah, thanks. Where are you taking me?"

"Oh, where there are lots of people. How about Central Park? We could take a boat ride and then go on the carousel."

"Sounds great. Can we get breakfast now?"

"In a little while, there's no hurry, the housekeeper will keep it warm for us. I've given the two men the weekend off, we've got the place to ourselves and the cupboards are all stocked up, I'll send the housekeeper away until Monday. Do you like to cook Rose?"

"Sometimes, I'd like to cook for you."

Could she sabotage his food? He wouldn't be that stupid to have something in the apartment for her to do that, would he?

"I know you would my fair Rose but don't get any ideas because we're on our own, I've put precautions in place if you go wandering off when we take our trip."

Rose shouldn't have expected anything else. Suddenly, he rolled onto his back, pulling her with him.

"Oh, where are my manners? Your turn sweetheart, come and lay on me."

Rose was balancing on one arm when he pulled her nightdress even lower, exposing even more of her breasts and smiling at her. As he pulled her onto him, skin touched skin and one of his hands was on the back of her leg and the other on the small of her back as he went to kiss her again. She knew she was letting him do too much but how did she stop him? The whole sensation wasn't unpleasant, it was just the man she was with. She should be still trying to struggle with him but he'd hurt her and she knew it.

Did he indeed think she was really enjoying this? If he thought she wasn't enjoying it, he could slap her or worse and force himself on her. She'd never been in this kind of situation before despite her training and other assignments but this time she was being held against her will and this was totally different.

With his arms around her, she began to kiss her way across his slightly hairy chest as he lay back, enjoying the feeling that here was a woman who was not under his full control and was willing to go along with him without him threatening her or forcing her. He knew of course he would never get her under his full control but by continuing to use the people around her, he could assure she would keep him satisfied, not like that Hope he'd just let go, she had been useless in bed and he'd soon got tired of her, constantly having to tell her what to do, Rose seemed to have more of an idea.

He moved her back onto the pillow.

"That was very enjoyable Rose though we should go get breakfast I suppose? Tonight, you can make something nice for dinner and we can open a bottle of wine then, you can get into one of the other nightdresses I had brought in for you and we can lay on the sofa. Oh, don't be so shy getting dressed in front of me will you?"

"Of course not, I won't be shy in front of you tonight. I need the bathroom."

"Don't let me stop you then but why don't you make a start?"

Rose got out of bed, volunteering to give him another kiss then went to her drawer and took out her underwear. Kilgrave smiled – at least it was a start he supposed, seeing her in her underwear.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose was trying to delay as much as she could, maybe he'd get out of bed, get dressed and be out of the bedroom with any luck. He'd expect her to get undressed in front of him tonight so she had to be sneaky without him getting suspicious she was trying to avoid doing so, how long could she keep doing that though? He was just putting on his jacket as she came out of the bathroom, he'd been waiting for her but at least she had her underwear on.

As promised, he sent the new housekeeper off, telling her to be back at seven thirty on Monday morning and have breakfast ready for eight thirty and she was to tell no-one where she'd been working or for who or she'd meet with an unfortunate accident and when she got outside, she was to act normally. Rose wondered if anyone acted 'normally' after being under his control but she had to hope there would be an end to all this and soon. At least it was Saturday, no men to watch over her and Kilgrave was taking her out but he'd already warned her about trying to get away and he'd surely do something drastic if she did.

They were on their way to Central park after getting into a cab just after eleven as Jake, Mickey and Castle finished their meeting, Castle having given the other two the name of the street where the man stepped under a bus. They missed Rose coming out of the apartment block and into a taxi by twenty minutes.

Rose walked hand in hand with Kilgrave through the park, she was surprised he knew how to handle a rowing boat and they spent a while on the water, stopping only when he decided his arms were getting tired and then going for some lunch, which surprisingly, he paid for, much to Rose's amusement. Then they made their way to the carousel and he actually waited for it to stop and waited his turn, helping Rose on then getting on behind her, holding her around the waist, well as high as he dare without risking getting arrested Rose thought.

Kate had checked in with Castle and he decided to risk asking her to have another word with the captain.

"You want me to do what Castle? Seriously? She won't get involved, you know that."

"Then just ask her to meet with Pete then, let him explain how important this is and he wants the NYPD's best detective on the case – you. It's not exclusively the homicide division, is it? You cover robbery as well."

"What are you getting at Castle?"

"Well, Pete's been robbed of his stepdaughter."

Kate laughed. "You won't get away with that but I'll try and talk to her before she leaves for the weekend."

"Thanks Kate, I've just met with Pete's men, Jake and Mickey. You should have seen Alexis, she thought Jake was cute but she's on the wrong bus."

That made Kate smile. "The captain's about to leave, I'd best catch her now. So what's your crazy idea?"

"That we get a British detective over to help look for Rose."

"Oh, you mean the Scottish one?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"She won't go for it Castle, I'm telling you."

"Well you won't know until you ask."

"Why can't the detective work with you?"

"I'm only a PI, he won't work with me."

Kate hung up and knocked on Captain Gate's door as she was getting her jacket.

"What is it detective? I have to go meet my mother-in-law who has just come to town and wants to have lunch."

Kate thought her boss would be glad to get out of it.

"Sir, about Castle's friend's missing daughter."

"Have you found a connection to that man stepping in front of a bus?"

"Well, not exactly but maybe to the man seen with him, the man in the purple suit."

She hoped she would get away with this crazy theory that three unconnected men looked alike. She'd learned from another witness that the man who had been arguing with the deceased had an English accent, so much so, Ryan wanted to arrest the actor they'd been talking about, if he hadn't been elsewhere.

"Sir, the man had a British accent, Rose Tyler is British."

"That's all you got?" the captain asked her, picking up her purse and putting it on her shoulder.

"No, well he looks like that Scottish actor and stranger still, there's a Scottish detective, working in England who looks like both of them."

Victoria Gates stared at Kate, reaching for her chair. She was going to miss her lunch date but she hadn't been that keen on the prospect.

"Don't tell me, Castle put you onto this, didn't he?"

"Well partly, he thinks it's a strange coincidence. Can I ask Rose Tyler's stepfather to come and see you on Monday morning? He has connections with the British police, he may be able to get the detective to come over, he might know who the man in the purple suit is."

There, she'd done it, she'd connected Rose Tyler to the man in the purple suit and without any help from Castle!

"Oh, very well then detective, have Mr Tyler come and see me on Monday morning and if he can call the British police and get their co-operation then all well and good but he's not to do anything about it until I've spoken to him. Why would a man with a British accent be arguing with someone who was about to step under a bus?"

"We still have units canvassing the area at the intersection where the incident took place, maybe the man came from one of the apartment buildings?"

"Has the victim been identified?"

"Yes, his name was Justin Hall, 35, single, no convictions and he lived in Queens, so what he was doing there, we don't know, maybe he was going to work."

"Have officers canvas the businesses then, see if anyone there has seen a man in a purple suit."

"Yes Sir." Kate was quite pleased with herself.

Jake and Mickey were looking around the area by the intersection, ready to show their Torchwood ID to any officer who challenged them but with it being a Saturday, there weren't that many of them around. Jake had enough and suggested they went into a coffee shop across the road and they ordered, Mickey lingering at the counter.

"Hey, I don't suppose there's a man comes in here wearing a purple suit by any chance?"

The woman behind the counter looked at him like he had two heads. Then a young girl came out of the back with their order.

"Yeah, I saw a man in a purple suit the other morning, just after that accident."

"Really? Was he English, like me?"

"Well his accent was funny, a bit like yours. He ordered two coffees to go and some breakfast pastries."

"Had you seen him before or since?" Mickey asked her, sitting down.

"No but there was something odd about him, like when he was looking at you, it was weird."

"Thanks."

"So Mickey, are you thinking the same as me?" Jake asked him.

"Yeah, that he was buying for two people, Rose maybe?"

"We have to call Pete, when we finished eating, I'm starving. Why would Rose be with him though?"

"Come on Jake, Doctor look-alike, actor look-alike, what do you think?"

"Yeah but Alexis said the actor's not in town, well not that she knows and trust me, she'd know. Did you see the way she was looking at me?"

Mickey grinned, knowing his friend had been uncomfortable with the redhead watching his every move.

"So, the actor's not in town, we know where the Doctor is and that detective's in a small town called Broadchurch. Are we sure there are no more of them? We have to get back to the hotel and look deeper in the Torchwood files since there's nothing in the police database but there wouldn't be would there, if he was English?"

They got back to the hotel and told Pete what they'd discovered, thinking now, they maybe had their connection but no nearer discovering the man's identity.

"Right, I'll call Castle and get him up to date, see if Kate's got anywhere while you two do a deep search of the Torchwood files for anyone who looks like the Doctor. Why did we never know there was another one?"

"We weren't looking, remember? Rose was satisfied she'd never meet either of them though that actor narrowly missed out, shame Rose got here a year after he started dating his now wife," Jake smirked. "Plus, she only heard of the detective after that murder case and he was on the news, before that, we never bothered because Rose wasn't."

"True I suppose but we have to start looking now so you two make a start."

"Right boss," Mickey grinned.

"What's so funny?" Pete asked him.

"Ask Castle's daughter."

Pete intended to. He got through to his friend, who had some good news for him.

"Hey Pete, Kate talked her captain into meeting with you on Monday morning. You might want to have your police contact's number over there handy."

"Good, I'll be there and Jake and Mickey turned something up."

"Oh, you mean the man in the purple suit had an English accent?" Castle asked him, thinking he'd beaten them to it.

"Well yeah but they tracked down a coffee shop, he was in there shortly after that accident, buying coffee and pastries for two."

"Was he now, that's interesting."

"Mickey and Jake reckon it was no coincidence and think the other person he was buying for was Rose."

"Really? What makes them think that?"

"Because he's that actor's double, Rose had a crush on him until he got married and if this purple guy looks like him, she would be easily swayed to go with him."

"Is that the only reason Pete? Does she know that detective?"

"No but she used to know someone else who looked like him, a long time ago and I swear Rick, I can't tell you who that was no matter how much I want to, the file is sealed by Torchwood. She still misses him and since the actor in unobtainable, if she met this other bloke that looked like him, she could have got carried away with it."

"For a few days? Do you think he's holding her against her will?"

"I doubt it, he wouldn't have met with much resistance but why hasn't she contacted me? She must know I'd worry about her, all she had to do was pick up the phone and tell me, her mother and I make allowances for her, she was pretty distraught when she lost her friend."

"Did he die Pete?" Castle asked him.

"No, he went away, they got separated and Rose didn't take it well, we had to send her somewhere quiet, to a health resort to calm her down. She said she kept hearing his voice everywhere, even had us trail all the way up to Norway, saying his voice told her to go and when we got there, to a deserted beach, nothing. We stayed for two days then we had to practically drag her home, it didn't end well."

It was the story he and Jake had come up with to explain Rose being a recluse after she'd said goodbye to the Doctor at Bad Wolf Bay.

"I'm sorry Pete, I had no idea, she seems to be doing well now though."

"She does her best Rick, for her younger brother's sake, it helped when he came along. Anything else I need to know?"

"No, that's about it, I think they'll tone it down until Monday and I'll have Kate pass that information to the detective in charge but with a bit of luck, she'll be able to take over from Monday and having a British detective here may help speed things along. It has to be connected Pete. It sounds like one of my plots, a young heiress goes off with her boyfriend's double when she can't accept he's gone."

"He wasn't exactly her boyfriend Rick, they were very close though, they went everywhere together and she still misses him, maybe enough to get holed up in an apartment or a hotel with his twin. That's a thought, have the police shown Rose's photo to hotels near to the accident?"

"I'll ask Kate and it not, I'll have her get on to it on Monday. I think the captain will have no choice now but to insist Kate takes this over, which is what we wanted, though not the fact we had to get homicide involved."

"I know Rick but we have some clues now, more than we did a few days ago. I have to call her mother now, she'll not be pleased Rose went off with her friend's double."

Pete wasn't wrong about that.

"What? You mean there's another version of himself out there? Poor Rose will be having a breakdown. How could you not know about it Pete?"

"Calm down love. I've got Jake and Mickey searching the Torchwood files for any signs of another man who looks like the Doctor, we thought there were only two but now, we know there's a third and now we know he's English, we can rule out the Americans and use our databases, not the NYPD's."

"So, you think Rose is with this other man? Why would she do that?"

"Jackie, you know what she was like when we got back from Norway. Then when the dimension cannon failed as she was preparing to go back to find him, well, I suspect she never got over it. Maybe she met him outside the hotel, maybe he was in that car when those two men grabbed her the other day? She might have gone willingly, she's been in the papers, he may have wanted to meet her and she got so caught up in it, she never realised."

"Or maybe he was the one who kidnapped her Pete."

"We've already considered that. Now we know more, well, I'm hoping they'll put Kate on the case from Monday."

"I thought she was in homicide?"

"Well she is but this man, he's been connected to a man who was killed a few days ago, we think now it's all connected."

"She'll be ok, won't she Pete? If she was kidnapped, why have there been no demands?"

"That's a good point Jackie, Detective Myers and his team asked me the same thing but I think whoever has her is waiting for something, what, we don't know. If he's after getting control of Torchwood, he's in for a very big shock, he's got no idea what he's up against."

Rose and Kilgrave had got back from their day out in central park, Kilgrave keeping a tight grip on her the whole time and if he got a glimpse of a uniform, they'd stop and kiss or he would pull her close and hold her tight. She knew she couldn't call out, Kilgrave was totally unstable in her opinion, she'd no idea what he was fully capable of, she'd only seen a small demonstration with a few people but central park was packed with families, he could do anything to any of them, even an innocent child. She just dare not do anything to anger him.

Then it struck her, he was using her fear of angering him into doing something to others to get her to comply, he'd never harm her personally, she was too valuable an asset to him, it was plain he wanted Torchwood and was banking on the fact Pete would do anything to get her back but Kilgrave didn't know how powerful the organisation really was. They may be away from home but all it would take was one call to the mayor of the city with some story the cover-up department came up with and they could just walk in and Pete would do it.

That was partly why they'd been here in the first place, to establish a base of operations and help the police and security services without any fuss and bother and it had gone well so far – well until she'd got herself kidnapped. Yeah, well done for that Rose, she told herself.

Rose was preparing a simple meal of pasta and making the sauce when Kilgrave came up behind her and taking the stirring spoon from her, put his finger on it and tasted it.

"A bit more Rose?" he commented.

Rose picked up the jar and indicated she wanted the spoon back. Kilgrave just grinned. It reminded her of the Doctor with his fingers in the marmalade jar. She turned and smiled at him.

"That's better," he told her as she scooped more sauce in and tasting it again. "Why don't I stir this for you and you go choose something nice to wear? Then I'll light the candles on the table shall I?"

"OK, I'll find something nice to wear for you."

"You do that and nothing underneath, well you can wear your underwear of course, for now," he grinned. He saw the look on her face. "Relax Rose, I'm joking love, I wouldn't do that to you, degrade you like that, I know you're a person, not a sex object. I just want you to look nice and appreciate you while I eat dinner. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, I can do that for you if it pleases you. I'd really like to know what to call you, instead of Kilgrave or 'babe'?"

"You can call me Kevin, that was the name I was given though goodness knows how I hate it but if it makes you feel better, I'll make an exception but don't call me 'Kev' it makes me sound like a footballer."

"OK Kevin, I'll go get changed for you then."

"Something nice and low-cut eh?"

Rose kissed his cheek and handed him the spoon. She could feel herself losing more of the self-control she'd had a few days ago but being out with him today, wondering what he'd do if she stepped one foot out of place, he'd even waited at the entrance to the ladies room for her and had told her she had five minutes or he'd send someone in after her and she'd been scared he'd make that someone pay for her delay so she'd been out in four.

He was getting to her, making her afraid of what he'd do if she ever said no to him and she hated it, hated him for making her this way, her, Rose Tyler - defender of the earth and Doctor's companion who had fought off Daleks and Cybermen without batting an eyelid, who'd defeated Slitheen and seen off werewolves and zombies. She'd been reduced to this, giving in to his every whim and she had to make it look like she was doing it freely and also enjoying it.

She went off to get changed, wondering if she put a very low bra on she'd get away with it but doubted it, unless she got to the bathroom first and got changed into the nightdress he wanted her to wear to lay on the sofa with him later but he may not even want her to go get changed right away. She took it off and tossed it in the laundry basket and changed her underwear then went to the wardrobe, looking at herself in the mirror. She liked to keep herself in good shape and he surely wouldn't be complaining about her figure. She chose a light blue figure hugging dress with a low v-neck and stepped into it, struggling with the zip and wondered if 'Kevin' wanted to help her with it but decided to struggle instead, he'd surely be keen to unfasten it later though. She heard a tap on the door and it opened slightly.

"Rose, honey, dinner is ready, I've served it up on the plates. You weren't trying to hide from me again, were you?"

She turned around. How did he guess? "No Kevin, I was having trouble with the zip."

"Oh, you should have said then, here, let me take a look."

He went up behind her, looking at her in the mirror and liking what he saw so far. He pulled the zip slightly until it was right at the top, well where it stopped, halfway down her back.

"You look very nice Rose, blue is definitely your colour love. Why don't you find a nice necklace and I'll fasten it for you?"

"OK, I'll find a pearl necklace then shall I?"

"You do that then join me at the table before the food goes cold."

What she really wanted to do was pull a pearl off and drop it in his food but he'd more than likely spot it though if she put it in the pasta? She stored the idea away for future reference and decided she'd have to come up with a few more ideas before she lost the will to fight him and just gave in, which she would if she wasn't extremely careful. She grabbed the necklace and went out to him as he was pouring some red wine. He put the bottle down and took the necklace, standing behind her and kissing her neck.

After their meal was finished, he told her to leave the dishes and lie on the sofa with him and sure enough, he pulled the zip down but didn't pull the dress away at the front right away. Rose thought he was saving that for later and was glad she'd opted to do as he asked and not defy him.


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing was ever going to be the same for Rose. She was trying her best to resist Kilgrave but his grip on her was getting stronger and she knew it. Despite having her training from Torchwood plus the remains of the 'Bad Wolf' virus, he was getting to her. She couldn't explain it, it was more like she feared what he would do, it was a simple enough technique, not hurting or threatening her but the people around her. Anything could have happened in the park which was why she'd complied with his every wish so far but now, the time had come he'd want things to get physical and she wasn't sure how long she could pretend she was shy or prevent herself from lashing out at him.

That wouldn't do her any good though, he may resort to actually harming her or tell her to choose someone to hurt and she couldn't bring herself to do that. Kilgrave still hadn't pulled her dress away at the front as they continued kissing though Rose had somehow managed to unfasten all his shirt buttons without realising she'd done it and without him telling her to, which surprised him as much as it did her.

"Rose, this is very pleasant I must say but I think you should go change into that nightdress now and don't be long will you?"

"OK Kevin, I'll go and change, I'll be back before you know it."

"Good, I'll wait here and pour us some more wine shall I?"

"Yeah, I'd like some more wine."

She really wanted to get totalled so at least she could say she didn't know what she was doing but he wouldn't let her do that. He'd want her fully aware of what he was doing to her, he must have done the same to other women but she had some advantage over them – she wasn't completely under his control just yet and that was probably what was stopping him. He'd soon realise she was putting some of this on but if he already knew, he wouldn't be too worried yet as she'd done everything he'd said so far.

She went to get changed, not daring to linger for too long, she'd got away with the dress zip by purposely not pulling it all the way up. As he waited, Kilgrave poured some more wine and put it on the glass coffee table and then took off his shirt, since Rose had already saved him time by undoing the buttons, without him asking.

He knew she was still trying to resist him but she was weakening, he could tell. He thought back to Jessica, how she'd resisted him towards the end so he'd have to watch out for signs Rose was doing the same. He hadn't figured out just how Jessica had broken free but he'd heard nothing about her since his 'accident' and he'd been about to look her up and torment her but Rose Tyler had come to his attention, along with details a while back on how she would be coming to the city for a series of meetings, though the dates and times had been kept quiet until they'd actually arrived last week and the meetings had been split up for some reason or another.

He lay back against the cushions, taking a sip of wine then putting the glass back and unzipped his suit trousers, he meant business tonight and he was going to show her. It had been pleasant enough fooling around but he missed female company and he would have normally gone and picked a woman up in a bar or somewhere and dumped her the next morning but with Rose here, well he'd give her a choice – be with him or watch as he had sex with whomever he picked up and she wouldn't want that.

He didn't think it would come to that though, she was already showing signs of giving in to him by being the one to take the lead. Rose had just got the lowest cut nightdress she could find in the drawer and put it on, looking in the mirror. It didn't leave much to Kilgrave's imagination. She rather thought that was point in his telling her to put it on. As she went back into the living room, ideas of getting out of there were going through her head such as where he kept the keys to get out, where her mobile and wallet were and how far she could get and since his staff wouldn't be back until Monday, tomorrow was her best chance.

Then as she approached him, she noticed she could see his shorts as he'd unzipped his trousers and expected some kind of physical contact before taking her to bed. He held out his hand and she took it, kneeling on the edge of the sofa.

"Do you want your wine Kevin?"

"Yes, the one on the right, I had a sip while I was waiting for you, you took your time."

"I wanted to freshen myself up for you, I thought it would please you?"

"Well don't take so long next time or I'll have to start watching you all the time although I could go for that. I understand you want to do some things in private Rose so for now, you can undress down to your lingerie in front on me can't you?"

"Yes Kevin, I can do that."

She passed his glass to him, wishing she could have an 'accident' and spill it on him but he had her so fearful of what he'd do, she couldn't bear to think what it would be. She was knelt on the edge of the sofa, her breasts showing over the top of the black nightdress, she wished there had been a negligee' to go with it and she'd looked, hence the delay.

"You look lovely Rose, perhaps the next time you go shopping, maybe you could pick one up in red?"

"Yeah, I'll look for one in red, do you think it's my colour?"

He passed the glass to her and she put them both down and he reached his hand out, running a finger down from her cleavage to her tummy. The nightdress was split on one side, showing her leg and her hip, he'd probably intended to make sure she wasn't wearing anything underneath but she'd slipped on a pair of very skimpy briefs, he'd said he didn't want her to be a sex object.

"Come here my love, don't be shy, I won't hurt you, I could never hurt you."

"I know that Kevin, I'm just a little shy."

"Then don't be, you want to be with me, don't you Rose?"

"Yes Kevin, I want to be with you. It's just, well I've had a few boyfriends but never seriously."

"Oh, you've nothing to worry about, I can show you what it's like to be with a real man. Believe me Rose, I can do things to you even your wildest imagination couldn't come up with but first, let me show you how much pleasure I can give you. Lay back Rose but first, take my trousers off for me."

Rose found herself doing exactly that, first looking at him, he was very well toned and he knew it and Rose bet he didn't have to really work at it. She tugged on his trousers, trying not to pull his shorts along with them and pulled them off, tossing them over his shirt where he'd left it. She wondered where the keys were, his bedroom door must be locked, along with the balcony glass sliding door at night and the front door key, he must have them hidden somewhere.

Maybe she could sneak to the kitchen later, saying she needed a drink and look for them but how far would she actually get? Would she make it downstairs? She would be in her nightwear anyway, it wouldn't do her any good unless she could slip her robe on but what would she say to anyone on duty in the doorway? They'd seen her go out with three different men, she'd gone out with Kilgrave earlier, arm in arm so no-one would believe she was being held against her will, they would think she'd had a row with him and laugh at her.

Pete must have alerted the police by now, even if it was only Castle's wife Kate, whom she'd never met and had been looking forward to it until she'd been rudely kidnapped. Kilgrave was running his fingers on her leg that was exposed, pausing at the thin waistband of her knickers.

"Mmm Rose, I hope there's not much to these?"

"No Kevin, they were the skimpiest I could find, you did say I could wear some?"

"Yes my love, it's allowed – for now. Now lay back and enjoy the show while I teach you what it's like to be with a real man."

Rose thought she could hardly contain herself – not but as she lay there, his fingers under the waistband and pulling them down on one side then the other, she could feel herself wanting to respond to his rather delicate touch. She told herself to close her eyes and pretend it was the Doctor who had now pulled both sides down and was about to move his fingers to her rather delicate parts.

Kilgrave had a wicked smile on his face, he could see her reaction and was quite pleased with himself that with Rose, he didn't have to fully control her to see she wanted him to do more as he was tempted to slide the offending article down her legs but decided to torment her and his fingers reached under the material, making her shiver.

"Oh Rose, you do want me to do this, don't you kitten?"

"Yes Kevin, please."

Rose thought she could just pretend to go along with this but as he proceeded, she let out an involuntary moan of pleasure as his fingers moved on her. Kilgrave smiled at her and leaned down to kiss the top of her breasts and without realising, Rose put her hands on his shoulders to pull him down.

"Tell me what you want Rose."

"I want you Kevin, touch me, please?"

"Oh yes Rose, it will be my pleasure."

Rose thought she was going to come apart as he carried on, lying slightly to one side so he could continue kissing her top half and still reach under the material, her nightdress now raised as the silky material rode up with their movements, then suddenly, she felt him move as he tugged at his shorts and she knew she should try to resist but he had her pinned down with his other hand.

"Rose, sweetheart, you can help if you want?" he asked as he tried to lower the waistband of his shorts with one hand.

"Yes Kevin, here, let me help you."

She tugged on the back and then pulled them down, touching him and making him smile as they came down the other side but he stopped halfway and grinned, meaning to tease her as he went to lay on her, making her squirm, Kilgrave thinking it was with delight and Rose not knowing what it meant. He was good, she had to give him that and he wasn't forcing himself on her, well not yet but she felt his hand reaching for the gap in his shorts and her heart began to pound.

He reached under the material of her underwear and whispered in her ear. "Here Rose, shush, let me give you a taste of what I have planned later, when we go to bed."

"I can't wait Kevin, please, show me."

He'd never recently had a woman squirming under him that could actually talk back to him, he'd told the others, including Hope to stay quiet and let him do as he wanted but not now, not with Rose, she was something else.

"Oh, I'll show you Rose, trust me, now here, guide me exactly where you want me my love and tell me you love me."

Rose found herself doing as he asked as first she took his hand and placed it right where she wanted, feeling herself burning and wanting him to touch her. How could she even think about this? He was the enemy, her kidnapper and tormentor and was capable of anything, he was so unhinged but as she heard herself then Kilgrave moaning, any thoughts of resisting him going any further went out of her mind as she whispered to him.

"I want you Kevin, please, I want you now."

Kilgrave took her hand and together, they reached for his shorts.

When Rose had come down from her high, Kilgrave moved and pulled his shorts back up and indicated he wanted her to put her arms around his neck, lifting her as she did so and carrying her to the bedroom.

"Stay there my love, I'll be right back."

"Kevin, I need the bathroom first."

"Go ahead, I won't be long."

Rose went into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror, her cheeks wet, she couldn't decide if it was what he'd just done to her or if it was she was upset or even annoyed with herself she'd gone along with this. When she got away from him, which she would eventually, she could only blame herself for participating in his attempt to get her in this state. If she could rationalise it, convince herself she had no other choice than to go along with it, he had been leading up to it and had given her fair warning.

"Rose," he shouted, laying back with his arms behind his head. "I'm getting very lonely out here my love. Hurry up or I may have to come in and get you."

That was it, she thought, that was what he did to make her comply, made her fear what he'd do and it was working, he knew it and she knew what it implied. He'd not do anything to her but when his so-called 'staff' came back, he could do something to them or simply go outside and pick on another innocent bystander.

"I'll be right out Kevin," she called, hating herself for quickly cleaning herself up and stepping out of her damp underwear, thanks to him making it damp.

Kilgrave heard the bathroom door opening and the light switch being pulled and seeing her standing there, he was daring her to go change her underwear as she looked towards her dresser drawer but instead, she crossed to the bed as he pulled back the bedclothes and patted the side where he'd just moved over.

Rose was getting worried, she should have been to the clinic to get her monthly shot before getting on the plane but she'd seen no need for it, she'd had no intentions of taking up with a man while she was here, she would have been home by now and taken care of it. She'd not had time to go for her monthly appointment before setting off, she'd been busy at work clearing her appointments and winding up her projects.

She didn't think asking him to be the one to take precautions was an option but she thought she should be safe enough for now and nothing may happen anyway, he might only tease her and get her worked up again like he'd done on the sofa and he'd clearly enjoyed that by the wicked grin on his face.

"Turn the light out love, unless you want me to watch your lovely face as I turn you on again?"

"You can watch me Kevin, if that's what you want?"

"I would very much like to watch you, you looked so relaxed and content when you came back to earth. I don't think I've ever seen a lovelier sight in my life, you looked like an angel, your face all lit up. Did you enjoy the sensations I gave you?"

"Yes Kevin, the sensations were wonderful, I've never felt like that before. Is that what it's like, to be with a real man?"

"Yes Rose but that was only a small taste of what I want to do to you, shall I whisper in your ear and tell you what's in store?" he asked as she lay on her side and put her hand on his shoulder.

Rose didn't think she wanted to know but he would tell her anyway.

"Yes Kevin, tell me what you want to do to me but kiss me first?"

"Oh yes my love, we can kiss first, come here and lay on me."

He pulled her towards him, Rose hoping the nightdress wouldn't have a mind of its own as she could tell he'd ditched his shorts. As they kissed, the kisses got deeper than before, lasting much longer as she felt herself sinking her lips into his. As a man in general, he was very good-looking, very attentive, charming towards her and very fit in more ways than one but she knew deep down he was holding her captive and he'd do anything to get her to give in to him.

Whose fault would it be if she gave him what he wanted, albeit she'd do it out of fear but if she complied with his sexual advances, she would be ultimately responsible for her own actions, she couldn't claim he'd taken her against her will, there was no easy way out of this and he probably knew it as well. However many women he'd taken to his bed before her, probably against their will while he had them under his control, none of them would have been given the option but she still had some control though not much, not now as they broke the kiss and he lay her on her back, reaching for the hem of her black silky nightdress and she could feel his finger run up the slit and onto her hip then reaching around.

She gasped at his touch, making him smile. While he'd been waiting for her emerging from the bathroom, he'd gone over in his mind how he wanted to touch her and make her come undone under him and watch her face light up again. He'd never met anyone like her before, her arms were around his neck as he kissed her cleavage, whispering in her ear now all the things he wanted to do.

"Yes Kevin, please, do all those things to me."

"I will Rose but first, I want to take my time with you my love and I will expect something in return."

Rose got the message and lowered her arms, running her finger down his torso and stopping at his navel, licking her lips.

"Be my guest Rose. You don't have to ask love."

She pulled him close, indicating she want him to turn onto his back, which he did then she hovered over him, kissing her way across his sparsely hairy chest as she felt his hands on her rear, thankfully her nightdress was still covering her, well just about. As Rose kissed her way across then ventured lower, Kilgrave's fingers were still creeping under the hem of her nightdress and wouldn't take him that much longer, like he was doing it on purpose as if to say he could just do it if he really wanted to but was taking his time.

Rose looked up and smiled then moved down to his belly and began kissing her way across, trying not to think he wasn't wearing any shorts and hoping her nightdress wouldn't decide to crawl up at the front.

"Had enough love? My turn I think."

"Yes Kevin, that was really nice."

"Yes it was, now it's time that nightdress came off, don't you think?"

He lifted the hem, touching her hips as she tried to sit up, her legs either side of his and letting go of his shoulders, he pulled the garment up in one swift movement as he whistled.

"Wow, you are amazing Rose. I am really going to enjoy every second of this my love. Now, lie down for me kitten, I want to kiss you all over."

Rose could do nothing else but do as he said as the nightdress lay across the headboard, his hands on her hips and she could now feel him as he gently moved her onto her back and began kissing her. She placed her hands on his back as he shuffled around, kissing her as promised and moving himself so her hands were on his rear.

"Tell me you want me Rose then tell me you love me."

"I want you Kevin, I love you, babe."

"Then I'm all yours my love but tell me something first."

"What Kevin? What do you want to know?"

She moved one of her hands and touched his cheek.

He looked up and wondered how this woman was making him feel this way. All the others had meant nothing to him, he'd used them and tossed them out, well except for Hope whom he'd kept around at the last apartment he'd made himself at home in anyway for a week or so but Rose, she was something else. He wanted to take his time over her, not just do the act with her then tell her to take a hike, no, that wasn't enough for him.

"Then tell me Rose, have you never really been with a man before?"

"No, not like this, I've had sex before but it was nothing like you make me feel."

That much was true, Mickey had been tame and Jimmy Stone had been drunk the majority of the time and hit her because he couldn't get it right, which was hardly her fault. Maybe he'd got the wrong meaning but it was true, she'd never really given herself fully to a man. She'd had a few casual relationships since being here, to keep her mother from nagging her about dating but nothing serious, just to relieve the tension she'd told herself.

"Good because when I make you feel so good again, I promise you Rose, you'll feel very special."

"Then make me feel special Kevin."


	7. Chapter 7

Rose couldn't believe how she felt to say this man making her lie under him was holding her captive and now, he had her so far gone there was no holding back as she thought she was going to explode. Kilgrave's mind was completely blank at this amazing woman and if Rose had known that, she could have broken free of his hold on her. It changed nothing though, he was determined he was still going to use her to gain control of Torchwood at the first chance he got, after he got her to gain him access to all their secrets, she would be powerless to resist getting him into their database and that would give him the bargaining chip he needed.

His plan was slowly coming together, to get Rose so far gone she would do anything for him without having to threaten anyone, well maybe he'd still have to keep his 'staff' under control but he wouldn't need to threaten her, she was moaning the name he'd hated so much, telling him she wanted more and not to stop as they moved together under the bedclothes.

Rose had been determined she wasn't going to enjoy this, she was going to pretend it was finally the Doctor making love to her but she was calling Kevin's name over and over, he'd got her so worked up, she would be coming back for more without him asking her. He hadn't expected her to fully give herself to him, it was a pleasant bonus that she was doing so, he knew it was too late now to stop and so did Rose, she was already knew there was no going back if she didn't yell for him to stop but part of her didn't want him to - she was too far under his spell now.

As Kilgrave gave his all, Rose collapsed and called his name again, perhaps it wasn't so bad hearing it after all, he thought, though he'd hated it since his parents conducted the experiments on him when he was younger. He flopped over onto his back, trying to catch his breath and knew instantly all the others he'd taken to bed had been nothing compared to Rose, she was his and he knew it.

Rose was slowly becoming aware of her surroundings, never in her life feeling like that before. She'd not resisted him, there had been no point in doing so and now she would never break free of him, she would be addicted to him and do whatever he asked, the little resistance she'd had was all but gone now, some Torchwood agent she was when she couldn't fight off a man.

Kilgrave got out of bed, reaching for his shorts, throwing Rose her nightdress, like he was giving her a reward.

"That was exceptional Rose, outstanding."

"You were pleased?"

"Oh yes, I was pleased," he told her, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling his shorts up as Rose put on the nightdress, he'd not offered to let her wear any underwear she noted.

While Rose had given herself to Kilgrave, Pete, Jake and Mickey had been talking about what Pete wanted to talk to Kate's captain about.

"So do you think the chief constable will agree to sending someone over, to help look for Rose?" Mickey asked him.

"I hope so Mickey, that's if I get the agreement of that Captain Gates, Kate says she's fair but tough. I still don't know if we can seriously associate Rose's disappearance with this man dressed in purple. What do you think Mickey? Has she talked about the Doctor lately? Is she likely to have gone off with one of his look-a likes?"

"She never got over him Pete, we all know how she could be easily convinced if she saw someone who looked exactly like him but thankfully, all files concerning the Doctor are sealed, no-one except us and a select few know about him, so it's safe to assume she's not been led to think it is him. The question is though, is she being held against her will or is she complying?"

"We're not likely to find that out until we get her back. We'll have to hold back tomorrow, you've been around the area that man was last seen, if only we could find out his name, it would help a lot, putting out a wanted poster for him or something. I guess the NYPD will want to know that as much as we do, who he actually is. Did you get anywhere searching our database?"

"No, nothing, it's like he doesn't really exist," Jake told him.

"How can he have remained hidden all this time?" Pete asked.

"What if he's been here in New York for some time but he's managed to escape the attention of the police?" Mickey asked.

"How so?" Pete wanted to know.

"Well, that news vendor said the bloke told him to toss his coffee over him so he did do, what if he'd argued with that other man and told him to go jump under a bus and there just happened to be one passing?" Mickey replied.

"I think I know what you're getting at Mickey," Jake butted in. "You're saying he has some sort of hypnotic effect over people?"

"Well that or mind control but it's a wild guess."

"Maybe not so wild, if he makes people forget they've met him, that would explain why he's not been spotted before. If anyone had asked him to give his name, he would have told them to forget it and they would have done. Mickey, tomorrow, I want a wider search, including the U.S for unusual occurrences, such as people doing strange or even silly things that they had no idea they were doing until afterwards."

"Right boss, you got it, we may be on to something. You should tell the captain that on Monday during your meeting."

"Let's leave that out for now, until we have something, we could be wrong."

"I don't think we are wrong," Jake mused. "If it means finding Rose, we'll split the searches Mickey, I'll do the U.S, you do our database."

They broke off for the night, each of them feeling more optimistic than they'd been the last few days, that along with the news the man they wanted was English, which had narrowed things down somewhat, Pete thought. He was still blaming himself for letting her come back to the hotel on her own, she should have been safe enough, there was a doorman but he must have been looking elsewhere when she was getting out of the taxi but the question was if this man was in the car while she was being kidnapped or had he been waiting wherever he'd stashed her?

The next morning, he phoned Jackie to tell her what they'd discovered so far and to check on Tony.

"He's missing her Pete, he wants to know when you're coming home?"

"Just tell him we'll be back when we can, no need in upsetting him. I'm going to insist we keep this out of the news as much as we can, I'm meeting with Kate's boss in the morning, see what she thinks about it but I think it would do more harm than good since she's not very well known over here."

"Yeah, maybe you're right Pete, it could bring out all the loonies I suppose. What are Jake and Mickey doing?"

"Searching for who we think may be holding her, it's a very loose connection, we may have jumped to the wrong conclusion though, it may not be connected to the case Kate is working on. You remember that case in Broadchurch, that boy who was killed and we kept Rose away from the news because that detective looked like the Doctor?"

"I remember, she would have gone mad if she'd been taking any notice. How many more are there?"

"Hopefully only the four of them though we thought there we only three until we found this one. I'm going to try to get that detective over here to help, we know whoever may have Rose is English, this Alec Hardy may be able to help."

"I hope so. Pete, let me come over if you don't find her by Wednesday, please?"

"You can't do anything Jackie, you'd be stuck in the hotel with me, I'm going nuts in here, trust me. Let's see what happens eh? If I get any solid leads, I'll think about it but I promise you, we will bring her home."

"I know you will Pete, it's just really hard being so far away."

Rose had woken up to find Kilgrave gone and he wasn't in the bathroom, since the door was open. She got up and went to get a quick shower, half wishing he would join her then got a pair of black trousers and a floral top and went into the living room but there was still no sign of him. She looked in the kitchen and saw a note, saying he'd gone to fetch breakfast and wouldn't be long. She wondered why he'd not made anything or expected her to do it.

She quickly tried the other bedroom door but it was locked, of course it was and there was no point in trying the front door. She knew he'd never leave that open and even the patio door was closed and probably locked but she felt different today, not only after having the night of her life but because she had felt all the fight go out of her after she'd given into him. It wasn't like she'd planned it or anything, he'd been very gentle and he'd really meant it, no-one could have faked it like he'd done, he'd not forced her which she could only imagine had been part of his plan, so he could ultimately gain control of Torchwood through her but at least he wasn't gross and he'd been really good.

He was still the enemy though and if he tried to gain access to Torchwood, she'd have to try and alert them somehow, Jake had set a system whereby if any member was compromised, following certain procedures ensured he was alerted and anyone trying to get into the files would be diverted to a fake website and could be traced providing they were fooled and stayed on long enough.

Kilgrave had got up, seeing Rose was still asleep and decided he'd go find some breakfast, not where he went the other morning in case anyone had been asking about him since that man he'd been arguing with over standing on his foot had met with an unfortunate demise, how was he to know a bus would be passing at that moment, just behind a van?

He walked down the street and found another delicatessen's and went in to wait for his order, staying out of the way and sitting outside until he was called. He went back up to the apartment, hoping Rose was already awake and dressed, though he'd really love to go wake her up, perhaps tomorrow they could linger in bed for a while though but he had to start work, gathering all the information that remained about Torchwood that didn't need an access code, which would come from Rose in a few days time.

His plan had been altered slightly, he'd not intended on her resisting him a bit but last night, she had not been faking that, he had left her in ruins and knew it had been for real.

"Rose, come and help me honey," he called as he struggled to hold the coffee cups on a cardboard holder and the paper carrier with the breakfast sandwiches.

Rose got up and took the coffee from him as he kicked the door shut, Rose wondering if it was locked but somehow it didn't seem as important to her now, he'd slip up and want access to her Torchwood account and he'd get caught, sooner or later, what was the point in angering him by trying to sneak out when he wasn't looking?

He was making her feel this way now, struggling against him would do her no good, she already knew that much and she'd given in to him last night, he'd take that as a sign he could trust her and go out a bit more but he would still take precautions so that she wouldn't turn the staff against him.

They took the things into the kitchen and Rose went to get some plates, Kilgrave smiling at her.

"How are you feeling this morning love?"

"Great, last night was amazing Kevin, you did make me feel special."

"I keep my promises Rose, eat your breakfast before it goes cold. You were fast asleep when I left, did you wonder where I was?"

"Yes Kevin, I didn't get a morning kiss."

"Oh, then we'll have to remedy that, won't we, after breakfast."

"Are we going out today?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"Can we go on that tramway? I've heard about it, my stepfather was going to take me before we left."

"I don't see why not, we'll get a cab to the tram station, it's in Manhattan somewhere."

"Where are we anyway?"

Yeah, like he was going to tell her that. She could make a note of the journey, he'd been careful yesterday though, holding her back while he leaned over to the driver outside central park and when they'd arrived back, they could have been in any street in the city.

"Really Rose? Does it matter?"

"No Kevin, of course not. You could tell me and I would be no wiser. Am I allowed to ask questions?"

"What do you want to ask me?"

"How long do you want me to stay here?"

"As long as you want, you're my guest. I will expect something in return though."

She'd been waiting for that. It would have come sooner or later, he'd had his fun and let her off so far but he meant to get down to business. Now though, things were going to get complicated, she would need all her wits about her to keep from giving him real access and she wondered if he'd be fooled at the plan they had in place for such attempts at breaking into the sealed Torchwood files that were not meant for public viewing, she only had to fool him once though and when he thought he had gained access, it wouldn't take long for Jake to find out who and where that access had been from and hopefully, he'd stay on long enough.

Kilgrave had already told her he was using someone's apartment though but it wouldn't really matter as long as he wasn't using shared internet access, Jake could easily narrow it down to the building and it would only take a brief search but would Kilgrave retaliate? She hoped not, Pete would send trained agents who were much more resistant than she was, Jake for one and Kilgrave would have no power over them even if he threatened the staff.

She was half tempted to get him to do it today as they were alone but he would think she was too keen and get suspicious.

"Of course Kevin, what was it you wanted?"

"All in good time my love, after breakfast, we'll go finish what we missed out on earlier, since you were asleep."

Rose smiled, even though she knew the more he did those things to her he'd done last night, the less resistance she had and it was fading fast.

"Anything you want, I missed you when I woke up."

He told her to leave the breakfast dishes and took her hand, leading her to the bedroom they'd been sharing, letting her get in front and putting his arms around her waist, kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Let me help you undress Rose, then you can pull my jumper off, see, no shirt today."

"Yeah, I can see that Kevin, though I like to unfasten your shirt buttons, it all adds to the excitement. Last night, I never believed it was possible to feel the way you made me feel, it was the most exciting time of my life."

Kilgrave smiled. He'd felt it too, even Jessica had never made him feel like that and he was glad now he'd not gone to seek her out and torment her like he'd planned, he would make her suffer for putting him through all that pain and suffering after he'd somehow survived that incident with the bus, unlike that other women, the name he couldn't remember who had found a link to his past. Now Jessica probably had the contents of the box he'd made her dig up, unless they were lost, he could worry about that later.

What he wanted now was a repeat of last night and if she'd been awake earlier, he would have already have done so, he had her so hooked on him now, he didn't even need to control her fully. As Rose reached for his jumper, he pulled it over his head and laid her down, she was reaching her arms to pull him closer. He hovered over her as she put her hands on his shoulders, he leaned down to kiss her exposed skin and she moved her hands around his neck.

"Kevin, make me feel like I did last night."

"Oh, I will my love but first, I want to take my time and get a good look at you."

Before they knew it, they had changed places and Rose was astride him, his hands all over her and then he flipped her over one final time and lay on her after he made her quiver once again.

Pete had left Jake and Mickey going over more information, Jake had just got into the NYPD and was running photos of every known foreign national in the country, hoping that if the man they were seeking had an English accent, he would have been noticed when he'd entered the country even if he'd not come directly from England. It was going to take some time so Pete decided he needed to relax and went down to the spa after calling Castle.

Castle and Kate were trying not to think about his friend's missing daughter and were going over what this mysterious man dressed in purple had to do with things.

"I hope the captain sees things Pete's way when he meets her tomorrow," Castle said as they ate a late breakfast.

"So do I, the sooner we find her the better. What do you think of Pete's theory, that she's gone willingly?"

"I don't know much about her past, I know Pete adopted her when he married her mother but he said she'd been unstable since losing someone she was close to and that this man we're seeking looks like him."

"Yeah, imagine that, who would have though there could be four identical men? He thinks she never got over the man she lost?"

"He says he and Jackie have to make allowances for her, he told me what happened to her a few years ago, she never really got over it."

"Poor Rose, maybe she thought he'd come back for her?"

"Yeah, that's what Pete thinks as well. First thing tomorrow, I'll come with you and find out more about this Scottish detective Pete wants to bring over and hope Captain Gates agrees to some outside help."

Kate thought some fresh ideas on the case would be a good thing but she'd read about this Alec Hardy, he would certainly be a challenge.


	8. Chapter 8

When Rose woke up the next morning, she heard Kilgrave in the bathroom and sat up, wondering if he'd left his keys anywhere but if he came out and caught her, she would be in trouble. They had been out the previous day, taking the tramway and Kilgrave being very careful she took no notice of the route back to the apartment by keeping her head on his shoulder and his arm around her, restricting her view until they arrived back.

Even then, he'd ushered her into the building, never even acknowledging the man on the door although he was tempted to tell the man to go take a walk and not come back for giving them a funny look as they waited for the lift. He was wondering why of late he'd been fairly lenient with people who annoyed him or got in his way, Rose must be having an effect on him somehow and he wasn't sure he liked it, he was getting soft and he needed to know he could still control people as the time approached to take on the top people who ran Torchwood.

His plan was fairly simple really, though with Rose not being fully under his control, he'd have to do some bluffing but he'd keep her involvement to a minimum whilst speaking to her stepfather and he would know no different. The man would think his stepdaughter was in danger of doing something drastic if Pete Tyler didn't hand over control almost immediately, he'd be none the wiser and if he did find out, it would be too late to do anything about it, Torchwood would already be his to do with as he pleased.

Rose had just put her robe on when Kilgrave came back into the bedroom, wearing just a towel, only just fastened Rose noted.

"The housekeeper will be here soon and so will the other two. Do you want to go out today?"

"I'd like to go shopping but can't I have more than two hours Kevin?"

"Now then Rose, you weren't thinking of trying to leave me were you?"

Rose went up to him, the towel was slung dangerously low on him and she was sorely tempted to just pull it off but while it would please him no end, it would do her cause no good, that of getting away from him. Instead, she licked her lips and ran her finger over the edge of the towel, smiling at him.

"I have no reason to leave you Kevin, you're all I need right now. Why would I want to go back to my boring job?"

"Exactly my love and by the way, you were sensational last night, it was very satisfying and I'd really love a repeat, maybe after I've let the staff in?"

Rose pulled on the edge of the towel, almost getting a better view than she'd bargained for. He was very fit, in all the right places, she loved his slightly hair chest and had told him he had a 'squidgy' belly, to which he'd laughed as she had kissed her way across his middle and he'd squirmed as she stopped in the centre. She knew she couldn't last much longer, if she wasn't very careful, she would lose the remainder of her self control and stop resisting him.

Kilgrave grabbed her hand suddenly, making her yelp as he plunged it down the towel and he was surprised when she didn't pull it away just as suddenly, making him gasp and putting a big smile on his face.

"Later kitten, why don't you go get your shower and wait for me before getting dressed?"

"OK Kevin, I'll do that, will we have time before breakfast?"

"Oh yes my love, I'll tell her to take her time shall I?"

"Yes Kevin, tell her to take her time."

She pulled her hand away, almost pulling the towel undone as he grabbed hold of it.

"Can't wait kitten?"

Rose smiled. "No Kevin, you know I can't, you have me in a daze, all I want is for you to make love to me again."

"I know kitten, just be patient eh? After breakfast, I have work to do that I've been putting off and you can help me."

"I will Kevin, I'll do anything for you."

She put her hands around his neck and he leaned down to kiss her, his hands reaching for the tie of her robe and noticing she only had the knickers on from last night, he'd offered her the nightdress but she'd opted for a silky vest top that he could feel her through and she'd taken that off as he parted the robe and pressed up against her. They continued kissing as his towel came undone and he reached for her underwear, lifting her up and letting her wrap her legs around his.

Just as he thought they were going to have sex right there and then, the doorbell sounded and he put her down and gathering the towel from the floor, held it around his lower half, after Rose got a rather good look at him as he reached into the drawer and put on his shorts then grabbed a t-shirt.

"I am going to kill whoever just interrupted us."

"It's ok Kevin, just come back, I'll go get my shower and I'll wait for you but hurry back, won't you?"

"I will my love, try not to miss me."

While Kilgrave tried to calm down and let his staff in, Rose stepped under the hot shower, wondering why she had just almost had sex with him again standing up, had he got her so worked up she could hardly bear to be away from him? She shook the thought out of her mind and tried to focus on her mother and Tony, she so wanted to see them again, it had been over a week and now, tomorrow night, it would be a week since she was taken from in front of the hotel and forced to live with Kilgrave.

She thought back over the last few days, from him just kissing her to having given herself to him, to stop him doing her any harm or harming anyone else but now, she would never get that back and she just hoped to get away with it. It was too late now to worry about that, she would have been back home and got her monthly injection and now, it was safe enough but the sooner she got away, the better.

She stepped out of the shower, towelled herself dry and wrapped the towel around her and went to see if Kilgrave was waiting. He was, standing just in his shorts as he heard the bathroom door opening and as he walked towards her, he held out his arms and she rushed into them. They picked up where they'd left off before they'd been interrupted and Rose was amazed just how good it was.

After breakfast though, Kilgrave decided the fun was over for the day and as he accessed the public Torchwood files, he made Rose sit beside him and began asking her questions, which would ultimately lead to him getting into the sealed files. He could almost feel it, the power in running Torchwood, the organisation being at his mercy to do what he wanted.

Pete was preparing for his meeting with Kate's boss, Captain Gates and was given a visitor's badge downstairs and escorted to the homicide division. Kate and Castle greeted him as he stepped towards her desk and she introduced him to her two colleagues, Ryan and Esposito.

"So, are you ready for this Pete?" Castle asked him as Kate went in first.

"We have to do something Rick, I'm going crazy with all this waiting around. I hope those new clues we got will help find her, I can't even imagine what she's going through if this man has some kind of mind control over her. Her Torchwood training will lessen the effects but she's not a strong as Jake and I'm really worried about the long term effects."

"Well Pete, you know her better than anyone here and I'm sure now we'll get things moving once Kate establishes the links between that accident last week and the man we think may be holding her."

"Let's hope so Rick."

Kate and her captain were discussing the events over the weekend, how Pete's associates had discovered the man in the purple suit had been in a deli not far from where the incident had taken place a few days before and how they believed this man could make people do as he wished. The captain though was having her doubts.

"So detective, you expect me to believe whoever is responsible for that man's death simply told him to go step under a bus and he did?"

"How else can you explain it Sir? It was just unfortunate there was one passing by and if they'd been arguing and he was making the other man annoyed, he may have just said it casually, not expecting there to be one passing. We can't rule out that and the fact he'd told the news vendor to throw coffee at himself. Mr Tyler's here and his assistants have been trying to find other incidents involving unusual occurrences and they've had a few results, including a couple that took place a few years ago, all including instances with passing buses."

"That's very interesting detective but there are an awful lot of accidents involving public transport, what makes those stand out?"

"They were all occurrences where the drivers claimed the victims came from nowhere or as one driver said, a woman more or less flew in front of him."

"Well, have Ryan and Esposito follow up the leads and have uniforms canvas the area around the accident but get them to expand the search, including businesses and apartment blocks, the man in the purple suit may live close by if he was in placing an order for two people and he seemed to be alone, the items would have gone cold if he had too far to travel. We have to step up identifying him so if you say he looks like these two other men, have a sketch artist make a composite of the two of them and let's hope no-one who is shown it thinks the actor's in town making a TV series."

Kate smiled at the thought, Alexis would be happy if he really was in town.

Pete was introduced to the captain and they got down to business, the captain felt sorry for the man who felt responsible for his stepdaughter's disappearance since he allowed her to travel on her own in a strange city but she tried to assure him it was not his fault.

"Look Mr Tyler, this is our city, you were guests here and I apologise the other detectives got nowhere with their enquiries but Detective Beckett has convinced me it's all related to that bus incident so I'll have all the files sent up. Detective Beckett will liaise and she mentioned about a detective over in England who may be able to help."

"Yes, I think I know of someone who actually resembles the man we're looking for slightly though he had a beard but if he's seen around the area, it may jog people's memories."

"Well that and people think he's the actor I suppose but it may alert the man we're looking for if he's holding your stepdaughter in the area."

"So far we've had no luck finding out who he is, maybe the detective will draw him out?"

"We'll fill him in on all the details and if he doesn't know this man, then we'll have him going around and see if anyone remembers."

They talked for a while longer, Pete telling her of some of the other unusual incidents Mickey and Jake had learned about and she asked him to set up a meeting between her detectives on the case and they would follow up on them. Beckett and Castle were talking about the prospects of a Scottish detective joining them.

"I heard he had a partner on that murdered boy's case, someone called Miller and she also helped him solved an old case as well, one where two cousins went missing."

"Well it sounds like they're a team then, maybe he'll have her come with him?" Kate mused. "I read somewhere about that case, the suspect walked free initially and then around the same time as the one in that coastal town, there was a similar case in a town called Gracepoint."

"Really? That's a lot of coincidences don't you think? No, don't go telling me, the detective there looked the same?"

"Don't ask me, ask your daughter."

Castle smiled at the thought, there were already four of them, one more wouldn't make much difference but Pete was more interested getting this Scottish one over though why he'd know who the purple man was, he'd no idea but he was already planning his next best seller – 'A heiress in New York' where the plot would be she's kidnapped by her lost lover's twin and discovers he's looking for her after a detective is brought in to help with the case then another one arrives from a small town in California. Yes, this would make a great plot and one actor could play all the parts in the TV series!

Maybe he should warn Pete there may yet be another in what was now a long line of look-a likes who were not even related in any way. There was no point yet, if the one they were looking for was English, there was nothing to link another one to the case so far.

Pete thanked the captain for her help and she promised to get Detective Ryan to make the arrangements to get Alec Hardy to New York but Pete had already mentioned he may want to bring his partner with him.

"Well, I'll leave that to you Mr Tyler, since you've so generously offered to pay the expenses."

"Well it was my idea after all, I'll do anything to get her back Captain. I'd best call my contact in the police over there, I play golf with the commissioner for the south of England."

He said goodbye to the captain and Kate said he could use the less formal interview room to make his call and pass the details on to Ryan.

The commissioner was surprised to learn Pete was out of the country.

"So Pete, you're not calling for a rematch then?"

"No John, I'm in New York and Rose has gone missing."

"What are the police over there doing about it?"

Pete quickly explained to his friend who was only too happy to help.

"I'm sure we can send someone over to assist, if this man you're seeking is British, you say he's not in any databases? Not even yours?"

"I'm sorry to say no, it may be because he's changed his name or something I suppose but someone from the same country may have come across him at some point."

"You say you believe the man can manipulate people into doing what he wants? That sounds dangerous Pete."

"That's why we have to get Rose away from him, before he does her any permanent damage, she's trained but she's not had a lot of experience, given she's not been with us for long, not compared to other agents."

"Then I'll get one of the chiefs to volunteer someone, I take it you want whoever it is over as soon as possible?"

"Yes and I already have someone in mind. His name's Alec Hardy."

"You want Hardy? Whatever for, albeit he redeemed himself solving the Sandbrook case, with some help and unofficially, I should have fired him for that but his ex wife stuck up for him. He's back in Broadchurch I believe and he's probably finding it boring. Alright then, I'll have his chief make the arrangements, just tell me the name of the precinct, as they call it and who's in charge."

Pete gave his friend the details and left him to get on with it, telling Ryan to expect a call from the chief over in Broadchurch. CS Jenkinson was sat in her office, enjoying her afternoon cup of tea when the call came through from the police commissioner.

"I'm sorry Sir but did I hear you correctly? You want me to send Alec Hardy over to New York? What have they done to deserve his attention?"

She had to put on a tough act to her boss, she quite liked Alec despite him going behind her back over solving the Sandbrook case, being aided and abetted by his old DS, whom he hadn't got along with, not that he actually got along with anyone for that matter.

"Never mind that Elaine, just get him to agree to go over, he leaves in the morning. Pete Tyler's stepdaughter has gone missing over there and they think she's been abducted by an English man but they can't identify him. He had something to do with a fatal accident the morning after Rose Tyler was taken from in front of her hotel."

"I see Sir, well what's Hardy got to do with it all?"

"Apparently, the man who took her resembles Hardy, plus that Scottish actor and Miss Tyler's friend whom she lost rather suddenly at the hands of those Cybermen by all accounts."

"Well even if Hardy looks like this man who's wanted, what good will his being there do?"

"He may know who the man is, if you had a double or whatever, you'd want to know who they were and he must already know about the actor. Miss Tyler's friend though, the files are sealed so he wouldn't know about him."

"Well if I can get him to agree to go at such short notice, he will probably insist he takes his partner with him, they're inseparable these days and lord knows they used to hate each other but since they solved the old Sandbrook case, well Hardy went off and two weeks later he asked to come back and since we still needed a DI, I had no choice when he was declared fit for duty."

"Don't worry, Mr Tyler is picking up all expenses, I'll call the precinct in New York and have someone call you to make the arrangements."

Elaine was wondering how to break the news to Hardy, his first big case since he came back though she suspected he was trying to keep out of trouble despite his recovery. She picked up her desk phone and pressed his extension number.

Alec was going through some old cases, trying to stave off the boredom and longing to have a real case to pursue, well anything except another child's murder that was. The most exciting thing lately was a group of older teenage girls picking the pockets and purses of unsuspecting tourists on the beach and he'd just locked four of them up after he got Miller's sister to act as a decoy. So when his desk phone rang and the chief's name came up, he hoped she had something interesting to offer him or he'd be annoyed if she was just calling to see how he was.

"Ah, Alec, come to my office when you have a moment will you?"

She was being mysterious, he thought.

"Can't you tell me what it's about?" he asked, seeing Miller with her back to him and knowing she was just as bored as he was lately.

It was a far cry from the Latimer case when he had an illness to battle against, which had kept him focused and then the double trouble of the court case and Sandbrook.

"How do you fancy a little trip abroad?"

"Seriously? If you mean by abroad getting aboard a zeppelin and spending several hours floating in the clouds, forget it."

"I doubt it will be by zeppelin, I have a case for you and it's of the utmost urgency that you'll be going by plane."

Alec sat up straight and loosened his tie a bit more. "Really? Why would you want to send me somewhere by plane?"

"Because it's a lot further than France or Spain Alec and we're not paying."

"A private job? OK then, I'll be right there. Will I need to bring Miller with me?"

"I don't know yet, it depends if you think you can handle this on your own. You can bring her along if you want. Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?" Elaine mused, hoping he'd take the bait.

"Come off it Elaine, there's nothing going on between us, we're not each other's type and she's not got her divorce yet but that's none of my business."

"I'm just joking with you Alec, she already told me she'd quit if you made a move on her."

"Really? That's a relief then."

He hung up and put his jacket on and walked up behind Ellie. "Come on Miller, the chief wants to see us."

"Well I don't know if I can spare the time, I'm rather busy here."

"Don't be so sarcastic Miller, you're just as bored as I am."

"Yes, well I might be but unlike some people, I don't go around looking for trouble and plough my way through old cases."

"Sandbrook paid off," he retorted as Ellie got up.

"You got lucky, you had me," she grinned as he opened the door and went through first. "Some manners he has," she thought out loud.

Alec knocked on the chief's door and they were told to enter.

"So, how do you two fancy a trip to New York?"

"What?" Ellie asked, glancing at Hardy. "With him?"

"Stop it Miller, it won't be for pleasure and don't worry, you can have your own room," Alec replied.


	9. Chapter 9

That was a dig at the mistake the motel just outside Sandbrook had made that one time when they'd not got Ellie's booking and there was only one double room available. He'd been ill at the time anyway and she'd made it perfectly clear she was not going to tolerate any nonsense from him, not that he could have even tried. If he'd been going to even contemplate on making a play for her, it had long since passed and the defence team's accusations had made it impossible now anyway.

"Yes Ellie, with DI Hardy, he's been specifically asked by Peter Tyler to get involved with a case the 12th Precinct of the NYPD are investigating. His stepdaughter, Rose, has been abducted whilst visiting the city and the main suspect is thought to be English. Non of the detectives on the case have a clue who the man is, just a description and he's also wanted in connection with the death of a man who stepped under a bus."

Alec looked at his boss. "So, let me get this right, she goes missing, well abducted by a man who may have caused another man to step under a bus? Why do they want us to go over?"

"Because they can't find this man in any database, I expect Mr Tyler has already got his people working on it, I take it you have both been briefed on Torchwood?"

They both nodded as Elaine continued to outline what had happened so far.

"So, if you both accept the assignment, you leave in the morning, someone will be in touch with you to make the arrangements but from what I can gather, Mr Tyler is paying all expenses and hotel rooms will be reserved for you and tickets for the flight to New York will be waiting at London airport. Someone from the NYPD will meet you on your arrival."

"Can I ask a question?" Ellie wanted to know. "How long will we be there for and how come no-one knows who this man is, if they have a description?"

"You'll have to ask the detective in charge, Detective Beckett. Have either of you heard of the novelist Richard Castle?"

Ellie's face lit up. "Oh, he's my favourite author. Why do you ask?"

Alec shook his head, he might have known Miller was a big fan of the self-assured best selling author.

"He's a friend of Mr Tyler's and he consults on cases with the NYPD. He's also married to the lead detective, Kate Beckett."

Alec thought he might have also known the lead detective would be female, just his luck after working with Tess and then Miller.

"Just one more thing," Alec stated as he got up. "Why did he ask for me? You said I was requested."

"Ah, well, this is the odd thing Alec and you'll both find out when you get there anyway. This mysterious man whom they think has taken Miss Tyler, he's been described as having an English accent, it's also been established he may have the power of suggestion as witnesses all say shortly before the other man stepped under a bus, the two of them were arguing and they think she went willingly with him because he resembles a man she used to know."

"I should have known," Alec mumbled. "So how do they know she's been abducted and not just shacked up with this man somewhere?"

"Well for one thing, the man seems to favour wearing purple clothes, he told a news vendor to pour hot coffee on himself and he's been seen in a takeaway buying enough breakfast items for two people the day after Miss Tyler went missing. Another fact is, the man she lost, his files are sealed by Torchwood which would suggest he's never coming back so if you think she believes it is actually him, then that's not the case."

"So, is she a bit unhinged then, if this man looks like her friend?" Ellie asked.

"There has been some concern it could cause her some distress, yes."

"That still does not answer my question though, why did he ask for me?" Alec still wanted to know.

"Truthfully? Because not only does this man look like her friend, he looks like that famous Scottish actor and I'm sure you're already aware of that Alec but they all look like you or you look like them, whichever way you want to put it."

Alec didn't know what to say as Ellie started to smile. Who had he upset enough to bring this to him? He knew about the actor and just about tolerated it and no-one in the town so far had mentioned the comparison to him but a possible psycho loose in New York who'd taken to kidnapping one of the famous Tylers?

"This can't be happening," he thought out loud.

"Well I'm certainly willing to go, if it helps get her back," Ellie declared. "What about you Sir? Does the fact you now have two others who look like you put you off?"

Alec was not going to let his pain of a DS get the better of him.

"Yes, I suppose so, if it means I get away from cold cases and there's nothing else to do. Are the police over there arranging everything through Mr Tyler? I've not travelled abroad though since I had the pacemaker fitted, I can't go through any metal detectors."

"Then just declare yourself as a police officer Alec, I'm sure the airports will sort you out, you can't be the only one. I'll tell the commissioner to go ahead and let them know you'll be going. You'd both best go home and pack and Ellie, will your boys be ok with your sister?"

"Yes Ma-am, she's managed with them before and Olly will be around. I'll make it worth her while."

"Right, I'll get someone to call you both once the arrangements are made, I'll have a driver pick you both up as soon as I know the time of your flight and the name of those meeting you on your arrival. I expect you'll meet Mr Tyler at the hotel and he'll brief you as to what they've discovered so far."

Once out of the chief's office, Alec stopped Ellie in the corridor.

"I can go on my own you know Miller, if you don't want to leave your boys."

"No, it's fine and besides, who'd turn down the chance to meet Richard Castle?"

"Is that the only reason you're going Miller?"

"No, she is quite famous, her mother does a lot of charity work, you should read up on her before we go. I'm going to clear my desk and go home, I have to explain things to Tom and get them to Lucy's, since she's nothing else to do now."

"I thought she worked for The Echo?"

"Seriously? My sister next door to the amusement arcade?"

"I suppose it was only a matter of time, given her fondness for online casinos," he remarked, remembering her statement to the court at Joe Miller's trial. He also remembered Miller remarking her sister had mentioned she quite liked him so he'd stayed well away so she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

He went back to his office and looked up Rose Tyler and was quite impressed. She was a team leader at Torchwood, was interested in her mother's charity works and often attended benefits and she like to be seen and not hide herself away. It also said she had several interests including keep-fit, running and liked to go to the cinema.

Then he read the reason why she and her stepfather had been in New York – to establish Torchwood in the U.S but surely that would be in doubt now she had disappeared in the city? He made his mind up he was going to find her one way or another and if he had yet two more who looked like him, it was going to be interesting to say the very least.

Over at the 12th precinct, Detective Ryan was putting the last minute arrangements into play by informing Kate.

"Fine then, have the detectives been briefed?"

"Yeah, by their chief though we've learned something else about Hardy – he's got a pacemaker."

"Wow, isn't he a bit young for one of those?" Kate wondered.

"Well he must have been bad, he was invalided out of the force apparently and he's not been back that long from what I read about him," Castle informed them. "You should find out if he's got any problems getting through airport security, make them aware of him."

"Yeah, will do, me and Espo will go pick them up then tomorrow. Do you want to see them when they arrive?"

"No, take them to the hotel and we'll meet on Wednesday morning although it will be a week since Rose went missing. Her mother must be going frantic, 1000's of miles away. I think her stepfather will have to give in and let her come over, she must feel left out of things."

"Yeah," Castle agreed. "Her younger stepbrother will be wondering why they've not returned home yet, I expect Mrs Tyler is caught between her older daughter and the youngster, he may be upset if both of them are away."

"Well that's down to them, our job is to return Rose safely to her family and that's exactly what we're going to do, right?"

They all agreed and went back to work. Jake and Mickey were going through various databases and Pete was looking on news sites at home and in New York for any mentions of similar incidents, no-one would be resting until they had more clues as to who was holding Rose.

Kilgrave had stopped for lunch, having familiarised himself with Torchwood cases involving the unknown and unusual and wondered if they'd had anything to do with the experiments his parents had conducted when he was younger, back in Manchester. He'd only just been aware of where he used to live before being locked in a room and it was still a mystery to him as to why his own family could do such a thing to him but since he'd got away, he'd become aware of the results and as soon as was possible, he would hunt them down and make them pay for what they'd done to him.

Once he had control of Torchwood, it would be easy to locate them and then, his ultimate goal was finding Jessica Jones and once he'd found where she was, he would play a little game of cat and mouse with her and she was the mouse. He would take his time though, Rose was growing on him, mainly because she still had some free will and she was rather good in bed and now apparently standing up as he'd found out to his surprise earlier when she had been the willing instigator of the activities.

After lunch, he got back to work and allowed Rose to go shopping, telling her to buy some more sexy underwear and surprise him later. Once she had left, telling her the usual urgency of being back on time, he used the time to look up his parents, not knowing where they were nowadays, they may even be in the same city.

He did though see several reports of people he'd met recently and was surprised to see the news vendor he'd told to pour coffee on himself who had made the most of it and got himself some attention but he took no notice since it never mentioned the other incident with the bus. Unknown to Kilgrave though, Captain Gates was withholding information from the press after the commissioner agreed it would do more harm than good releasing details of Rose's disappearance.

It was of no interest to the media anyway, not that many people in New York would want to read about a missing English heiress who had been attending a conference so it had been easy to get them to agree so far but the captain prepared a statement in case Pete wanted to take things further and get the public involved though it had been agreed they kept the man in purple out of it for now since when Alec Hardy arrived, they would discuss how to proceed.

When Rose got back with ten minutes to spare, Kilgrave insisted she showed him the items she had bought and Rose giggled when she tossed the underwear in his direction and he caught it, a smile on his face even though he'd been studying something at the time. He closed the laptop and pulled her down for a kiss, despite the two men standing by the door. He turned to one of them.

"You, go down to the store and get a bottle of red wine and a dozen red roses."

"Yes Sir."

"Are we out of wine Kevin?" Rose asked him.

He went over to the door and let the man out. "Don't be long or your friend here will come after you and you know what that means?"

The man just nodded and Kilgrave turned back to Rose. "No my love but I wanted something special for you and every day, I'm going to give you a dozen red roses but none of them will be as lovely as you. Come here kitten."

"Aw Kevin, you're so sweet to me."

She pulled him down for a kiss as he approached her, picking up the item of underwear with two fingers as he put his arms around her.

He whispered in her ear, "Can't wait to see you in these my love."

"Mmm, I can't wait to show you, why don't you come and help me?"

"Later love, we have to get back to work, you do want to help me don't you Rose?"

"Yeah, of course I want to help you Kevin but why are you so interested in Torchwood?"

"No questions, remember?"

"Yes Kevin, whatever you say. Tell me what I can do."

"All in good time, maybe I can take a break eh?"

"I'd like that Kevin, you've been working too hard."

He tossed the underwear towards her and dipped down to kiss her then when they stopped, he scooped her into his arms and walked towards the bedroom door, Rose holding on while he fumbled with the handle. She giggled as she held onto his neck with both arms and rested her head on his shoulder. The door opened and he stepped in, kicking it closed behind him.

"Kevin, what about the man who went for wine and roses?"

"Oh, he'll wait, you're far more important than he is my love."

Alec was packing for his trip to New York, wondering why apart from the main suspect looking like him Mr Tyler had thought about him. He'd found out as much as he could about Rose, her mother's marriage and her adoption and it was truly a rags to riches story but she never seemed to exploit it by being a spoilt brat and reportedly hadn't taken to money like her mother had done.

He picked up his phone to call his daughter to tell her he was going away for a while. They had been talking again properly for some time now after his successful pacemaker surgery and she was even debating coming down for the long school holidays in the summer and getting a part time job while he was working. If she did that, he'd have to move out of the chalet, there wasn't much in the way of privacy with having a teenage girl around since he could barely close his bedroom door.

"Daisy, hi. Listen, I have to go away for a while so we may not be able to meet on Saturday."

"Oh, is it work again? I thought you'd said you would cut down?"

"Well I did but I have to go to New York."

"Really? Wow, how come?"

"The NYPD need help on a case concerning two British citizens, one has been abducted by who they think is responsible for a fatal accident last week."

"So why does that involve you? I know I said I'd forgiven you, over Sandbrook when I found out about your health but are you going to keep running off again?"

"No, it's just one case, it involves the Vitex chairman, Pete Tyler's stepdaughter, she was abducted outside her hotel last week and they've tried everything to get her back. They think the man who took her is English and that she's been somehow coerced into going with him willingly, it's a bit of a mystery as to there being no demands so far."

He couldn't tell her that the chief had added the fact the man who had Rose Tyler may be planning on the takeover of Torchwood even though the public were aware of the organisation, they had a public façade and a covert one.

"So why you?"

"Promise not to laugh?" He got no answer so he continued hoping she wouldn't break out into a fit of giggles. "The man who they think took her, well he looks a bit like me."

"Oh come on Dad, I know you look a bit like that actor but another one, seriously?"

He thought he'd best not tell her there was yet another one, though nothing had been said about the man who had disappeared a long time ago. Why was it being kept so secret? So Rose Tyler had a boyfriend who had disappeared around the time those students or whatever had the population in such a frenzy that everyone believed they'd been invaded by metal monsters who wanted to convert everyone. It had all been covered up anyway and the old Torchwood had been partly responsible for letting it get out of hand and as for that John Lumic and his inventions, the man had also disappeared overnight along with Cybus Industries and a lot of businessmen had got their companies back including Pete Tyler.

"Well, I feel I should go if it gets her back to her family, I let Lisa Newberry's family down, I was too late to save her."

"Yeah, sorry Dad, I know that almost killed you now and I didn't help but neither did mum either, I think she still regrets that really. I asked her, if she'd get back with you but she said it was far too late now."

"Yes, it is so forget it Daisy, don't go dragging that up again, I asked her once and she laughed at the idea, maybe we just left it too long eh?"

He had been back to Sandbrook for the verdict of those responsible for the two cousin's deaths and Tess had shown no signs she had fully forgiven him although she had mellowed somewhat since her frosty behaviour towards him when he and Miller had reopened the case last year.

"So are you going on your own then?"

"No, I'm taking DS Miller with me, the chief doesn't trust me to go on my own," he chuckled.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on Dad?" she asked cheekily, knowing it got him going.

"Don't you start, I had enough already with the chief. Miller reportedly told her she'd quit if I ever tried anything, so it's safe to say neither of us are interested in going down that particular road anytime soon."

"Does that mean never Dad? I'm old enough now to accept it's over between you and mum so if you ever did find anyone, I won't make a fuss over it, well providing she's not my age or anything."

"Very amusing Daisy, like anyone your age would be interested in me?"

"Well if you find Rose Tyler, she might be grateful for the rescue," she teased.

"Rose Tyler is way out of my league and you know it and besides that, if her abductor looks like me and we both look like her lost boyfriend, goodness knows how she'll react when she sees me, she will probably go running in the opposite direction without even thanking me."

Daisy laughed, not wanting to let such a good thing go, she could keep this going for ages if she wanted, her dad was such an easy target for teenage mischief.

"Well, she's at least ten years older than me and she might strangely take to you if you rescue her?"

"I seriously doubt it but we have to find her first before she's tipped over the edge, goodness knows how such a thing is affecting her mentally. I'm going to find her Daisy, wish me luck."

"Yeah, good luck Dad and you can bring me a 'I love New York' t-shirt back or an NYPD one if you can get one. Who will you be working with?"

"You've heard of the novelist Richard Castle?"

"No way Dad! What's he got to do with the police?"

"His new wife is a detective, she's going to be in charge. She's a homicide detective but since a man has died, it's all been connected and Pete Tyler wants her to remain in charge and Miller is a fan of his."

He said goodbye to his daughter and thought about the prospect of working with two female detectives – as if working with the infuriating Miller wasn't bad enough, now he had another independent woman to contend with, he might have survived a pacemaker operation but he was never going to survive this and when he found Rose Tyler, alive and well, she wouldn't be able to get away from him fast enough after her ordeal. Well so he thought anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Ellie had successfully talked her sister into taking the boys but couldn't tell her why she had to go off to New York with Alec Hardy.

"Lucky you then, he avoids me like I was the plague or something, did you tell him I fancied him?"

"I think you put him off Luce, when you showed off in the witness box at Joe's trial."

"You just want him for yourself Ell."

"Don't be ridiculous, we are way over that now and if he tries anything, I'll open the plane door and toss him out over the Atlantic Ocean."

"Yeah, you'll soon change your tune, in New York with him. Why are you even going? What's so secret about it?"

"It's all hushed up, I swear I can't tell you but we'll be working with the NYPD."

She was dying to tell her sister she was actually going to be meeting Richard Castle but that would just make things even worse. She said goodbye to Lucy and left some cash to cover expenses then took Tom on one side.

"I don't know how long I'll be away but I'll come back as soon as I can. I know we've only just nicely settled down again but this is important. Promise me you won't tell your aunt?" Tom nodded, tears in his eyes. "Someone very important has gone missing over there, she's lost in a big city and the police there need our help to try to identify the man who took her, who is also English."

"But Mum, why can't the police over there find them?"

"They've tried but they think having us there will help. Don't laugh but the man they think took her looks like DI Hardy and having him there could be an advantage."

Tom managed a smile.

Back in New York, Beckett and Castle were preparing to go meet up with Pete, Jake and Mickey when Pete called to say he'd found a few more interesting facts plus a possible name for the man who may be holding Rose.

"We think his name is Kilgrave and he's gone to great lengths to keep himself hidden. There are no photos of him but the description fits and all the reports say people did things then didn't remember doing them. There are also several reports of women going missing then on their return, could not account for where they had been and some had been pregnant."

That had particularly concerned him since Rose missed the Doctor and had never got over him. He just hoped she was sensible and took precautions because if her mother ever found out, Jackie Tyler would hunt the man down herself, she wouldn't need the assistance of the NYPD.

"So Pete, the two detectives from Great Britain will be here tomorrow, all the arrangements have been made then we'll meet up the day after. I know this is taking some time but we'll get her back," Castle told him.

"The captain is up-scaling the search for this man and now we may have a name, it all helps close in on him. Let me have the names of those involved with those incidents, especially the women, they may be able to remember something."

"Kate, if these woman have got pregnant by Kilgrave, I'm really worried for Rose, especially in her current frame of mind, goodness knows what he'll do to her."

"I don't think he'll hurt her Pete, he needs her for something, that's why he chose her," Castle told him.

"Yeah, he wants Torchwood."

"How do you know that?" Castle asked his friend, patting him on the shoulder as he got up.

"Why else have there been no ransom demands? He must have Rose's phone or she would have called so he could have contacted me. No, he's gathering as much information as he can then he'll make his move and hopefully, we'll have him."

"Are you planning on handing Torchwood over to him then?" Kate asked.

"I won't need to, Rose is a trained agent, in the case of being compromised for information, she'll log into a fake website, he'll get nothing useful, some of Jake's best work, eh Jake?"

Jake smirked proudly. "Yeah, it will look real to anyone who has the ego enough to think they've got into our deepest, darkest secrets but it's all fake, he'll be none the wiser. When he's got what he wants, he'll use Rose's phone to contact Pete and make his demands. Hopefully, Rose will still have some resistance to him, if she uses her training correctly, we know that but she's also got a weak spot and he may or may not know about the Doctor, that it's the reason she's complying with him so far. If he didn't look like him, Rose wouldn't still be being held captive, she would have marched him into the nearest precinct and demanded he was locked up."

Pete smiled at the thought but Rose was weakened, she was being held by the Doctor's double and it wouldn't take her much to cave in to him, since she'd been desperate to find a way back home and have her love for the Timelord returned. They had been so close a few years back, getting signs something was going on but by the time agents had got there, it was all over and there was no sign of the Doctor or his ship.

"So that's your plan then? To trap this Kilgrave? What about Rose, won't he retaliate?" Kate wanted to know.

"I don't think he'd hurt her, she should be able to convince him she's mostly under his control although he'll have figured out by now she's not completely under it but I think he'll see that as a challenge and respect that. Jake, explain to them what happens if someone is sent to the fake website."

Jake was only too happy to explain how he would be able to track anyone who had been sent there, since it had never actually been used before, something Torchwood was proud of but a full team would be put into action upon receiving an alert it had been accessed and Rose at present was the only one who was likely to put in the unique password to fool the person who thought they had found the secret to taking over the organisation. It would be easy, within a block radius to locate the computer's IP address, depending how many other users of the same internet provider were in the same building.

"Won't he get suspicious if more uniforms are patrolling the area, showing a photo-fit of him?" Mickey wanted to know.

"Unless he gets stopped himself, he won't know we're looking for him, we're not releasing details of Rose's abduction yet, let him think we're after him for the traffic fatality if he gets curious and asks someone. He'll be more careful if he sees Rose's picture on posters and in the media. He won't think no-one's looking for her, he'll think he's got away with it, since she can't communicate with anyone, he'll have her under threat if she goes out anywhere."

"I hope you're right Kate."

"We think it's the best way and Rose isn't that well known over here," Castle assured Mickey. "We know you're all worried about her but angering Kilgrave won't do her any good and if she's on the news and in the papers, it will do more harm than good, he may bring his plan forward and Rose may not have the chance to get him into the fake site."

"She knows what to do Rick, she won't let him in the real site, she'll be convincing enough," Pete told him.

"I don't know Pete, she's under a lot of pressure," Mickey replied, finding his trainers interesting all of a sudden and wishing Pete had never decided to leave him behind when they had come here, she would never have been on her own.

"Well, we'll be off then," Kate told him, "We'll talk again when the other two detectives get here though now we know who may have Rose, Hardy and Miller might have heard of him."

"It depends how long he's been here," Pete added.

"That's down to them, if they know his name, it may ring some bells and they can call their chief to run another check."

"We're already doing that back at Torchwood Kate," Pete told her. "We could still use their help, especially Hardy's, if people see him around, they may come forward and report something."

"Good idea Pete. Come on Kate, let's leave them to it, we'll see you on Wednesday."

Rose had got her flowers after Kilgrave kept the man he'd sent for them waiting over twenty minutes and then he'd let him in and told him to put them in water and leave them on the table on the balcony and open the wine.

"Kevin," Rose called from the bedroom. "Are you coming back, sexy?"

"We still have work to do Rose, get dressed."

"Yes Kevin, I'll get dressed then, I'll put my new underwear on shall I?"

"If you must, hurry up and get out here or I'll get lonely."

"Oh, I can't let you get lonely, can I?"

"Well hurry up and get your cute ass out here love or I may have to get our friend out here to start pulling the thorns out of your roses."

Rose believed he would as well so she hurriedly threw on a dress, tying her hair back with a band and sat beside him.

"You'd know I had a cute ass Kevin, you groped it enough just now."

"You can get your payback later kitten, if you want?"

Rose smiled at him. What a pity he was so intent on keeping her prisoner and wanted to take over Torchwood, well that and intentionally getting people ready to do themselves harm. Since the other morning when she knew she'd given herself to him the night before, she worried she wasn't going to get away with it and was annoyed with herself for not making time to get herself protected, trip or no trip.

"Yes Kevin, I'd like payback, when you get out of bed, I love staring at you."

"Yes, I just bet you do love, now help me with this eh?"

He made her explain a few things then decided to stop for dinner although they'd already had two glasses of wine, he poured more out as they sat at the dinner table. He was hoping he would get Rose in a playful mood because in the next few days, it would be leading up to his big moment – that of confronting her stepfather and having the pleasure of telling the man he had his stepdaughter and all of Torchwood's secrets and give him the ultimatum. He would trade Rose for taking Torchwood over or he would tell the world exactly their true nature which they went to great lengths to keep from the public. After he sent the staff away, Kilgrave laid her on the sofa, unzipping the dress she'd been to change into, under his watchful eye and began nipping at her delicate skin.

"Mm, Kevin, can I come and lay on you?"

"Of course my love, when I've given you my full attention, I wouldn't want you to think I was neglecting you."

"You wouldn't do that, you're always so attentive, that's what I love about you. I love you Kevin."

She pulled him towards her for another kiss, touching his chest then running her finger to the fastener of his trousers. He gripped her hand and unclasped it for her, pulling down the zipper then placing her hand there.

"Show me what you want Rose."

She had no problem showing him as she tugged on his trousers to pull them down, Kilgrave moving to help her and calling her name.

"You're really excelling yourself kitten," he growled as she pulled his trousers down his legs and he crawled on top of her. "I might just have to take you right here my love, it seems you can't wait. Can you Rose? Can you wait?"

"No Kevin, you know I can't wait for you, I want you right now."

Rose was now beneath him as he fumbled to take her dress off for her, pulling it down over her hips then gave up and she wriggled the rest of way and before long, they were totally lost in each other despite Rose having made a resolution she was going to limit their activities as he'd got her in the bedroom earlier.

When Kilgrave had finished, he got up, retrieved his shorts and scooped Rose off the sofa.

"Playtime's over Rose, tomorrow, I want something in return."

"Yes Kevin, whatever you want, just say."

"Oh I will kitten, you can depend on that, tomorrow, you show me more of what you want."

Rose was relieved he'd not made any more of her going for his zipper, it had got him going and he'd been in too much of a hurry to have her start things off but she didn't know how much longer she could delay it. It was plain he wanted to be a lot more intimate and if things weren't already bad enough, he wanted her to start it off. As he carried her to the bedroom, she clung onto him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I will Kevin, I'll show you but I'm a bit shy in that department."

"Well, now's the time to come out of your shell, there's no need to be shy with me love."

"I'll try not to be, I'll try not to let you down Kevin."

"I'm sure you won't, if you put your mind to it. Go do what you need to in the bathroom, I'll go turn out the lights and in the morning, we'll get up early and take a shower together. Would you like that?"

"Yes, I'd really like that, the last time was really good."

"Yes, wasn't it? Next time it will be better, since you appear to like having sex with your legs wrapped around my ass."

"It was really thrilling Kevin, it's the first time I've ever done that and I want to do it again, with you."

"In the morning love, I'm tired so maybe you can relax me when we get into bed?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

She went into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face after putting on her robe. He was getting that he wasn't satisfied with having sex just at night, they'd come really close earlier, Kilgrave teasing her until she'd begged him not to leave her like that but he had done, after she'd tumbled over the edge of a deep pit and he'd come away from her and grinned at leaving her in such a state but she didn't know if he'd been doing it on purpose and he'd shown no signs until now he wanted her to do the same to him.

Kilgrave went back into the bedroom after hanging up his suit trousers and hiding his keys where Rose would never find them, there was no way she as getting out, not when in another few days, he would have learned all he needed to know and get Rose to unlock the secrets Torchwood held. His next job was to gain access to the side of the website meant for officials such as police chiefs, Rose would have the password for that and would be more than willing to get him in when they had sex in the shower in the morning, if she thought standing up last time was good, she'd seen nothing yet, she'd never forget it. Forget things getting steamy in the shower, he thought as he waited in bed for her.

Ellie and Alec were both awake at five thirty the next morning, all dressed and packed and waiting for a car to pick them up, Alec pacing up and down and waiting for the call to walk across the footbridge to the pub car park to save the driver driving all the way down the field. It hadn't been long since he'd left once before, only to come back after failing to reconnect with his teenage daughter but he didn't want to dwell on it, she'd seemed impressed he'd finally got himself fixed and back at work again, until he'd called her last night and he'd heard the disappointment in her voice that he was going on a rescue mission. She should have been impressed he was still around to do such a stupid thing.

Who was he kidding? He'd been bored out of his mind for over a year and this was the most exciting thing that had happened since the Sandbrook court cases. His phone rang twice then stopped, the driver seemingly thinking there was no need to actually call him. They picked up Ellie, Alec having elected to sit in the front, to avoid having to talk to her for the next few hours, Ellie assumed as the driver put her things in the back and she got in, managing a 'Morning Sir' and Alec grunting one back as he was hoping she wasn't going to spend the entire trip calling him 'Sir'.

Beckett and Castle were preparing for a long day as Alec and Ellie made their way across the ocean towards New York, Ellie electing to catch up on some sleep while Alec produced a book he'd been meaning to get around to reading since he bought it last year. He wondered if they had got any closer to discovering who the mysterious man in the purple suit was and hoped it would be widely revealed he was not the suspect, he was still worried he could be mistaken for whoever was holding Rose Tyler.

Rose had been woken early by Kilgrave kissing his way across her top half as she had gone to sleep in a vest top and as she turned to kiss him, he pulled at the top, indicating he wanted her to remove it.

"Good morning Rose, I trust you are ready for your morning shower?"

"Yeah, I'm more than ready Kevin. Will you carry me to the bathroom?"

"With pleasure love, just as soon as I come back. Go put your robe on kitten, I won't be long."

He went to get his t-shirt and slipped on his black jeans then went to wait for the staff turning up, then he went back to the bedroom, Rose was sat up in just her robe with her legs crossed and looking to Kilgrave very sexy. He knelt on the edge of the bed and wagged his finger at her as she bent her legs so he could lift her up. He purposely lifted her robe up to get his hands underneath, running his finger down the back of her leg.

"Come on then, you can undress me in the bathroom."

"I'd like that Kevin, kiss me first though."

He picked her up and kissed her as she put her arms around his neck. She was getting to like this far too much and if he intended for them to have sex in the shower, it was going to become more difficult to get away from him, she was becoming addicted to him and he was going to be a hard habit to break. She knew she wasn't his first, he must have been able to take his pick of women, all he'd have to do was command them, then when he'd finished with them, he would toss them out with the trash.

As he carried her to the bathroom after untying her robe, he put her in front of the shower and wagged his finger again, pointing to the zip of his jeans.

"Your turn kitten, you take them off for me."

"Ah, let me take your t-shirt of first?"

"Have it your way then but take your robe off first," he replied, pulling on the belt to bring her nearer.

She dropped the robe to the floor and reached over to pull the white t-shirt up, he helped her as she couldn't quite reach, then he tossed it on top of her robe on the floor, then positioned himself to indicate for her to unzip his jeans and before Rose knew it, he was grabbing her hand as she hesitated at the waistband of his shorts.

"Don't mess around kitten, I'm getting impatient, just take them off."

"I will Kevin, I just want to see you for the first time."

"You've been close to me many times."

"I know but I've only seen your ass so far, I just want to be pleasantly surprised when I pull your shorts down, you always get out of bed without me seeing you turn around."

"Then I'll have to correct that mistake, won't I? From now on, you can watch me put my shorts on, you'd like that?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Then get on with it Rose, before I have to spank that cute ass of yours or would you like that as well?"

"No Kevin, I'm not taking my time to annoy you, I really do want to see how impressive you are."

She had run out of time and she knew it so she took his hand and together, she pulled his shorts down slowly, wishing she could close her eyes but he was watching with a smile on his face as he took his hand away, leaving her to pull them the rest of the way. As they fell to the floor and he stepped out of them, he grabbed her hand again, Rose letting out a gasp.

"So, are you suitably impressed?" he asked as his other hand went behind her and he pulled her close, making her move her hand quickly.

"I want you Kevin, I want you to run the shower and make love to me standing under the water."

"Stand right there kitten, don't move."

"I'm not going anywhere Kevin, turn the water on."

"I am doing kitten, just stay right there, I'm coming to pick you up and then show you the time of your life."

That was what Rose was afraid of, he was making her want more of him and making her want to stay but she had a job to do, to get out of here with no casualties and keep him from doing what he was trying to achieve – control of Torchwood and if it meant letting him do these things to her, she had to comply and hope when she was finally free she could get over him. He was unlike any other man she'd had to deal with on her missions, she'd never fallen under anyone's influence before and especially a man who looked like the Doctor, whom she'd wanted to be with just like she was with Kilgrave.


	11. Chapter 11

As Alec and Ellie landed at the airport in New York, Ryan and Esposito were double-parked outside and debating what Hardy's partner looked like, since they knew who Hardy looked liked.

"We're not gonna have any trouble recognising him Ryan," his partner was saying as they looked at the arrivals board and saw the flight from London landed a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, wonder what she's like though? If they worked together, maybe they're like Beckett and Castle used to be?" Ryan grinned and looked towards the arrivals gate.

"No-one could be like those two used to be, be thankful they finally got their acts together. We take them to the hotel and then collect them in the morning, they'll have what's commonly known as jet-lag though I've never travelled by plane so I don't know. Something to do with timezones and travelling too quickly between them, I'm no expert."

"Yeah, you reckon Einstein?" Ryan grinned and caught sight of a woman wearing a bright orange waterproof coat and thinking that had to be Miller.

He nudged his partner as she struggled with a case and a shoulder bag and the man behind her, wearing a dark overcoat and calmly carrying a large holdall and shaking his head followed her, looking around.

"That's them," Ryan told the other detective.

He moved forward towards Ellie and took her by surprise.

"Detectives Ryan and Esposito, you must be Ellie Miller?"

Alec stepped forward. "Hardy, so you've been sent to meet us? Do you know where we're staying then?"

"Yeah, Pete Tyler got you in the same hotel he's staying in, across town. Let me help you with that Ellie?" Espo asked her.

Ellie was not going to pass an offer like that and unlike Hardy, he was using her first name.

"Thanks, which one are you?"

"You can call me Harvey, that's Kevin Ryan. Detective Beckett said we'd to pick you up in the morning from your hotel, we've had some leads on the case so she'll fill you in then."

"Do we get to meet Richard Castle then as well?" she hoped as they walked to the car, a traffic cop backing away as Ryan flashed his badge at him.

"Is that all you're worried about Miller?" Alec asked her as he put his holdall in the trunk of the car.

Ryan was smiling to himself – this was just like watching how Beckett and Castle used to be. He and Espo looked at each other as the two guests got into the car, Alec checking himself and getting reluctantly into the back with Ellie.

"Ever been here before?" Ryan asked.

"No, this is all new to me, I couldn't believe I got an all expenses trip paid for," Ellie told him.

"It's not a sight-seeing trip Miller," Alec informed her and trying to fasten the seatbelt as Ryan drove off.

Ryan and Espo were smiling to themselves – this was going to be amusing.

"I never said it was, I was just saying, Pete Tyler must be desperate to get his stepdaughter back after almost a week, having us come over to help."

Alec still didn't know why he'd been singled out, well apart from apparently looking like the prime suspect in a homicide and a kidnapping.

"You probably were not interested until you heard Richard Castle's name," Alec mused, watching the tall buildings as they passed by towards the hotel.

"That was just a bonus," Ellie grinned. "Tom would have loved it here."

"Who's Tom?" Espo asked her.

"My eldest son, any chance I can get him an NYPD t-shirt or a baseball cap?"

Alec shook his head at her again, noticing the detective who had told Miller to call him 'Harvey' was looking through the mirror at him.

"You only just arrived Miller," Alec told her.

"I don't want to forget, Tom will never forgive me."

"Has he forgiven you though?"

"He moved back with me, didn't he? Can't you just leave that alone Hardy? I'm sure our hosts don't want to hear about my living arrangements. Anyway, you've some room to talk, Daisy talking to you is she?"

"I think that's a bit different Miller, don't you?"

Ellie pulled a face and turned to the window, trying to get used to being on the wrong side of the road to what she was used to.

"Don't mind us," Ryan told them grinning. "So you two, you just solved an old case then?"

"Yes, I hope we are going to be back for the retrial, one of them made an appeal. So what are these new leads you have then?" Hardy asked them.

He might have known Claire wouldn't go down without a fight, despite being found guilty of attempted murder, aiding and abetting her husband in the death of a minor and stealing evidence, amongst other charges he and Tess had come up with along the way, mainly giving him the run-around.

"Well, there have been a lot of similar unexplained incidents, involving public transport plus, we believe we have a name for our purple friend. We think he's called Kilgrave, though no first name as yet, we're tracking down those that claim they were held somewhere and don't remember much about it."

"Kilgrave? Don't think I've ever heard of anyone with that name, have you Alec?" Ellie asked him.

Alec wished she wouldn't use his first name, she could still call him Hardy, like she did when she was annoyed with him, which was most of the time these days since he'd been back to try and get Daisy on his side again. Apparently, not enough time had passed and it was all still fresh in the teenager's mind but how much longer did she need?

"No, I've never come across the name before, it could be he's concealing his real name and telling people that and if they don't remember him afterwards, he probably thinks he's well hidden. We may know more when you have located his past victims. You are treating them as victims?"

"Yeah, none of them have committed any felonies that we know of anyway and if they have, they probably did them under his influence, the DA will have to take that into consideration but we need to establish a pattern, that's what Beckett's working on, she'll fill you in on it tomorrow. Here we are, your hotel."

Alec looked up, it seemed a decent enough place, better than The traders in Broadchurch and hopefully, there would be no flirty owner. Pete was waiting downstairs for their arrival, wanting to thank the two detectives for travelling all that way, Mickey and Jake were joining in the canvassing of the area the accident had taken place last week. It had been a week now and they were progressing very slowly, too slow for his liking and had she been kidnapped at home, she maybe would have been found by now but at home, it would never have happened, he had contacts and the media on his side there.

While Ryan waited in the car, Espo helped take Ellie's case to the entrance and said he would see them in the morning.

"Thanks for the ride," Ellie told him.

"No problem Ellie, see you tomorrow."

Espo turned to go back to the car, Ellie taking the case handle.

"Stop flirting with him Miller."

"What? I was not flirting with him for your information. My sister was right about you Hardy."

Alec was thinking she'd gone back to his surname, he must annoy her more often then. Pete saw them and got up from his table in the lounge.

"DI Hardy, DS Miller? Pete Tyler, welcome to New York. I'll let you both get settled then my associates will be back later and we'll all meet for dinner. Did you have a good flight?"

"Nice to meet you Mr Tyler, call me Ellie." She wanted to add "And call him grumpy" but changed her mind.

"Right Ellie, call me Pete, we're all here for the same thing, to get my stepdaughter back. Her two friends are out canvassing the area Kilgrave was last seen but it's almost a week, people will have forgotten by now. DI Hardy, we hope you can help us with that? How do you feel about looking like our suspect?"

"It's very un-nerving to say the least. Still, if it gets your stepdaughter back, that's all that counts in the end. Do you know how Detective Beckett is getting on with other victims of Kilgrave's mind control?"

"No, I've not spoken to her today, she'll let us know when we meet her at the precinct tomorrow. Don't let me keep you, we'll all talk later."

Ellie and Alec went to complete their check-in and were shown to two double rooms that Pete had only just managed to secure for them, Mickey and Jake were still sharing a twin. Alec was a little annoyed they had adjoining rooms but thankfully there was no door between them. He wondered what Miller had meant by saying her sister was right about him, he barely spoke to the woman for fear she would say something to her reporter son.

It had been three months since the trial of Joe Miller, a long three months and how they had got those responsible for the Sandbrook murders to trial faster, he couldn't work out but he was glad it was nearly over and he hoped Daisy was still going to visit him, after he finally got back from this trip.

Ellie got unpacked and rang her sister to let her know she'd arrived safely.

"You're right about Hardy, he's still not loosened up, what's wrong with me Luce?"

"Nothing Ell, it's just him, maybe seeing his ex when he visits his daughter makes him want to get back with her?"

"You did not see the two of them together Lucy, trust me, he's well over her and no loss there either. No, I think it's either just me or the fact we work together, once bitten and all that?"

"Yeah maybe Ell but that doesn't account for me, does it?"

"No but you're my sister."

"So I've got no chance either? Thanks sis. Anyway, I'd better go, Fred's just woken from his nap and he'll be cranky and want you."

Ellie hung up and went to unpack, trying to work out why she'd seen the need to bring a suitcase and Hardy had brought a holdall, just typical of him.

Alec unpacked his few shirts, t-shirts and his shorts then got his phone out, wondering if Daisy was in class then put the phone away again. He'd leave it until later and let her know he'd arrived safely and then ask her if she'd told her mother he was going away. If Tess had known though, she would have called to let him know of her annoyance. He'd had very little contact with her after the Sandbrook case was finally laid to rest, then it had been business and not pleasure, as always where Tess was concerned these days.

Jake and Mickey had been out yet again, showing Kilgrave's photo to passers-by, each of them shaking their heads and Mickey thinking it was now a waste of time.

"Come on, let's go back to the hotel and see if Hardy and Miller have arrived," he suggested as he tugged on Jake's arm as he got another shoulder shrug from a woman with a small child.

"Yeah, it's too late now, people have forgotten about it, there's probably been dozens of such arguments in the last week or so but this isn't helping find her. You know that café we went in earlier? That girl looked scared when I showed her Kilgrave's picture."

"Well you never took it any further, it was probably nothing. We'll go to the precinct with Pete tomorrow, see if there's still any point in doing this now, we may as well bring Hardy here, someone might point him out, a real person beats showing a composite. I wonder how Jackie's taking it, we should call her."

"Rather you than me Mickey, she'll be mad Pete's not let her come over, I think if nothing happens tomorrow, he'll have to give in and let her, she must be going crazy and then she'll be trying to tell Tony nothing's wrong."

"He'll know there's something wrong Jake, he's a smart kid.

They all met for dinner, Pete introducing everyone and Jake saying about the girl in the café.

"When was that then?" Alec wanted to know.

"Sunday morning, the owner said she thought a man sitting outside wore a purple suit but when I showed the picture, she said she never saw his face, just him going out and she wasn't there went he collected his order. The girl looked at the photo and shook her head saying she wasn't sure either but you could tell she just didn't want to get involved."

"Maybe I should pay her a visit tomorrow?" Alec mused.

"Yeah but she might run off. It will give us some idea though, we might get something else out of her, maybe he tried to suggest something to her?"

"Such as?" Ellie wondered out loud.

"Who knows? He's a bloke, she's a young blonde, maybe that's really why he took Rose, for no other reason?" Mickey added.

"No," Pete insisted. "He wants her for a reason, she was in the newspapers saying she was accompanying me on a business trip and I should have left her out of it and I never should have let her out of my sight."

"Don't blame yourself Mr Tyler, she should have been safe enough getting out of a taxi. I take it you interviewed the doorman?" Alec wanted to know.

"I did though the detectives also questioned him," Pete answered him.

"Well no harm in asking again and I want to know why he was busy talking instead of helping Miss Tyler out of the cab. If it was the same doorman as was there earlier, he was talking to someone again, what's he getting paid for eh?"

Pete thought he rather had a point. If the doorman had been paying attention, the men would not have made a move on her.

"They must have been watching us return before then, how did they know she was going to be alone that day though?"

"Maybe they followed her from the meeting?" Ellie suggested.

"Well that's rather obvious Miller. What about you Mr Tyler? Did you notice anything the other times you got out of a cab? Anyone in a parked car or anyone standing around? This Kilgrave for instance?"

It was the first time someone had actually asked him if he'd seen anything suspicious after their arrival.

"Please, call me Pete. Well we arrived on the Thursday afternoon, our first meeting was Friday morning, we used different cab companies, the doorman hailing the cabs for us at both hotels so it was whoever was passing at the time. We stayed in the hotel on Saturday but Rose wanted to go sightseeing on Sunday so I hired a car and driver and we drove around for a while before having lunch then we went to some department store, Sears I think. Rose wanted to go on that tramway but I said we'd do that before we left."

"So you don't recall seeing anyone hanging around?" Ellie asked him.

"No, I don't and I should have been taking more notice but no-one knows us here, I had no reason to think we were being followed. The papers may have reported on it, maybe Kilgrave saw it was announced we were arriving for talks and if he'd been keeping up with news from England, he'd know about me being the head of Torchwood. He would have seen it as an ideal opportunity. Sorry Ellie but he knew what he was after – taking Rose to gain control of the organisation."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to imply he was after Rose for any other reason. Do you know if he's been trying to get into your website?"

"Only the public one and we don't monitor who accesses that, no password is needed and he's probably done a general search and got other bits of information such as any the public have reported. He may try and get Rose to let him into the website meant for the police and other officials, we limit that as much as we can and each time, there's a log kept."

"Then maybe if he does use it, Rose will try and alert you?" Ellie asked.

"No, she can't do it that way, there's only one password, if it's wrong, it just asks you to try again and after three attempts, it tells you to refer to the Torchwood operative it came from, which would be Rose herself so that's no help. Our only hope is when Kilgrave gets down to business and wants the real thing, then we'll have him, he'll get into a fake website, set up by Jake and we can trace the user. Rose knows all she has to do is make it look good and enter the password without hesitation and he'll be none the wiser."

"What if she can't?" Alec wanted to know. "What if he has her so far under his control, she'll do anything he wants?"

"That won't happen Alec, she's well trained," Mickey replied, a bit annoyed Hardy could even suggest such a thing.

"I'm sure what Hardy means is that she's maybe been worn down, it's been a week now," Ellie assured him.

"I know what he means," Mickey huffed, sitting back and crossing his arms, like he always did.

Pete managed a smile. "Mickey, I'm sure Alec meant nothing by it but we have to look at it from his point of view, he doesn't know Rose like we do. No Alec, she may have been weakened but she won't stop fighting. Let me tell you something about her and this goes no further, understood?"

Ellie and Alec both nodded, Alec relieved Miller was still calling him Hardy.

"You may have been told, she had a friend, a very close friend who looked almost like you Alec and she lost him but she never gave up looking for him."

Pete looked around to see the dining room empty apart from staff clearing away over the other side.

"This is highly confidential, his files are sealed but I'm trusting you here. Rose and her mother plus Mickey here, they are not from this world, they come from a parallel one, this friend of Rose's, The Doctor, he's still there, they all got trapped here after the Cybermen left. I'm not going into details, you both know what happened but after she got trapped here, we had these devices, to cross to other worlds and every time someone used them, she hoped they'd found him again. She's broken down several times over it, she's very delicate and Kilgrave, well he's not helping."

"Poor Rose, so you think she went willingly then?" Ellie asked.

"Well maybe if some men took her she had no choice but when she came round and if she saw Kilgrave and thought it was the Doctor? She would soon realise it wasn't him though, for several reasons but looking like the Doctor would have taken some of the fight out of her and she may be doing some of the things he wants, mainly to save anyone getting hurt. If he's using people to make her comply, he'd only have to suggest he'd make them do as he said and she would give in."

"Do you think he's abusing her, sexually?" Alec asked, hoping it wasn't a taboo subject.

Pete had known this question was coming but it didn't make answering it any easier.

"I sincerely hope not Alec but we've had several reports that women have gone back home and claimed Kilgrave used them and some were pregnant, Detective Beckett's following up on those few women, see how long ago it was as there were only brief reports. The women's mothers have said their daughters didn't want to be subjected to any further distress so they'll have to be contacted and see if they are still willing to talk but to answer your question Alec, I am afraid something like that will happen and she may not fight it, looking like he does and despite her knowing she should fight it."

Alec hated this kind of case, this was going to be very difficult and it could go against him, looking like Kilgrave could make her even worse when this was over or she could cling to him like her life depended on it if she got herself so worked up that she believed her abductor was this Doctor.

"Maybe she thinks somehow that Kilgrave really is her friend?" Ellie suggested.

"That's what we're afraid of Ellie, she'll have enough awareness to fight him some of the way but hers and the Doctor's relationship was an awkward one, everyone who saw them together knew they loved each other but he never got the chance to tell her, he left it too late."

"I see. So it will be a dilemma for her, having someone who looks like him show her some affection?" Alec asked.

"Come on Hardy, the poor woman won't know which way to turn, how will she be able to resist him?" Ellie wanted to know.

"We don't know if she will be able to, especially after a week. If Kilgrave has taken a fancy to her and he's used other women, he'll take advantage of the fact she's part willing, he'll know she's not completely under his control and he'll take it she's aware of what's going on and she wants to be part of it," Pete said sadly, cringing at the thought.

"So when she's found, it could affect her like it may have affected those other women?" Ellie asked Pete.

"We'll have to see what Detective Beckett can get out of them, they may not be willing to talk about it, they may still be traumatised or angry. They may not have been willing to seek help getting over it or been able to afford therapy. The detectives will also be looking at other people who may have come under his influence, there are several reports he used drivers, housekeepers, taken over people's apartments and locked them in one room while he's made himself at home."

"That may help then, if they can give us a picture of what he's likely to do. We still don't know the long term effects on her or the other women. Like Hardy just said though, if she's found someone who looks like her friend, she may not want to leave him. You'd best watch out Hardy, she may take a shine to you," Ellie smirked.

"Just what I need Miller, to take the place of her abductor and her old boyfriend."

The others managed a smile.

"Ah, don't worry so much Hardy, when she sees you she may slap your face or worse."

"Rose takes after her mother and she's very good at face slapping, so I've been told, eh Mickey?" Pete smiled.

"Trust me, I've had experience," Mickey smiled. "Jackie Tyler slapped the Doctor and he wasn't even her boyfriend."

He wasn't going to add that was before the Doctor had changed though.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind then but to be serious, having me around may cause more harm, I'd best stay away once she is returned to you."

"Oh I don't know Alec, she may think you are the Doctor?" Ellie laughed.

Just what he needed indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose was just getting changed after her dinner with Kilgrave and dare not take her time even though he'd already hustled the staff out quickly so they could be alone, he would surely find something or someone to take it out on, he didn't seem to like being on his own too much.

"Kevin, will you come and help me with this zip?" she called from the bedroom.

She didn't really need any help but he did seem to enjoy pulling her dress zip down even when there was no real need and it kept him occupied.

"Anything for my rosebud. Maybe tomorrow night we can go out to dinner, would you like that?"

"Oh, yes Kevin, I would love to go out for dinner, I can show off my handsome lover."

"Yes, you can, can't you? You'd like to show me off wouldn't you?" he asked her, pulling the zip down slowly then sneaking his hand under her breast since he'd told her not to wear a bra as she'd gone to change for dinner.

Rose hated how many times a day he made her get changed and making her rush, he'd told her in the evenings to wear a low-cut dress for dinner, he didn't allow her to wear a bra underneath and she only just got away with a pair of skimpy knickers because he said he didn't want to see them showing underneath her dress and wanted to stare at her over their evening meal. If he took her out tomorrow night, she'd have to at least wear a strapless bra thankfully.

He let her go, picking up yet another revealing nightdress and held it out to her.

"I'm happy you see things my way Rose, that bitch I had before you came along was such a whiner, she used to run away from me into the bathroom and I'd have to go drag her out. You like getting undressed for me, don't you Rose?"

Rose was trying her best not to break into tears at the thought of the other women who had been subjected to his sadistic whims but instead she smiled, taking the nightdress from him.

"I love getting undressed to please you Kevin. Can I undress you later?"

"No need to ask that kitten, I'm all for that and I'm happy to let you undress me any time. Since you asked so nicely, you can take my shirt off for me but perhaps from now on you don't have to be so formal and seek my permission eh? Feel free to relieve me of my shirt any time and my trousers if you want?" he winked, taking her other hand that wasn't clutching the thin nightdress and pulling on her finger, ran it down the front of his shirt.

"Mind you, if you want to take my shirt off, do it now before you put that on."

Rose knew there would have to be a catch.

"Mm, I'd be only too happy to do that Kevin," she told him, tossing the nightdress on the bed and using both hands, began unbuttoning his shirt and running her finger on his chest as one by one the buttons revealed more chest hair.

Then she leaned down and began kissing where her finger had been as the last button came undone, sending a shiver down Kilgrave she noticed. She wondered if the other woman only did as they were told out of fear he would hurt them and never actually given anything back to him. She could use this to her advantage and cursed herself for not picking up on this earlier. Maybe she could turn the tables on him, he might only be seeking some attention in that respect, if other woman had laid under him and he'd had to make all the moves and tell them what to do.

If she could show him she was more than willing to do things to him without asking, he would let his guard down but little did she know that would be her undoing. She knew she was weakening and it was going to be a great risk, her taking a more active role in their sexual activities but if it got her away from him, she would just have to hope for the best. She went for the zip on his trousers and held her finger on the fastener.

"Oh, you want to play with fire then kitten?"

"Yes Kevin, do I have to ask you about that as well?"

"No, not at all, be my guest but you have to finish anything you start, kitten."

Rose swore when she got away that if anyone called her kitten ever again, they would land themselves in the trauma unit of the nearest hospital.

Rose put a wicked grin on her face, unfastened the clasp and pulled the zip down, resting her hand for a moment until he clutched it and pressed it into him, grinning back at her.

"That means from now Rose, finish what you started."

"Yes Kevin, I will finish it but I was going to pull then down first."

"No need to wait is there?" he queried, raising his eyebrows like the Doctor used to do.

"No Kevin right now is a really good time to finish."

As she took hold of him through his cotton shorts, she could feel him melt at being touched but she couldn't feel sorry for him, she couldn't afford to let his emotions cloud her judgement, she had a duty to get away from him and turn him over to be dealt with by Torchwood, the police wouldn't be trained to avoid his mind control.

Kilgrave pressed her hand tighter, he was melting and he knew it, how could she be doing this to him? He was the one who was in control, not her but one real touch by her had reduced him to this. He released her hand and pulled his trousers down, hopping on one leg then the other to get them off after he toed off his shoes then Rose reached for the back of his shorts, yanking then down and taking a look at him.

Kilgrave saw the look in her eyes and grabbed hold of her, picking her up and holding her to him as she wrapped her legs around him and taking only a few seconds to feel him wanting to take her right there as he yanked on her skimpy underwear. As they each moaned and groaned, Rose knew she was getting far too comfortable with having sex where and whenever he felt like it but she had started this, she had started it before but didn't want to admit it. As he held onto her, she was holding on with one arm around his neck, trying desperately to reach his ass with her other hand and kissing at the same time in short bursts as their moans continued until he finally let her down.

"That was exceptional Rose, what are you doing to me?"

Rose wondered much the same, what was she doing, initiating having sex standing up, more than once now, how would she ever be free of him at this rate?

"Yeah, that was something else, what are you doing to me Kevin? You make me feel special, no-one has ever made me feel the way you do and I've never felt the same about any man the way I feel about you. I love you Kevin."

She reached up to kiss him again, he was still holding onto his shirt, it was hanging off his shoulders so she pulled it down over his arms.

"Come on Rose, we'll go lay on the couch and have some more wine, we both deserve it after that."

Rose let go as he pulled his shirt back on and bent down to pick up his shorts, which he was still standing in, they were around his feet.

"I'll put my nightdress on shall I Kevin?"

"Yes, if you must."

He tapped her behind lightly and moved back towards the door. "Don't be long."

"Oh no Kevin, I'll be right there, I just need the bathroom. I'll be there when you've poured out the wine."

She retreated into the bathroom, her back to the door after she had thrown the nightdress over her head and looked at herself in the mirror. What was happening to her? The fight was going out of her with each passing day and she had been reduced to instigating sex with him, standing up and it was totally out of character of her, she had never done these things before and worst of all, she was starting to enjoy it, even look forward to it and she had to stop but how?

He was getting her addicted to him and she knew it, he was so different to the men she'd had to pretend to be interested in, she knew it was him trying to break the last of her free will, he knew she still had some but that was maybe encouraging him, he enjoyed the challenge.

Kilgrave had poured some wine and was laid on the couch, counting how long it should take her. He really didn't want to go in and drag her out, especially after she had started things off again, none of the others had done that, he'd had to give them a step by step guide what he wanted but Rose, she was something else. He had almost given in to her, letting his emotions run riot after he had carefully bottled them up for so long and he wasn't sure he liked it, not being in control but the way she carefully asked him things and the way she took the lead, it was something new to him and it was fascinating.

If he wasn't very careful, he would loose the control he did have over her and he'd meant to harness his powers, not lessen them but Rose was reducing him to this, what was it about her? He had no idea it was that she still had a little power herself, the remains of 'Bad Wolf' that her first Doctor had thought he'd removed from her but a very tiny part of it had remained dormant until her training at Torchwood had resurfaced it and had been enhanced, which was why she was a top agent and chosen for special missions when everyone else thought she was taking advantage of being related to Pete Tyler.

He heard the bedroom door open and saw Rose in the knee length silky pale green nightdress that showed her shape and made her breasts swell through the v-shaped neckline.

"You look stunning kitten, come and lie on me."

Rose crossed to the couch and picked up both glasses of wine, handing him one and taking a sip from her own.

"You always pay me such lovely compliments Kevin and getting to look at you is more than adequate, you are very fit."

No woman had ever told him that, it was a first. Maybe he'd gone about this in the wrong way previously, maybe women would want to be with him without bringing them under his control. Here was Rose, half willingly giving herself to him and even wanting to start things off but he couldn't let down his guard even for a second, she was a trained Torchwood agent, one of their best and she could be playing him at his own game.

He would have to be very, very careful with her and if for one second he thought she was putting all this on, Torchwood or no Torchwood, he would kill her or rather have her kill herself, maybe even get one of his men to do it but he wouldn't be played for a fool, no-one would do that any more. He'd had enough of that when his own parents had done those things to him and he swore no-one else would ever use him like that and Rose Tyler was not going to be the one who did, even Jessica hadn't been able to.

He thought he had loved Jessica Jones and she had loved him but she had played him and when he gained control of Torchwood, he would go after her for leaving him in front of that bus and if she thought she'd got rid of him, she was in for a big, very unpleasant surprise. In the meanwhile, he'd had various women to keep him reasonably satisfied and Hope had seemed promising but she'd been too weak, too emotional and always cried after they'd had sex even though she had been fully under his control but if he got tired of Rose, he may get her back until he located Jessica purely due to the fact she had been fully compliant, unlike Rose who still had some free will, even though she was cleverly hiding it.

The next morning, Pete, Alec and Ellie were waiting for the two New York detectives to pick them up for their meeting with Captain Gates. Mickey and Jake had headed out earlier on their last day of searching for any signs of Kilgrave, Pete saying from tomorrow, Alec would be prepared to go with other officers and see if he jogged anyone's memory.

They had been talking while they waited and Ellie was still a little curious about Rose and the Doctor.

"So you say he wasn't really her boyfriend then?" she asked Pete as they drank coffee whilst waiting.

"What has that to do with anything Miller?" Alec asked her, being the odd one out and drinking tea since he still had to avoid some things.

"It's ok Alec," Pete answered him. "They had something special, I saw it the first time they were here, the way they looked at each other but she regretted not telling him how she really felt about him. This Kilgrave looking like him will stir up all her emotions again and I'm afraid she will give in to him. The Doctor got a message to her through the void, we travelled to Norway where she got to say goodbye to him but she broke down when we got back and we had no choice but to send her to a health resort to calm her down."

"Did she ever get over it?" Alec asked him, thinking it was a reasonable question to ask.

After dinner last night, he'd done some more research on Rose and found himself fascinated with her after he'd called Pete and asked to be let into her official Torchwood profile, the one the public never got to see. He was getting out of his comfort zone over her, she was the stepdaughter of a very influential man who had put his trust in his and Miller's hands to get her back. If he let the man down, he would be letting Rose down and leaving her in this Kilgrave's clutches and goodness knew what the man was doing to her, he shuddered to think.

If Kilgrave had her even partly under his control, she would need a lot of time and patience to get over it especially if she had not got over loosing this Doctor Pete had told them about last night and who he actually was, which had taken some believing and convincing on Pete's part but Mickey had told them every word of it was true and if they didn't believe him, they were welcome to try their luck asking Rose's mother, who was a notorious face-slapper who Alec didn't want to have to test first hand.

"To answer your question Alec, she told us she was over it but none of us know if that's true or not, only she knows but this incident, well even if she was over it, it will set her back and even the best therapists will have their work cut out for them. None of what you were told last night is to be repeated in front of the NYPD, understood?"

Alec and Ellie both nodded as they saw Esposito walking towards them.

"That goes without saying," Alec assured him as he got up.

"Ready for your meeting?" they were asked.

Alec was not looking forward to being bundled up in the back of the car with Miller, he'd been very uncomfortable around her since the trip to Sandbrook and they had been forced to share a motel room, which was why he was unhappy about even being in the next bedroom.

Beckett and Castle had both been busy the previous day, Castle had gone back to his office to try to make some sense out of finding the kidnapper's identity and if that was his real name, who was actually called Kilgrave, he wondered. Kate had talked to the captain and now they were discussing how much lee-way they would extend to the two visiting detectives.

"I want it made clear that you are to remain in charge, Detective Beckett," the captain was telling her after the other two detectives had gone to collect them and Pete.

"Yes Sir, I fully intend to make that perfectly clear, Detective Inspector Hardy may think he has a senior rank over me where he comes from but this is my town and he'll have to remember and respect that."

"Good, we have a lot to get through when they get here. Is it such a good idea to have Hardy out in the field though?" the captain queried.

"We think it's the best way to proceed, get Hardy out to the place the accident happened, if someone remembers anything else, they'll be more likely to respond to seeing someone who looks like him."

"Yes but Hardy has a beard doesn't he?"

"Well he might be persuaded to get rid of some it for the purpose of finding Rose Tyler's abductor. We'll have to see how open he is to the idea, to play the part. It's been a week now, we have no idea how this is affecting her and her mother must be frantic."

"You've not dealt with many abductions have you, Detective Beckett? We were treating this as a murder investigation and that's how we proceed, let's hope it doesn't turn into a double one. We need to find out from Mr Tyler if his stepdaughter is likely to anger Kilgrave or if she will comply."

"Sir, she's a trained Torchwood agent, she'll know not to anger him."

"Well I hope you are right detective."

On the way to the 12th precinct, Pete was asking Ryan and Esposito if they had made any other progress.

"We're still trying, since we're getting nowhere with asking around the area Kilgrave was last seen, it's like he's hiding himself away on purpose," Ryan told them.

"Either that or he does not want to leave her alone," Alec suggested.

"Maybe he doesn't fully trust her?" Ellie wondered.

"That's obvious Miller," Alec said sarcastically. "Mr Tyler, you mentioned about Rose, being trained to resist Kilgrave, he will know if she is trying to fool him and he may be reluctant to go out with her."

"Yeah, you're probably right Alec. I can't imagine Rose being caged in a hotel room or an apartment for a week, it's not her."

"Maybe he lets her out to go shopping?" Ellie smiled, thinking if it were her in Rose's place, she would go crazy as well.

"That's all you women think about Miller, I have experience."

Pete didn't know how to take that remark but let it go. Everyone was getting tense over the upcoming meeting, he hoped he hadn't been expecting too much of Alec Hardy but when he'd been asked to give the Scottish detective access to Rose's personal file at Torchwood, he guessed Hardy was still feeling some guilt over Sandbrook and not being able to save Lisa Newberry. He'd read up on the case and its conclusion, some time after the events and how Alec had battled an illness, solved a boy's murder and then six months or so later, putting three more killers behind bars.

He'd also read one of those found guilty was making an appeal and he hoped she wouldn't get away and he would be following the events closely. As they approached the precinct, Ellie looked up, it was a far cry from their station in Broadchurch, with its odd shape that made it look tiny from the outside and was bigger on the inside, the rest of the building obscured from view. They were given visitor passes at the desk downstairs and went up to homicide, Ryan leading the way once they arrived.

Kate and Castle were at her desk as they rounded the corner, Castle getting up to greet his friend and seeing Ellie and Alec looking around. Captain Gates was sitting at her desk, looking over the rim of her glasses and noticing out of the corner of her eye there was a crowd around Detective Beckett's desk all of a sudden, indicating their guests had arrived.

Castle was doing the introductions and Ellie was trying not to stare, he was more handsome in real life than on the covers of his novels and she was determined to get his autograph before she left, well that and some item of clothing for Tom. The captain interrupted them as Ellie was shaking hands a bit too enthusiastically with Castle, under his wife's watchful eye.

"Detective Beckett, if you've all finished?" she called out from the doorway of her office.

They all crammed inside, Pete thinking it was just as well Mickey and Jake hadn't come along as well, they would need a Tardis, not an office.

After much discussion, Alec had frowned at Castle several times, thinking there was no way he'd helped on numerous cases and the only real reason he was here at all was because he was now married to the lead detective. He knew it would never last, working together was a disaster in his experience.

"You are going about this in the wrong way entirely," Alec informed them as they were trying to persuade him to trim his beard to make him look more like Kilgrave.

"Oh, how's that then?" the captain wanted to know when everyone stopped talking about Alec going out the next day with Ryan and Esposito and see if anyone pointed him out.

"You are concentrating on this Kilgrave, has anyone put out Rose Tyler's description? Has anyone even been asking passers-by if they have seen her in the area this last week?"

"We were trying to keep her out of it," Kate insisted. "We thought if we showed her photo around, it could get back to Kilgrave that we're in the area."

"You should be trying to flush him out Detective Beckett. A week has gone by, he will be expecting someone to be out looking for her by now, I say get out there tomorrow, show her photo around to pedestrians, shopkeepers, doormen, taxi drivers, see if she has been out, like Mr Tyler said, she would be going crazy being caged in if Kilgrave is just using her to gain control of Torchwood."

"So that's what he's after?" the captain asked. "You'd better fill me in on your theory then Detective Inspector Hardy."

Alec nodded to Pete. "Torchwood is yours Mr Tyler."

Pete told them his theory why Kilgrave wanted his stepdaughter and that he didn't believe she would come to any physical harm but also his worries of the psychological damage it could do.

"Well Mr Tyler, let's concentrate on getting her back first shall we?" the captain concluded.

That they could all agree on but Pete knew it would take some doing, getting Rose over this.

"Detective Beckett, increase the number of units in the area and have them begin to show Miss Tyler's photo around and have the media on standby, we should now consider using them and tell them a missing VIP from England is somewhere in the city and for people to be on the lookout for her."

"Should I put up a reward for information leading to her safe return?" Pete asked her.

"That's not a good idea yet Mr Tyler, let's see if anything comes of showing her photo around. Up until now, we've been concentrating on Kilgrave but now we should change our strategy, let Detective Inspector Hardy walk around the area and show Miss Tyler's photo instead."

Alec thought that was the first sensible thing he'd heard since he got there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new characters make an appearance!

When Rose had woken up, she knew if she didn't do something very soon, things would get impossible and she'd have no chance of getting away from him. He wouldn't let her near a newspaper or listen to the news either on TV or the radio and he'd been careful to password protect the laptop he'd been working on even if he left it for only a few minutes.

She also knew by now, Pete would have at least got Jake and Mickey over when she'd not returned to the hotel that evening and he would have got his friend Castle involved since his new wife was a detective but what she couldn't understand was why no-one had picked up on the fact Kilgrave was doing searches on Torchwood and he would have also been looking her up, that should have triggered something unless he'd kept to the news sites and not actually typed her name in a search-engine.

It seemed a reasonable assumption, he'd want to avoid being detected before he'd even captured her but he was an unconventional captor, treating her the way he did but she was being held against her will, even when he let her out, he was very careful. She heard the bedroom door open and he came back in, his shirt still open.

"Oh, so you're awake then? Honestly Rose, you could sleep and win a gold medal for it love, I tried to wake you, did I wear you out last night?"

He took his shirt off and laid on top of the bed, unzipping his dark blue jeans. Rose thought it was a pity he was so egotistical, he could be charming when he wanted to be and he was more than good in bed. She wondered why he felt a need to keep people under his control, surely he could get a real girlfriend if he wanted but that wasn't why he wanted her, the sex had been a bonus to him. Things would progress within the next few days, he was close to his goal which she was certain was taking over Torchwood in exchange for her safe return.

Would he let her go that easily though? He was going to take some getting over, she was hanging on by a thread and he'd not even let her out yesterday. He'd said he would take her out tonight though but would he keep his word? They'd never been out at night, was it because he feared someone would see him? He'd not been out on his own either since Sunday morning, was he fearful he would be spotted but why would he think anyone was looking for him? He had no idea who he looked like, the Doctor was kept under wraps, Pete had made sure of that, he couldn't have read about him anywhere but once he got access to the secrets of Torchwood, it would all be freely accessible to him and he would start with her file, to have more to use against Pete.

"Rose, I'm waiting love, come and take my jeans off? You were keen enough last night, weren't you eh?"

"Yeah, of course Kevin, I was just wondering, you said you'd take me out tonight."

"Yes and I will, after you give me access to the side of Torchwood meant for officials. You do know where this is leading don't you?"

"You want to see what Torchwood actually does, apart from the public side of it?"

"Well that's a start, I do want more but I want to learn everything I can."

"I can get you in Kevin, if you want to know more but you could just ask me some of it."

"I will kitten, once I've read for myself, you can fill me in on the rest. Now come over here or there'll be no going out tonight."

Rose leaned over and went for his jeans, Kilgrave clasping her hand.

"Do what you did last night Rose, it was really enjoyable. You're so much more fun than any of the others."

"I just want to please you Kevin, I hope I do."

"Yes though I think you're holding back on me. You're not, are you?"

"No Kevin, I told you I'm just shy like that. You can teach me a lot, will you?"

"Well now's the time for your first lesson love, I hope you'll pay full attention, there will be a test later."

"I'm willing to learn everything you can show me Kevin, can we start now?"

"Oh yes love, we can start now."

Rose gasped as she felt him through the gap and he parted his shorts.

"Don't be shy with me Rose, you knew it would lead to this, last night. I wanted to give you chance to get used to me, time's up."

She had never been this intimate with a man before, she had longed to be with the Doctor but that had never happened, Mickey was just a boyfriend and they'd only messed around but the other night, with Kilgrave had been the real thing and now she feared with being with him all the time, something would come of it. This wasn't how she'd wanted it to be, she wanted her first time with a man she loved freely, not with one who was forcing her but now, he wasn't forcing her, she was doing it to survive and it could have been a lot worse, she could have no say in it at all.

After Kilgrave seemed satisfied, he pulled the covers back and wriggled out of his jeans and shorts, his wet shorts since she had made him squirm like a schoolboy having his first sexual encounter, he thought she had rather excelled herself, to say she'd not done it before, well so she'd said. He was soon on top of her, finding the rhythm and hearing her moans underneath him.

"Yes, Rose, yes, come on baby, come on, moan for me, do you want me to go faster?"

Rose was already lost, how was he even doing that? Making her want more of him? Her mind was still somewhat free, well just about but her desire and body weren't.

"Kevin, yes, please, please, go faster, I want you so much, make me moan Kevin."

"I will Rose, tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Kevin, I want all of you, please, don't stop, don't leave me like this."

"Well since you asked me nicely, I won't then, scream my name Rose, scream it loud!"

As he hit the spot, she shrieked his name, the staff outside hearing and being able to do nothing as he'd told them he was going in the bedroom to have sex with his girlfriend and no-one was to interrupt him, he needn't remind them of what he could do to them, should he choose to hurt them. He'd already sent one of them out to get more flowers and chocolates and the stores weren't even open yet, he'd told the man to wait until they did then wait outside the apartment until he went to unlock the door.

That had left one man and the housekeeper, who had been told to watch the clock on the wall and when it got to eight thirty, to have breakfast ready as he would be out on the dot and it had better be on the table. As Rose was coming apart under him, Kilgrave was grinning like the cat who'd got the cream and was tumbling over the edge himself, what was this woman doing to him? He'd thought Jessica was quite good but Rose excelled herself under his careful tuition.

Just when Rose couldn't contain herself any more and was feeling she was going to burst, he slowly came away from her as they both shivered from the excitement.

"Rose, baby, you are amazing love, stay where you are, I want to watch you."

Rose could do nothing as the aftermath hit her. Eventually, just before eight thirty, Kilgrave got dressed and told her breakfast would be ready. She got up and put her robe on and excused herself to the bathroom to recover.

"Kevin, have we time for a shower?"

"Now you ask me. Ok but just a quick one, not had enough kitten?"

"I just want to see you Kevin, for you to stand next to me and rub my back."

"I can do that, just for you, go wait for me while I tell the cook to keep breakfast warm for us. Then we go to work, no more playing around."

"Yes Kevin, whatever you say, I'll go wait in the shower for you, you won't be long will you?"

"No love, I won't be long, go on, go get under the shower, I'll join you."

"I can't wait."

As soon as he left, she headed for the bathroom and turned on the shower, wishing she could shower alone for a change but she was getting to like having company far too much. She knew what he wanted when he'd finished having breakfast, all her secrets would be revealed, he'd know all about the Doctor, who he was and where he came from and she could never allow that. There was only one way to stall him, she would have to distract him as soon as he accessed her file, if he let her sit next to him.

She couldn't let him directly into the fake site that Jake had set up to fool anyone who had got access by means of submission or even torture, Kilgrave would get suspicious if she seemed too keen to let him in and bypassed the other less secure site. He'd want to know everything before going into what he believed was the real thing and she knew she couldn't hesitate for a second, she had to make it look good and make him think it was for real.

He joined her for a quick shower but it hadn't been like the last one they had taken, he seemed in a hurry to get back into getting access to Torchwood and after breakfast went back to work, Rose sitting by his side.

"Kevin, can I go out today?"

"What for?"

"To get a nice dress to wear if you're taking me out tonight."

Kilgrave considered her request. "I haven't decided if we're going out tonight yet, it all depends of you, if you keep disturbing me or not."

"Sorry Kevin, I didn't mean to disturb you, I just thought you'd want me to look nice for you."

"You have plenty of dresses I've never seen you wear anyway. Now come here, I'm ready for you to get me into the side of Torchwood the public never see."

Rose tried not to panic, if she hesitated, he'd know.

"Yes Kevin, I can do that. Do you want me to tell you more about myself?"

"Later Rose, I'm not interested in knowing more about you just yet, there are other more important things I need to learn first."

That came as somewhat of a relief to Rose as he pushed the laptop over to her to type in the password. She thought it was a shame Jake hadn't set up a fake website for that but a log was kept at least but it was hard to trace unlike the fake website, she would be the only one using that, there could be hundreds of users online at any given time using this one.

She passed the laptop back to Kilgrave, who squinted at the screen, reluctant to let Rose know he needed his specs but all this reading was giving him a headache. He gave in and fished in his jacket top pocket, bringing out a pair of silver rimmed glasses. Rose tried to show no emotion as he put them on but he noticed her looking. She was praying someone back at Torchwood would have been told to watch out for all activity on this part of the website but the chances were slim it would stand out from other users.

Pete and the others had concluded their meeting and Ellie was talking with Kate.

"Have you met Rose Tyler Kate?" Ellie asked her in the break room as everyone else piled in for a break.

"No, we were meant to meet the night she went missing, that was the first time I met Pete."

Alec was looking for tea but was out of luck so he passed on the drinks though he could now drink coffee should he wish to but he'd not yet got used to the idea of being able to do so.

"What are you going to do about distributing her photo?" Alec asked Kate and eyeing Castle help himself to coffee, unaware he'd actually bought the machine a while back.

"Her photo is already out to officers, we'll have missing person's leaflets distributed to patrols so they can hand them to businesses and hotels in that area."

"What about apartment blocks?" Ellie asked her.

"Those too and we'll have officers show them around the intersection where the accident took place, just in case."

"When are you starting that?" Alec wanted to know, thinking they'd already wasted a week in not putting her photo out already and concentrating on this Kilgrave.

He wasn't looking forward to being a real live composite of the man wanted in connection to her disappearance after he'd reluctantly agreed to trim his beard the next morning but had refused to completely get rid of it. He'd got accustomed to it and that was that, he was shaving it off for no-one, not even Rose Tyler herself, should the need arise.

He was unaware Castle was standing behind him, copying his frown and Kate smiling at him. Castle had wanted to know how good this Scottish detective was and had looked up a number of his old cases but he'd been impressed at Alec battling his illness to bring a killer to justice, even if the said killer had walked free.

"So, Alec, that case you wrapped up and the killer walked free from court?"

"Really Castle? Why bring that up, it has nothing to do with Rose's disappearance," Alec huffed back at him.

Kate gave him one of her 'you've put your big feet in it now' looks.

"I just wondered, has anyone written a story about it by any chance? Did you know there was a similar case at almost the same time in a small northern Californian town called Gracepoint?" he asked Alec, who wanted to be out of there and away from being asked stupid questions by a novelist.

"No, why would I Castle?"

"Oh, I read about that one, that boy was called Danny as well," Ellie chipped in brightly, too brightly for Alec's liking. "Wasn't the killer the other detective's husband but it was an accident?"

"How do you know so much about it Miller?" Alec asked her, getting a look from the others, who had been calling her Ellie all morning. "Is it the fact it was also a detective's husband?"

Ellie wanted the floor to swallow her but surely everyone knew about Joe?

"I thought it was a bit of a coincidence, that's all, she had the same name as me and her husband the same as my husband's. The lead detective there looked like you."

"What? No-one told me. Are you sure about that? How many others look like me?"

As if an alien Doctor, an actor and a mind controller who abducted heiresses wasn't already enough, there was yet another one.

Castle sniggered, getting him a frown from Kate.

"Did anyone else know?" Alec demanded.

"Yeah, we knew Alec," Kate smiled. "We didn't know how to tell you. Now you know as much as we do. I doubt he'll get involved with this, Rose isn't that well known over here."

**~~~~{ silversurfer60 }~~~~**

Across the other side of the U.S, Emmett Carver was looking through various reports, trying to relieve the boredom after rounding up a gang of fraudsters who had been cashing in on the death of Danny Solano a while back. He called to his partner, Ellie Miller to come into his office.

"Have you seen this Miller?" he asked as he turned the screen.

"A missing VIP in New York? Why are you so interested Emmett, is she blonde?"

"Sheesh Miller, is that all you have to say? She's been missing for a week and two detectives from outside the NYPD have been called in because it's Rose Tyler. Honestly, VIP's go missing all the time."

"Did you say Rose Tyler?"

"Yes, so, who is she then?"

"You've never heard of Rose Tyler? Have you been hiding under a rock? She's only Pete Tyler's stepdaughter."

"Who's Pete Tyler?"

"Seriously? Vitex? You said that's all you daughter drinks when she comes to visit you and the drinks machine is full of bottles of the stuff, I like the cherry flavour the best."

"I might have known Miller but we're not discussing yours or my daughter's drinking habits here. So, she's heiress to the Vitex corporation then?" He'd heard the name but knew nothing about her, why should he?

"Amongst other things such as she's a top Torchwood agent. Look, it says on the report she came over for a conference to set up Torchwood in the U.S and she went missing a week ago, abducted." She looked until she got to the bottom of the page and Kilgrave's likeness. "Oh, you have to be kidding me, have you seen this Emmett?"

He hated the fact she'd taken advantage of being allowed back to work after they'd made peace with each other after he figured out who really killed Danny Solano and had immediately decided to use his first name, who called their kids Emmett?

She turned the screen back to show him the composite.

"Is this someone's idea of a joke Miller?"

Ellie couldn't help but laugh. "No, I don't think so, it says the man's called Kilgrave and he's English, bit of a coincidence. It says two English detectives have been brought in by the NYPD at Pete Tyler's request."

Emmett hadn't got to that bit yet though he wasn't going to let on to her. "So, Mr Tyler's going all out to get his stepdaughter back? Still Miller, it doesn't concern us, does it?"

Ellie had got the screen back and was reading about the two detectives.

"Talk about coincidences Emmett, the female detective has my name."

"Now that's amusing Miller, what's the other one called, Emmett Carver?" he asked dryly.

Ellie was typing the other Ellie Miller's name into a search box, getting a picture of her, then typed the other name, Alec Hardy and burst out laughing, getting her a look from Emmett.

"No, he's called Alec Hardy and he looks just like you, down to the beard."

"What?" he asked loudly, snatching the monitor back. "Now someone is definitely having a joke, at my expense."

"Oh come on, it's kinda funny Emmett, what are the chances of that? It's not like you're gonna meet him, is it?"

"I sincerely hope not Miller, they had better not call me to New York to consult on the case."

"It says here they already have a consultant on the case, a friend of Pete Tyler's. Hey, it's the novelist, Richard Castle."

"This just keeps getting better and better Miller, I'm not sure I can stand all the excitement."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much, what are the actual chances they even know about us over in New York?"

"I hope not Miller, that's all I need, that Renee Clemens will be in her element if she gets to know about this."

**~~~~{ silversurfer60 }~~~~**

Rose and Kilgrave were taking time out after lunch. Kilgrave had told all the staff to go into the kitchen and not come out until he let them out then he'd relieved Rose of her underwear and they'd had sex on the couch, leaving Rose breathless again. He'd started it this time and never even bothered about her touching him but at least it was delaying him from reaching her file. She dreaded to think he'd find out about the Doctor even though he was safe enough back in the other universe but if he ever came back here, his life would be in even more danger as she believed Kilgrave would try and use him or if not, expose him.

She decided there was only one thing to do, not distract him and hope she was indeed sitting next to him to prevent him going too deeply into her file, some things were ok but when it came to the part of how she came to this world, well she wished Pete hadn't wanted to be so open about it, did high-up officials really need to know about how she and her mother had got here?

She could always offer again to tell him about herself and hope he didn't bother accessing her file, she could spin him the tale of how they had been rescued when the Cybermen had taken over their version of Torchwood, that she and Jackie had been caught up innocently in it all and avoid telling him of the first time she'd been here but she'd leave Mickey out of it.

"Shall I go get ready to go out later Kevin?" she asked him as he got up and held out his hand to help her up, something he'd never bothered doing with any of the others.

"I'll think about it, back to work."

He would be getting suspicious, Rose thought, if she asked him one more time about going out but if they only went out on a Sunday and in the evening, there wouldn't be as many police around who might be looking for her. She smiled at him and went to retrieve her underwear, gabbing it from the back of the couch as Kilgrave zipped up his jeans.

"Come here kitten," he told her as he stopped what he was doing. "Come and pull the zip the rest of the way eh?"

"I'd be happy to do that for you, I was feeling left out of things."

"You should have said so love, I can't have you being left out, can I now?"

He grasped her hand as she took the zipper into her fingers, pressing her hand onto him and putting a smile on his face.

"I don't know about going out later, I think we could do more of what we did earlier, don't you?"

"If that's what you want to do Kevin, then it's what I want to do. Maybe though we could do that when we come back? I'd love to be seen out having dinner with you."

"Well maybe then, when we come back. Go sort yourself out then come back and help me, I'm just getting to the interesting bits."

Rose dreaded to think what they were, how many aliens were taking refuge from warring planets, how many had been stranded and integrated into society, some humanoid and some more alien looking who had been found a job and a home in the circus or the travelling fair as sideshow attractions and had been only too grateful to be accepted, never complaining since the alternative was being locked up in the vaults beneath Torchwood's Cardiff branch.

Ellie, Pete and Alec were being driven back to the hotel to meet up with Mickey and Jake after Pete treated them all to lunch at a nearby outdoor café, Ellie taking in their surroundings.

Ryan got the task of driving them back, leaving Alec free to sit in the front seat, still not being used to being on the wrong side of the road and finding it strange.

"Good meeting?" Ryan asked casually.

"I think we made some progress," Pete told him. "Mind you, the detective inspector here's not too happy about a few things."

Alec shook his head. Kevin Ryan just grinned at him, maybe it had something to do with the other detective's beard and the shaving or trimming of.

"I can't get used to your different ranks Ellie," Ryan addressed her, glancing through the mirror.

"Oh. Well he's more senior in rank than I am, like Detective Beckett is sort of your boss. It's a bit confusing for us as well, maybe you could explain it in more detail?"

"We won't be here that long for you to get used to it Miller," Alec told her.

"How come you never call her Ellie?" Ryan asked him.

"Why do you call Detective Beckett just Beckett when she's married? Even Castle calls her that."

"Ah, old habits die hard," Ryan answered him, amused at the Scottish detective's dry sense of humour or rather the lack of it, was he always that serious he wondered.

"Well I think we're getting somewhere, if they start showing Rose's photo around from tomorrow, let's hope someone has seen her," Ellie said as they approached the hotel.

"That's if he even lets her go out," Alec muttered as they got out and thanked Detective Ryan for the ride.

"I'll pick you two up in the morning, Ellie, we'll drop you at the precinct and Hardy can come with us to the scene, minus the beard."

"I am not shaving off my beard," Alec insisted to anyone who was listening, getting out of the car, very carefully as he was on what he considered to be on the wrong side of the street and remembering not to call it a road.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Kilgrave decided he would risk taking Rose out after all, since he'd already instigated their sexual activities after lunch and there would be no-one looking for him and if someone was looking for her, there would be less police around at night.

"Go on then, go get changed and I'll take you out."

She kissed his cheek and got up from the chair next to him, pleased he'd not got to her file as yet.

"Thanks Kevin, I'll go make myself look nice for you then."

Kilgrave got up and went to the kitchen where the housekeeper was staring at the clock.

"You can go now, be back for breakfast in the morning."

The woman couldn't get out fast enough. Then he turned to the two men, standing either side of the door, unlocking it to let the housekeeper out.

"One of you can go, I don't care which one. Wait outside for me to let you in tomorrow morning and one of you bring roses and chocolates for my girlfriend."

Rose was getting changed when Kilgrave entered the bedroom, Rose standing in her underwear in front of the mirror, a dress held up to her. It reminded her of when she had been in that house in Scotland, trying dresses before finding out there was a werewolf in the cellar.

"That one looks good Rose, don't take all night to choose."

"No Kevin, I won't take long. If you like this one, then I'll wear it."

It wasn't really her colour but she wasn't going to argue with him. She just hoped by now, someone would have been showing her photo around and wherever he was taking her, the staff would recognise her and discreetly call he police. She dreaded to think though what he'd do if they actually showed up.

He could take it one of two ways, give her up and try and bluff his way out or take her with him after pulling a Jedi mind trick on them by saying she wasn't the one they wanted. If only Pete knew he looked like the Doctor, it would be so much easier to find her.

Over dinner at Pete's hotel, everyone had got together, Mickey laughing at Alec's predicament of having to part with some of his beard before joining in the hunt for Rose.

"So, still no luck?" Pete asked them, Mickey shaking his head.

"Because it's now getting stale," Alec told them. "People are not going to remember him over a week after the incident, if he's not been out again."

"How do you know he's not been out?" Mickey asked.

"Because there have been no unusual reports, have there?" Alec huffed, a bit annoyed no-one was keeping up with him, even he'd figured that one out. No reports since Kilgrave was spotted on Sunday morning meant he'd gone back to being a recluse and had only been going out those two mornings to get breakfast for Rose. That gave him an idea.

He suddenly reached for his phone to call Kate, not wanting to explain things twice.

"Detective Beckett, have there been any new missing persons reports?"

Everyone looked at him as he explained.

"So since he's only been seen those times, he's either been making breakfast or someone has done it for him and what about those two men who abducted her? What about other meals? He must have got a cook or a housekeeper, see if anyone has reported a wife or a mother going missing."

"That's a good idea Alec," Kate told him.

Alec was wondering why he was having to do all the thinking around here.

"Yes, well since no-one has reported throwing hot drinks on themselves lately, he must be holed up somewhere with her. How about in the evening?"

"What about evenings?" Ellie asked him.

"Well he may stick to going out in the evenings so tomorrow, have her photo put out to all the restaurants in the same area."

Castle was listening, wondering who Alec Hardy thought he was, bossing his wife around.

Kate thought he did have a point, it was her investigation but Alec Hardy was clearly in charge here and she had no way of stopping him.

"Ok then, we'll do that and the captain will put her photo out to the newspapers the day after, you know the worse it is the longer it's left."

"You don't have to remind me of that, Detective Beckett."

He thought she was having a go at him over Sandbrook and taking three days to find Pippa and a lot longer to find poor Lisa's body, not that Tess had said you could tell it was her after all that time apart from her clothes and forensic evidence, well that and Ricky Gillespie finally admitting that was where he had taken her after he declined to answer any of his questions.

Rose and Kilgrave got a taxi down-town to a fancy restaurant and enjoyed an evening out, Kilgrave even opting to pay, Rose noted. She was the one who had to pay though when they got back, Kilgrave making her take the lead again. She tried to delay him by taking her time unbuttoning his shirt, which he seemed to enjoy as she kissed his bare chest every button that came undone but he knew she was stalling.

"Come on Rose, playtime's over, you know what I want?"

"Yes Kevin, I know what you want and I'm gonna give it to you, I was just making it interesting."

"You're stalling kitten, get on with it."

Rose ran out of buttons anyway so she went for his trousers, a wicked grin on her face, well the best one she could muster anyway, she just hoped she was fooling him but it she wasn't rescued soon, she would get too dependant and the longer it would take her to get over him, if she ever did. She had been wishing Pete had never talked her into coming here now but she'd never been to New York, well only to new New York and that didn't count.

The next morning, Kilgrave kept the staff waiting while trying to get Rose interested in rubbing more than his back in the shower and Rose pretending she was still somewhat shy in that department but he wasn't interested in her excuses.

"I expect certain things Rose, you know that?" he asked her as he unwrapped her robe.

"I know Kevin, can you just give me a little more time? I mean touching you is one thing but what you're asking?"

"Come on, you mean you've never had a man wanting you to do that before?" he asked, only half believing this woman was so shy.

"I don't know what you've read about me Kevin but I'm not with a new man every week, I've barely met half of those who claim to have been out with me, I probably just passed them in the supermarket or at a charity event."

"I find that hard to believe Rose, a woman like you?"

"It's true Kevin, I'm not someone who plays around."

"That makes a change then, where have you been hiding yourself?"

She wanted to say in another universe and then trying her hardest to get back and narrowly missing finding the Doctor again but she knew she couldn't let on about any of it, what Kilgrave wouldn't do to get control of two universes, she dreaded to think of the consequences and if he really got into the Torchwood site, both universes would be in danger.

"Nowhere Kevin. Are we taking a shower?"

"I've changed my mind, you go first."

"But I wanted you to lather me in shower gel."

"Another time Rose, quit stalling and get your shower, after breakfast, I want into your file."

She knew she was on dangerous ground here and had to tread very carefully.

"Kevin, you're not mad at me are you?"

"I don't know Rose, should I be? I'll let you off this morning but tomorrow, you won't be so lucky so you'd better get used to it. Don't take long either or I won't take you out any more."

"Sorry Kevin. I won't be long."

Kilgrave let the staff in, one of the men had been to an all night store and was waiting with chocolates and roses, Kilgrave debating whether to just throw them away but left them on the table since they had run out of vases. He was just a little annoyed Rose hadn't wanted to share his fantasy of her doing things to him, Hope hadn't had a problem but there again, she had been completely under his control and now, he couldn't figure out how Rose was resisting this long, she must be very highly trained in mind-control.

The moment Rose had been dreading arrived but she didn't know Jake had intervened last night and had set up an extra layer of security on her personal file by asking for another password. Rose stared at the screen when she put her password in, without hesitation.

"What's this Rose? Why are you delaying, are you hiding something from me?"

"I offered to tell you about myself Kevin. No, it's just someone has put another password screen on since I last logged in, I can't get past it."

Kilgrave thought he should have known Pete Tyler had an idea why his stepdaughter had been taken.

"How perceptive of them then, very clever, your stepfather has anticipated why you disappeared but never mind, I have enough for now until you get me into the main site. Why are they separate anyway?"

"Not everything is on the side of the site meant for officials, not everything about me is in there anyway, do you want me to access the main site for you?"

"Won't they have done the same to that?"

"I don't think so, there are too many employees and they won't be expecting me to give in and get you into the files. I don't know why they put an extra password on this."

"Tomorrow then, get me in tomorrow."

Rose could only agree she would. While all that had been going on, Ellie had been dropped at the 12th precinct and Alec, having shaved off enough of his beard that he felt he'd not given in altogether and that was what Kilgrave would look like after two days of going without, he was out with Ryan and Esposito in the area where the accident took place.

They were just approaching the same news vendor whom Kilgrave had told to pour a hot drink on himself when the man was going to run until Ryan stopped him.

"Hey pal, it's ok, he's with us. Is this the man who told you to harm yourself?"

The other man nodded. "Yeah, that's him except the other guy wore purple, like I already told the officers. Who's he then?"

"A detective, we're with the NYPD," Esposito told him, flashing his badge and nudging Alec to do the same, was that how they did things in Britain?

"Do you remember anything else about the man?" Alec asked him, getting him a look from the news vendor at his accent.

The man shook his head, looking at his hand that was still bandaged from last week.

"Keep him away from me," he told Ryan, looking uncomfortable at Alec's presence. "The other guy though, he didn't sound like him. Looks like him though, apart from the suit," he repeated.

"That's because I am not him." Alec got his phone out with Rose's photo on it, he'd been staring at it before leaving his hotel room.

"Was this woman with him?"

"No, I'd remember a dame like that. He was on his own then when I told him to put the magazine down, he told me to pour coffee on myself and I felt like I had to."

Alec was interested in knowing just how Kilgrave managed to do that.

"So, what happened after that?"

"I called my pal over to watch the stand while I went to the free clinic on 4th street to get my hand bandaged."

"So you did not see him argue with another man by the intersection then?"

The man shook his head, thinking how many customers he'd just lost with three detectives just standing there as only passers-by with the correct change were using the box to throw money into for the morning paper.

"Thanks for your help pal," Ryan told him.

"Always happy to help the NYPD," was the reply, although he was half-hearted about it, since he'd lost money.

The three detectives walked away, each with Rose's photo and asking people passing by if they had seen her in the last few days. Mickey and Jake were back in the hotel, going over news sites for any reported incidents that hadn't reached the police and getting nowhere.

"We should be out there," Mickey was telling Jake. "Why can't she just log into that fake site and we can go find her?"

"Calm down mate, it won't do her any good if she rushes him. She'll know what he's after and she'll know seeming too keen will make him suspicious, she'll just go at his pace. We'll find her."

"Yeah, it's just getting to me Jake, I should have come over with them, then this would never have happened."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, no-one knew this was gonna happen. She could have still gone off on her own."

"No she wouldn't. I wonder how Pete's getting on?"

Pete was facing his wife again, this time via video conference and it wasn't going too well.

"Let me come over Pete, I'm going crazy on my own."

"I know Jackie. I'll arrange a flight for you on Saturday if we don't find her by Friday."

"Well I'll have to settle for that then, wont I? I almost lost her before Pete, when she went back for the Doctor but you brought her back to me."

"Yeah and I'll do it again Jackie, I promise I'll bring her home, almost the entire police department are on the lookout for her now, Mickey and Jake are searching news and social media sites and Castle is following leads on his own from people who won't talk to the police."

"What about those two English detectives you got sent over?"

"Well DS Miller is at the precinct and Hardy is out with two detectives, seeing if he jogs anyone's memory."

"I still can't believe he looks like you know who, imagine that?"

"Yeah, well her abductor looking like him isn't helping her either. I'll call you tonight love and don't worry, get ready to pack a bag just in case."

He didn't really want his wife to travel all that way on her own and to leave Tony with the staff but she wouldn't be put off any longer. Jackie and Rose were very close and he knew it.

Alec and the two other detectives had moved to the two places Kilgrave had been to buy food and only got what Jake and Mickey had although the girl who had served Kilgrave ran into the back when Alec walked in. Once outside, Alec remarked about it.

"She seemed spooked, maybe we should get Miller down to talk to her?"

"Yeah, I'll arrange for it," Ryan replied.

Back at the precinct, Kate and Ellie were talking. "You must be missing your sons Ellie?"

"Yeah but at least they're with my sister though until lately, my youngest spent more time with his childminder than with me and Tom went to live with her after my husband got arrested."

"I read about that but you seemed to have coped well with it."

"I had no choice really. Hardy kept me going through the trial, I would have fallen apart and he knew it, he gave me something else to focus on than my own misery."

It was the first time she'd admitted that to herself, let alone a stranger and she'd certainly never tell Hardy himself.

Rose's photo was all over the place now as officers left leaflets in every store in the area and Kate had insisted they left them in the area near the hotel, in case she wasn't that far away from where she was taken from. By the end of the day, everyone was back in the precinct, Ellie had been to the café but got nothing out of the young woman, Kate believing she was too scared he would go back in, after her reaction to Alec.

"Don't you think Rose is going to have the same reaction to Hardy?" Castle asked innocently.

Alec looked at him. "I think with her, it will be a different reaction. He will have got close to her, got her to trust him and when she's taken away from him, that may do the most harm."

Pete had been afraid of that. "Well I'll have the best therapists on standby, to help her get over her ordeal."

"Hardy will probably be the one she reacts to most of all, even over therapists," Ellie stated, amused why anyone would take to him, even her own sister.

"Then if that's what it takes, I will be only too happy to help, if she does not run away from me. What about the media?" he asked Kate.

"We're gonna keep it to a minimum, once we find her and not give too many details. We'll just get Rose to issue a short statement, which will be read out for her, have a few photo taken and that will be it. The captain will give the go-ahead in the morning and it will go out in the second edition and on the radio and TV bulletins. If Kilgrave is watching or listening, we'll just have to take the risk."

In Alec's mind, they were running a week late and it wasn't before time they concentrated on Rose, not Kilgrave. He just hoped she wouldn't be too traumatised by her ordeal that she would go for him with a vengeance.

Castle was watching with amusement at Alec squirming, the guy looked totally different with his hair combed back and hardly two days growth of beard. The resemblance to the composite sketch was remarkable.

"So Alec, how did people react to you then?"

"Does it really matter Castle?"

Ryan and Esposito were grinning.

"Aw, he made everyone run a mile, didn't he Espo?" Ryan asked his partner.

"Yeah, the girl in the café dived for cover."

"I know, I went back to see her, remember?" Ellie laughed. "Seriously though, she's scared about something. Maybe when she hears it on TV and radio, she might come forward."

"That was the idea, people coming forward," Alec stated, still watching Castle with interest.

He wasn't used to having civilians around while he was working and certainly not one who was a writer. Alec thought he would be more than happy once this all went public but was hoping Pete Tyler wouldn't have to either pay a reward for her safe return or tell her mother he had failed. That was unthinkable to him now, Lisa being found all that time after her disappearance had changed him.

Ellie saw the look on his face, it was telling on him after Sandbrook finally being resolved. She just hoped Rose wouldn't take to him, for her own sake, Alec Hardy was damaged but there again, so would Rose by the time they found her.

"Are you going to offer a reward for information?" Ellie asked Pete.

"No, let's see how it goes tomorrow first before mentioning any rewards."

"I agree with Mr Tyler," Alec told them. "It will just bring everyone out of the woodwork with false sightings, let's wait for a while."

"I agree with you," Kate told them. "Let's see what comes of the press statement, Captain Gates has already prepared what we want to release, along with her photo, we're not putting Kilgrave's name in it just yet, in case he sees it and he makes his move against Torchwood."

"We're already prepared for that Kate, Jake has put an extra password on Rose's file within the site meant for officials but just in case Rose is forced to get him into the real site, Kilgrave won't get too deep, we have someone monitoring it constantly and it will shut down the entire system, which we hope it won't come to but Kilgrave will know we're onto him and we may force his hand."

"It may be more dangerous for Rose, if Kilgrave is forced into something Pete," Castle offered.

Alec felt like saying they already knew that, it was a dangerous game they were playing and he didn't like it one bit. Alec really wished they had tea in the break room and looked around. Castle got up and offered him a cup of coffee, which he accepted with half a smile.

"Sorry we have no tea Alec," Castle apologised, everyone looking at him.

"We'll all meet back here in the morning then. Alec, are you still prepared to go back out tomorrow?" Kate asked him.

Alec was trying not to pull a face at the coffee, which he was not enjoying.

"Yes, whatever it takes to find her, even if it means people running away from me. We have to double our efforts now. What are your two associates doing Mr Tyler?"

"Jake and Mickey are monitoring news and social media sites, as are operatives back in London, for anything regarding Kilgrave and who he may really be, we're almost certain that's not his real name though how long he's been in New York, we have no idea or how he got here. If we were back in London, someone may have recognised his accent."

"Well I got some funny looks today," Alec told him. "Everyone seemed to know I was not English so if Kilgrave has spoken to anyone, we know he is definitely English so the online search can be narrowed down somewhat. What about immigration?"

"We're already onto that Alec," Kate answered him. "It depends if he's here on a visa and if indeed he's changed his name, it's making it really difficult."

Everyone left the precinct after Ryan said he'd pick them up in the morning and Alec had said he would go out with them again but it was all down to the media now. A city-wide broadcast would be made tomorrow morning on all radio and TV Channels plus all the newspapers and it that didn't catch Kilgrave's attention the police meant business and force him to make his move against Torchwood or at least make an attempt, then nothing would.

As they rode back to the hotel, Alec was wondering why indeed Kilgrave had not already made an attempt at the takeover, was it because he wanted Rose's company so badly now or was there another reason, like getting both the public and private side of Torchwood but why would he bother with trivial matters involving the public when he could have all their secrets? Could it be Kilgrave thought the public didn't report things and posted them online and they were much more interesting?

As they entered the hotel, Alec was still puzzled as to why the doorman had seen nothing of Rose's abduction. This was getting to him now as much as when Lisa was missing, it was getting personal and he was more determined than ever Rose was going to be found alive and reasonably well as opposed to all the speculation he and Ellie Miller had come up with whilst trying to end the Sandbrook investigation, he did not want to tell another mother that her daughter had been lost forever.

He thought he was over blaming himself for what happened in Sandbrook, perhaps now he had to admit he still felt some failure and finding Rose Tyler would finally give him some peace.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Kilgrave was keen to make an early start, getting Rose up early as soon as breakfast was ready and coming out of the shower before she was even out of bed. Rose was wanting to delay him as much as possible by going for his towel as he dried his hair, standing in just her vest top and underwear.

"Mm, Kevin, you started without me?"

"Stop it Rose, you weren't interested yesterday morning, were you?"

"You said I had to get used to it, I want to. You said you'd teach me."

"I will, I want to get into the files today so no messing about Rose, we get down to business."

Rose couldn't let on how relieved she was, not having to give him more attention in the shower, having sex with him was one thing but what he'd implied yesterday morning was above and beyond her obligations as his captive girlfriend. Maybe if she had chosen to be with him, it may have reached that stage at some point in their relationship with some encouragement but since she had been forced to go along with it and it would all come to an end when she got him into what he thought was the real Torchwood site, it would be over in a matter of hours, once Jake and his team back in London traced where she was. Why was she delaying though?

She knew of the plan, that if any Torchwood member was coerced into getting someone into the most confidential files, a special password had been set up and the user would be diverted seamlessly to another site that looked exactly like the real thing. If they had been in London, a full team would have been sent but in New York, there would only be the NYPD and by now, Mickey and Jake would be there and would be able to defend themselves but the police didn't stand a chance against Kilgrave.

After breakfast though, Kilgrave took Rose out onto the balcony.

"I expect you to co-operate with me now Rose, you will won't you?"

Rose knew playtime was over.

"Yes Kevin, whatever you want, I'll do it for you."

"Good because let me show you what will happen if I suspect for one second you are trying to fool me but first, let me ask you something. You keep telling me you love me, is that true?"

"Yes Kevin, in the time I've been with you, you have been wonderful to me and taught me what it's like to be with a real man, I've never been with anyone like you before and I have fallen in love with you. Do you love me?"

"Come on Rose, I'm the one asking the questions around here. You're different from all the rest of them, they were all fully under my control but you, you're something new, aren't you? Where do you come from?"

"Kevin, I'm just a girl from a London council estate, my mum got lucky, met Pete Tyler and they got married, that's all."

"No, that's not it Rose, why did they change to an extra password on your file?"

"I don't know Kevin, really I don't. I should have been able to get in but my stepfather's security expert would have been alerted I'd not returned to the hotel and they would maybe think I'd gone off with someone who wanted to know more about me."

"So not the fact someone would be trying to get into their secrets?"

"They have safeguards in place but I know nothing about that side of things, if someone puts in the wrong password, it's blocked."

She just hoped he didn't think she was lying but he seemed to let it go.

"You had better be telling me the truth Rose." He turned to the two men behind him. "You two, come here."

The two men walked out onto the balcony and Kilgrave pointed to one of them.

"You, stand on that ledge behind those plants and stay there until I tell you to jump."

Rose's heart leapt, he would do it as well from what she had learned about Kilgrave. The man got up and he was towering over the railings. Then Kilgrave turned to the other man.

"You, stand behind him and if I say so, you push him over then follow him. Rose, these two men, their lives are in your hands so when we go back inside, you had better get me into the closed Torchwood files and the first thing I want you to access is your own file, in case someone has laid a trap."

He went back inside and switched on the laptop, opening up the webcam and turning if off. Then he passed it over to Rose, who had sat beside him.

"Now Rose but before that, tell me where you really come from."

"I'm not lying to you Kevin, I come from a London council estate in Peckham, my mum brought me up on her own when my dad died when I was a baby. She was called Tyler before, it was just a coincidence she met Pete Tyler, he was no relation to my real father. He adopted me after their marriage but to keep us private, it's only in our official files, he only told the press certain facts about us."

She just hoped all the trouble Jake had gone to would stand up to close scrutiny.

"What was your first job, when you left school?"

That was an easy one.

"At a department store, it got blown up when some students began messing about in the basement, they were dressed up as shop window dummies, it's well reported."

Kilgrave had heard of that, it was possible Rose had worked there. Rose was just glad the same thing had happened in this world but without her and the Doctor being there.

"So how did your mother meet Pete Tyler then?"

"After I lost my job, I went doing temp jobs, one was at Pete Tyler's first wife's party, the night the Cybermen invaded. I barely got out and if it wasn't for one of the waiters, I would have got made into one of them, we got Pete out too but his wife must have run off somewhere, he said he'd never seen her again. Then years later, I met him again and my mum was with me, he said he'd tried to find me but he didn't know my surname and he wanted to thank me, for saving him and trying to find his wife when they'd all gone. He and my mum just hit it off."

Kilgrave was weighing things up. "So what about this waiter who got you both out?"

Rose smiled. "We got together and we went travelling for a while, until he left me in Norway with just enough money to get home, jerk."

It was Kilgrave's turn to smile.

"Who would want to leave you?"

"He did. I never got over him."

At least that was true, she hadn't, which was why she had let herself get carried away with him, she would have kicked his ass otherwise but he did have a certain hold over her and there was nothing she could do about it, not now.

"So, you're just an ordinary woman eh? Don't you want to know about me, why I can make people do as I want?"

"You would have told me, if you'd wanted me to know. You said your parents had done something to you."

"I never talk about it, you're the first one but this isn't about me, you know what I want?"

"You want Torchwood."

"Very clever Rose. Yes, that's exactly what I want and in my hands, well think what I can do, can you really blame me?"

"No Kevin, I can't blame you, it's a powerful organisation that my stepfather had no choice but to take over, after what it did and let the Cybermen take over, they stood back. It was abandoned so Pete and a small group took control, made it good for everyone."

"They still keep secrets though, locked away from the public eye and that's what I want Rose, I want those secrets. All that technology, all those inventions to amplify my abilities. Tell me Rose, have they developed inter-dimensional travel?"

"They don't tell me things like that Kevin, I'm just an agent, dealing with the diplomatic side of things, that's why I was in New York, trying to get the backing to start here then go to other states."

"I doubt that's the only thing you do but no matter, I'll soon find out. Now, get me in kitten or your two friends out there will jump twelve storeys to the street below and I hate making a mess then I'll tell the cook to make use of those kitchen knives and just to round things off, well you think I've been giving you my full attention? Think again Rose, I will take you like never before and you won't enjoy it this time."

Rose gulped, this was all riding on how good a job Jake had done on the fake site. If Kilgrave thought there was one thing out of place, one thing he suspected wasn't right or didn't tally with what she had just told him about herself that she, Pete and Jake had come up with, then three people would die and he would show her what he was really capable of and she definitely wouldn't like it and she had a really bad feeling something had happened that first time he'd got her to submit to him though it was far too early to tell.

Rose looked at the screen and typed in the web address to the protected Torchwood site and put her faith in Jake and that he would be alerted the second she got into the fake site and prayed Kilgrave would see what he wanted to see and not what Torchwood wanted uninvited visitors to see.

At the hotel, everyone was sitting around after an early breakfast to wait for Ryan to pick them up. Mickey was going out with them today, they were going to visit some of the restaurants nearby and others where Kilgrave might take Rose if he wanted to show off to her. Jake was going back to the room he shared with Mickey and checking in with London.

Ellie and Alec had both been calling back home, Ellie to her sister and Alec to Daisy, since she'd sent him a message asking how things were going and she had the day off.

"Hi, Daisy, just checking in with you, how's school?"

"Ok I suppose, I've got a week off next week, will you be back?"

"I have no idea, there are a lot of things going on out here, the NYPD have stepped things up a notch or two and not before time either."

"You bossing them about then?" Daisy laughed, just imagining her father bossing the New York police around.

"Aye, they'd be lost without me, I'm the one coming up with all the ideas. I mean they never even put Rose Tyler's photo out until yesterday, she's been missing for over a week and it's only just going in the papers today."

"Yeah, you get them told Dad. I was thinking maybe I could come down for a few days, see how I like it then I'll have a better idea if I want to stay for the six weeks holiday."

He had been looking forward to that and regretted not being there for her the last few years but circumstances and Tess had conspired against him.

"Aye, that's a good idea, let me call you when I get back then eh?"

He had hung up and sat for a few minutes, wondering if today was going to be their lucky day and they would find a not too damaged Rose Tyler. The more he thought about it, the more he was determined to do anything he could to make sure she was sent home to her mother safely. All those years of not knowing what had happened to Lisa had got to him and he'd not even been the one to tell her mother but if the worst happened with Rose, he would go tell Jackie Tyler he'd tried his hardest to get her back, at least he could look her in the eye and tell her everyone involved was giving 100 percent.

Ellie had been talking to her sister, Lucy.

"When you coming home Ell? Fred's missing you."

"I know, I miss both of them but all I'm doing is going over reports, Hardy's the one getting all the action, I'm stuck in the precinct all day though it gets interesting sometimes. I can't tell you much about it but tell Tom I'll try and call him before he goes to bed, I'm not used to the time difference yet."

"Well I'll tell him then. How you getting on with Hardy?"

"He's still a pain in the ass, how do you think he is Lucy? He seems to have taken over and the lead detective here is finding it difficult to stop him since he's a guest and the captain just wants the case finished with, whatever it takes to find her."

"What's so important about her then?"

"Are you telling me you've never heard of Rose Tyler?"

"Well of course I have but not that much is known about her, it was all hushed up when her mother married that Vitex chairman. They seem to keep out of the news as much as possible, well apart from Rose, men are claiming they've been out with her every week, I doubt any of it's true."

"Well what man wouldn't want to chase her for her money?"

"Watch out for Hardy when you find her," Lucy laughed.

"Ha, ha Lucy, like she'd be interested in Alec Hardy."

Ellie and Pete were dropped off at the precinct, Ellie was going over more reports from people who said they had been compelled by a man in a purple suit to either work for him or he'd forced women to sleep with him but Ellie didn't believe half of the claims, word was getting out and some were just cashing in on it with false claims of pregnancy and having someone to blame it on, especially when she saw half of them. Pete was having another meeting with the captain and the assistant chief of police wanted a full report as to why most of his department were now involved in some form and Victoria Gates was hoping she could justify it and not have to get Castle to talk to his friend the mayor.

Ellie and Kate were interviewing a young woman with blonde hair who had claimed Kilgrave held her for over a week.

"Your name is Hope Schlottman and you're from Omaha?" Kate asked the young woman.

"Yes, I was held by this man, wearing purple all the time until a few weeks ago. I don't remember much, it was like I had no will, he made me stay in my room when he didn't want me around but I remember one thing. He kept looking at the papers at some British woman."

That was all Kate needed to hear and got the sketch of Kilgrave and passed it across the table. Hope jumped up and ran for the door, Ellie getting up and catching her.

"It's ok, you're safe now. Where did you last see him Hope? Can you remember?"

Hope was trembling at the shock of seeing Kilgrave's likeness sketched on a piece of paper and Kate had gone to get her a glass of water.

"Hope, we really need your help in catching him, he's kidnapped a very important woman from England and she's been gone for over a week. If you can just remember where he held you, it may give us a clue if he's still there or moved on elsewhere."

"Is the missing woman a friend of yours?"

"No, I'm here with another detective, the missing woman is called Rose Tyler and her stepfather asked us to come over and help the police here to find her. Anything you can tell us Hope may save her."

Kate came back in with the water and Hope took it, looking at the two female detectives.

"I'll tell you everything I can remember but you have to promise you'll find him and don't let him do to other women that he did to me."

Kate nodded as Ellie sat beside the young woman, trying to make her feel more at ease.

Back where the accident had taken place, Mickey was still showing Rose's photo with Esposito and Alec and Ryan were trying nearby restaurants with two other uniformed officers. As they drove further into the heart of the city, Alec asked Ryan how long they would be prepared to keep doing this.

"As long as it takes now Alec, the assistant chief was having a meeting with Pete Tyler this morning and the captain will make a good case for keeping the investigation open, even if it's only to establish better relations with the British authorities. If all else fails, Castle will call his friend, the mayor."

"I might have known Castle would be friends with the mayor," Alec replied, rolling his eyes and looking at the restaurant they were approaching. Who could afford to dine here or even want to?

They met the two officers who had been following them and went inside though the place was closed to diners. Ryan and Alec flashed their ID and asked to see the manager, getting Rose's photo out and Ryan asking passing waiters while the head waiter was summoned.

"Yeah, I remember her," one of the waiters told Alec.

"You do? When was she here?"

"Night before last, you should know, she was with you."

Alec and Ryan looked at each other.

"Do you remember anything else? This man wasn't the one who was here," Ryan explained with a grin, thinking never in a million years would any detective be able to afford a glass of water in a place like this.

"The woman in the photo, she was clinging hold of him, like she was scared to let go and when they were seated, he made a fuss over her."

"Did he pay his bill?" Alec wanted to know.

"Yeah, flashed a wad of notes and left a tip. If he'd not paid, we would have called the police."

Alec imagined they didn't get that many people trying to skip out without paying but if Kilgrave paid cash, he hadn't been using his mind control, he probably didn't want to draw attention to himself with Rose being missing for so long. He wondered how the impact of Rose's photo being all over the media this morning was faring, from newspapers to radio and TV news bulletins plus they'd seen reporters as Miller and Pete Tyler had got out of the car outside the precinct earlier.

Ryan's phone rang and he excused himself while Alec had some more questions for the head waiter when he walked towards them.

"Hey Beckett, I was gonna call you," Ryan told her. "A waiter at 'Gusto's' down-town saw Rose Tyler the night before last."

"That's good, she's still got some freedom then. We have a young woman with us, she's still with Ellie and it seems she was Kilgrave's last victim until just before Rose was taken and get this, she says he was obsessed with reading reports Rose was coming to town."

Ryan ended the call and went to tell Alec.

"We should go back and interview her then."

"Nah, Beckett said the woman freaked out just looking at the sketch, if she sees you, she'll have a heart attack. Beckett told me to keep you away from her and she's arranging for someone to go in and counsel the girl. Let's go back and see how Mickey and Espo are getting on."

Back at the precinct, the meeting between Captain Gates, the assistant chief of police and Pete Tyler had gone fairly well. Pete had convinced the chief that he was good friends with high-ranking police officials back home and that he'd been assured that if any New York police officer ever came to England looking for someone, they would receive the same co-operation.

A counsellor had taken Hope away, she'd been living on the streets until she'd seen the morning paper about Rose and for anyone who had been the victim of a man who had been holding women against their will to come forward. The newspapers of course had been syndicated and the report of Rose's disappearance had reached as far as The San Francisco Globe and the desk of Renee Clemens. She was digging deeper into the story and came across the fact two English detectives had been flown in to help and discovered Alec Hardy was the double of one Emmett Carver.

She picked up her desk phone and called the Gracepoint police department, asking for Emmett, who was just reading the front page that his Ellie Miller had brought in and put on his desk.

"Carver," he answered, not even asking who wanted him. When he heard the reporter's voice, he sat up and laid the newspaper on the desk.

"What do you want? Have you been talking to that Owen Burke again?" he asked wryly, looking at his partner as if she was to blame, which he knew she was in some way, she had to be.

"Good morning to you too Detective Carver. Have you see the late edition?"

He could always deny he had. "So what if I have? What's your point Renee?"

Ellie gave him half a smile and retreated to safety before he blew up, which wouldn't do his recently mended heart any good.

"Don't you find it strange that detective from England looks like you?"

"What detective?" he tried to argue.

"Come on Carver, even I worked that one out, you must have heard about what's been going on over in New York? That British heiress going missing and two detectives being brought in by the NYPD to help find her. The other detective even has the same name as your partner."

"Tell me something I don't already know. So, what do you want?"

"Aren't you going to fly over to help?" Renee laughed.

"What do they need my help for?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because they suspect the man who took her also looks like you?"

He knew she would find out sooner or later.

"My being there is not going to help so if there's nothing else, I have other things to do. You're not thinking of going there are you?"

"No, my editor won't let me, I got into enough trouble going to follow the Solano case, thanks to you."

"I'm not the one who incited a riot and caused an innocent man to take his own life."

"Ouch! Ok, I take part responsibility for that but the police didn't give him enough protection, not the night he died anyway."

"I'm not getting into this with you, it's over. A young woman is missing in case you'd forgotten and while you may think I don't care, I do, it's too much like that other case as you keep reminding me I failed on but what good can I do? Having me there will only complicate matters and now it's all over the media, she'll be found, hopefully safe and well. She'll be traumatised enough seeing this other detective, I don't need to add to her confusion, do I?"

Emmett hung up and went back to reading the paper. How had she got to know about the Scottish double he had?


	16. Chapter 16

As the morning went on back in New York, Jake was on a conference call with his team in London when his phone rang, Mickey telling him Rose had been seen in a restaurant with Kilgrave a few nights before.

"That's good Mickey, she's still ok then."

They were all very worried about how it was affecting her mentally but she'd appeared normal when she'd been out.

"Yeah. Any more luck? Has she got Kilgrave into Torchwood yet?"

"No, I have people monitoring it constantly. How did Pete's meeting go?"

"I'm still out with Esposito, Hardy and Ryan went off but we're heading back to the precinct soon. Rose's picture's all over the news now, someone may come forward. Have you heard from Ellie?"

"No, I was hoping you might have done. I found something interesting though, about that other detective out in California."

"You mean besides him looking like the others?"

"Yeah, seems he's not so much liked amongst the press either, there's a reporter in San Francisco been keeping an eye on him, since a case in a town call Rosemont. I bet she's dying for him to get involved in Rose's disappearance."

Mickey laughed. It was all they needed, another one to get involved with finding Rose and wondered how this Carver would get on with Hardy, not to mention Beckett and Castle.

Richard had been doing some digging of his own into those who may have come across Kilgrave at some stage and had been to see a man who claimed he had driven their suspect around for a week. Then he came across the driver of a bus who said he'd run a man over who in the few minutes he had seen him then been struck looked like Kilgrave so he called Kate to tell her.

"That's interesting Castle, if Kilgrave got run over by a bus, maybe that's why he told our victim last week to step under one?"

"Yeah, seems a reasonable assumption, I'll see if I can find out where he was taken and how bad it was though since he's still with us, we know it wasn't fatal."

"We had a young woman in earlier, she'd terrified Kilgrave will find her again. She only got away from him a few days before he took Rose."

"He must have ditched her when he discovered who Rose was and she was going to be in town."

"Yeah, she said Kilgrave was obsessed with reading reports about Rose so that's when he told Hope to get lost and moved. I sent someone to where she thought she had been held but there was just a family living there but they said they had been locked in a room for about a week and were only allowed out for the basics, then some big guy had let them in and out. Pete's still here, I think his meeting went well, since we're all still working on it."

Pete and the captain were still talking in her office after Mickey called Pete to say they were all heading back.

"Well Mr Tyler, it's fortunate that the chief agrees to let us continue but he could pull the plug at any time."

"Well, let's hope something happens and soon, my wife wants to come over tomorrow and I've run out of excuses not to let her."

Rose had been presented with the logon screen for the official Torchwood site just after ten when Kilgrave had been interrupted by noises from outside. He'd locked the laptop screen and gone out to see the two men still standing there and he went to look over the railings to find two taxi drivers arguing over one bumping into the other's cab and two uniformed officers were trying to sort it out but traffic was getting impatient and horns were blasting.

Kilgrave was watching with amusement then realised if anyone were to look up, they would see the other man next to him was considerable taller since he was standing on top of a planter.

"You, get down from there and stand by your friend and if I say, you grab each other and leap over the railing."

Rose could hear what he was saying as she ventured out onto the balcony.

"Is there something wrong Kevin?"

He didn't want her too near the railings.

"Nothing Rose, go back inside and put that password in, this is getting me nowhere."

Going back inside, he went to the kitchen and poured himself some coffee, his mind getting suspicious of all the delay tactics that morning. Rose had been trying to get him in the shower, their conversations and her not being able to get in her other file then as he'd passed the laptop to her earlier, she had tried to stall again by explaining she could just tell him about herself if he really wanted to know about her and now, two cab drivers were arguing that had brought the police around.

Rose had been doing her best to delay him as she'd typed in the web address earlier but why? Didn't she want this over with? She did but she was scared for the two men outside, the housekeeper and what he would do to her. All the nights she'd spent with him, all the mornings and other times, something was bound to come of it and if he really showed her what he was capable of, well if she had got away with it so far, she wouldn't for much longer.

Now he had made her more scared of him than she had been of the Emperor of the Daleks so she had tried to talk to him, then she'd been relieved when he'd got up to see what all the noise was outside and when she'd walked onto the balcony and he'd met her halfway, it meant something was going on down in the street and he didn't want her to be seen.

At the precinct, Kate had just got off the phone.

"Ellie, missing persons just got a report that someone's mother has been disappearing every morning and when she gets home, she won't say where she's been so the young woman followed her this morning and guess where she lost her?"

"Near the scene of the accident?"

"Yeah, she lost her but it's safe to say the older woman went into one of the apartment blocks, maybe Kilgrave is using her as a cook or housekeeper?"

"We should call Hardy and Ryan if they've not already left the area?"

"I'm already on it Ellie," Kate smiled as she pressed Ryan's number.

Ryan put his hand over the phone as he listened to Kate, he and Alec were just sitting in the car ready to go pick up Esposito and Mickey.

"Seems we've had some luck. A woman who's been disappearing was followed earlier by her worried daughter and guess where she went?"

Alec hated guessing games but he was now willing to make an exception. They were one step closer to finding her but were they already too late? Would she even want to leave her captor and what would be her reaction at seeing him?

One of the uniformed officers who had been with them tapped on the window and spoke to Ryan.

"Sir, we have to go to a traffic accident, two taxi cabs not far from where Detective Esposito is."

"Lead the way Officer Tate, I'll call him."

Alec did not like the way the NYPD allowed their detectives to use their mobile phones when driving.

"I'll call him, you drive," Alec told him, Ryan smiling and shaking his head as he let the marked police car pull out first then followed it.

Alec informed Mickey and Esposito, who made their way on foot around the corner, leaving several officers still questioning people as they stopped to look at Rose's photo. Mickey thought they were getting somewhere at last and called Jake back to tell him as Espo, as he preferred to be called let Kate know they were on their way to the scene.

As Alec and Ryan made the short journey back, Alec really hoped something was going to come of this or was it merely a coincidence? Even so, the woman who had been disappearing had gone not that far away and if she was under Kilgrave's influence, maybe she had stepped under a cab?

Mickey and Espo saw the two taxi drivers arguing and other drivers trying to avoid them, Espo saying they'd best stay out of it until uniformed officers arrived, which they did a few minutes later, followed by Alec and Ryan.

Ryan got out of the car but Alec remained, Mickey got into the back.

"So, some good positive leads at last," Mickey remarked to Alec as he closed the door.

"Then let's hope they get us somewhere. What do you make of this?" Alec indicated to where the two cab drivers were still arguing, walking around their cabs and accessing the damage.

"Coincidence? I would have said that if that woman hadn't come in this direction."

Alec was looking across the street at the tall apartment buildings, some with balconies and thought he saw a man towering over the railings but he was gone the next second and Alec's attention was caught by something else, so he missed Kilgrave stepping closer for a look. It stuck in his mind though and meant to point it out to the other detectives when they returned.

Ryan and Espo had got into the heated discussion.

"So pal," Ryan asked one of the cab drivers. "How did this happen?"

"I already told the officer, this clown here ran into the back of me."

"Yeah but why had you stopped?"

"I was letting out a fare, why do ya think I'd stopped?"

Ryan got Kilgrave's sketch out and Espo got Rose's picture out.

"Have either of you two seen this man or this woman? Were they your fare?"

One driver shook his head, he was already losing rides. The other one though pointed to Kilgrave's sketch.

"Yeah, I've dropped him a few times, last Sunday, he got out, with her."

Ryan waved for Alec and Mickey to join them.

"Did you see where they went?"

"Nah, I dropped them a few doors down, across the street."

Espo quickly told Alec and Mickey.

"Right then, we concentrate on the buildings around this area, get some units to start asking doormen and have them go door to door."

He turned to the cab driver, asking him to point which direction Rose and Kilgrave had gone. One of the buildings was the one where he had just seen the man on the balcony though now he looked again, there were two identical ones and it had only been for a few seconds.

"Have officers knock on every door in those two buildings over there," he pointed.

Ryan called Kate to let her know they may have located the building where Rose was being held and Kate turned to Ellie.

"Get your coat, they may have found something."

"At last, I thought all I was going to see of New York was the hotel and the precinct."

Kilgrave had gone back to where Rose was sitting, the screen still locked so he put his password in and there was the Torchwood logo, a password field in the centre.

"Now Rose, enough distractions and if I think there is something wrong, I deal with you first because there are police down in the street dealing with two idiotic cab drivers. I promise you, it's not something you are going to like."

"Please Kevin, you don't have to threaten me, I love you, if you want to have sex, then we'll go to the bedroom right now."

"No, the way I feel right now, I don't want your compliance in anything but getting me into Torchwood so stop stalling or I will carry out my threats."

In a split second, Rose knew this was her only chance, to make it look good so she typed the arranged password, getting her into the fake site. Kilgrave snatched the laptop and stared at the screen, looking pleased with himself. He almost didn't hear more sirens down in the street, Alec frowning because they were making too much noise for his liking and told Ryan to get them to approach silently, Ryan on the radio to the officer at the end of the street. He was hoping it would sound like they had gone past but would it fool Kilgrave if he was really in one of those apartments?

Kilgrave tried to ignore the fact he'd heard more sirens, maybe those two clowns had resisted arrest, why should he care but something didn't seem right about it, he'd never heard so many sirens in the short time he'd been there. As Rose had hit the 'Enter' key, Jake had been alerted and was on the phone to Pete.

"Kilgrave's in, Rose entered the fake password."

"Did Mickey tell you where he and Alec were?"

"Yeah, I've got someone tracing the IP address right now. What do you bet it's where they are?"

He hung up and called Mickey.

"Where are you?"

"In one of the buildings, Alec's in the other one and Kate and Ellie have just arrived, Ellie's gone to join Alec. There was no doorman on duty so they're having to knock on doors."

Kilgrave was tempted to carry on further but he was still troubled. He knew someone had been alerted the moment Rose had got him in and he wouldn't have time to carry out his threats. He had nothing in the apartment of value but he would still keep the bedroom door locked, Rose's mobile was in there and the clothes he'd acquired but he could easily get more. It would only take a short time to reach this floor, there was a service elevator at the far end of the hall leading to the back of the building, they would have no reason to think he'd been alerted and he could easily deal with any officer who had been put there.

He got up and put his jacket on.

"I need some air."

"Do you want me to come with you Kevin?"

"No, I'll be back soon and don't think I've forgotten, I could have those men jump right now but the police may still be down there. Don't think of shouting down to them or when I come back, you'll regret it."

"I won't put anyone in danger Kevin. When will you be back?"

"You'll know soon enough."

He opened the door and stepped out, no-one had reached this floor yet so he locked the door behind him and went to the far end of the corridor. The moment he'd gone, Rose tried the door but it was locked and so was the other bedroom door. She went to the balcony, the two men facing the railing but she dare not approach them, she had no idea if Kilgrave had told them to do anything should they be approached.

Kilgrave got downstairs and out the back door, surprised no-one was waiting. He'd had two choices, risk being caught or get out while he could, the site Rose had got him into would be fake, he should have known Torchwood would have laid a trap for anyone who had taken their lead operative. She had tried to tell him she was a diplomat but there was no way she was just that. His only choice now was to find somewhere to lie low for a while, she would leave the country soon but the police would still be after him, she could describe him.

Alec and Ryan had reached the twelfth floor, Ellie just behind them, it had been decided that she would stay with them and Kate with the other team, it would be easier on Rose when she was found. Two uniformed officers were with them on the other side of the corridor, they had to be getting close now, there were only three more floors to cover and Alec had a feeling twelve was their lucky number. As they got to the second door, Alec was the one to knock.

Rose was in the bedroom, she knew Kilgrave was not coming back, he'd been spooked since he heard those sirens earlier and the delays. She heard knocking on the door so she rushed out, the housekeeper staring at the clock.

"Who is it?"

"Detective Ryan, NYPD. We're looking for someone, can you open the door please?"

Rose heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"I can't, I don't have the key. I'm Rose Tyler, have you been looking for me?"

"Miss Tyler, is there a man called Kilgrave in there with you?" Alec asked.

Rose was wondering why someone with a Scottish accent was with the NYPD.

"He left not long ago, he took the keys with him."

"Ryan, have someone go back downstairs and get a spare set of keys, take them if no-one is there," Alec told him.

They had left other officers to go through the other apartments, to search if anyone was hiding Rose, just in case.

Word had got to Kate and Espo that Rose had been found but they hadn't been able to gain entry to the apartment. Kate was on the phone to Pete.

"Thank goodness."

"We can't get in the apartment, Kilgrave locked the door when he left."

"So he skipped out? He must have got spooked."

"There was some trouble earlier outside, maybe it worried him police were in the area. Wait there Pete, we'll bring her back."

The doorman was located and the key for apartment 1203 was on its way up, the doorman insisting he went up with it. He was now being escorted by Mickey, Espo and Kate, Kate showing him Kilgrave's and Rose's pictures.

"Yeah, that's the guy but I've seen her more than I have him, she was being escorted by another man."

Ryan was trying to keep Alec from busting the door down, giving him a warning look as he watched the other officers who had arrived from the floors below once word got out. Rose was at the other side of the door, Alec assuring her someone was on the way up with another key.

"Is my stepfather there?"

"No, he's at the precinct Miss Tyler, please, just stay calm. Is anyone else in there with you?" Ryan asked her.

"Yeah, two men and a housekeeper but Kilgrave had them under his control, the men are out on the balcony."

Alec knew he had seen one of them. "Rose, I want you to remain calm, can you do that?"

"Yeah but who are you?"

"Detective Inspector Alec Hardy, your stepfather had myself and a colleague brought in to help find you."

"I've heard of you, you found that boy's killer in Broadchurch. You look like Kilgrave."

Alec thought that would lessen the impact once they got inside - or not.

"I think you'd better stand back Alec," Kate told him as she approached the door.

"She knows who I look like."

"Even so, let me and Ellie do this."

The doorman stepped forward and Kate identified herself.

"Rose, it's Kate Beckett, we were supposed to meet, remember?"

"Yeah, you're Richard Castle's wife."

"Right. We're opening the door now so stand back, ok?"

"Yeah, I'm away from the door," Rose shouted, wishing they would just get on with it but they had to make sure Kilgrave had not laid any traps.

Kate put her gun away and opened the door carefully, Ellie behind her.

"Rose, it's ok, you're safe now. This is Ellie Miller, she's here looking for you from the British police."

"Hi, I heard of you as well. Where's Alec Hardy?"

Ellie was surprised the poor woman hadn't yelled for them to keep him away from her.

"He's outside. Who else is here with you Rose?" Ellie asked her, looking around and motioning for Ryan and Esposito to enter, Alec keeping back for now.

"The housekeeper, in the kitchen and two men on the balcony but he told them to do things earlier."

"What things Rose?" Kate asked.

"To jump off the balcony if he told them to but I don't know what else he told them, he went out there just before he left."

"Ryan, approach the two men, carefully and have the fire department alerted, get some ladders up here and a safety net, just in case. Don't go too near them or speak to them until everything's in place. Ellie, go see the housekeeper but be careful. Rose, we're going to take you to your stepfather now, come with us. Where are your things?" Kate asked her.

"Locked in the other bedroom I think, I searched everywhere else. Did you find Kilgrave? Did you see him going out?"

"No, he must have used the rear exit but we have officers all over New York looking for him, just like we had with you. You, have you got a key for the bedroom?" she asked the puzzled doorman.

The doorman shook his head. "The other tenant must have had the lock fitted, it's not standard."

"Espo, kick the door down, we don't have time for this."

Espo nodded for two officers to go ahead and force the door open. He went inside and saw Rose's purse and phone on the dressing table and picked them up, wearing his gloves.

"We'll have to keep these for now, run fingerprints but you'll get them back."

Rose nodded, looking beyond Kate at Ellie, who was leading the housekeeper out.

"Kate, be careful with her, won't you? I don't know what Kilgrave told her, he was in the kitchen earlier."

"It's ok Rose, we have trained people ready to help her, her daughter reported it earlier, that she was going missing every day."

"Tell her I'm so sorry Kate, there was nothing I could do."

"We know Rose, this isn't your fault. We'll take care of everything, just come with us now."

"Where's Alec Hardy?" she asked again, looking past Kate.

Alec was outside with Mickey.

"He's just outside, with a friend of yours who's been worried about you."

"Mickey's here?"

Mickey heard her call his name but Alec held him back.

"Give her time Mickey, she's been through a lot, let them do their jobs eh?"

Mickey knew he was right, crowding her wouldn't do any good.

"Alec, can you come in here?" Kate called as Rose insisted he was there. "Meet Rose Tyler."

"Hi Alec, thanks for rescuing me, all you of you but how did you find me? Was it the fake website?"

"Amongst other things which led us here. Let's get you out of here, are those your own clothes?" Kate asked her.

"Yeah, I got changed when he left, I knew he wasn't coming back, I spooked him."

"Don't blame yourself for him leaving Rose, he never intended getting caught," Alec told her.

Kate led her out, leaving officers watching the two men on the balcony who thankfully hadn't yet jumped over the railing. All Rose could do was let them get on with it, she had complied with Kilgrave's every wish to keep them safe and her part had ended but would she ever recover?

When Mickey saw her, he moved forward to hug her. As they rode down in the lift, Rose was looking at Alec, she knew he wasn't Kilgrave or the Doctor but she felt calm with his presence, what had Kilgrave done to her? Once outside, the press had somehow got hold of the story Rose had been found and officers were trying to hold them back.

Kate was holding the back door of her car open for Rose, trying to shield her from the cameras.

"I want Alec to come with us, please?"

Ellie got in at the side of her, Mickey in the other side as Rose sat in the middle and Alec got in the front next to Ryan. Alec felt a little uncomfortable as they drove back to the precinct with an escort, he could feel Rose's eyes watching him and he knew what was going to happen but she was damaged and probably abused by Kilgrave and if he ever got his hands on the man, well he didn't want to think of the outcome, mind control or not, Kilgrave would pay for whatever he'd done to her.

This was personal now, whether Rose had taken to him or not, he knew he was going to be the one to help her adjust back but once they got home, what then? She would be staying in London and he and Miller going back to their boring lives in Broadchurch and he would probably never see her again and he didn't like the thought, not after everything he'd learned about her and what she had been through.

Right now, she needed time to get over this and he had to give her it but once back in Britain, they would part company so there was no point in letting her get too close to him. He had no idea how difficult it was going to be to forget her that easily.


	17. Chapter 17

Pete had been straight on the phone to stop Jackie packing her suitcase to catch the first flight over.

"Pete, tell me she's ok?"

"I don't know the details yet, she's on her way here to the precinct, she's with three detectives and an escort, he won't go after her again."

"Call me again when you've talked to her, yeah?"

"Of course I will and I'll get her to call you later, when she's had chance to come round, I'm sure she'll be a bit overwhelmed."

Jake had thanked his team in London though he hadn't needed that much help really, he'd heard that Alec had spotted someone on a balcony and it had been a simple process of elimination so he had put his laptop away and gone downstairs to inform the hotel manager she was returning and was just getting into a cab to go meet everyone at the precinct.

Word had got around and reporters were already gathering outside the 12th, Kate and Espo arriving first and Kate getting uniformed officers to clear them back for Rose's arrival. The TV and radio stations were already proclaiming Rose's imminent arrival after being found safe and well and it had reached the precinct over in Gracepoint.

"Sir, Rose Tyler's been found, she's on her way to the 12th precinct back in New York."

"That's good then Miller, I'm sure her family are relieved. Did it give any more details?"

"No, not yet, there are reporters waiting for her, it's caused a stir considering no-one had heard of her before this morning."

"Did they catch the man who took her?"

"I don't know, shall I call the 12th and find out?"

Emmett shook his head and nodded in the direction of her desk.

"Then go find out from that detective, Beckett is it?"

She got through to the homicide division just as Kate reached her desk, Castle and Pete waiting in the break room, the captain thought it was best Rose was taken directly there.

"Beckett," Kate answered, looking for any sign of Rose's arrival with her friend, Ryan and the two British detectives.

"Detective Beckett? This is Detective Miller from Gracepoint PD. We've been following the events of Rose Tyler's abduction. Detective Carver here wants to ask you a few questions."

"Another Detective Miller?" Kate mused. "Alright, put him on but how did you get to hear about it so soon? We only put it to the media this morning."

"Detective Carver took an interest in it the first day or so she went missing, he's the one who's been following it. In case he doesn't admit it, he looks like the man who held her and the Scottish detective."

Kate had to smile, she already knew that.

Ellie Miller had passed the phone to Carver.

"Detective Beckett. Have you spoken with her yet?"

"Yes, we were the ones to find her but I'm curious as to your interest."

"It's personal, since the man who took her and one of the detectives looks like me. I've been doing some digging, about this man you call Kilgrave."

"Really? We've tried everything. Have you heard of Torchwood?"

"Yes and I'm not surprised because Kilgrave is not his real name."

"We did suspect that."

"His name is Kevin Thompson and his parents left him to fend for himself when he became dangerous, after they conducted experiments on him as a child."

"No wonder we couldn't find anything on him."

"I'm sending you everything I found out but I need something in return."

Kate thought of course he did.

"I'm getting the next flight to New York, can you arrange a meeting for me, with Rose Tyler?"

From the way Rose had looked at Alec Hardy in the apartment, would she be able to cope with yet another doppelgänger?

"I'll try, she's very traumatised, she did take to Alec Hardy though, you heard about him?"

"Yeah, I read about him. If she accepted him, she'll accept me. I leave to catch my flight shortly, I'll have Miller give you the details, can someone meet me?"

"I'll send two detectives, they won't have any trouble spotting you."

Castle was now listening with amusement as Kate spoke once more with the Ellie Miller in Gracepoint, Kate thinking it was a good thing she wasn't coming over as well.

The car containing Rose had arrived outside the precinct, the officers still trying to keep the crowds and the press back as cameras flashed and TV and radio reporters held up their microphones. Rose just wanted to get inside to see her stepfather again and hopefully Jake would also be there. Mickey was the first out, followed by Alec and Ellie got out carefully on the driver's side as Ryan got out at the same time, leaving Rose to move to the kerbside door, Alec holding out his hand to help her. Mickey was too busy looking around, as usual Rose thought as she accepted Alec's help.

"Thanks Alec. Are all these people here for me? I thought no-one here knew who I was?"

"Not until this morning when the news bulletins went out and your photo was all over the papers," Mickey commented as he noticed Rose was still holding Alec's arm to steady herself though it didn't look like that to Mickey.

"Let's get you inside," Ellie told her, going to the other side of Rose to try to shield her although it was far too late for that as her name was being shouted for her to give a statement.

Alec stopped for a moment. "Miss Tyler will be issuing a statement shortly and she asks for some privacy at this time – thank you."

Mickey thought a fat lot of good that would do.

Kate was talking to Castle as the desk called her to say there was now an even bigger crowd of press and bystanders watching Rose's arrival so persuading Pete and the newly arrived Jake to stay where they were, she went back downstairs as officers greeted them when Ryan told them to keep the press from following.

"Wait here Miss Tyler, Detective Beckett's on her way down." Ryan told her.

Rose just nodded, still holding onto Alec's arm and now Ellie held her other arm. Upstairs, Kate was waiting for the elevator with Castle.

"So what did that Carver want?" Castle asked her as they got in to go meet Rose.

"He's coming over, he has information about Kilgrave, it has to be worth a look."

"Why can't he just email it?"

"Come on Castle, it's not the sort of information we'd want just anyone to get a hold of. He'll be here in a few hours, we can wait for him then we get Rose back in tomorrow morning to meet with him, she may be able to tell him and us more."

"Well go easy on her today, she must have been through hell, being held by Kilgrave."

"Do you think I don't know that castle? From what Ryan just told me, she won't let go of Alec Hardy."

Castle just smiled – who would have known?

As everyone went back upstairs, Rose remained quiet although by now she had let go of Alec, just muttering a 'sorry' as she realised. Alec had just smiled back, Ellie thinking he should smile more often, he'd been such a grump until a few weeks ago when he'd finally got himself sorted. Jake and Pete were waiting by the elevator as everyone arrived at the floor housing the homicide division.

"I wonder how she got on with Alec?" Jake asked Pete before she arrived, watching the indicator.

"I heard Kate saying Rose won't let go of him," Pete smiled as the lift was one floor away.

"Typical of Rose, she just can't stay away from Doctor duplicates," Jake grinned as the elevator 'pinged' and the doors opened.

Rose was at the back with Alec and Ellie but as Kate, Castle and Ryan exited, Rose rushed forward into Pete's outstretched arms.

"Dad," was all she said as he hugged her close, Jake standing back to let Alec and Ellie out.

Pete led her slowly to the break room as everyone on that floor watched and clapped at her safe return and Captain Gates stood in her office doorway then stepping forward to greet Rose.

"Welcome back Miss Tyler, I trust you sustained no injuries during your capture?"

"No, I'm fine thanks, I'm just glad to get away. How are those two men who were working for Kilgrave and the housekeeper, is she ok?"

"They are being helped, please, don't worry about them. Come into the break room and get a drink then we'll talk."

Rose nodded and let Pete lead the way, Castle already making her a coffee, remembering the British took cream in theirs. Rose took the offered cup and thanked him.

"Sorry we didn't get to meet that night we were meant to go out to dinner," Rose smiled at him.

"That's quite alright, under the circumstances, we're all just happy to see you."

Rose realised Jake had gone to the back of the room and made her way over.

"It worked Jake, I got him into the fake site but he got suspicious because you put that extra password on my file."

"Yeah, I gathered that," Jake replied, giving her one of his famous hugs that was almost as bad as the Doctor's had been.

"That was my idea Rose," Pete told her. "We were worried he'd find out about the Doctor and we couldn't allow him to use that against you."

"I got that, I was worried too, I did everything I could to delay him getting in, I even tried to tell him about myself but he wanted to read everything first. Has anyone spotted him since he got away?"

"No, we've got everyone on the lookout for him, if he's gone into hiding, he'll come out sooner or later," Kate told her. "Just relax a while, I'll talk with you when you go see the captain. Come on Castle, Ryan, Espo, let's leave them to talk."

Alec put his cup down, not that he still enjoyed drinking coffee but it was growing on him.

"Come on Miller, we should also leave."

"No, please stay Alec," Rose pleaded with him. "You too if you want Ellie?"

"I have to call our CS back in Broadchurch, to let her know we've found you," Ellie told her, glancing at Alec, who just nodded.

"Oh, are you two leaving?" Rose asked.

"We're all going back together Rose, tomorrow night, I've just been arranging a private jet since I couldn't get us all on the same flight back to London and I doubt anyone wants to go back by zeppelin?" Pete smiled.

"I need to call mum," Rose told him, accepting Alec's offer to take her cup as she leaned against the glass partition, the blinds having been pulled down.

"She knows you've been found love, you can call her later. Now, how do you really feel?"

Rose lurched towards a chair and Mickey caught her arm, guiding her to sit down. Alec was watching with interest, her mind was clearly still clouded from the effects Kilgrave had over her.

"I'll be fine, I just need to get used to not having to ask things all the time."

"What kind of things Rose?" Alec asked her.

"What I could do, what I could wear and if I could go out."

"He let you go out?"

"Yeah, with one of his men, he gave me two hours to go shopping and told me if I wasn't back in time, he'd get the other man or the housekeeper to harm themselves."

"You went out with him, a few nights ago," Alec stated, getting his notebook out.

"Alec, we should leave all this until Rose sees the captain," Pete interrupted him.

Alec put his notebook away and looked at Rose as if to say 'sorry' but she just smiled at him.

"It's ok Dad, he's just doing his job but I'd rather not say anything twice Alec."

Kate had been talking with the captain, telling her of Emmett Carver's visit.

"So, he's been following our reports has he?" Captain Gates asked.

"Yeah though it's rather unusual, with him being so far away."

"Maybe he had heard of Miss Tyler before then?"

"I doubt it Sir, she's not that famous outside her own country and she normally keeps herself out of the news. I can think of one reason, well two, he looks like Kilgrave and Hardy plus his partner is also called Ellie Miller."

The captain shook her head in disbelief.

Kate continued. "He's on his way here, to New York, he has information about Kilgrave."

"Has he now? You mean information that even Torchwood couldn't get?"

"Yes, that's because Kilgrave isn't his real name though we did suspect that but we have no idea where Carver got his information from."

"I doubt he'll want to reveal his sources Detective Beckett. Have him report to me when he gets here."

"It won't be until late afternoon, he's coming from Northern California so Castle and I will wait for him, he wants to meet with Rose, that's the only reason he's agreed to share what he has on Kilgrave."

"You should ask Miss Tyler if she knows him then."

"I don't want to spring another Kilgrave look-alike on her just yet. Shall I go get her?"

"Yes, she'll be wanting to get back to the hotel and get some rest, she's been through a lot. Just ask Mr Tyler and DI Hardy in, I don't want her to feel crowded and that includes Mr Castle, I know what he's like."

Kate smiled. "Yes Sir."

An hour later, Rose was being led out of the captain's office by Pete after telling them everything she'd been through but missing out the most personal parts. Alec knew she was holding back but the others seemed to let it go. While she had been explaining about Kilgrave threatening the staff if she didn't comply with him, Rose knew she couldn't tell anyone she had complied with his sexual demands, for fear of what they would think of her.

Kate though had asked her if she had been abused.

"I tried to resist him, I've had training against mind control but it was very difficult, I had no idea what he would do if I didn't give in to his demands."

"Did they include sexual demands?" Alec had insisted on asking.

"Yes but I'm not ready to talk about it, I'd rather talk to a counsellor, it was extremely personal and I don't think I should talk about it here. Captain, I'll comply with anything during the rest of your investigation and once I get back home, I'll have the reports sent over to you, I'd just rather not go through everything on that subject just yet."

The captain had nodded her agreement and thanked Rose for her co-operation.

"Detective Inspector Hardy, I trust you will keep me up to date with any further developments? Miss Tyler, just have your therapist send the reports to the Broadchurch police, he can have them sent on. Before you leave, Detective Beckett has an unusual request."

Alec hadn't really been surprised the detective from Gracepoint wanted in on this but if he knew things that could help find Kilgrave, he was all for the meeting. Stopping by the elevator, Castle asked if they could all get together later but Pete made excuses for Rose, saying they should delay it until the following evening before they departed for the airport.

"Sorry Rick, I think Rose has had enough but our flight isn't until ten tomorrow night, it was the only time I could book the plane for. I think she just needs a quiet night in the hotel tonight."

"Sure Pete, we'll see you in the morning, for the meeting with Carver."

"Pete, there are cars downstairs waiting to take you all back to the hotel, unless you two are staying?" Kate asked Ellie and Alec.

Ellie half put her hand up, getting her a glare from Alec. "Oh, I'd like to stay for a while, you promised me that t-shirt for Tom."

"Sure Ellie, I'll make sure you're back at the hotel in time for dinner, you can meet Detective Carver, he's got a partner who has the same name as you."

Ellie grinned and Alec just rolled his eyes as he got into the elevator after Mickey. Downstairs, there were two unmarked cars waiting for them as promised, Mickey and Jake heading for one while Pete and Rose got into the back of the other, Alec getting in the front. Pete thought it was a shame Alec had decided he wasn't going to let Rose out of his sight, what was he playing at? More importantly, what was Rose doing? She hadn't been more than a few inches away from the Scottish detective since she'd arrived at the precinct and Mickey had taken him on one side and expressed his concerns that Rose didn't want to let go of him when she got out of the car earlier and Alec seemed content to let her.

When they got back to the hotel he would get Rose in her room he'd had held for her and ask her why she was clinging hold of Alec Hardy and he just hoped it wasn't because she thought somehow he was either Kilgrave or the Doctor. What would she make of Emmett Carver once he arrived? He wondered like Jake had said to him earlier, what was it with Rose and her Doctor look-a likes that she couldn't get by without one nearby?

He and Jackie had tried their best with her, from the long journey up to Norway for her to say goodbye to just his image on the beach to trying their best to make the dimension cannon workable but she'd missed out anyway, which had set her off again resulting in another health resort visit and if he'd not engaged the services of the best psychiatric doctors, she would have been admitted to a state or private facility. Only his wealth and position had prevented her being taken for treatment and now, she was half staring out of the window and half at Alec Hardy and Pete knew where this was leading.

If Kilgrave had found out about the Doctor, she would have been a lot worse off because he would have eventually persuaded her he was the Doctor and she would have talked about all their adventures together, the time they had spent here before Rose had got trapped here and all about the other universe and once he'd got her to tell him everything and he'd taken over Torchwood, both universes would have been in danger.

Thankfully, she had been found in time and Jake putting the extra password on her file had been a big risk had paid off without her having to pay the price for it. As they approached the hotel, Alec turned around.

"There are no press here, they can't have got to know where you are staying."

"I'm surprised the doorman hasn't told everyone," Pete mused.

"He did not even know who Rose was when I asked him a few questions."

"So how did you know I was missing then?" Rose asked as the car stopped and Alec got out, opening the door for Rose.

She took his hand again and keeping hold of him, headed for the entrance, catching up with Jake and Mickey as they arrived a minute earlier. Jake was nudging Mickey as Alec had helped her out of the car.

"I'm telling you Mickey, she thinks he's the Doctor."

"Rubbish Jake, that Kilgrave messed with her mind, she thinks Hardy is him."

"Bet ya 50 quid she starts calling him Doctor," Jake smirked.

Mickey held his hand out and took the bet that she'd keep calling him Kilgrave or whatever his name was.

Rose was greeted by the day manager of the hotel, who had said they were pleased to have her back safely and asked them to wait in the bar area as he had ordered refreshments for them since they had missed lunch, with compliments of the management. Pete thought it was just as well, since he was paying for Rose's room to be kept for her.

As Rose took a seat at one of the dining tables, Mickey got a scowl from Pete when he was going to sit next to her as she looked to see where Alec was. Mickey huffed and went to sit on the next table with Jake, who just grinned and nudged his best friend.

"Told ya," Jake hissed as Mickey sat opposite him, his back to Rose as Alec sat next to her since Pete had purposely sat on the outside.

"Why don't you go relax in the hotel spa after you've eaten Rose?" Pete asked her.

"Yeah, I think I will, after I call mum. How's Tony taken it?"

"I just told him we'd had to stay longer than expected, I didn't tell him anything else. Your mum says he keeps asking for you."

"How old is he?" Alec asked, pouring water for Rose then himself and then offering to fill Pete's, who just took the jug from him.

He'd read about the Tylers but Mr Tyler kept very quiet about his young son.

"He's nearly six, I've missed him," Rose said sadly, taking a sip of water. "Dad, did you tell Alec everything?"

"I told him and Ellie what they needed to know Rose, you can talk in front of him."

"Good, I hate keeping secrets and I've done enough of that for the last week or so. So, what about you Alec, are you over that trial and finding that missing girl?"

"You read about that?"

"Yeah, ever since the two of them went missing. Did dad tell you about the Doctor?"

Pete nodded.

"I just thought it was sad that Lisa was never found and the man they thought responsible got away. Then when I read about Danny last year and it was you who was in charge I followed the case."

Alec thought that despite her own problems, she still cared enough about others. Something had drawn him to her, she was a lost soul who had only wanted her friend the Doctor back and she was seeing him everywhere she went and he wasn't helping but he couldn't help but get involved. She was reaching out to him in particular despite her friends being there and Miller trying to make friends with her so what could he do?

Shunning her would do more harm than good at this stage even though she was clinging to him like he was a life-line and when they got to London, she would go off to spend a week or two in another health spa and he would go back to work and that would be the end of it, wouldn't it? That was if Miller didn't do something stupid like invite her to stay with them for a few weeks since she had recently redecorated and thrown everything her jailbird husband had in the loft out and done it out as a guest room.

She had told him on the way over she was going to rent it out to bring in some extra cash and already offered it to him, which he had profusely turned down before she'd even finished asking him, he was not going down that particular road, looking after her youngest son had been his limit then he'd done it reluctantly while she had been helping him with the Sandbrook case.

He realised Rose was looking at him again as her plate was passed to her by the waitress. She was smiling at him and probably thought he was as bad as she was in the car, staring into space.

"Earth to Alec," she grinned as he accepted his food, not bad to say it was free, not that they'd had to pay for anything other than the odd drink while they were out looking for her.


	18. Chapter 18

"So, you got any family then?" Rose tried to ask him again, he'd apparently missed it the first time.

"A daughter, sixteen now almost, she lives with her mum back near Sandbrook."

"That's sad, don't you get to see her?"

"More since my surgery a while back, she's coming to stay with me this spring bank holiday and if that works out, she's coming down for the six week holiday before she goes off to college."

"That's good then, what surgery did you have? I read you had a bad heart."

Alec thought nothing got past a member of the Tyler family, he'd been warned by Mickey about Mrs Tyler, a force to be reckoned with by all accounts.

"I took the plunge so to speak and stopped being stubborn. I had a pacemaker fitted."

"Wow, that's some surgery then. You look ok or are you hiding something?"

"Rose, leave him be love," Pete told her.

"No, it's fine Mr Tyler. I have to admit I surprised myself by surviving it, I was ready to face the worse when I went in. I told no-one but my ex about it and then I only told her the day before."

"You never even told Ellie?"

"She was the last person I would have told, I sent her a message an hour before I went down to the operating room."

Rose smiled. "I bet she was a bit mad about that."

"Aye, she was but she drove over when she got out of court though she would not take me home, luckily Tess was in the area and she took me back."

"They didn't want to keep you in?"

"Well they tried but Tess convinced them she would take responsibility for me, which surprised me more than surviving the operation did," he mused, putting his cutlery down across the plate.

Rose saw the funny side. She felt at ease with him, he wasn't the Doctor or Kilgrave, that she was sure of but why was she feeling so at home with him?

"So, you went back to Broadchurch?"

"Aye, it was as close to being home as anywhere else has been. I got my job back after I got Sandbrook closed though I will have to go back for the hearing, one of them is protesting her innocence and fancies her chances with a jury."

"You'd better hope she doesn't get the same defence as the last time," Pete joined in.

"I'm not worried about that, I doubt it will be. The problem last time was that both sides were enemies outside the courtroom and it became personal. The defence was determined not to let her old boss and adversary win, she didn't care about Joe Miller being innocent or guilty, she was only interested in knocking down the wall the prosecution had built and did not care who got in the way."

"Including you and Ellie," Rose smiled as she sat back, bumping into Mickey and not bothering to apologise, that was how they were with each other.

Jake and Mickey had been having a staring contest and Jake was winning, having the advantage he could see Pete's face as Rose and Alec had talked, it was worth more than the words Mickey could hear.

"That was completely untrue, the facts got twisted to the defence's own end, she wanted to take the credibility of the conviction away and she succeeded."

"Hey, you don't have to convince me, I'm on your side," Rose laughed. "I think I'll go get my things and go relax in the spa if you'll all excuse me. Why did Ellie not come back with us?" she asked Alec.

"She was trying to impress Detective Becket plus I believe she has a crush on Castle."

Pete had to smile – Ellie Miller was not the only one to have a crush on someone as Rose had been openly flirting with Alec, well to his mind she was. He had half expected a very shy and broken Rose but she had taken to Alec instantly, just like Jackie had told him she had taken to the Doctor all those years ago back in their own world. He didn't know what to do about it, Alec would be going back to Broadchurch but it wouldn't surprise him in the least if she didn't join him after her compulsory counselling sessions required by Torchwood and the chances of her completing them were slim to none, not the way she was letting Alec get up and then taking his hand as he helped her.

Mickey was beginning to be grateful he'd not been sitting where Jake was or he'd throw up, having heard most of the conversation when Jake wasn't making faces at him to indicate how cosy the two of them were getting.

"Rose, before you go to the spa, I'd like to talk to you – alone," Pete told her as they reached the dining room door.

"Sure Dad, I'd best call mum first anyway. Alec, are you on our floor?" she asked as the elevator arrived.

"No, we're on the floor below I believe, I will join you for dinner."

"Yeah, I'll look forward to that, you'll be wanting to call your daughter and your boss. Can I get your mobile number?"

"I'll give it you Rose," Pete told her as Alec prepared to get out, taking Rose's hand and kissing the back of it.

"Feel free to call if you need anything, Rose," he said as she smiled back at him, withdrawing her hand, reluctantly it appeared to Pete as Alec got out and the door closed.

"Rose, we really have to talk love, I was going to ask how you're coping now you've got away from Kilgrave but I think there's something more urgent than that, don't you?"

They got out on the next floor and stopped outside Rose's room, the one she'd not been in for over a week.

"Don't know what you mean Dad," she smiled as she opened the door and they went inside.

"You know full well what I mean Rose. You've just got away from a psychopath who held you against your will for over a week and instead of running in the opposite direction away from yet another Doctor look-alike, you're flirting with Alec Hardy. Would you care to explain it to me or would you rather I get your mother to deal with it?"

"Dad, just leave it, I know he's not the Doctor and he's definitely not Kilgrave. I know you think I don't know what I'm doing but trust me, right now all I want to do is get back to normal."

"By flirting with Alec Hardy?"

"I was not 'flirting' with him, I'm trying to forget Kilgrave by convincing myself that anyone who looks like him is not as bad as him. Do you know how hard it was not to let on to Kilgrave about how he looked like the Doctor?"

"I know love and I'm sorry. We told Alec and Ellie what they needed to know so they would understand why you would go along with what Kilgrave wanted."

"I tried to convince myself that doing as he asked was far better than resisting him, I've had worse missions where I had to pretend to be someone's girlfriend."

"Yes, I know and do you know how Mickey hated every one you went on? He's as concerned about this as I am, I don't think it's such a good idea to get so close to Alec."

"Sorry, I think he's exactly what I need right now but I know when we get back, he's going back to Broadchurch."

"Good, he is going back to Broadchurch. Now call your mother and if you're going down to the spa, I want Jake or Mickey with you. You are not to be alone until we get on that plane tomorrow night."

"Fine, I'd rather have Jake, Mickey looks a bit mad with me."

"Yes, he is and he's also mad at me for letting you get in that taxi and come back to the hotel on your own and he's right to be, I should never have allowed it."

"How were you supposed to know that creep was having me followed?"

"Kate and Ellie interviewed a young woman who was Kilgrave's victim before you."

"Was her name Hope?"

"Yeah, she told them he was obsessed with you and you coming to New York."

"He mentioned her, she was completely under his control but I know why he was fascinated with me, not just to get control of Torchwood but because of my training, he knew I'd be able to resist him to some degree so he didn't threaten me, well not until this morning, he threatened those around me, that's what made it so challenging for him, he said the others had been nothing because they did everything he told them to. I questioned him but I couldn't resist him completely, he scared me Dad, I could see what he was capable of."

Rose went up to him, he knew she was putting on a brave face and deep down she was hurting, he was able to do anything he wanted but nothing would ever change this. If Alec Hardy was what she needed right now, he'd best not stand in her way or this time, nothing would be able to stop her being admitted to an institution, she had to get over this in her own way. Maybe he should arrange with Alec's boss for him to spend some time with her, to help her get over it?

Alec had gone back to his room to call his boss, who was happy to hear via Ellie that Rose was safe and well though she wasn't happy at his request.

"You want to what Alec? You want to stay in London, why?"

"Because she is going to need help, without sending her away. This is confidential and I trust it will go no further?"

"Naturally Alec."

"Mr Tyler told us Rose has almost been admitted to rest homes several times, she never got over losing someone close to her and she was seeing him everywhere and now, Kilgrave and myself are adding to that but if she has someone constant in her life at this time, someone who will not use her or leave her, I believe it may help her get over not only her abduction but maybe finally to get over her loss."

"I see Alec, this person she lost, who looked like you, did he die?"

"No but he is a very, very long way away from her and she will never see him again. I can't tell you any more Elaine, not without Mr Tyler's permission but he told us what happened to him and how it affected her. I would like to see this through, I was going to put it to Mr Tyler, offer to help but he may not take very kindly to it so if you permitted me, I could tell him I have cleared it with you. I believe I have accumulated several weeks leave as my sick leave did not count."

Elaine had to smile to herself, she should have known he'd get caught up with the Vitex heiress.

"Very well then Alec, if you want to request leave, I will push it through for you. Will you be coming back first?"

"I will see how things go first, she may not still want me around and her staying in London may be a bad idea, I'd like for her to want to visit Broadchurch though if I suggest it, she may take it the wrong way."

"Then get Ellie to invite her down."

"I don't think that will be too difficult though I had not intended letting Miller in on my plan."

Elaine let out a laugh, since he insisted on calling her Elaine and Ellie just Miller and she was his boss.

"I'll leave you to make the arrangements then, just say when you want to begin your leave."

Satisfied for now, he had to somehow convince Rose to go to Broadchurch after she had seen the therapist her stepfather was insisting she visited but would she be willing? She had been flirting with him earlier, he wasn't so out of practice he didn't know what she had been doing and she'd hardly let him out of her sight since they had found her.

Jake had knocked on Rose's door and escorted her to the spa, saying he would sit just outside where he could see her and the door and he would watch very carefully for anyone who didn't look like they belonged there. In his mind, the sooner they got on the plane to go home, the better, non of them would relax until they were safely in London.

Before they all met for dinner, Ellie got back in time and knocked on Alec's door to see how Rose was, him not telling her Rose seemed taken with him although she may have worked that one out for herself earlier.

"So, how is she then?" Ellie asked, leaning on his room door, waiting for an invitation to go in but Alec had learned his lesson after the last time and there was no way she was getting in his room again, cameras or no cameras.

If he ever got to know how the defence team had got hold of the footage from the night Joe Miller was arrested, he'd arrest Becca Fisher, she wasn't supposed to have been on the defence's side.

"She was going to the spa with either Jake or Mickey, she seems ok for someone who has been held captive for over a week. She knew about that woman you talked to who had been Kilgrave's last victim."

"She didn't say much earlier but since we're meeting again in the morning, she might be more willing to talk."

"Yes, in front of yet another version of Kilgrave."

"I'm looking forward to meeting him, Ryan and Espo had just gone to meet Detective Carver."

"That should be interesting then don't you think?"

"Poor Rose seems confused as it is, I saw Mickey downstairs, he's not too happy about something."

"That would be me then, I could feel him wanting to turn around earlier when we had lunch and he wasn't even looking at me."

Ellie let out a laugh. She knew why he wasn't letting her in his room and she couldn't really blame him after what happened in the courtroom, as if that was ever going to happen, they barely communicated with each other even though she was settling back down in her old house and done it out from top to bottom. No wonder he'd cringed when she had suggested he took her spare loft.

Rose was waiting for someone to escort her down to dinner since Jake had said Pete insisted she didn't go down alone, which had caused Rose to think Pete was being a bit paranoid, Kilgrave wouldn't be stupid enough to go after her again, now that Torchwood was on to him. As they had gone back up in the lift earlier, Rose had expressed she still felt she was being held captive.

"Pete wants to make sure you're safe, that's all Rose. Come on, we're best mates, right?" Jake had asked her.

"Yeah I know Jake it's just over the last week or so, I've had someone with me all the time, I'd love to just be on my own."

"When we get home, you can take all the time you want."

"Huh, Pete will have me going non-stop to therapists again."

"It's for your own good and you know it, if you want to go back to work."

"I think I'll take some time off first, mum will insist Pete doesn't let me go back to work right away."

"Come on Rose, you're not fooling me, how are you really feeling?"

"I don't want to talk about it Jake," she told him as they reached her room door.

"You'll have to sooner or later Rose."

"I know that Jake. See ya at dinner?"

So now, an hour or so later, she was waiting for someone knocking on her door. She wasn't expecting it to be Alec, who had just gone up to the next floor to see Pete coming out of his room.

"Did you want something Alec?"

"I thought I would escort Rose to dinner, with your permission of course?"

"How did you know what room she was in?"

"I saw Jake come back to his room earlier, I asked him. He seems to find it amusing that Rose seems to have taken a liking to me."

"Oh, he would, trust me. You know the score Alec, you know how vulnerable Rose is right now and if you're what she needs, then I'm all for it but you break her heart, it won't be me you have to worry about, capisce?"

"I get it, I have no intentions of letting this go too far but Rose seems calmer than anyone thought she would be."

"She's hiding what she really feels and even when I get her to a therapist on Monday, she won't talk to them."

"Mr Tyler, I've spoken to my CS, about taking some time off if I need to, I would like to help Rose, if I possibly can."

"There's no need Alec, she'll come round in her own time, she has done before."

"How many times is that now though?"

Pete shook his head. "Too many times now Alec, I can't discuss it with you, unless Rose wants to tell you herself but if you're suggesting Rose spends some time in Broadchurch then I'm all for it. I suppose it's as good a place as a health resort. Now, go call for her, I'll see you both in the dining room though how you convinced Jake to let you take his place is beyond me, he and Mickey are very protective of her."

"So I noticed earlier, I could feel Mickey staring at me."

Pete patted Alec's shoulder and headed for the lift as Alec knocked on Rose's door.

Back at the 12th precinct, Emmett Carver had finished his initial meeting with Kate and Castle, whom Emmett didn't find amusing when he remarked how many other 'clones' there were and he wondered what he meant since he only knew of Kilgrave, the Scottish detective and the actor. Kate had given her husband a funny look.

"So, we all meet in the morning and thanks for the information, I'll read through it to brief the captain before everyone arrives."

"Yeah, it was a long flight and I hate planes, rather go by zeppelin but it would have taken too long. So Miss Tyler is settling down?"

"I think so, she seemed calm enough considering what she's been through though it may hit her later."

"How's she coping with what's his name, Hardy?"

Castle was about to say she was clinging to him like she was attached to him but thought better of it.

"It's too early to say, we're going on the assumption she sees him as someone familiar, a constant. There's something you should know, she had a friend who she lost a few years back and she never got over it."

"What has that to do with anything?" Emmett wanted to know, seeing the smirk on Castle's face.

"He looked like you, Kilgrave and Hardy, not to mention the actor."

Emmett just rolled his eyes. Just what he needed – no wonder Castle thought it was amusing. He was now looking forward to meeting his Scottish counterpart as well as Rose but if she had already taken to the other detective, there would be very little anyone could do about it. He'd read all about her but there was nothing mentioned of anyone close to her passing away.

"So this other friend, did he die?"

"No but he's never coming back, she won't talk about it," Castle told him as they walked to the elevator to go down where the driver was waiting to take Emmett to his hotel, not the same one everyone else was staying in, he'd had to arrange one at short notice when he'd made his mind up that morning he should make a personal appearance with his findings.

Kate thanked him for the files he'd brought with him and throwing his overnight bag in the back of the car, was driven off, thinking that it should be a very interesting meeting the next morning and wondered if Rose had been warned of his arrival. He knew he shouldn't make things worse for her, if she had taken to Hardy, he would have little or no chance with her and that hadn't been his intention anyway but now he'd read that Hardy had recently put three culprits away for a case that had been haunting him, it was time to face his own demons of Rosemont.

Now he would go back and get the files from his old case and this time it would be different, he had his daughter on his side since she had stayed with him after his surgery last year and he'd rented a two bedroom house not far from the Solanos and she was in the local college though he was disappointed she had a crush on the local reporter. He had surprised her with a text earlier and she'd called him back while he was waiting for his flight to New York.

Rose had opened her room door to find Alec standing there, his arms folded, his top two shirt buttons undone as he'd been told it was an informal dinner though when he looked at Rose, who was wearing a blue clingy jersey dress that fitted in all the right places, he felt like he was scruffy, which Miller had already told him, only too readily.

"Alec. I was expecting Jake or Mickey, this is a nice surprise. I think I feel just as safe with you as I would with them."

"Then may I escort you to dinner? I feel I should now be wearing a tie."

Rose smiled. "Aw, don't worry about that, Mickey will be wearing his favourite t-shirt, we don't stand on ceremony."

"You mean the one with the old cassette tape, the brown one?"

"Yeah, you've seen it then?" she giggled as she picked up her purse and key then locked the door behind her.

Alec offered his arm, which she took without hesitation and he was getting to like it far too much. It would make things much more difficult when they arrived back in London. Everyone was waiting for them, tables had been put together so everyone could be accommodated and Rose just wished it was the two of them. She'd had time to think and she wanted to explain to Alec the reason why she'd not let go of him since she had been found earlier.

She hadn't wanted him to get the wrong idea but it was probably too late, he already would have the wrong idea by now and so would everyone else who were now looking at her and two seats at the end had been left for them facing each other despite Pete telling Mickey he should let them sit together.

Mickey though had shrugged his shoulders. "She's getting too dependant on him."

"Mickey, mate, what do you expect?" Jake had asked him.

"What's she gonna do when he goes back to Broadchurch, huh?" he asked, pouring some water and wishing it was lager.

"You think he's getting too close to her then?" Ellie asked, sitting across from Jake and next to Pete.

She could have fancied Jake were it not for the fact he was younger and obviously not interested in women.

"He's your partner Ellie, you know him better than anyone else here, what do you think?" Pete asked her.

"I think Rose is still traumatised and it will hit her all of a sudden and she'll fall apart. As much as I hate to admit it, Hardy may be the one who has to hold her together."

"You may be right Ellie but I have to insist he goes back to Broadchurch for now, she needs time away from Kilgrave and Doctor look-a likes and therapy is mandatory within the organisation before she can resume work. Ah, here they are. Mickey, you should really move."

So Mickey had made no attempt to comply with Pete's request as Alec held Rose's chair out for her as she sat next to Pete, glaring at Mickey and knowing he was doing this on purpose, just like he'd tried to do at lunch time. Alec nodded to everyone and took his seat next to Mickey and offered to fill Rose's glass with water as Mickey glared at him sideways. He knew her old boyfriend was still jealous of anyone who got close to her and he was just thankful it was only for a while longer but what if Rose wanted to visit Broadchurch or she wanted him to stay in London with her?

Would Mickey try to interfere? Well he wouldn't let her ex's jealousy stand in her way, if she felt comfortable with him but so far, he'd convinced himself that she was trying to get over Kilgrave by using him as a buffer but how did he actually feel about that? It was like weaning a baby from a bottle, slowly without taking it away altogether but how would she react when they parted at London airport?

Would she still want him there as comfort or would she throw the bottle out of the cot and no longer want him? A lot had happened that day and her messed up feelings were getting the better of her but so were his. What had started out as a simple case of finding the missing heiress had got personal and now he needed to know how she really felt about him because if Mickey's jealousy was anything to go by, he was in line to be her next boyfriend, whether he was close by or it was long distance.


	19. Chapter 19

Alec felt he was under scrutiny as he ate his meal, Mickey glancing sideways at him, Pete keeping one eye on Rose and one on him.

Rose was smiling and trying not to scowl at Mickey for being such an obvious jerk with Alec. Pete suggested they all retired to the bar but Rose just wanted to go to her room.

"Come and have a drink Rose," Mickey insisted.

"You heard her Mickey, leave her alone," Alec told him.

"It's ok Alec, Mickey never knows when to quit. Will you see me to my room?"

"Sure, if you are ready to leave?"

"Yeah, I think I've had enough for one day, I can't wait to have a room to myself."

Ellie could only imagine what it had been like for her, being forced to sleep with Kilgrave, well not just sleep. Rose hadn't said how he had treated her but she could put two and two together. Why was she still clinging to Hardy though? Both Beckett and Castle had remarked about it after they had all left, none of them being able to comprehend what was going through Rose's mind. Castle of course had wanted all the details and when she'd left, Kate was still trying to explain it to him. She wished she could have stayed to talk to Carver, he was exactly like Hardy but he didn't seem quite as grumpy.

Carver had remarked to her about her name, saying she was more agreeable than his partner and expressed his regret that her circumstances were the same as his Ellie Miller's, well almost.

While Alec and Rose were in the lift, Rose turned to him.

"Are you going back to join the others?"

"I don't think so, your friend Mickey does not seem to like me much."

"You'll get used to him but lucky you gets to go back to Broadchurch and I get stuck in therapy for a week."

They arrived at her floor and got out, Rose getting her key out and offering it to him. He smiled and took it, unlocking the door and opening it for her. Rose leaned against the door frame.

"My stepfather thought I was flirting with you earlier."

"Your stepfather was right, you were flirting with me but since you just got away from being held captive, I will let you off."

"Don't you want to know why I didn't run away from you?"

"I assume because I not only look like Kilgrave, I look like the friend you lost."

"That's part of it, I told Pete I wanted to assure myself not everyone who looks like the Doctor wants to abduct me, or leave me."

"Well I am not either of them. You should get some rest now, you have a lot more questions tomorrow and then a long flight back to London."

"Yeah, I'll be glad to get home. I wonder what that Detective Carver is like?"

"Miller said he is more polite than I am."

Rose smiled. "Aw, you've not been rude to me, don't you two get on?"

"Not exactly, I took her job when I arrived in Broadchurch."

"No wonder then but you've been through a lot, that last trial, getting Sandbrook closed and her husband getting away. Does he bother her?"

"No, he's in the north of England as far as anyone knows, it was all arranged. The jury may have decided he was not guilty but they did not have to live with the consequences."

"That's the trouble, they didn't know him like the people of the town did. Well, I'll go try and get some sleep, you should go back and join the others."

"I'll give it a miss, I'm sure they don't need me there."

"You can stay and talk to me?"

"You need your rest and some peace and quiet."

"No-one knows what I want Alec, they've hardly mentioned what happened, my stepfather's leaving that for the experts."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"How long have you got?" she replied sadly, crossing to the bed.

Alec assumed she wanted him to follow her so he closed the door behind him and took the chair by the window, Rose curling up on the bed. It was after midnight before either of them realised the time and Alec had moved to sit next to her, all thoughts of Ellie Miller being in his room then having to share on a trip to Sandbrook gone from his mind.

"You need not have told me everything Rose, you will have nothing left to tell your therapist."

"There's plenty, trust me. I'm surprised no-one has been to check on me."

"They may assume you went to sleep, after what has happened. So until Detective Beckett told you how the search for you got her team involved, you had no idea he had caused someone to step under a bus?"

"No, I feel awful, he was out getting breakfast for me. What else did he do?"

"We can discuss this tomorrow, I should really go now Rose. I hope no-one is wandering around downstairs, especially your friend Mickey?"

Rose smiled. "Aw, he'll have got Jake to bug your room by now."

"Don't joke about it Rose."

"Lighten up Alec. If I don't joke right now, I'll fall to pieces, trust me."

"So it was all an act? You are very good at hiding your feelings."

"I have to be, I've done undercover assignments before you know, where I've had to pretend to be someone's girlfriend but never where I've had to battle to keep my mind."

"Well, there is no need to pretend with me, or your friends, they will understand."

"You don't get it Alec, I was good at my job, I was a team leader, I led dozens of missions, I've been to parallel worlds and I've faced foes you can't even imagine when I travelled with the Doctor and Kilgrave, he took all that away from me because I couldn't let my guard down for a second. It was so hard Alec, not giving in and telling him about my life, I had to lie to him but do you know what was the worse?"

She buried her head in her knees and Alec moved closer, putting his hand on hers.

"I can't begin to understand what you went through Rose but I want to help you. Tell me."

Rose looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I wanted to give in, I never argued with him or denied him anything because of what he would have done to me and the others. I had to believe I was the one stopping him making them do terrible things to themselves like throwing themselves off the balcony or harming themselves. They had no control, I did, I was responsible for them."

She suddenly moved onto her knees as he moved closer and he held out his arms.

"It's fine Rose, shush, come here. You saved their lives and many others because if Kilgrave had gone out in a bad mood after that first morning, who knows what he could have done, without hesitation. You were very brave."

"No I wasn't," she sobbed into his shoulder, he'd taken his jacket off a good while ago, his shirt buttons still undone at the top.

"I took the easy way out, I gave in to him without a fight."

He let her cry and pushed her hair back.

"Look at me Rose, no-one will blame you for that, you did what you had to do, to get out of there. You were the one that got him into that fake website, what would have happened if he had got into the real one eh?"

"You can't imagine what he would have done with that information Alec," she sobbed.

"Yes I can. Your stepfather told us some of it and you kept Kilgrave away from it, you risked what he would do to you to protect Torchwood and your friend, the Doctor. If Kilgrave had discovered there was a time-traveller in another universe, he would have done anything to get there."

"I know that Alec, I've always protected the Doctor's secret both here and back home, I'll never give him up to the likes of Kilgrave but that's not all."

"What then?" he asked quietly as Rose slowly began to relax. He knew he should leave, if anyone caught him, he'd have some explaining to do, especially if it was Miller or Mickey, Jake seemed like he'd won a bet.

"Why I never tried to fight him off, I found I couldn't, that was the only part of me that didn't want to fight him."

"You mean he did not abuse you?"

"No, I was with him willingly though at times, I was in over my head, he began to insist I took the lead but I put that off until I no longer could."

"Listen to me Rose, no-one will judge you, you did what you had to, what would you have done if he had forced you? He could have hurt you, physically and you may never have recovered from it, never have healed mentally as well as physically. You were fortunate he took a liking to you, think what he had done to that young woman before you and all the others. They won't remember half of what he did to them but they will have the scars."

"I know, he kept telling me they were nothing to him. I should let you go, it's late."

"Yes, it is late and if your friend is snooping around, I'll arrest him."

Rose moved to look at him as he put his thumb on her cheek to wipe the tears away.

"I'd love to see you try. When I disappeared with the Doctor the first time, he accidentally kept me away for a whole year and my mum had Mickey arrested for my murder, several times."

Alec smiled and let go with one arm, looking at her.

"I can well believe that. Get some sleep, I will see you in the morning."

"Will you come and escort me to breakfast?"

"If you insist on keeping pushing Mickey's nose out. You are not using me to avoid him, are you?" he asked as Rose let go and tried to sit up on the edge of the bed.

"What makes you think that?" she smiled, poking her tongue out of the side of her mouth.

Alec thought it was very charming, the way she was trying to put a smile back on her face.

"Nothing in particular, just a hunch."

"You're a trained detective Alec, you're naturally suspicious."

"Yes I am and I know you are still holding back what you feel but never mind. Goodnight Rose."

He got up and took the latch off the door, Rose just behind him. She tried to reach up to kiss his cheek but having kicked off her shoes, didn't quite make it but he instinctively leaned down and she hit the mark.

"Goodnight Alec, that's for being here for me."

"My pleasure, I will see you in the morning, you have my number, if you need me."

Before he could stop her, she reached for him again, kissing the side of his mouth as he turned. He saw how she was looking at him though.

"Rose, I really have to go, you are still upset, this cannot go anywhere. We go back tomorrow night, you to London, I go to Broadchurch but, if after you have come to terms with what happened to you, you could come down for a visit."

"Yeah, sorry, I'm making you uncomfortable. I'd like to visit Broadchurch, thanks for the invite."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I meant it though don't let Miller invite you to stay with her."

Rose smiled as he opened the door, checking Pete wasn't standing there with half a dozen armed Torchwood operatives, or Mickey, he didn't know which was the lesser of the two evils. As he took the stairs to the floor below, he wasn't sure why he'd not just come out and told her he could take some leave if he wanted. He also wasn't sure how he felt about what almost happened back there, she was just reacting to being free from Kilgrave, like withdrawal symptoms but after what she had just told him, he wasn't sure he was what she needed right now. If she still felt the same way after a week, he was willing to put her experience down to necessity, he was no angel after all.

After Alec had left, Rose was cursing herself, what had she almost done? She had been flirting with him earlier and she had genuinely wanted the chance to talk to him, get rid of some of the guilt she felt for being so friendly with her almost charming captor and Alec seemed to understand why she had gone along with it but trying to kiss him so soon after regaining her freedom was a bit more than he would have expected and he'd been quite right to back away from her though not permanently she hoped.

The next morning, Alec was woken by a knock on the door just after seven thirty and he wondered if it was Rose as he called out he was coming and felt like telling whoever it was to quit knocking but he didn't want it to sound rude, if it did turn out to be Rose. After struggling into his suit trousers and putting on a white t-shirt, he opened the door slightly. He was disappointed it was Ellie.

"What do you want at this time Miller?"

"To know where you got to last night. Are we going to talk out here?"

"Yes, if you insist. Can't this wait? I don't answer to you, in case you thought I did."

"I called for you when I came back up, there was no answer."

"How do you know I was not asleep eh?"

"Because if I'd woken you up, you would have yelled at me."

"Then consider yourself yelled at for last night. Anything else?"

"Mickey thinks you're getting too involved with Rose."

"Shush Miller, why don't you tell the entire hotel?"

"Then invite me in."

He stepped aside and closed the door behind her, knowing he would regret this and wished he had a witness as he remained standing, leaning on the door. He wasn't quite sure about Ellie Miller these days, ever since they had solved Sandbrook and both testified at the trial of all three culprits and now she had redecorated her house, she was after him moving in, one way or another and he knew it would never work out – she would get the wrong idea.

"What did he say then?" Alec asked her as Ellie sat on the chair.

"Just that and the fact she's barely got over her capture. He told me about lunchtime."

"It was just lunch Miller, Rose was just glad to be free to eat without being watched every second. Did he expect me to ignore her?"

"He never said that. Can I offer you some advice?"

Alec shook his head. "If you must."

"Back off, she needs some space."

"Excuse me, I am giving her space, she wanted to sit with me and she asked me to escort her to her room last night. If she asks me to back off then I will otherwise you and Mickey can stay out of it. Now if you'll excuse me, I promised to take her down to breakfast, Mr Tyler does not want her to go around on her own."

"I know that, Mickey's just upset it's not him that's doing the escorting, they did go out together."

"Yes, a long time ago on another world Miller, maybe it's time he backed off, not me?"

"Fine, have it your way then, her therapists will have to pick up the pieces."

Ellie got up and crossed to the door, Alec moving out of the way.

"You don't subscribe to the theory she may be trying to get over it in her own way?"

"With you around?"

"She could do worse, she could have Mickey following her around."

He let Ellie out and went to get his last clean shirt, he'd not reckoned on staying this long but hopefully, his laundry would be waiting for him before his departure later. Ellie had delayed him although he had not said what time he would go collect Rose, breakfast was from eight until nine but they were being picked up to be taken to the precinct before ten, it was an allowance Kate had suggested for Rose's benefit.

It was seven forty five and Alec hoped neither Jake or Mickey would venture out of their room, Mickey would just glare at him again. A few minutes later, he was about to knock on Rose's door when Pete came out of his room.

"Morning Alec, you might have trouble waking Rose up, she's always a bit slow in the mornings, just ask her mother," he smiled, locking his door.

"Good morning Mr Tyler, I should have told her what time I would be calling for her but in light of our meeting at the precinct, I thought she would not want to rush around after breakfast. I half expected Mickey or Jake here."

"Call me Pete and I told them last night you'd made yourself responsible for the safety of my stepdaughter until we are on that plane tonight."

"Fine, I accept it though I have to admit, we did talk for a fair while last night. I never mentioned that I was able to take some time off work, I think we should leave Rose to decide on that score, I never intended to make her feel she has to spend time with me."

Rose was already awake, dressed and waiting for Alec to call for her and was getting anxious. Was it because it was the first time in almost two weeks there was no Kilgrave getting her in the shower with him, having roses and chocolates waiting for her or asking him what she should wear amongst other things.

She thought she heard voices outside and opened her door to see Alec talking with Pete.

"You were saying?" Alec asked as he heard her door opening, Rose smiling at both of them.

"Alec, can you come in for a minute?"

Pete waved and went towards the elevator.

"Yes Rose, what is it?" Alec asked as she beckoned for him to go inside. "We should go to breakfast, we have a meeting."

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to ask you, you're not mad with me are you?"

"For what?"

"Because I was flirting with you last night."

"No Rose, I am not mad at you for any reason, I just think you should slow down and get back to normal again eh? You have been through quite a lot. After you finish seeing your therapist, we can talk again."

"I won't survive a week talking with my therapist, trust me, I just need to go home or maybe go to the health resort again."

"Then why don't you come and visit Broadchurch instead?"

There, he'd actually asked her without it sounding too obvious he wanted her to visit, well properly this time.

"That's a great idea Alec, thanks. My stepfather can't disagree with that. Would you like to stay in London with us for a few days?"

"I can't Rose, I have my reports to make out when I get back, as much as I would like to, I have to go back to work."

He didn't think he wanted to make it too easy for her, she had to want him to stay for other reasons. She looked disappointed though.

"Oh, I didn't mean right away, not if you're busy. Maybe you could visit next weekend and I could go back with you?"

"Would you not want to take your car with you?"

"No, I think I need to avoid driving for a while. So will you come and collect me?"

"If your stepfather agrees. Now, we should go or we will miss breakfast and Mickey will be looking for us."

Rose smiled, Alec thinking her whole face lit up when she did. He had to admit it, if she was not in such a delicate state, he would make a play for her.

"Yeah, knowing Mickey he's probably on his way up. So, you come visit us, next Friday and spend the weekend, yeah?"

"Yes, now may I escort you downstairs?"

Rose moved away from the chair and picked up her jacket and her shoulder bag, shoving her mobile and key inside and caught Alec off guard as she leapt forward and kissed his cheek and he knew he should put a stop to it but maybe it would have the opposite effect. It was only until they landed in London so what was the harm in it?

Alec opened the door and gestured for her to go first but she waited until the door had locked behind him and put her arm through his. Was she intending to enter the dining room like that?

"So, are you looking forward to going home then?" Rose asked him as they got into the lift.

"Apart from the paperwork, yes."

"Better than a week in therapy, swap ya!"

"I don't think so, thanks all the same."

They were almost on the ground floor when she touched where his beard was beginning to grow back some more. She was about to kiss his cheek again when he turned and she brushed the side of his mouth again, this time he turned into it and their lips met briefly, Alec expecting her to back off but the lift had reached its destination with a jerk and they broke apart as the lift bell 'pinged'.

Alec was sincerely hoping he didn't have a stupid look on his face and there were no cameras, it would be just his luck after Miller got caught leaving his hotel room that time but Rose had a smile on hers as they got out and headed for the dining room to join the others, Rose still hanging onto his arm though Alec wondered if she was just wanting to reassure herself he wasn't going anywhere.

"Hope we're not late?" Rose asked as the others were all sat together and she led Alec to the next table as they were already eating.

Ellie just stared as the two of them walked in, arm in arm and Mickey shook his head, now he was never going to get them apart. They seemed oblivious to everyone as Rose ordered a full breakfast and Alec wondered if she'd not eaten properly for the last week or so. Just after half past nine, Mickey and Jake had gone off for the day as they weren't needed at the precinct, Pete was talking to Ellie about their respective sons and Rose and Alec were sat at the next table in the lounge.

"Are you sure you want to meet with Detective Carver?" Alec asked her, wishing she would let go of him, well for now anyway.

"Yeah, I can cope with it, what's another Doctor look-alike?"

"Yes, well I hope that in the lift was not me being another one?"

Rose felt flushed. "No, what makes you think that?"

"Just testing, sorry, don't mind me but to meet my double?"

"Yeah, I can imagine. The first time I came here, I found out I was never born here and Pete was my dad's twin, my mum freaked out when he went across to our world to help us defeat the Cybermen."

"You had them there as well?"

"Yeah, that's how we got here, long story."

"Well maybe you can tell me sometime eh?"

"I'd love to, looks like our ride is here."

Over at the precinct, Emmett had just arrived for his meeting and was talking to Kate and Captain Gates.

"Do you think Miss Tyler will be up to answering some more questions?" the captain was asking Kate.

"I think so, she's had time to adjust. Do you have any questions for her Detective Carver?"

"A few but let's see how she is first. You mentioned her stepfather is insisting she seeks counselling, will you be getting the reports?"

"Yes, Broadchurch police will send copies, I'll make sure you receive them. Mr Tyler will need to give his consent though and there are other things you need to know."

Emmett couldn't wait to find out what they were. The captain was looking through the information he had brought with him.

"This is quite a report Detective Carver but why the interest?"

"It was unusual, what were the chances of Rose Tyler coming to New York to be abducted by someone from her own country and no-one knew who he was?"

"You've managed to find out quite a bit about it, it will make it easier to find him now, after our meeting I'll get my best detectives on it but Detective Beckett here thinks he will have gone into hiding."

"What about the woman before Kilgrave took Miss Tyler?"

"She's being taken care of, we've contacted her family, they're on their way here to take her home. She should get over it with their help but we don't know how long Kilgrave has an effect on anyone. He may not have been able to control Rose but anyone else would have been easy for him," Kate told him.

"I'd like to know how she managed to resist him."

"Well she only partly resisted him and how she did that, Mr Tyler will need to explain."

"Well from what I was able to find out, only people within a certain distance are affected by him, for around 10 – 12 hours which explains why the people he just had working for him kept going back, before it had a chance to wear off. If he told them to do something at a certain time, they had to, he wouldn't want the effects to wear off."

"Well we got a clue yesterday morning when a woman who was working for him was followed by her worried daughter, that led us to the right area but it was Hardy that spotted the man on the balcony and narrowed down the search."

Emmett thought that it would have to be him. Since the other detective also looked like him, he'd done some research on his Scottish counterpart and the similarities were uncanny, what were the chances they had both led similar lives? Still, at least he wasn't similar to Kilgrave, thankfully.


	20. Chapter 20

It was all Alec could do to get Rose to let him sit in front, much to Esposito's amusement as it was his turn to ferry them to and from the precinct today but Alec convinced her he was going nowhere without her and his legs were too long to sit in the back plus, he wasn't keen on sitting next to Miller if she chose to let Rose in first.

Pete had been waiting to get in, Rose still trying to be coaxed next to Ellie, who had got tired of waiting.

"Come on Rose, Alec's not going without you, just get in love."

"Well ok but maybe on the way back we can get in a bigger car, yeah?"

Ellie just shook her head, how big a car did she want? Pete wondered what exactly they had been talking about to delay them getting down to breakfast but if sitting around afterwards was any indication, something was already going on between the two of them and that had happened fast, overnight fast but at least Alec hadn't come out of her room earlier, he'd come from downstairs with a clean shirt on so that was a good sign unless he'd cheated and gone down earlier to fool everyone but Rose wouldn't have wanted him to stay all night, would she?

It wasn't even 24 hrs since she had been 'rescued' so what was she playing at? Her mother would have plenty to say about it. When they reached the precinct, Kate was waiting for them and thankfully, Rose had managed to walk at the side of Alec without holding his arm or his hand, since Pete was watching her very closely. They were led into the captain's office, Emmett getting up to shake hands first with Alec and Pete, then Rose, kissing the back of her hand.

"Miss Tyler, pleased to meet you and we are all relieved you are safe and well. Please, take my seat."

"Nice to meet you too Emmett, you do look like Alec, are you sure you're not cousins or something?"

"Not that I am aware of. Shall we proceed? Hardy, you may want to read my files I brought, about Kilgrave while I ask Mr Tyler to fill me in on Rose's background. I was curious as to why she could partially resist Kilgrave."

"Well, so am I," the captain agreed. "Mr Tyler, would you be willing to tell us?"

Pete quickly told them how her training at Torchwood had enhanced her abilities left over from having travelled between universes when she came here, he wasn't going to divulge the same information he'd given Ellie and Alec, that had been confidential and for the purpose of helping them understand how vulnerable she had been at Kilgrave's hands but that was all over now.

"So, you're from another world then?" Emmett mused, looking at Rose then at Alec. "You already knew?"

"We were told, in order to understand how important it was to find her before Kilgrave discovered the facts. In the wrong hands, the knowledge there were actually parallel worlds out there would be devastating to say the very least."

Rose nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I couldn't let him discover I'm not from around here, so to speak."

"Interesting, I always knew when I was younger I was right about it, my teachers used to despair at my ideas," Emmett divulged. "What about you two?" he asked Ellie and Alec.

"My son Tom still reads comics, he says we'll get there one day and I can't even tell him it's all true," Ellie admitted.

Rose smiled, perhaps if she got to Broadchurch, she may meet him and tell him a few stories. She glanced across at Alec, who was near the window. He got up and put the report he'd been reading on the captain's desk.

"Interesting Carver, you could be right about Kilgrave, it makes sense."

"What does it say?" Rose wanted to know as Ellie picked it up, knowing Alec wouldn't tell her.

"That he had a genetic disorder when he was a boy and his parents, both scientists experimented on him. They caused him to be like he is today," Ellie read out after a few minutes.

"He told me some of it, I think he wanted me to understand why he was using people against me and he knew I'd work out he wanted Torchwood."

Ellie finished reading the report and handed it to Pete, Rose feeling left out but Alec would tell her later. She'd felt happy earlier when he'd almost kissed her back in the lift and she hoped before they left for the airport they might finish it but was he only doing it to appease her, to make her feel like someone did care about her? It was a fine time to try to kiss someone, when you'd just escaped from a man who'd been intent on using you and the one you really felt cared about you was going to be over a hundred miles away.

After a few more questions from the captain about her capture, they took a break and Emmett noticed how she went straight to Alec rather than her stepfather and he took her hand and led her to the break room. Castle was already there as he'd seen Alec get up and stand behind Rose's chair, who did he think he was fooling, the crush Rose had on the Scottish detective was mutual.

Emmett watched them both leave and allowed Ellie to go in front of him, hanging back to talk to Pete.

"She's taken a liking to Hardy then?"

Pete thought it was a bit of an obvious question, for a detective.

"Yeah, tell me about it Emmett. She had this friend, one who got caught up with the Cybermen with her, you read about him?"

"I heard he also looked like the three of us. She must be really confused, does she think Hardy is her lost friend?"

"I've no idea but he's holding her together and I daren't try and split them up in case she falls apart, he may be all that's preventing it and if he is, I'm all for it, within reason."

Emmett thought it was a shame Hardy had beaten him to it but he was based in California, she lived in London, it was doomed before he'd even toyed with the idea and she was in no fit state for a one night stand, even if she wasn't going home tonight, with Hardy. Castle had made Rose some coffee and she was leaning against the blind next to Alec, Ellie was talking with Emmett so Castle took Kate to one side.

"Looks like we were right about Hardy and Rose."

"So what Castle? It's better than her being in tears, like everyone thought she'd be. They go back home tonight and Rose has weeks of therapy ahead of her."

"What do you bet she won't complete it?" Castle asked her, nodding in their direction and looking at them through the slats in the window blind.

Rose was smiling at something Alec had said and had taken his hand.

"So, how do you think your mother will react to me?" Alec had asked her as he looked at her fingers that were starting to thread their way inbetween his despite other people being in the room.

"Aw, she'll be fine, she got used to the Doctor, eventually."

"Yes and Mickey warned me about her. She won't slap me, will she?"

"You could always threaten to lock her up if she attempted it," Rose smiled back.

"Maybe I'm not that brave eh?"

"Neither was the Doctor, he was more scared of her than all his enemies put together."

"He had a lot of them did he?"

"You've no idea Alec, you never had them here, except the Cybermen."

"Lucky us then, you still have to tell me what happened, how they got to your world."

"I will, when I come to visit you in Broadchurch."

"Next weekend, you can tell me then. You get through your therapy first though."

Kate came back in and said they should get back to their meeting. As they were leaving, Rose held back.

"I think talking to you would do me more good than a week in therapy Alec."

"Maybe but I don't think your stepfather would accept that."

They went through a few more things, the captain had said anything more to do with Kilgrave could be discussed when Rose had left, she'd told them all she could about it and it was decided anything they discovered and if they found him, would be shared with the other detectives. Emmett still wanted in, he was eager to find out a few things of his own as the meeting came to its conclusion just after midday.

"So, just a few things Rose. You said you went along with Kilgrave, to save the people he had working for him, how far did that extend?"

Alec stood up and faced Emmett, which was a bit disconcerting since it was like looking into an invisible mirror.

"I don't think anyone else needs to know that right now, you'll get her therapists report, if that's one of the subjects of their discussions that needs reporting."

"I'm just trying to get the facts Hardy but has she already told you?"

"No, she hasn't, have you Rose? Not all of it and you can't really blame her. She did what she had to do to get out of there and not see anyone come to any harm."

Rose was enjoying having Alec come to her defence again but needed to speak for herself.

"It's ok Alec, some of what I tell my therapist will be confidential, I'm sure Emmett means nothing by it. I did what I had to Emmett, I'm not particularly proud of what I had to do, it got out of hand, I never expected to be with Kilgrave so long but I will say that I was found before it got too bad, it could have been a lot worse, had I not complied with Kilgrave's demands."

"No-one is blaming you Rose, they don't understand but I do," Ellie reassured her.

"I quite agree Detective Sergeant Miller," Captain Gates stated. "Rose has been through enough, this is a matter for discussion with whoever provides her treatment for what she endured, not for us, we should leave it for the experts. I think that's all we need to know Miss Tyler, if we need any more information, Detective Beckett will contact your stepfather. We'll of course let you know if we find Kilgrave or we get any reports of unusual events he may have caused. He'll be angry right now so we've got extra people looking for him. He'll be angry you got away from him amongst other things."

"I agree Captain, the sooner you're out of New York, the safer you'll be Rose, when do you leave?" Kate asked her.

Pete spoke up. "Tonight but Alec here has made her his personal responsibility and Rose trusts him, as do I plus there's Jake and Mickey close by, Kilgrave or anyone he sends after her won't get anywhere near her."

"I'm glad to hear that Mr Tyler," Emmett told him, jealous of Hardy to start off with and then the confirmation in the break room that there already something clearly going on between the two of them – lucky Hardy.

They all got up, Pete thanking Captain Gates again for her precinct's assistance in getting Rose back and Rose went to shake her hand and also thanked her.

"It was my pleasure Miss Tyler, Detective Beckett and her team never gave up on you and neither did DI Hardy or DS Miller."

"Will you thank your chief for allowing you to continue looking for me?"

"I will and if you ever come back to New York, I trust you will have a full security detail with you and you'll inform the police?"

Rose smiled as she took Alec's arm as he led her out.

"I don't think I'll be coming back until you've caught Kilgrave."

Alec was about to say he'd see to that be maybe he was being too presumptuous at this stage, she may still ditch him when they landed back in London but something told him that was not going to be the last he saw of her if she meant for him to still pay her a visit and she went back with him. There again, she could break down once home and never want to see him again, it was a gamble.

They'd just come out of the captain's office and Rose wanted to talk to Ryan and Esposito.

"Hey, thanks for not giving up on me and for picking everyone up."

"Think nothing of it Miss Tyler," Ryan told her as they all shook hands.

"Take care of her Alec," Espo grinned, having told his partner of her hesitation to get in the car and he'd sat in the front.

"Pete, I hope you'll all have an early dinner with us tonight?" Castle asked him. "Say at six, I'll send a limo for all of you."

"Fine Rick though we leave for the airport around nine so everyone will have to get packed before then."

"Yeah, Kate and I wanted to make up for not going out the last time, everyone's invited. What about you Emmett? When are you going back?"

"My flight's at six, sorry."

"Aw, can't you get a later one Emmett?" Rose asked him, now with her arm in Alec's and not caring.

"Why don't we all have lunch instead?" Emmett offered, since he wouldn't be able to pry Rose away from Hardy.

"Good idea Emmett, my treat," Pete told them. "Know anywhere nearby Castle?"

They all went downstairs and walked a block or so to a nearby restaurant that was open all day and getting a large table together, Emmett noticing Rose wasn't letting anyone other than Hardy sit next to her, was she afraid he'd disappear on her? Hardy didn't look uncomfortable with the situation, that of being her temporary protector and probably a whole lot more.

Once they had finished eating, Emmett was going back to his hotel to pack and report in and he was saying goodbye to everyone.

"It was very nice to meet you Rose, maybe you'll come to Gracepoint sometime?"

"It sounds nice, Alec says it's a lot like Broadchurch, I'm going there after my mandatory therapy sessions, maybe I can take a trip to visit your town as well?"

Emmett doubted it but if she ever got tired of Hardy, he'd be more than willing to give her a tour of the town. He saw the look in Alec's eye that told him that was never going to happen, the Scottish detective had already laid claim to her, that was for sure. Rose reached up to kiss Emmett's cheek.

"Bye Emmett and thanks for being so concerned about me to come all this way."

"My pleasure Rose. Take care of her Hardy."

"Aye, that I will, bye Carver, you've been a great help, they may stand a chance of finding Kilgrave now, thanks to your information."

"Yes Emmett, I'll have Detective Beckett send copies to my team, we know who we're looking for now and if he ventures back home, we'll be ready for him," Pete told him, shaking Emmett's hand.

"Tell me one thing Rose?"

Rose nodded, Emmett noticing the two of them were now holding hands.

"Your training wasn't the only thing keeping you from giving in totally, was it?"

"No, like we told you, there was another factor but it's up to my stepfather, I can't tell you."

Pete looked at her then at Emmett. "Tell you what Emmett, when we get back home, I'll have one of my associates contact you, by secure video conferencing and we'll fill you in."

"Thanks Mr Tyler, I look forward to that, if Rose is present?"

Rose blushed, she knew Emmett was probably sore Alec had beaten him to her or had she made that choice for Alec? She'd hardly thought about it all morning, the meeting taking longer than she thought it would, she still had to go back and pack her things and she'd been hoping to get to the spa for an hour or so and persuade Ellie, who'd never stopped for a minute by what she could gather to go with her and if Alec were to keep watch, well that would be a bonus.

It was almost two by the time they got a cab back to the hotel, collecting their keys and both Alec and Pete asking about their laundry, the receptionist saying she'd have it sent up shortly.

"Ellie, come to the spa with me?" Rose asked as they waited for the lift.

"Yeah, I'd like that, may as well get something out of our stay. I'll meet you down here in half an hour? I have to phone my sister and see how Fred is."

"You must miss him? I miss Tony, I can't wait to see him tomorrow. Alec, will you come down with us?"

"Don't you think you'll be safe?" he asked, nodding towards Ellie as they got in the lift when it had emptied and he pressed for his then Rose's floor.

"You volunteered to look after me, I'm safer with two, you don't have to come into the spa."

"Good, then I will sit outside and get a decent pot of tea."

He was glad she wasn't insisting he went in with them though Rose, he wouldn't mind watching but as for Miller? Forget it. He now only had eyes for Rose and he knew it and if she attempted to kiss him again, he was not going to turn it down and he'd kiss her back.

"I have to go call your mother Rose so go down and enjoy yourself," Pete told her as Ellie got out at her floor and Alec held the 'Hold' button.

"I'll be up in half an hour Rose, I have to wait for my laundry and I'll do some packing."

"Yeah, ok, I'll wait for you."

"I can call for you Rose," Ellie volunteered, then thought twice about it when she saw Alec's face.

"Thanks Ellie but I don't want to do Alec out of his duties," Rose smiled as the door finally closed.

When it had, Ellie turned to Alec.

"You just had to, didn't you? Have you already slept with her?"

"Mind your own business Miller but no, what do you take me for? She just got away from Kilgrave, she needs time to recover but when she is over him, I'm here for her, if she wants."

"I can see she does want you," Ellie answered as she got to her room door. "I know you care about her, just don't go upsetting her."

"Why would I do that? She already invited me to spend next weekend in London."

"You said yes?"

"What do you think?" he asked as she opened her door.

Ellie went inside and stood for a moment before calling her sister, what had Hardy set himself up for?

Alec went to his room and while waiting for his laundry, packed what he could then when it arrived, he left a clean shirt out for later and he just had time to go to the bathroom and take a little off his beard that was already growing back, which Rose had pointed out to him earlier. Maybe now, he had a reason to keep it at a reasonable length and maybe a haircut was due when he got back before his weekend visit to London, which he was now looking forward to immensely, even if it did mean he had to pass Mrs Tyler's scrutiny.

Pete and Rose had arrived at the next floor and Rose said she was going to pack what she could then wait for Alec.

"Rose, just take it slow love eh? Don't rush into anything with Alec, he's a nice enough bloke but you need to get over your captivity first."

"I know, Alec's helping me and I'm not going to rush. I invited him to come and stay with us next weekend, so mum can meet him."

"Your mother will have a fit Rose," Pete smiled, "You're asking for trouble, just be careful."

"The Doctor used to say trouble's just the bits inbetween. Don't worry, I'm not gonna rush into anything with Alec, he's more wary about it than you are and he's not wanting to rush either, he told me to think about it carefully over the next week and I think when he visits, I'll have a better idea of what I want."

"Good, you're seeing sense. Oh, here comes my laundry, I'd best go pack, you and Ellie enjoy yourselves in the spa."

"I'd have enjoyed it better with Alec," she smiled as she went into her room.

She quickly got changed and grabbed her robe and threw her things onto the holdall she was going to use for last minutes things when she got back after their late dinner invitation. She had just put on her t-shirt and jeans when there was knock on the door, which already she could identify as Alec.

Ellie had been on the phone to her sister and knowing she would tell Olly if Hardy was mentioned in the same sentence as Rose Tyler again, she avoided relaying her dismay at the thought something was already going on which judging by his reaction, she was halfway right.

"So are you coming home Ell?" Lucy asked as she tried to stop Fred throwing his breakfast on the floor again.

"Yeah, we leave at ten, New York time, in a private jet can you believe?"

"Lucky old you, how come?"

"Mr Tyler couldn't get us all on the same flight and I don't think he wanted Rose on a commercial flight, she's still a bit of a wreck."

"Poor woman, it must have been awful for her. So, how's Hardy?"

"Forget it Luce, Rose has her eyes on him already."

"Just my luck, she's got everything going for her, who can blame him? I'd only want him just to say I'd caught him," Lucy laughed.

Ellie knew her sister only too well although having the responsibility of looking after Tom for those few months had made her get her act together and she no longer gambled like it was going out of fashion nor drinking like there was no tomorrow, not now she had a part time job, which Maggie had let her have a few days off from to take care of her nephews.

As Alec knocked on Rose's door, he just hoped he'd not gape at her if he were to see her in the spa in just a short robe or whatever they wore in there, he wasn't bothered about Miller, he'd seen her in her pyjamas and he'd had enough. If only Joe Miller's defence barrister had done her research, she would have discovered how much he and Miller had despised each other up until the day her husband had been arrested, now if he'd been accused with Rose, he wouldn't have minded so much.

Was he ready to take her on though? As she opened the door and she was smiling at him, pulling him inside, he had his mind made up for him, it was the least he could do for her, seeing her smiling when he knew deep down the shock hadn't hit her yet.

"Hi, did you get your laundry back then?" she asked Alec, who was leaning on the door.

"Yes, I've packed most of my things, did you make a start?"

He looked around and saw clothes hanging out of a holdall and the empty case on the stand.

"I'll take that as a no then. You should start when you get back from your spa session."

"Yes Sir. Sure you don't want to join us?" she smiled, picking up her room key and handing it to him. "Will you look after this for me?"

"Sure, ready to go?"

"Lead the way Alec. Will you help me pack when I've finished in the spa?"

"I would be more of a hindrance."

"Aw, no you wouldn't," she told him, putting her arm in his as he was about to open the door but instead, put it around his waist and her other on his almost smooth face.

"Nice Alec, what's the special occasion?"

"Dinner with your friends tonight."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Maybe not, I was trying to impress you, did it work?" he smiled, grabbing the hand around his waist but she wouldn't budge as he tried to move it.

"Yeah, it worked, I'd best not keep Ellie waiting. Is she the reason you don't want to go to the spa with me?"

"Partly, Miller and I have history."

"Really? Do tell?"

"On the way down before she calls you to see where you are, she might think you've been kidnapped – by me."

"I've left my phone in my bag, she'll have to call you."

He suddenly realised her other arm was now around his waist, leaving him holding her arms.

"Rose, you need to stop and think about this, you are walking a very fine line."

"I know, help me Alec?"

He slipped his hands down around her waist as hers went up his back and she leaned into him.

"It's ok Rose, I know you're still trying to come to terms with what happened to you but this is not going to help."

"Yes it will, I meant what I said, I need to know someone cares about me and isn't gonna leave me."

"I have to go back to Broadchurch."

"I know and I have to face what happened to me but if I know you're coming back for me?"

"Yes Rose, I'll come back for you. Now we really should be going downstairs before Miller does call me, yes?"

"Yeah, thanks Alec, you've been really good to me."

"Well I guess I'll have to just prove to you not everyone uses you or leaves you, wont I? Get your therapy over with and I'll take you back to Broadchurch with me after next weekend, deal?"

"Do you think I'll change my mind?"

He never answered as he leaned down and looked at her. What was he thinking? It would take her a good while to get over what happened to her, was he the right person to help her? She had no-one else, her family could only do so much and now he'd promised her in not so many words he meant to stick around. Before he knew it, he was reaching down as Rose pulled him towards her and they shared a brief kiss. They were interrupted by Alec's phone ringing in his pocket.

He fished it out and looked at the screen.

"See, I told you." Answering, he just said, "What Miller? No, she has not got kidnapped again, we are on our way down, we got delayed."

As Ellie hung up, she could guess what the delay was – Hardy himself taking advantage of Rose.


	21. Chapter 21

Alec persuaded Rose to let go of him.

"We will discuss this when you get back, Miller is already getting suspicious."

"Aw, so what? Can't you call her Ellie anyway?"

"Not when we are still working together, no. Are you finally ready to go?" he asked as she remembered to pick up her robe or she'd have to borrow one.

She reached up to kiss his cheek again.

"I suppose you'll want me to shave again?" he asked as she rubbed his now growing beard.

"No, don't, it will freak me out if you do, you need to keep some of it. I have to know the difference."

"Don't worry, you will."

They got into the lift, holding hands and Alec knew he should regret this, she was still extremely vulnerable but who else was equipped to deal with this? It wasn't going to be Mickey by the looks of things earlier even if they did used to go out back in their own world. Ellie was pacing up and down having booked the two of them in and she'd begun to think Rose had bailed out and when she'd called Hardy to see where they were, she could have sworn she heard Rose giggling in the background. She'd tried Rose's phone, having been given her number but had got no answer.

Well if he wanted to be responsible for her safety until they got on the plane later on, then good luck to him, she would probably go off once they got back and he should know better than to get involved. Alec left Rose with Ellie and went to the bar to order a pot of tea and a pastry and having found a table facing the spa, picked up a newspaper from the stand and sat down.

Rose of course was on the front page with the headline 'British heiress found safe and well after kidnapping ordeal' and the story ran with the one they had discussed in Captain Gates's office. When he thought back though, it would have been easy for Kilgrave to get to know where Rose was, it had probably been reported where she was staying and where the meetings were taking place, she wasn't well known over here and her stepfather would have had no reason to believe she was in any danger otherwise he would have brought a security team with him.

After this episode though, he doubted Rose would ever be allowed out on her own again away from home. He didn't regret inviting her to Broadchurch but where would she stay? There was a pub that had rooms just by his chalet, she'd probably just go there, his chalet wasn't exactly The Ritz and since Daisy was due to visit in a few weeks time, Rose could hardly stay in his spare room, if you could even call it that. Daisy would probably turn her nose up at it anyway and he might have to give in and go rent a caravan for the weekend, if they weren't all booked up.

That was a point though, if Rose intended staying beyond that weekend, Daisy was arriving on the Saturday lunchtime and leaving Monday night, he dare not ask her to stay any longer just yet, they were only just starting to talk again and he didn't want to scare her away but would Rose want to meet her if she was still trying to recover and expected his undivided attention? He would have to tread very carefully.

Rose was having a scented back-rub, hoping Alec wouldn't get the wrong idea but there was little time for other than kisses before they went off to dinner and when they got back, they would be waiting for their luggage to be collected and meeting back downstairs, they were leaving around eight forty five Pete had said.

"I bet you'll be glad to get home Rose," Ellie was saying as she could just about see Hardy from where she and Rose were laid.

"Yeah, I miss my little brother, I bet you're missing your boys?"

"They see more of my sister than they do me these days."

"Does Alec keep you busy?"

"Not as much as when we were getting those responsible for Sandbrook but Tom was staying with her then anyway, I was working in Exeter. I moved over there for a while but I'm back in Broadchurch now."

"Can I ask you something Ellie?"

"Sure, is it about Hardy?"

"Well yeah, it's just I like him and I don't even know if he left anyone back there. I know there's his daughter but did he get back with his ex?"

"No way, she's well out of it, she's a piece of work that one, I met her a few times. No, as far as I know, there's no-one else but his daughter, I think they're on shaky ground, she's just started talking to him again. So you followed the cases?"

"Well yeah, being part of you know what, we keep up with events and it interested me so when I saw it in the papers that Lee Ashworth was in Broadchurch, I wanted to know more. I'm glad you finally found the missing girl."

"Yeah, after so long, they rushed it through the court but one of them is protesting her innocence."

"Alec told me he has to go back."

"So do I, I thought it was over but the thing was, it was my idea to get involved with it. Hardy didn't want me to but I'd lost everything Rose, I had to prove myself."

"So has he changed? I read how one reporter branded him the worst cop in Britain, didn't he do anything about it?"

"Yeah, gave her warning he was about to arrest someone because he gave his story to the local paper. What are you going to do now? Are you going back to work?"

"I'll take some time off first, when Alec visits next weekend, I'm going back to Broadchurch with him."

"Oh, I thought you'd be going down on your own later, won't your stepfather want you to get some help first?"

Their session was over as the attendants indicated for them to get up and move to get their facials, Ellie relieved Hardy wouldn't be able to see but knowing him, he'd probably move if he couldn't see Rose, he'd got very protective all of a sudden. She thought it had been a shame she and Hardy had never stood a chance after working on Sandbrook but the insinuations had put paid to that though she thought they'd at least become friends. What had she been thinking when she'd implied he moved into her newly refurbished loft? He wouldn't want to stick around with two boys in the house though he'd looked after Fred a few times and even pushed him around.

Now he'd invited Rose to stay, probably in his riverside shack though he'd mentioned Daisy was coming to stay over the holidays, that should be fun. Alec noticed the two of them had moved and could just about see Rose with something over her face and assumed it was something women did when have a spa treatment. It was almost four when they both came out, Alec getting up to greet Rose.

"You should go finish your packing Rose and get changed for going out," he told her as she put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "You smell very nice by the way."

Ellie just smiled, the poor girl had it bad for her boss and it would end in tears on Rose's part if Hardy didn't keep his word or he decided he'd got himself in too deep with this if Rose freaked out suddenly. Ellie was surprised Rose hadn't already freaked out. Ellie got out on her floor, Alec remaining.

"Have you finished your packing then?" Ellie had asked him on the way up.

"Yes, mostly, I'll escort Rose to her room then go finish, I have her key."

Ellie just smiled as she exited, seeing Rose holding his hand and reaching over to rub his arm with the other. Once at the next floor, they arrived at Rose's room to see Mickey coming out of Pete's.

"Hey Rose, you all packed yet?" Mickey asked her as Alec opened the door, waiting for her to go first.

"Just gonna finish, don't fuss Mickey, Alec will help me when he's finished his, won't you Alec?"

That's what Mickey had been afraid of while he and Jake had been out. He'd bought a few New York t-shirts since he couldn't get them back home and picked one up for Rose, since he thought Kilgrave would have had her buying fancy dresses and lacy underwear.

"I fully intend to but I must go and finish my own, we won't have a lot of time when we get back later. Did Mr Tyler tell you we were all going out before we leave?" Alec asked Mickey as Rose went inside and tossed her robe into the holdall.

"Yeah, he just told me though I've nothing much to wear, we came in a bit of a hurry. We weren't expecting to go anywhere fancy."

Alec thought Mickey probably never went anywhere fancy, he didn't seem the type other than to frequent the local pubs. Alec closed the door and stood behind it as Rose busied herself emptying drawers and leaving some items on top, presumably to wear under whatever dress she chose to go out in as she then crossed to the wardrobe, opening the door and debating what to pick.

She picked up two dresses, one in each hand and asked him to choose between a blue floral and a plain red jersey one.

"Why don't you try them on for me?"

Rose stood still for a moment, blinking rapidly and dropping both dresses, ran to the bathroom. Alec knew he must have said something wrong, was that what Kilgrave used to say to her? Rose had locked the bathroom door, sat on the side of the bath and began to sob. She knew it hadn't hit her yet but it had now and Alec wouldn't even know what he'd said. She heard him knocking on the door.

"Rose, open the door please and talk to me. Did I say something wrong?"

She picked up a towel and tried to dry her eyes as he continued to knock on the door. What was it with men who couldn't give you five minutes alone but she had instigated this with Alec, like she'd ended up doing with Kilgrave in the hope she'd keep him happy. She didn't have to please Alec though like her life depended on it and it finally hit home – she was still scared and was clinging to Alec like a life-line. Did he even realise what she was doing, that she was just using him? He didn't seem to mind judging by the kiss as they were going downstairs earlier or did he know and was trying to make it easier for her?

"Just a minute," she called out, getting up and looking at her red face in the mirror.

Alec breathed a sigh of relief when she answered, he knew he should have been more careful what he said. He heard the door unlock and Rose opened it a crack.

"I'm sorry I ran off Alec, Kilgrave used to make me try everything on when I came back from shopping or if he wanted me to dress up for him. It won't happen again."

"Are you coming out by any chance? You choose Rose and I am sorry I said that, I should have known."

"How were you? I'm sorry Alec, I've been using you to cushion the effects Kilgrave had on me."

She came out and he opened his arms, Rose hesitating.

"Do you think I don't know that eh? I was letting you, you needed someone and it may as well be me but I still meant it when I invited you to Broadchurch."

"You're still invited to London and you'd best go do your packing and I'll get changed and finish packing, we only have about an hour or so before we meet downstairs."

She let him hold her close as he kissed her forehead.

"I will leave you to it then shall I? I'll be back in half an hour and help you finish your packing."

"Thanks Alec, I'm really sorry, I never intended for us to kiss earlier."

"I'm not sorry, it was bound to happen, you are still feeling vulnerable and quite right and if you want to back down, then that's fine, I will still keep my word next weekend and take you back to Broadchurch with me."

"Thanks Alec. I don't know if I want to back down, the kiss was far more pleasant than I've had recently, having to pretend I enjoyed it just to be safe."

"When did you realise what he was like?"

"The first morning when he ordered those men around but forget it. So you didn't mind that kiss then?"

"No, it was very pleasant."

"So, you don't mind if I do it again?"

A while later, Alec was trying to fasten her case for her after he'd gone back to finish doing his own packing and gone back up. Rose was all changed, choosing the red one and leaving out her jeans and t-shirt to travel back home in and was now throwing her toiletries into a small carry case.

"Are you sure you didn't bring anything back from that other wardrobe Rose?"

"Please don't start that again Alec."

"Sorry, just checking. How did you get here with so much luggage?"

"First-class?"

Alec smiled. "Well be thankful you're going home on a private jet. Are you ready to go downstairs?" he asked as he put the combination lock through the zip fasteners and Rose put her holdall beside it on the bed, leaving it open.

"We still have twenty minutes or so and we have to talk. I never asked you, are you ok with all this?"

"You mean looking like your friend and Kilgrave, not to mention the other two? It's taking some getting used to but since I only really have one to seriously contend with, I'll live."

"I didn't really mean it earlier, that I was using you, not in that way. It's just having my freedom again is a little un-nerving and you were there for me."

"I still am Rose, you said though you did not want to back out?"

"I don't, do you?"

"I said not but let's have that week for you to be certain eh?"

"Yeah but could we just stretch that a little?" she asked as she put her arms around him.

"Just how much?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"When we get back, you stay at least until Sunday night?"

"Rose, I have reports to make out, on my own time since it was not anything to do with official police business, we were requested by your stepfather. I have to go into my office on Sunday and file reports for being away so Miller and I still get paid without putting it down as leave."

"Can't you just stay overnight? My mother will want to thank you for rescuing me."

"I was not the only one who was there."

"I know. Please Alec, someone will take you back on Sunday afternoon."

"I have to say no and you know why. This is not going to help you come to terms with what happened to you, you need that time to think about where this is going. I stand by what I told you before, if you still feel the same way when I come to visit and you go back with me, then I'm all for it. I would have made a move on you after your therapy you know, I just thought it was too soon."

"It's not too soon and I'll still feel the same way. Come on then, we'd best go downstairs before Mickey comes to find us."

"Yes, or Miller calls me again, why did she not call you?"

"Maybe because my phone was on silent?" she smiled as Alec moved her arms that were around his neck.

"I should have known. Ready?"

They joined the others in the lobby and Rose felt a little conscious she'd got dressed up but Alec whispered she looked really nice to reassure her.

"Never mind Rose, the others were not prepared to go out on the town," he told her as they sat down to wait for their limo.

"No, they came to look for me not to socialise. I shouldn't have got dressed up."

"Too late now, the car will be here shortly. Don't feel too bad about showing anyone up."

Rose smiled at Mickey in a New York T-shirt and jeans and Jake with his best chequered shirt and jeans. Ellie had managed to cram a black dress into her small case and thought she'd never get to wear it.

The car arrived, Alec letting Ellie go first, then Rose as Pete, Jake and Mickey got in the other side opposite. Alec got in last, the driver closing the door. Pete assumed the driver knew where they were going as the car headed off.

"I wish I'd had more time to look around," Ellie commented.

Rose sighed and took Alec's arm. "Me too, I wasn't allowed to see where I was going most of the time. He did take me to central park though and a ride on the tramway but he never let me out of his sight."

Ellie felt sorry for her, even though she'd not been physically harmed, she would be mentally scarred for a long time.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Kate and Castle were waiting for them, Castle's mother and Alexis were waiting inside as they walked in. Alexis had to stare at Alec as he walked in, arm in arm with Rose, Castle had warned his daughter that Rose had taken a liking to the Scottish detective and he was not to be confused with the actor.

"Martha Rogers!" Ellie exclaimed.

"You know who I am?" Castle's mother replied, looking slightly flustered that someone from Britain knew who she was.

"Yeah, my mum was a big fan of yours in that TV series you were in."

"Which one dear? Oh never mind. Rose, how lovely to finally meet you, I was so happy you had been returned safely, we were all so worried about you. Who is this handsome man then?"

Rose was about to say hands off he was hers but remembered her manners.

"Nice to meet you Martha. This is Alec Hardy, the detective who came over to help find me. That's Ellie Miller, also a detective. Hello Alexis, I've heard a lot about you."

"Hi Rose, I helped Dad while he was trying to find who may have taken you. Nice to meet you too, Alec, Ellie."

Castle introduced everyone else and they went to their reserved table, Mickey feeling a bit out as most men wore suits but he'd had no time for choosing his wardrobe before flying out to find Rose, not that he had much in the latest style of suits.

Castle decided to get up when they had almost finished their second course and raised his glass, getting everyone's attention, except Rose who was glancing at Alec every two minutes and dying to grab hold of him and snog him again if she could find an excuse for them to leave the table.

"Rose, may I propose a toast to your safe return to us? I may even turn your story into a best seller."

Rose blushed bright red at the thought.

Everyone except Rose raised their glasses and repeated her name, Alec squeezing her hand and smiling at her.

"Oh for goodness sake Alec," Martha interrupted, putting her glass on the table. "Kiss the girl already, you've both been making eyes at each other although you could have made it less obvious."

Rose smiled as Alec put his glass down, leaned over and did as asked, getting a round of applause from everyone except Mickey, who only made the motion of putting his hands together. Pete wasn't the least bit surprised Alec had dared to kiss his stepdaughter in front of him. By seven fifteen, Pete declared they should be getting back to the hotel to get ready for their departure.

"Surely you're not going by zeppelin Pete?" Martha asked him. "Although that may suit our too lovebirds here."

"No Martha, I have a jet waiting at the airport, so we could all go back together and it's slightly faster than a commercial flight. I dare say Rose is disappointed now though," he smiled.

He wondered how he was going to explain this to her mother. As much as he loved this new Jackie, she was very protective of her daughter and Alec would have his work cut out for him when they met. He'd heard about the Doctor and Jackie Tyler being left in the same room together, Mickey had told him of a few incidents when Jackie had got the huff for him whisking her daughter away in his blue box. Thankfully, Alec didn't have a blue box but he had invited her to Broadchurch, was it any different? Jackie wouldn't think so, the few men Rose had dated had never dared to cross her mother's path.

They all said goodbye and Kate took Rose to one side.

"Take care Rose, Alec really likes you but don't do it for the wrong reasons."

"I'm not Kate, I'm going to think carefully about it but it's not easy, he's so different. Thanks again for not giving up on me, my stepfather told me you insisted on finding a way to keep on looking for me when you were meant to hand it over."

"I don't give up that easily, ask Castle."

Castle and Pete were saying goodbye.

"Thanks for all your help Rick, we might have taken a lot longer to find Rose had you and Kate not been so persistent."

"Yeah Pete but it's Alec that made the discovery of that man on the balcony. How is Rose coping, really?"

"It's hard to tell Rick, she just needs some time at home and to talk it out with professionals but I think she'll spend less time than I want doing that, she'll want to go be with Alec."

"Well you've no chance of keeping them apart by the looks of it," Castle nodded in their direction as they said goodbye to Alexis and Martha.

"Look after her Alec," Martha was just saying to him as Rose slid her arm into Alec's.

"I think she means to look after me. I've just got over a difficult case that was finally solved so Rose is just the person to help me get back to normal."

"I'm sure you'll both help each other."

They all got into the limo and headed back to the hotel, Pete telling everyone to leave their luggage outside their rooms when they got to them and they were all meeting downstairs for eight thirty or thereabouts, him looking at Rose, who had been late on several occasions since her return but he made allowances for her, like he'd always done. On the way back, Rose and Alec were arm in arm, Jake grinning at them like he'd just won another bet with Mickey though Rose wondered what that could be about.

They got their keys and Alec said he'd be up in ten minutes to Rose's room after he double checked he had everything and advised Rose to do the same. As he and Ellie headed for their rooms, she stopped him, which he wasn't happy about because he'd wanted to spend just a little more time with Rose before their departure, it would be the last time they'd be alone before getting on the plane and he wasn't entirely sure he liked the idea of not seeing her for a week. Perhaps he could stay until Sunday night but it wouldn't do Rose any good.

She would think he was easy to persuade and it would give her the impression he was keen to pursue her, which he was and he wouldn't have been so reluctant to do so under different circumstances but she needed to come to terms on her own with what had happened and if she got through the next week, he was only too happy to take things further. It was the chance of a lifetime, meeting someone like Rose who was actually interested in him despite who he looked like.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Ellie was asking him as he carried on to his room.

"I promised Rose I would help her with her luggage."

"Can't she put her own case out?"

"Stop it Miller. She is bound to be apprehensive about going home."

"Then she needs her stepfather, not you."

"Mr Tyler entrusted her to my care, I don't intend breaking that trust Miller. I'll see you downstairs at eight thirty."

He went inside, checked the bathroom then put his holdall outside, locking the room door behind him and carrying his overcoat across his arm, wishing he had room in his holdall for it but Rose may have room in hers though it would mean messing around when they landed. Maybe it would give him the excuse to accept her offer. He waited for the lift, there were about thirty minutes before they had to be downstairs, just time for a few kisses before they left.

Rose was waiting for Alec after putting her case outside when she'd quickly changed back into her jeans and t-shirt and just managed to zip her holdall up and put a lock on it. She heard tapping on the door and knew it was Alec's. He was standing with the coat over his arm, grinning at her.

Looking at the holdall balanced on the case he said, "I was hoping there may be room for my coat in there?"

"Sorry, I only just closed it. Why did you bring your coat?"

"I thought it would be colder here than back home, it is only the beginning of May. All ready to go home?"

Suddenly, Rose rushed to him and he held his arms out.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he knew she was crying again.

"I'm going home Alec. When I was being held, I didn't think I'd be going home for a while, that he'd keep me there even when he got what he wanted from my stepfather, just because he could."

"It's ok Rose, you are free from him and you will never see him again. If he enters Great Britain, he'll be dealt with, trust me, your stepfather will see to that and so will I. I promise I will look after you, if you want to go ahead after your treatment and come and stay with me for a while, well not with me, at a nearby hotel."

Rose managed to look up and smile at him. "Then why can't I stay with you Alec?"

"Lots of reasons. My teenage daughter will be staying the weekend after next, I live in a chalet by the river where there is only just room for me and Daisy will stick her nose up when she sees it, her mother did. Trust me Rose, you'd be better off in a hotel or somewhere, there's a pub almost next door and you can sleep there. One thing though, if you intend staying longer than a week, you'll need to meet Daisy."

"I'd love to meet her Alec," she told him, trying to wipe her eyes with a tissue from her jeans pocket with one hand.

He took it from her and dabbed around her tear swollen eyes and thought how vulnerable she really looked but she was still beautiful, with her shoulder length blonde hair pushed to one side over her forehead.

"I'm sure you will both get on but how am I going to explain you eh? She will never believe you are with me voluntarily you know?" he smiled. "This is my chance to have her get used to me again, she forgave me for leaving, she's old enough now to know I only left because of her mother's affair but I will need to spend some time with her."

"I know that Alec, I won't get in your way, I'll just go back home for the weekend."

"You don't have to do that if you don't want Rose, I want you both to meet, if you intend staying around?"

"Yeah, guess you're stuck with me then?"

"Aye, I don't mind being stuck with you, Rose Tyler. Now, we just have time for a few of those brilliant kisses before we go down to meet the others so what do you say?"

"Shut up and kiss me?"


	22. Chapter 22

All too soon, Alec was checking Rose's hotel bathroom to make sure she had everything after he'd checked the wardrobe and drawers, Rose watching him.

"Don't you trust me Alec?"

"Yes but you have been through a lot, I just wanted to make sure, it's a long way to come back if you forgot your lip-gloss."

"Very funny Alec, do you like it that much?"

"Aye, you taste of strawberries. Right, we had better go or they will leave without us and assume we decided to stay."

"Oh, I don't want to stay that much, I think I've had quite enough of New York, thanks very much. Did I tell you about when we went to new New York?"

"I think you may have tried, you can tell me once I have you safely on that plane."

He ushered Rose out and locked the door, his overcoat over his arm and hoping he didn't leave it in the lobby or in whatever Pete Tyler had arranged to get them to the airport in, he liked that coat.

Mickey was pacing up and down watching for the lift, Jake was trying to stop him as Ellie watched with amusement and Pete was making sure two taxis would pull up outside in five minutes, not wanting to leave it to chance the night doorman would be able to lure two from the same company, he wanted nothing to go wrong in getting Rose on that plane and back home though prising her from Alec Hardy was going to be a little more difficult, it was like she was glued to him.

"Mickey, sit down man you're driving me nuts," Jake chastised his best friend.

"Where are they?"

"Relax, they'll be down, she does want to go home. You go with Pete and Ellie and I'll go with Rose and Alec, Pete gave me some money to pay the cab driver. If you go with them Alec will glare at you all the way there."

Ellie had to laugh at Rose's two best friends. Jake was taking it all a lot better than Mickey was but Jake had not been Rose's boyfriend in another world.

Mickey saw one of the lifts coming down and tried not to bounce over the moment it arrived in the lobby. Rose and Alec had been sharing a last minute kiss on the way down.

"This is it Rose, you are going home. How does it feel?"

"I'll tell you when I get on that plane, I have a thing about getting out of a taxi and not arriving at my destination."

"No worries when you are with me, I won't let anything happen to you Rose, you know that."

"Yeah and who's to say that if Pete or Mickey had been with me they would have been able to stop those two men? Kilgrave will have ordered them to stop at nothing to get me, they could have been threatened and they may have hurt Pete and had a good go at Mickey."

"Well there you are then, if Kilgrave was determined to get you, you cannot blame yourself for being captured. Here we are then," Alec declared as the lift bell signalled they were in the lobby.

Mickey thought at last, what had taken them so long? Was it that Rose didn't want to hang around waiting for the taxi or had she been snogging Hardy in the lift? Hardy had made no qualms about kissing Rose in front of them and the whole restaurant earlier, had he?

A porter had been watching for two cabs pulling up outside the hotel as the doorman had enquired they were there for the Tyler party and had signalled him to take Rose, Alec's and Jake's luggage to one while the other porter got the rest. Jake allowed Rose then Alec in and got in himself, confirming they were going to the airport and the terminal they wanted, which was where the VIP lounge was where they would be transferred without the usual delays to the private jet.

Pete was taking no chances with Rose's safety despite her being in the more than capable hands of Jake and Alec. He'd purposely put Jake with them after Mickey had been to see him earlier, expressing his concerns once more about how the two of them had got up close and personal in such a short space of time.

Rose held onto Alec's arm as they journeyed through the brightly lit streets of New York, Rose wishing she could have seen more of it. They were just passing the Empire State Building as Rose spoke up.

"I wanted to up there, I never got the chance."

"Never mind Rosie, another time when Kilgrave's been caught," Jake reassured her.

Alec wasn't that sure the man would be stupid enough to get caught, it would take more than the police to do that or Torchwood agents, no matter how highly trained they were, he'd got to Rose. Both cabs arrived together at the airport that doubled as a zeppelin port though Alec thought these days, there seemed to be less and less and the drivers got out to put the luggage on the pavement, Jake paying their driver then looking around for a large trolley since he agreed with Alec that she'd brought her whole wardrobe with her, getting him a smack on the arm when he said it.

"Right, let's go find the VIP lounge," Pete announced as Mickey took their trolley and followed Jake.

Once inside and Pete went up to the VIP desk, they were relieved of their trolleys and taken into the lounge to await their plane, Pete had it all arranged. Ellie was watching as Rose and Alec sat hand in hand on the seat opposite, Rose playing with Alec's fingers.

"What Miller?" Alec asked as he got tired of seeing her watch their every move.

Ellie shook her head. "I don't know about anyone else but I'm going to get some sleep when we take off. What time do we arrive back?"

"Middle of the bloomin' night," Mickey complained, trying to avoid Alec's glare.

What was it about Doctor doubles who glared at him?

"It's like time travel," Rose mused. "We go back in time five or so hours and since it takes about five hours to get there, we arrive at the same time we set off."

Ellie and Alec smiled at her. Rose nudged Alec.

"What? It's true, we're all time travellers in one way or another once we step on a plane or a zeppelin or even drive to the other side of a continent."

"Yes but we don't all brag about it," Mickey told her.

Rose pulled a face at him, making Jake and Ellie laugh. Ellie thought she would be sad to say goodbye to Rose once they arrived home but it would be more difficult for her to part with Hardy, even though they had both said she was going to go visit him. She doubted the young heiress would last a week away from him as she now had her head in his shoulder, his coat now on the seat beside him.

They were all soon called forward by an airport official and once they had showed their passports were ushered though a door out onto the tarmac, a brightly lit small jet waiting for them and their luggage being taken into the small cargo hold. A hostess was there to greet them and was amused to see that they all insisted the young blonde woman went first, none of them were going to risk Kilgrave had someone watching her and would make a last-ditch attempt to get to her though Alec thought maybe they were all being paranoid.

Alec followed her up the steps into the comfortable cabin that had eight normal reclining seats and the rest of the seats were around the side, Jake and Mickey putting their jackets into the overhead compartments and Ellie doing the same as Alec put his overcoat in one and helped Rose with her jacket. Rose then went to the furthest seat, pulling Alec with her as she got in by the window, daring Mickey to sit opposite her. He didn't as he sat next to Jake in the one in front, Ellie taking the one in front of Rose and Pete opposite them until after take-off.

While the pilot was making his checks, the hostess offered tea and coffee from flasks as she said they were waiting for confirmation they had clearance to leave, the jet having to fit in with commercial flights and one had been delayed slightly. Rose took some coffee and sipped from it while they waited but Alec was showing signs of being nervous at the delay. Pete noticed as he moved to the outer seat.

"What's wrong Alec?"

"Nothing, I don't like unnecessary delays, it makes me suspicious."

"It's just a commercial flight, waiting for a late passenger, they only give them so much time, we'll get clearance soon."

"I hope so."

He didn't want to alarm Rose, who was smiling at him but he had a dreadful feeling Kilgrave was playing games with them, causing the delay and that he was the passenger who was keeping the commercial flight waiting. He called the hostess over.

"Excuse me, can you find out where the flight that's delayed is bound for?"

Pete raised his eyebrows and both Mickey and Jake unfastened their seatbelts and turned around as the hostess nodded and went to the flight deck.

"What's wrong Alec?" Rose asked.

"Nothing, the detective in me is taking over. I'm sure it's nothing Rose, just relax, you have the best people looking out for you."

"You think Kilgrave's causing our delay?" she asked nervously as he tangled with the seatbelt fastener.

Alec unfastened his belt and went to the window in front of Jake and Mickey, who both followed him. There were three large planes, all in front of their respective gates but only one had steps leading to it and he could see two hostesses waiting at the top.

"How long do they wait for someone?" Mickey asked.

"Depends how important you are," Jake mused.

"I don't like this one bit. Why can't they let us go?" Mickey asked, shifting position as he kneeled on the beige leather seat and thinking he might stretch out once they finally got in the air.

Alec turned back to see Pete had gone to sit next to Rose and thought he'd better not think he was staying there.

"Maybe because that's bigger than us," Jake offered, seeing the nervous look on Alec's face.

Their hostess came back out and approached Alec.

"The flight that's been delayed is going to Toronto, the passenger is a doctor who got delayed with an emergency but he's arrived in the terminal and will be on board shortly. The pilot is ready to leave as soon as the other plane has taken off."

As Alec looked back, someone was being ushered on board the waiting plane and from the outline, looked nothing like Kilgrave. He wouldn't have been at all surprised to find it had been Carver's plane back to California, wherever he was going.

The three men got up and took their seats, Pete getting up to go back to his as Alec waited as patiently as he could then got back in beside Rose, who waited for him to fasten the belt as the engines began to warm up. They could see the bigger plane being towed out then take its place on the runway and after a short delay, began to taxi and gather speed as it took its final position. Once it was in the air, their pilot announced they were commencing their approach to the runway and there would be no further delays.

The hostess gave the safety information and asked them to remain where they were until they had reached their cruising altitude then they were free to move to the other seating area and further refreshments would be served. Rose grasped Alec's hand as they stopped on the runway ready to take off, Alec thinking she had quite a grip for a woman.

The seatbelt sign finally went off and Jake and Mickey got up to move to the other seats, Ellie turning around. They had all been quiet until they saw the ground beneath them and the lights of New York fading and passing over The Statue of Liberty. Alec unfastened his belt then helped Rose, smiling at her.

"It's over Rose, you can breathe again."

"We can all breathe again Alec," Pete assured him as he got up and patted Alec's shoulder. "Before anything else, I have a few words to say to everyone. I want to thank each of you personally on behalf of myself, my wife and Rose for looking after her so well, especially you Alec, you've all done an excellent job in getting Rose safely on board, despite the delay. Mickey, Jake, I know it was part of your job and part friendship but you both excelled yourselves, you'll be getting a nice bonus. Ellie, you gave up spending time with your family to help find Rose and I'm going to recommend a commendation to your chief for the part you played and the first DI job to come up in your area, you'll get first refusal."

"Thank you but I was only doing my job," Ellie protested, getting up to stretch her legs and sitting opposite Jake next to Mickey.

"You could have said no to my request, it was optional, Alec said you would probably want to take it. I expect he thought you'd be missing out," Pete smiled.

"No, he couldn't bear the thought of leaving me behind and not having anyone to moan about," Ellie laughed.

"Watch it Miller," Alec joked as he helped Rose from her seat and she went to sit next to Jake, who moved over then gave her a big brotherly hug.

Alec went to sit next to her but Pete remained standing, the hostess behind him.

"I've not done yet. Alec, I know Rose has invited you to London next weekend and my wife is looking forward to meeting you though I dare say she might not like the fact you two are more than friendly. Anyway, when you come to visit, I may have something to ask you, about where you are going with your career. We could use someone like you in our organisation."

"I appreciate that but I'm not looking to leave the police. Rose expressed interest in visiting Broadchurch and I was hoping she would maybe like to stay?"

"Well, if that's what she wants, I won't stop her, once she's completed her counselling sessions. I dare say it can be arranged she can work from there, being a diplomat was never her strong point, eh Rose?"

"Do I get a say in it?" Rose smiled at Alec then at Pete. "Yeah, I want to go visit Broadchurch and if I like it, I might stay but Dad, I don't want to just go around getting officials and businesses interested in joining forces with us, I'd rather go back to what I was good at, solving problems. First though I want to take some time off and I may spend that in Broadchurch."

"I hope you will Rose and I thank you for the offer Pete but if Rose wants to visit, then I'll have to turn you down, at least for the time being."

"I understand Alec and there was another matter I wanted to talk to you about but that can wait until your visit, unless you are coming back with us when we arrive?"

"I have paperwork to fill out but thank you all the same, Rose had already asked me."

Rose was hoping he would change his mind now Pete had asked him.

"Nonsense Alec, I'll see you are both well compensated for your time, there will be no loss of pay for either of you. Ellie, you're invited as well although I expect you'll be anxious to get back to your boys."

"Thanks but yeah, Fred was getting a bit fretful when I last called my sister, what with Joe and everything although Alec looked after him a few times during the trial and re-opening Sandbrook."

"Yes, I read about that, the woman is trying to protest her innocence?" Pete asked.

"That's what she thinks," Alec informed him. "There is no way she is getting out of it although she will play on the jury, if the judge decides to let her appeal."

"I can have my legal team make sure she doesn't get that chance," Pete told him.

"No, I won't be responsible for interfering with the legal system, even though it can be foolish and lean towards letting the guilty walk free, that's the defence doing too good a job. No-one is going to plead guilty when they can get off so easily these days, even when you think you have a solid case."

"Well it wasn't as solid as we thought, was it?" Ellie grumbled.

"Not now, this is not the time to be discussing this. Mr Tyler, I would like nothing better than to spend the day at your home but I have to decline, Rose needs time with her mother and stepbrother and I will only distract her, we've already discussed it."

Rose knew they had but it was worth another try. She was bitterly disappointed he would be going off once the plane landed.

"Not changed your mind then?" Rose asked, squeezing his hand.

"We can talk about this later, maybe you should try and get a few hours sleep?"

An hour later after another drink and some rather 'posh' sandwiches Alec thought, they had reclined their seats and Rose was resting in his arms, a blanket around her shoulders and him with his eyes closed, just enjoying her closeness. Apart from the kisses they had shared and her crying into his shoulder several times over the short time she had been free, this was his first experience with her and she was asleep. He knew he was tempted to go with her when the plane landed but she did need the time, her mother would be waiting up and would be all over her, demanding to know why he'd gone with her and probably would put him in another part of the house and he would only see her for breakfast.

Three hours or so later, Ellie had reclined her seat as had Jake and Pete, Mickey had sprawled out on the lounge area seating, getting told by Pete to take his trainers off. The hostess approached Pete quietly and informed him they were about an hour from landing as they had made good time. He accepted the coffee she had brought him and after taking a sip, put the cup in the holder and tapped Alec's shoulder so he didn't disturb the still sleeping Rose.

Pete looked at his stepdaughter, she looked peaceful as she was huddled into Alec's side and shoulder and thought this was the best she'd slept since her capture. He admired the way Alec was handling this but what was he really making of the situation, being singled out by Rose almost immediately according to Ellie and Mickey but was it all going to come to an end once she was in therapy and it all came flooding back to her?

If it did, she wouldn't be the only one affected by it, Alec seemed to be allowing himself to get roped into being her friend and protector and maybe something more judging by the way he'd dared to kiss her in the restaurant. Alec would be just as disappointed if after Rose's treatment she never wanted to see him again, he had plans for Alec Hardy, he was wasted as a detective after he'd proved himself and battled an illness.

"Alec, you should wake Rose, we're about an hour out, the hostess just told me."

"Sure, that's if I can get my arm back. I hope you are not taking this the wrong way, with Rose and myself?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about but it will wait. I can see you have good intentions towards her but it will be her mother you have to get past, not me."

"Mickey already warned me, I'm ready to face Mrs Tyler whenever the need arises."

"Good luck with that Alec, she even scares me and I married her," Pete smiled, going back to his seat.

Alec tried to move his arm but Rose moved with it.

"Hey, Rose, come on, we will be landing soon."

"What? Where are we?"

"On a plane," he smiled, managing to wriggle his arm around and being able to kiss her forehead.

"Funny. Do you want you arm back?" she asked, not making a move.

"It could be rather useful to put my seatbelt on before we land. Did you enjoy your nap?"

"I'll be glad to get back to my own bed. You said we'd talk, about you coming with us?"

She moved and tried to sit up, stretching her legs to make the recliner move back to the sitting position as Alec did the same but Rose seemed reluctant and put her arm in his as soon as he was level with her. He did however take it back out for her when the hostess stood at the side of them with their drinks.

"I said why I should not come with you Rose, you need your mother, not me. You have been through a lot and she knows you better than I do."

Rose tried to hide her bitter disappointment once more.

"Then you'll come for me on Friday afternoon, promise?"

"I promise, if you don't get someone to call me and say you never want to see me again," he added, drinking his tea.

After Castle's coffee, he might never drink that beverage again.

"Don't say that Alec, you think I'm still under the illusion you're Kilgrave or the Doctor, well I'm not, I know who you are."

She drunk her coffee and put the empty cup down, eyeing him.

"You're the man who saved me Alec."

"I know you are aware of who I am but you also need time with your mother, I won't be the one to get in the way. Take my daughter for example, she always went to her mother even when she was younger, she only came to me when her mother wouldn't let her do something. Nothing could come between them though and that still goes, even though now she does at least talk to me. I stand by what I said Rose, if you still feel the same way on Friday, then we will see what happens."

"Ok, I'll do it, just for you but you won't come between me and my mum, you've not met her yet," Rose smiled, leaning over to kiss him before she was told to put the seatbelt on.

Forty minutes later, having gathered their personal belongings, Rose and Alec were the last ones to leave the plane. Ellie was saying goodbye, a driver waiting next to the plane to take her and Alec back to Broadchurch though Ellie thought he'd change his mind and jump out of the car and go chasing after Rose. Well it was too late, his holdall and her case were already stowed away.

"This isn't goodbye Alec," Rose was saying, her arms around his neck, not wanting to kiss him goodbye in front of the others, this was more private.

"No, it's not Rose, the week will go quickly for you."

"Yeah, between my mother and my therapist, they'll drive me even more loopy. Looking forward to seeing you on Friday will keep me from going crazy, I'll miss you though."

She reached up to kiss him, making the most of it.

"I will miss you as well, I will call you tomorrow, at a decent hour. I may go looking for more suitable accommodation next week, you won't like my 'shack' as Miller calls it, you should have seen my ex wife's face when she took me back from the hospital. I will look at some houses to rent or failing that, maybe a caravan until Daisy has gone home but for now, you could always stay in the pub next door."

"As long as it's only to sleep? We'd better go, Pete's paying for this jet by the hour, I'm surprised he's not dragged me off yet," Rose smiled.

After one more kiss, which Alec somehow didn't think would be the last before they drove off in separate cars, in opposite directions, he retrieved his coat and Rose's jacket from the seat and helped her on with hers, then put his own on, well it was late and they were back in London. As he let her go first, Pete still waiting by their car, he wondered if she would still actually feel the same way next Friday or not, he was no expert in psychological matters after all. An agonising week lay ahead for both of them and it would be make or break for their new relationship but would it get off the ground so to speak?

He walked her over to where Pete was standing, the driver taking Rose's hand luggage.

"Bye Alec, take care of yourself and we'll see you next Friday, hopefully," Pete told him, shaking Alec's hand. "Rose, don't be long love, your mother is pacing up and down at home and she can't get Tony to go to bed."

"I'll just be a minute Dad."

Pete got the hint as Alec led her behind the car, out of sight of prying eyes.

"Bye Alec, I think the next week won't go fast enough for me."

"Nor me. Just get yourself through this eh and when I come back, we can make some plans for you to come and stay with me."

"Yeah, even if it is in your riverside shack, I don't care where it is as long as it's with you."

After one more longer lasting kiss that Alec thought was the best one they'd shared so far, he had to take her arms from around his neck.

"Bye Rose and I hope we can take this further when I do come back? I know you won't be ready for anything else but I want you to know that I will wait, for however long it takes."

"Thanks, just knowing that is a big relief, after what Kilgrave put me through, I'm not ready to rush into anything just yet. I'd better get home if my brother won't go to bed. I just want you to know, it meant a lot to me, just having you there."

"It was my pleasure Rose, now don't keep your mum and brother waiting."

Rose let go then kissed his cheek. "Don't go growing that beard too much, will you?"

"No, just for you I'll not let it get too wild."

With that she walked off towards Pete and Alec walked to the front passenger seat of the car Ellie was waiting in. He was in no mood for her chatter on the way back nor her inane questions about his and Rose's new relationship, if there was going to be one after she had time to think about it. As she was driven off, with Jake at one side and Pete at the other, Alec found himself waving and Rose shuffled around just in time to see him, a tear in her eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action switches to London and Broadchurch

Alec was quiet all the way back on their journey to Broadchurch, was he ever going to see Rose again? She would be pampered by her mother the moment she got out of the car, he'd known that and at that time of night, he didn't fancy being asked a lot of questions as to his intentions towards Jackie Tyler's daughter. Ellie was half asleep in the back seat, staring at Alec's head and still wondering how he'd managed to get himself tangled up with the stepdaughter of one of the country's most influential men, not that it seemed to bother him.

Ellie couldn't wait to see her two boys again, Fred was beginning to fret for her, she'd never left him so long before and Tom was just getting used to being around her again, it hadn't helped her win him back completely. Had Danny still been around, he may have opted to go stay there but that was now out of the question, she was still a little sceptical about Mark's good intentions in light of what had come out at the trial but the same could be said for her and Hardy.

Perhaps if she'd never gone to his hotel that night and got him to go meet her in a public place, Joe would have been convicted but he was out of the picture now, for good and under threat if he ever came back to the town. If she was going to settle down again, she could put any thoughts out of her mind about it being Alec Hardy. He was too taken with Rose for her to turn his head, she couldn't compete with Rose Tyler.

As Rose was being driven off, she was still crying, Pete trying to put his arm around her but she shook him off. He knew he and her mother were going to have to make even more allowances for her now, she was going to need her mother more than him and her therapist but maybe even more help from Alec Hardy. He wished he'd seen what was happening sooner, when Hardy had the nerve to kiss Rose in front of everyone which was why he'd told the detective he wanted to talk with him, not only about a possible job within Torchwood but about Rose, if she wanted to go down and stay in Broadchurch.

Jackie was in the family room, trying to at least get her young son to lie down even if he wouldn't go to his room, the part-time nanny had given up and gone home, Jackie assuring the young woman it was no fault of hers her charge wanted to wait up for his big sister coming home. She hadn't told Tony what had happened to Rose, only that they'd had to stay away longer than planned and he'd pestered her every day they had been delayed. She'd not even had Jake or Mickey there to entertain him either, it had been a very exhausting time.

She heard noises outside and Tony was up in a flash and out of the door before Jackie could stop him since he was only in his pyjamas and dressing gown but it didn't stop him as Mickey came in from outside first, followed by Rose then Pete and Jake, the driver being helped by one of the staff who had been waiting for their return.

Tony ran past Mickey and almost knock poor Rose over.

"Rose! You're back, goodie. Daddy, did you bring me a present?"

"Tomorrow son, it's time you were in bed. Now kiss your sister goodnight and be a good boy and let your mum take you to bed, I'll be up in a minute."

Giving Rose another hug as she bent down, he let Jackie take his hand after she had kissed her husband. Then she turned to Rose.

"Rose, I'll be back down in a minute, wait for me, yeah?"

"Yeah Mum, I'm off to the kitchen to get a drink anyway. Night Tony, I'll see you in the morning, I'll come and watch the football with you."

"Will you? Great. Dad, will you take me to bed?"

Pete took off his jacket and picked up his young son, heading for the stairs.

He figured the two women wanted to talk anyway. Rose and Jackie found Mickey and Jake already in the kitchen.

"Thanks for bring my daughter home you two."

"Our pleasure Jackie. We'll just have a drink then we'll be off." Jake told her.

"Come round for Sunday lunch, both of you."

They knew it was an order, not a request.

"So, was that man so like the Doctor then?"

"Mum, I don't want to talk about it, please. I'm tired, I didn't get much sleep coming back."

Mickey thought when he'd seen her, cradled in Alec Hardy's arms, she'd looked like she was fast asleep. He still didn't know what had delayed the two of them several times and how easily she had taken to the detective. He'd expressed his concerns a few times to Pete but he'd put it down to her just regaining her freedom.

"Sorry sweetheart, you can tell me tomorrow. So, that detective, Alec was it? Why didn't he come back with you?"

Rose was going to say that if he had, she would have been asking why he'd come with her and dumped poor Alec in a remote part of the house.

"He had to get back, he's got tons of paperwork to do but if you want to meet him, he's coming up next weekend."

"So your dad says he's been helping you? Just how much then?"

"Leave it Mum, Alec was the one who realised where I was being held, it could have taken the others a lot longer to find me and Kilgrave, he could have been alerted and moved me before I was found."

"Well remind me to thank him for that then. Well, you'd better get off to bed Rose. Are you two leaving?" she asked Mickey and Jake, Mickey resting his head on the kitchen table.

"Come on Mickey, time to go home mate, your girlfriend will have forgotten what you look like."

As much as Mickey had tried, his latest girlfriend, Sam, was no match for Rose. At the back of his mind, he always hoped Rose would see some sense and take him back, even after all this time. If she found out though, she would shoot him down in flames and he'd always thought should the dimension cannon ever find a way for her to go back to just after she'd left, she would go back to the Doctor. Now she had found a hero in Hardy, maybe he'd be the one to go back.

As Rose climbed the stairs to her room, she wondered if Alec had got home yet but it was over a hundred miles and he had promised to call her in the morning, at a reasonable hour he'd said. Football was at eleven, Tony liked to go to the local sports ground so she hoped Alec would ring before they set off.

The next morning, Alec was still awake at his normal time despite being late home. He'd insisted Ellie was dropped off first, then he'd directed the driver down to the harbour and got dropped off in front of the pub, crossing the footbridge to his chalet and remembering when he'd got home after the trial that time to find a broken glass pane, for some strange reason.

He made himself some breakfast but by nine, he was climbing the wall, wanting to call Rose. He lasted until half past and brought up her number, hoping she was awake. She was, in the kitchen having Tony make her laugh going around with the New York model police car. She saw Alec's number flash up on her phone and got up before answering.

"Alec, hi, how's Broadchurch?"

"Same as I left it. How are you coping?"

"Fine, I'm going with Tony and dad to the local football match."

"I wish I'd stayed then. Your mother has not smothered you to death yet? If she has, maybe I should come up and arrest her?"

Rose smiled. "Yeah, that would be serious enough to have you drive all that way when you've only just got home. You'd do that for me?"

Alec went quiet, this was not going to help her get back to her normal life nor helping him keep his promise to stay away until Friday. At this rate, he wouldn't last until Tuesday, let alone her.

"Yes, I promised to be there for you and I will, on Friday. Are you tryin' to lure me there early by any chance?"

"You'd started it Alec. I'll try not to give you an excuse but I'm making no promises. Will you call me during the week?"

"Yes, if you want me to? I trust I will get reports of your progress?"

"Yeah, Pete's going with me in the morning, he'll make sure she passes the relevant parts on but you do know you won't get all of it?"

"Such as?"

"Come on Alec, you know what. The parts about what happened between me and Kilgrave that were personal, I don't even know if I can face them now, I just want to forget them."

"You will, in time but talking about them will help."

"I don't know, maybe I just want to bury them, along with all my other past memories."

"Yes and that is how he got to you Rose, you know that. Talk to your therapist, then anything you can't tell her, then tell me when I come up there."

"You'd listen to me?"

"I have so far, I've not run away, have I?"

Rose didn't answer.

"Rose, talk to me."

"No Alec, you've not run away, I'm the one whose been running, from my past. You're right, I have to face this."

"Not on your own Rose, you have your family." He stopped before adding "And me."

"Thanks Alec. I think I can face it better knowing you're there for me."

"Always Rose. Now take that brother of yours to the football and give his team a cheer for me eh?"

"Yeah, I will. Sure you don't want to come up early?"

"It's very tempting Rose but I have to say no, you know why. I will talk to you very soon, take care."

He hung up, this was doing neither of them any good and he knew it. He was going to be the one to give in, not Rose at this rate. Maybe today he would go see the chief and tell her he wanted to take that leave early, he'd planned on saving it until after next weekend and maybe get Pete Tyler to talk to his boss and get him as much time as Rose needed to recover, it wouldn't be good if she arrived expecting his attention and he had to work.

He walked the short distance to work, asking if the CS was in.

"No, she said she wouldn't be in today Sir," the weekend desk sergeant told him as he looked at the pile of messages he'd been left.

"Give them to DS Miller when she comes in."

"Yes Sir."

The weekend desk sergeant was fairly new, he'd got a transfer while Alec had been on medical leave but knew of the DI's reputation for not wanting to be bothered with messages. Alec went to his office he'd been away from for almost a week, not expecting to be away for more than a few days. He checked his emails and sat back in his chair, thinking about the call to go to the chief's office last week and his reaction at being told Rose Tyler had gone missing.

He knew why he'd been so interested in finding her, after Lisa had been missing for so long and having his hopes dashed she was still alive somewhere but it had been confirmed the body Tess had discovered was the missing teenager and her uncle had ended up confessing, unlike Claire Ripley who because of her, he and Miller would have to make another trip to Sandbrook though this time, he was booking the motel himself.

That was a thought, the hearing was going to be next week sometime, if Rose was there, he'd either have to take her with him or leave her. He'd have to find out but if it was Monday or Tuesday, maybe he could delay Rose's arrival by a few days, she would understand. He'd told her how important it was that it was settled, that no-one got away with what had happened, Joe Miller walking free had been enough.

Rose had been to the match with Pete and Tony, cheering his team on, it was only the local reserves that were playing at home but Tony enjoyed himself. Mickey and Jake were already there and Jackie had cornered Mickey and found out Alec had kissed Rose in front of the whole restaurant before they had been flown home.

"Rose Tyler, I want a word with you," she called out when Mickey and Jake had left.

Rose knew that tone and so did Tony, who ran to his dad.

"Come on Tony, she doesn't mean you."

"But Daddy, why did she call Rose like she does me when I've been naughty?"

Pete smiled and took his son into the kitchen, leaving Jackie and Rose in the family room. Pete knew Mickey had said something to Jackie.

"What's wrong Mum?"

"You know very well what's wrong Rose, you snogging that Alec Hardy, in public. How long have you known him?"

"Blame Martha Rogers, she told him to kiss me."

"Don't blame someone else. Who's Martha Rogers?"

"Richard Castle's mother, we were all out and Pete was giving one of his speeches, as he does and Alec was trying to pay attention but she caught on and told him to just kiss me, so he did."

"I take it you didn't object then? Had he tried before?"

Rose was guilty by her silence.

"Really Rose, what were you thinking sweetheart? That man kept you prisoner for over a week and the minute you get set free, you're off snogging his twin."

"Mum, it wasn't like that, you only got half the story and I bet it came from Mickey."

That wasn't a question.

"That's not the point Rose, would you have told me?"

"I said Alec was coming up next weekend and when he does, I'm going back to Broadchurch with him."

"Why'd ya want to go there? You know what happened last year and that Alec Hardy, getting caught up with his DS."

"Mum you know better than to believe what's in the papers, look what they keep saying about me. I've seen them together, there is no way that was true. He really cares about me, he wants to help me get over this."

"Well you're doing nothing until you've seen Doctor Harper and your therapist. I'm surprised your stepfather has gone along with this Rose, after all you've been through. You know what happens when you see anyone who looks like the Doctor. We had to keep you away from the TV and papers about Alec Hardy last year."

"You think I don't know that Mum? Alec's different, I know he isn't the Doctor and I knew Kilgrave wasn't. Maybe I've finally come to terms with it."

Jackie doubted it. If Rose was taken with this Alec Hardy, there would be no stopping her. Ever since that day in Norway, she had known Rose had truly loved that mad alien and every time she had broken down over it, she had to pick up the pieces and carry on.

Monday morning soon came around, too soon for Rose as Pete drove her to Marsha Hunt, psychotherapist and trusted by Torchwood for treating agents with psychological problems. She knew all about Rose, where she had come from and was sworn to secrecy.

As Rose waited in the outer office while Pete had gone in to fill Marsha in on the latest episode, she flicked through a magazine which of course had to feature an article about herself though thankfully, before her ordeal.

"So Mr Tyler," Marsha was saying. "How has she been since she got back?"

"Quiet and trying to get back to normal. She went with us to watch the local football match, had lunch with us then played with her brother but her mother and I are worried she's burying her true feelings this time and she won't let it go. You got the report I sent you from New York?"

"Yes, Rose and I have a lot of work to do so I've made time for her. Two hours every morning until Friday, then I'll give you my opinion."

"That sounds reasonable and you'll send your reports to the police detective I mentioned to you?"

"Of course though if Rose doesn't want something to go in them, it stays out, I have to respect her wishes. Why exactly is he involved?"

"Ah, that's something else Rose has to tell you, I won't spoil the surprise. I'll send her in shall I?" Pete smiled, half getting up then changing his mind.

"Sounds intriguing, I'm sure Rose and I have a lot to talk about."

"Oh yes, most certainly. I'll just have a word with her before I send her in, she's not driving yet so I'll have someone collect her, maybe Jake or Mickey, she won't trust anyone else yet, she needs familiar faces around her. I'll tell you this much though, I thought she would be nervous to come here but I think she realises she can't do this on her own. Oh and there's one more thing you should know. That police detective, he's the double of Rose's abductor."

Marsha let out a deep sign. "Well, this is going to be interesting, especially as you said she may have been under the illusion Kilgrave was the Doctor. So, has she taken to this police detective?"

"He's called Alec Hardy, you may remember him from the Broadchurch case last year?"

"Oh yes, I remember. She's not confusing the two then?"

"You're the expert Marsha, you tell me and yes, you could say she's taken with him. That's what her mother and I are worried about, that she's using him as a buffer. He's a nice enough bloke, he's stuck with her since she was found but I have a feeling she's latched onto him for the wrong reasons. She won't tell anyone what happened with Kilgrave, he must have really got to her."

"Well that's why I'm here – to find out how deeply he affected her but it sounds to me like she should be talking with Alec Hardy, if she trusts him."

"He's no psychologist Marsha and he admits it. When I leave here, I intend calling him, see if she's already told him anything but I doubt it. They spent some time together in the hotel, I really wanted Ellie Miller to get close to her, that was why I let her tag along with Hardy but she got caught up in seeing how the New York police work and only spent a couple of hours alone with Rose, in the spa. The rest of the time, Rose wouldn't let go of Hardy's hand or his arm, she even fell asleep on him on the flight back."

"Sounds like she's going to take some getting away from him."

"Personally, I don't think it's doing any real harm and hopefully, by the time she's finished here, she'll see she can let go but she's invited him to stay next weekend, I dare say he'll be upset if she calls him and tells him not to bother and that she realises how foolish she's been."

"It's not uncommon for a victim of a kidnapping to form a bond with their abductor or the person who finds them, as long as she knows the difference between them."

"Well she's not treating Hardy like he was her captor, quite the opposite. Hardy even had the nerve to kiss her in front of everyone and her mother got to know."

Marsha smiled – she knew Jackie Tyler very well, she had helped her come to terms with living in an alternate world.

"Yes, I can imagine her reaction when she found out. I take it she heard about it from Mickey?"

"What do you think? Who needs the daily papers when he's around? After all this time and several girlfriends since Rose, he still watches out for her, then he wonders why he can't keep anyone around."

"Well, it's Rose we're concerned about, I think I've learned enough, don't let me keep you any longer. Will you be bringing her every morning?"

"No, I'll get Jake to bring her, she's not driving yet and I don't want to leave her alone. We had a bit of a scare before our flight took off, Hardy got paranoid and thought Kilgrave was leaving the country."

"Sounds like I need to see him too."

Pete laughed and got up, putting his coffee cup down.

"I know I can rely on you Marsha, you know her just as well as we do, you know she's not had an easy time since coming here but I don't think it's quite the same as you treated her the last time. She's holding back, I know she is and it will hit her in the face and I'm afraid it will take a long time, we might not be able to keep her under wraps this time."

"Leave her to me Mr Tyler, I'll do my utmost to make sure that never happens. I'll contact Alec Hardy myself, since he wants to see the reports, see what he's made of her and if he's willing to help in her recovery."

"He's already implied he's willing to help, he's prepared to take some time off and take her back to Broadchurch with him, I'll square it with his chief, see he gets as long off as needed, without him taking it as leave. I trust you will back me?"

Marsha got up and they walked to the thick wooden polished door.

"Yes, he might be just what she needs and who knows, she might finally stop seeing the Doctor everywhere she goes."

"Well that's one way of putting it but I never told you there was yet another one but he's out in California, no fear of him coming into the picture though she met him. He got himself involved, since Kilgrave looks like him."

"Poor Rose, I can see I'm going to have my work cut out. I will of course send a copy of Rose's reports to you at your office. Will Doctor Harper be seeing her?"

"Only if she wants to return to work but I have a feeling she will delay that, if she intends spending some time down in Broadchurch."

"This is very unusual, what are the chances there are more men that look like the Doctor? I mean apart from the obvious then there are two detectives and a psychopath who holds women hostage, how many more are there?"

Pete smiled, he hoped Rose would never find out, there were already enough. They shook hands and Pete went out and saw Rose reading a magazine and smiled at her.

"Right, I'll leave you in Marsha's capable hands then. Don't hold out on her, will you Rose?"

"Does she know about Alec?"

"Just you made friends with him but I suspect it's a bit more than that?"

"Maybe, it depends if I get brainwashed into either forgetting about him or he realises I've been using him to forget what happened to me."

"Rose, he won't think that, he just wants to help you, we all do love. Go on, you might as well get this over with, I'll send a car for you in two hours, make sure you wait and don't go off on your own eh?"

"No but I wanted to go shopping later but I'll go home and get mum to go with me, we can go to the shopping mall before Tony gets home."

"Good, there's nothing like shopping therapy though it tends to get more expensive than Marsha's services, especially your mother's credit card bill. When you get back, I need to talk to you, about if you'll be going back to work."

"That depends on how I get on here, doesn't it? What if I'm declared mentally unstable to be a team leader again? I'm not staying a diplomat."

"Just be honest in there, don't hold back your feelings."

"Who for? Kilgrave or Alec?"

She turned around and knocked on the door, hearing a 'Come in' and turned to Pete.

"My feelings won't change for Alec, no matter what happens in there."

As she closed the door behind her, Pete nodded to the receptionist and went to his car, hoping he'd not got a ticket but was back in time. He drove to his office in Torchwood Tower and took the lift and found Mickey and Jake waiting for him.

Mickey had called Jake, saying Pete was completely ignoring his misgivings about Rose getting involved so quickly with Alec Hardy. While they were waiting in Pete's outer office, Jake had questioned Mickey's motives.

"You're being paranoid mate, Rose knows what she's doing and you still owe me for those bets, pay up."

Mickey begrudgingly went into his trouser pocket and brought his red wallet out that had some football team logo on, Jake could never make out what it was, Mickey hardly ever got his wallet out and unzipping part of it, brought two twenty pound notes out, since he'd called to get his dollars converted back to British money earlier.

"Ok, you were right, on both counts, so what? That's exactly what I'm on about, Hardy's taking advantage of her state of mind."

"Huh? Yeah, whatever, so that's why she snogged him back in the restaurant, in front of everyone? Did you really have to blurt it out to Jackie?"

Mickey tried not to look his friend in the eye. "Well Rose would never have told her."

"And you thought you should? It was between Rose and Alec, no-one else. She knows who he is and I'm surprised you've not brought up the fact that only a few weeks ago, he got accused of having an affair with Ellie. Did you not see the two of them around each other? They barely tolerated each other but when he was with Rose, he was totally different. Rose needs someone like him, to show her they're not all out to leave her or kidnap her."

Mickey was about to answer back when Pete walked in.

"Can I do something for you two? I take it you're not here on a social call?"

Despite them all being friends, Jake and Mickey knew who was boss.

"Mickey's trying to make me subscribe to his theory," Jake told Pete as they followed him into his office.

"Leave it Mickey, I told you, there's no harm in it though I do see your point, maybe it is a bit early for her to get involved with Hardy but after her last two breakdowns, she finally has someone solid to turn to. He's not going to fade away on a beach or be someone she's imagining is the Doctor, she knows who he is and she accepts it. Just let her get on with it Mickey, I know you're concerned for her. She won't be back at work for a while so just give her some space."

"Fine, if that's what you think she needs and I am concerned about her."

"Forget it Mickey, you just want her back," Jake told him, helping himself to another coffee.

"She won't come back, I already know that but it doesn't mean I don't care about her."

Jake offered Pete a cup, leaving Mickey to get his own.

"Then don't crowd her man, it won't do any good and she'll just resent it. Now you know why she always comes to me."

"It's not a contest you know Jake," Mickey huffed, folding his arms.

Pete smiled, they were both fiercely loyal to Rose but Mickey never really stood a chance, especially now.

"Ok you two, enough, this isn't helping Rose. Your concern is duly noted Mickey but if you go off telling tales to her mother, she won't thank you for it, you should have heard Rose yesterday, when you told her mother about the restaurant."

Jake couldn't help but splutter out his coffee with laughing. "Told ya Rose would be mad when she found out."

Mickey just pulled his usual face.

"Go on, get back to work, I know I owe you for helping get Rose back but Torchwood doesn't run itself. I have to call Alec Hardy."

Mickey got up but Jake remained. "Can I have a word?"

"Sure, what are you waiting for Mickey?"

As soon as he'd left, Jake got up and paced in front of Pete's desk.

"If Rose needs someone to take her around and down to Broadchurch, if need be, count me in."

"Thanks Jake, I appreciate that and so will Rose, I don't think she should be left to go out on her own just yet but Alec's supposed to be collecting her, he's coming up on Friday."

"Yeah I know but if Rose isn't ready to go back with him, I'll take her down."

"Well you can start by collecting her in around an hour, she wants to go shopping with her mother."

"Well your driver can take them, no-one would be stupid enough to go after Rose with her mother there," Jake smiled.

Pete thought he'd like to see someone try.


	24. Chapter 24

Meanwhile, Rose was not having such an easy time in Marsha Hunt's office. After the pleasantries, the Afro-Caribbean psychologist had offered her another coffee and had asked about her health in general but then, had asked her to recall the events of the day she was kidnapped, from her point of view.

Marsha had of course received a full report from Pete's view of the events and thought she would be seeing Rose's mother pretty soon, he'd mentioned how Jackie used to get stressed when Rose went off with the Doctor but at least she had known who her daughter was with, albeit an alien in a blue box but Rose, fortunately had never been kidnapped before.

"So, Rose, up until that first morning Kilgrave was holding you, you had no other reasons to believe he was planning to try and get you to do as he said and comply with his every wish?"

"Nope, he was very charming, he'd given me my own room, a vast wardrobe full of everything in my size and he'd been out to get me some breakfast. What I didn't know was while he'd been out, he'd got a newspaper seller to pour hot coffee on himself and told someone to go step under a bus."

"Yes, I've read the reports from the New York Police. What I want you to do Rose is tell me in your own words how you felt."

Rose sat back on the leather recliner, she didn't want to do this but she had to get it all out if she stood any chance that by Friday, she would still feel the same way about Alec.

"I thought he was going to let me go, that it had all been a big mistake but by the end of the day, he was creeping into my mind and I tried to fight it, really I did but the way he looked at me, it was like he was battling to get into my mind and I've had tough training to keep people out, trust me. Did my stepfather tell you about 'Bad Wolf'?"

"Yes, I know all about that, that's what probably gave you the extra resistance against him but let's forget about that for now. So what happened in the evening?"

"I came out of my bathroom and he was in my bed, in just his shorts and he expected me to get in with him. He just assumed I'd accept it and since at the time I was still a bit confused, I got in. Then he started kissing my neck and it progressed from there but he knew I was trying to resist him, I think he enjoyed the challenge. Geez Marsha, he's the one that needs a psychologist, not me."

Marsha smiled. "Sorry Rose I know this is going to be painful but you have to tell me everything that happened. If you say something doesn't go in the report, then it won't, you can take my word on that. I'm here for you and so are your family and from what I've heard, your friends."

"Don't forget Alec. You know about him?"

"Your stepfather mentioned him but for now, I want you to concentrate on Kilgrave, can you do that? Tell me how you felt when he started kissing you."

"Do I have to? Ok, it was pleasant enough, he didn't get rough with me if that's what you mean."

"From what I can gather, that was not his intent. He wanted you for something else, to gain enough knowledge to get control of Torchwood. When did you realise that?"

"The next day. I knew he wasn't holding me because he wanted a girlfriend but that next morning, he told me he wanted something in return and it got me thinking. I'd been on missions where I had to pretend to be someone's girlfriend so I was going to treat it no differently."

"So all throughout your capture, you played along with him?"

"Yeah, what else was I supposed to do? He was so like the Doctor, Marsha, it was unbelievable but there was no way he knew about him but maybe he'd read I'd lost someone and thought I would be grateful someone wanted to fill the vacancy? I don't know, do I?"

"Ok Rose, let's take a short break from Kilgrave. What were your plans for getting away from him?"

"He kept the door locked but he'd let me out on the balcony then he said I could go out for two hours, to the department store. He had two men working for him, the ones who kidnapped me and he told one of them if I wasn't back in two hours, the other one would jump or something, I wasn't taking notice but I knew he meant it."

"So you were back on time? Did you speak to anyone while you were out, try to alert them you were being held captive?"

"How could I? For all I knew, he'd said something else to the man while I was getting ready, I couldn't risk anything. I knew I had to get back in time, he could have told the man to smash the car up, with me in it. It was dreadful Marsha, that feeling in the pit of your stomach that something was going to happen, to me or the people who were working for him. Don't you see? I was responsible for their safety and maybe anyone else around me, if he'd told that man things, if I tried to talk to anyone or I wouldn't get back in the car."

"It's ok Rose, I understand you feared for your own and everyone's safety. Before you leave, maybe you can tell me about Alec Hardy?"

Marsha saw the change in Rose's mood right away as she put a smile on her face.

"He found me. He saw one of Kilgrave's men on the balcony and pinpointed where I might be though he only saw him for a few seconds, they still had to search two buildings but he spoke to me, Kilgrave got wind something was going on and he'd gone but he'd locked the door."

"How did you react, when you saw Alec? Did you think it was Kilgrave who had come back?

"No, Kate Beckett told me who she was and he told me who he was. He was the one who told them to get the building manager to open the door."

"How did you feel when Kilgrave left?"

"Relieved but he'd left the two men on the balcony, telling them to jump if I tried to follow him and he threatened the housekeeper. I was worried Kate would try to get me out before they were safe."

Marsha had to marvel at the young woman, she'd been held for over a week, subjected to Kilgrave's depraved sense of what it meant to have a girlfriend yet given the chance to leave, she'd opted to possibly save three lives.

"I'd heard of Alec before, through that boy's death in Broadchurch but my mother wouldn't let me see him on TV or in the papers after she found out he looked like Doctor."

"So he was there in the apartment with you? How did you react to him?"

Rose thought back, Marsha would think she was crazy but that's why she was here anyway.

"I let him take me downstairs, once I knew the others were going to be safe. I wanted to sit with him in the car but Mickey and Ellie got in the back with me but he helped me out of the car, when we got to the precinct. Mickey was gawking at the press so Alec took charge."

Marsha had also read that over the next 48 hrs or so, she'd been clinging to Alec Hardy like they were glued together.

"Well, time's up for today Rose. Who's collecting you?"

"Probably Jake, I'm a bit mad with Mickey."

"For not helping you out of the car?"

"No, for telling my mother Alec snogged me in the restaurant before we came home."

Marsha had to smile. "I can imagine her reaction. I'll see you tomorrow and in the meantime, just relax, take things easy and play with that brother of yours, he must have missed you."

"Yeah, he did, mum never told him what happened. I have Friday to look forward to anyway."

"Because you won't have to see me again?"

"No because Alec's coming up for the weekend."

Marsha saw Rose out then went to finish her notes, adding Rose still seemed serious about the detective whom she had believed had rescued her. The entire New York Police Department had been out looking for her and all she had seen was him. Pete's concerns about his stepdaughter were well-founded by the looks of it, Rose was well and truly fixated on this Alec Hardy. It was time to call the Scottish detective and find out just how far he was willing to go along with this and if it bothered him.

She retrieved his phone number, it was after twelve by now and she hoped he wasn't out at lunch. He wasn't, he was trying to still catch up with a week's reports of petty crimes while he'd been away and wished now he'd taken up Pete Tyler's offer of a job. He peered over the top of his specs as his phone buzzed in his pocket, his personal one and saw a London number, wondering if it was Rose calling him from her home phone but then thinking she was due to see her therapist today.

"Alec Hardy," he answered, reasonably quietly, unlike when he answered his work phone.

"Ah, this is Dr Marsha Hunt, Rose's therapist. Is this a good time for me to talk to you about her?"

He looked at his slightly open office door and got up to close it. There was no need for anyone else to know how badly Rose had been affected by her kidnapping.

"As good as any I suppose. What can I do to help her? I admit, I've been slightly at a loss, her taking to me right away had not been part of the plan, I expected her to run in the opposite direction."

So had Marsha. "I just wondered how she had reacted to you, having just seen her. I wanted to make sure it was not all in her mind or one-sided. The last thing she needs right now is for another man who looks like the Doctor to disappear from her life."

"Is that what she thinks or is it what you all think? Dr Hunt, I am going nowhere until Rose has come to terms with what happened to her, I can assure you of that. What does everyone take me for?"

"I didn't mean anything by it, it was a simple question. My concern for Rose is genuine, I've seen her through several episodes where she's thought the Doctor had returned in some form or another and when she travelled to Norway to see his hologram on the beach. Were you told about that?"

"Mr Tyler filled me in with most of the details including the trip to Norway and the time this dimension cannon device, whatever that is, almost got them back to where she came from. So, like I asked before, what can I do to help her?"

Twenty minutes later and two 'Go away's' to Ellie Miller, who had knocked on his door asking if it was about Rose, he had agreed to read the reports he was going to be sent and give his input, officially but he'd told Marsha he was not putting anything personal in them.

"I quite understand Alec, there will be certain things Rose wants me to keep out but I need to ask you something. If she tells you anything in confidence, would you reveal it to me?"

"What sort of a question is that? No, I would not, not if Rose asks me not to tell anyone. Look, I know she is very delicate at the moment and we spent some time in the hotel together but it was mostly innocent on both our parts but Rose seemed to find something calming about me though lord knows why. She is a very caring person and she has been through a lot and to be honest, had she not been so delicate, I would have made advances towards her, what male wouldn't? I backed off somewhat, she was the one to make advances on me and I tried to tell her that if she felt the same way by Friday, we would talk about maybe taking things a little further."

"I see. She mentioned you were going to visit her on Friday, she's looking forward to it but you do know her mother is very protective of her?"

"Is that meant to put me off? I have been warned about Mrs Tyler, by an expert."

"Mickey?"

"Who else? I have no intent of rushing Rose into anything, let me make that perfectly clear. I don't know how Kilgrave treated her, she won't talk about it and quite right, that's your job but I have told her, anything she can't tell you, she can tell me."

"Well, that was the answer I was looking for, she needs someone like you around and I'm glad you feel that way. She told me how you kissed her in the restaurant though I'm not sure that was such a good idea."

"I wanted everyone to know that despite what had happened to her, I was not holding that against her. She's a very young and pretty woman and no doubt every man in there was wishing it had been them. If Rose needs someone, than I would prefer it was me."

After Rose had left Marsha's office, Jake nipping inside to collect her, he drove her back to the Tyler mansion, hoping to get a few things out of her. They had hardly spent any time alone since she had been freed and although he was concerned about her, he wasn't about to go to the lengths Mickey had.

"So, how did things go then?"

"For a first session? Fine I suppose. You're not going to go all Mickey on me are you?"

Jake laughed as they stopped at some traffic lights. He was still nervous though, Alec had set them all off over the flight delay incident, he'd have to thank the detective for that when he came to visit.

"No, I won two bets with him."

"I knew you two were up to something. Go on, tell me what for?"

"Never, you'd beat me up. I told him you'd be mad for him telling your mother about you snogging in the restaurant."

"Yeah, remind me to thank him. You coming shopping with us then?"

"No way, I know better than to get involved when your mother goes shopping."

Jake had just dropped her home and Jackie was waiting in the kitchen.

"So, how did you get on then?"

"I don't want to talk about it, for a first sessions though, not as bad as I thought."

"You used to tell me everything Rose."

"I know Mum and I will, I just need some time so why don't we go down to the shopping mall?"

"Well have some lunch first and you can tell me more about Alec Hardy, since you seem infatuated with him."

"I'm not infatuated with him, I really like him Mum, he's not the Doctor, he's not Kilgrave and he's been through as much as I have. Someone from that other case is trying to protest her innocence so it's still not over for him."

"Neither is this for you and going on about him isn't helping you."

"Yes it is Mum, you don't get it, do you? Alec isn't going to fade away on a beach, he's real, I'm not seeing things. Maybe he's the one I've been looking for?"

"As a replacement?"

"No, he's much more than that, he's solid and I'm not imagining him. When Kilgrave was holding me, I thought about the Doctor, a lot, to get me through but when I saw Alec, I didn't think the Doctor had come to rescue me and that has to count for something."

"Maybe but you've not finished talking to your therapist yet."

"She's not gonna get me to change my mind about Alec, no-one is."

"Then you'd better find out how he feels about it then."

"I'm going to, when he comes up here."

"Yeah, if you don't get some sense talked into you before then. Don't you think you're rushing into this? "

"How long am I supposed to wait then? If I take too long, Alec will be the one who changes his mind and I'm not gonna let that happen. Mum, he's the best thing that happened to me, since I lost the Doctor and he knows about me, he knows where I come from and he didn't run away. That also has to count for something."

"Maybe, I'll give him a chance then."

"Good and don't you go giving him a slap either."

Jackie laughed. "Well that depends on how he treats you, don't it? Now finish your lunch and I'll treat you to something nice, on Pete's credit card."

"Yeah, he said there's nothing like shopping therapy, even though he cringes when he gets your bill."

After Alec had received the phone call from Rose's therapist, he put his jacket on to go find some lunch but Ellie was waiting for him and followed behind.

"What was all that about?" she asked. "If it was about Rose, I should have been in on it."

"Why Miller? You were too busy trying to impress Castle."

They had reached the lift and Ellie stood in his way.

"I was not, you never gave anyone a chance, hogging her all the time."

"Excuse me, while you were playing detective with Beckett, I was trying to calm her down."

The lift arrived, even though it was only one floor, a habit Alec hadn't got out of since being back.

"Some calming down, snogging her in public, well done Hardy. So, are you going up there then?"

"On Friday so I'm finishing at noon and driving up there."

"Well I had something to tell you, while you were on the phone. We got an appeal date for Claire Ripley, next Monday in Portsmouth."

"Good, I hope she's satisfied now, not that she stands much chance."

"I don't know, if she drags all that stuff up that you were hiding her. We were certain about Joe, remember?"

"Don't drag that up again Miller," he scoffed, getting out of the lift. "Don't let me keep you."

"I've nowhere to go, I was just going over to one of the food stalls, I'll tag along with you. Have you spoken to Rose?"

"Yesterday morning, I thought I would call her tonight, see how her first session went."

"What did her therapist want?"

"How do you know who was on the phone?"

"Come on, don't deny it."

"She wants to know what I think about Rose's frame of mind. I said I would do anything to help."

"Including bringing her down here? Maybe she could do with another spa break?"

"With you?" he grinned, deciding what to get to eat.

"You'd look funny at a health resort."

"She's better off here Miller," he declared, deciding on a baked potato with cheese and salad, he'd had enough rich food at the hotel in New York.

"With you I expect. I want to help her as well you know?"

"I know and you can, be her friend while she's here, she may talk to you more than she does me, or her therapist."

"About what?" she asked as she paid for her order after Alec got his.

"About what happened in that apartment with Kilgrave."

"I doubt it, she kept very quiet about it, she didn't look like she wanted to be reminded of it. Didn't she say anything to you?"

The catering assistant came with their drinks and Alec went quiet until the man left.

"Well, they've managed to keep it out of the papers over here at least, let's keep it that way, no bragging to your nephew."

"He already knows where I've been, he's been helping with Fred but I never went into too many details, unless my sister said anything."

"You had better hope not, I don't want loads of reporters waiting for her when she does arrive. With that hearing on Monday now, I'll have to leave her behind, she'll not be too happy."

"She'll understand, won't she?" Ellie asked as their food arrived.

"I hope so Miller, she'll have to get Jake to bring her down. Did you get a time?"

"Ten I think, hopefully it will be over in a day, if not we'll have to find somewhere to stay."

"Aye only this time, I'll make my own booking."

"I said it wasn't my fault, it was that stupid receptionist, getting it mixed up with another Miller for the following night, you can't blame me for that. We managed, didn't we?"

"Aye but the less people who know about it the better, it was bad enough with the insinuation."

"Well you'd best not tell Rose."

"There is nothing to tell, Miller."

He was interrupted by his phone ringing but this time, he was pleased to see it was Rose, who had decided to call before she went shopping.

"Rose, hello, I trust everything is well?"

"Yeah, just got back from my first session with my therapist."

"Did it help?"

Rose didn't answer right away. "Not really, she wanted to know how I felt about things now and if I knew the difference between you and Kilgrave."

"You already told me that you do. Let me call you back eh? I'm in an outdoor catering area, not the best of places, people can overhear."

That was directed at Ellie, who was all ears.

"Yeah, course you can Alec, I'm just going shopping with my mum, I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Sure, I will call you later then, have fun shopping."

"Yeah, nothing like a bit of retail therapy, it did wonders for my mum when we first got here."

Alec smiled and said goodbye, getting him a look from Ellie.

"Just look at you."

"What?" he asked innocently, finishing the rest of his pot of tea.

"You are totally gone on her, you never talk to anyone like that."

"I may do, just not to you, possibly."

"Come off it Hardy, Jake won two bets off you."

"Over what?"

"You and Rose, snogging in the restaurant for starters. I heard them while you were talking to Castle's mother and daughter, I bet she was in on it, getting you to do it. You didn't take much persuading, did you?"

"Stop it Miller, we should get back to work, I have to go see if the chief is free, she was in a meeting earlier."

"Probably on a vid-call to Pete Tyler."

"Why would she be?"

"Come on Hardy, what was all that him offering you a job?"

"I'm not going to take it, not unless Rose does not want to come down here and Daisy is just starting to talk to me again, if I move to London I may lose her again."

"I don't know, she may want to visit you in London, maybe coming here has put her off?"

They got up and walked back across the road, Alec stopping outside.

"You go on up, I'll stop by the chief's office and you were wrong, about my daughter coming here, she's coming the next holiday weekend."

"Wow, she's spending the whole weekend with you, in your chalet?"

"I'm working on it Miller, I know it's not practical, with a teenager. I may have to go rent a caravan for a few days, if they are not all booked up."

"Will Rose be gone by then?"

"She said she would go back home for the weekend but I want her to stay, if she agrees."

"Don't tell me, you invited her to stay with you?"

"No, the pub across the footbridge, my place is not practical. I may have to go to the agency, see if they have something bigger."

"The chalet next door?" Ellie smiled, nodding to two constables passing them.

"Amusing Miller. No, maybe a house or apartment on the way out of town, I will have to take a look. Anyway, I want Daisy and Rose to meet but I will have to spend some time alone with Daisy, that was why she was coming here, to get used to me being around again."

"Do you think she will take to Rose?"

"I hope so Miller, I don't want Rose to come down here for nothing. I'm going to be taking some time off, to look after Rose, at her stepfather's request. I hope he will have talked to Jenkinson about it, he called earlier."

Alec recalled the conversation with Pete just after Jake had left his office.

"Alec, glad I caught you. I know this is asking a lot but you said you were planning on taking some leave?"

"Yes, my daughter is coming to visit anyway, I was hoping she and Rose would get on."

"I would have thought so, I hope this hasn't ruined any of your plans?"

"No, I can change them. What did you have in mind?"

"Just look after Rose, when she goes down to visit, I'll square it with your boss, no need to take it as leave."

"Then consider it done, if the chief agrees. I hope you know I will do my best, to see Rose gets help with her recovery?"

"I know you will Alec, she's very vulnerable right now and she doesn't need someone who will run away though you don't seem the type that would. What about that hearing?"

"It will not interfere with Rose coming down here, I may just have to delay her arrival."

"Well you get that over with and I can delay her going back with you, I can always get her therapist to recommend a few more sessions."

"Well if it is arranged for Monday, I can always go back up for her."

"No need Alec, Jake volunteered to take her down."

"I thought he may. Well, you can count on me and I want you to know, I'm doing this to help her but she needs to sort out her feelings, I told her she must wait and see if she still feels the same on Friday. You need to know if she does, I won't leave."

"She has that effect on everyone Alec and the fact she already singled you out is a sign she wants to move on but Kilgrave got to her, we have to make sure there are no lasting effects."

"I understand and if she wants to move on, then I'm happy to help her, don't think I will disappear on her, I care about her."

"So you demonstrated Alec but I'll let that slide, you did have some encouragement. I dare say knowing Rose there had been a few more similar occurrences?"

"I won't lie to you, she did take me by surprise, it was not unwanted but she knows if she wants to take it further, she has to prove she can think it over for a week."

"Well her mother is looking forward to meeting you on Friday and do yourself and Rose a favour, don't give in and arrive early, she needs that time."

"I know that. She will get the time she needs."

"Good, I knew you would see things that way. Leave your chief to me."

So as Alec knocked on CS Jenkinson's office door and waited, he hoped she would see Pete's point of view and that she wouldn't make things difficult.


	25. Chapter 25

Alec was summoned into Elaine Jenkinson's office. She had already received a call from Pete Tyler and had been a little surprised Hardy was wanted to be instrumental in the man's stepdaughter's recovery. She'd received a preliminary report of Rose's rescue and was amused to see how big a part Alec had played in it.

"Alec, take a seat. I expect you're here about Rose Tyler?"

"Yes, have you spoken to her stepfather?"

"It's all arranged Alec, you are on special assignment, again or rather a continuance of going over to New York but until her arrival in the town, I expect you to still perform your duties."

"I can do that but I need to leave early on Friday, to go collect her."

"Has she no-one to bring her down?"

It was the sort of reaction he'd been expecting.

"Yes but I promised her I would go up and escort her down personally."

"Is there something I should know?"

"Not yet. She took a liking to me whilst we were in New York, there is nothing to it though I cannot guarantee things will not change. She is upset and needs her family around her and if things do change, it will be because she had the time to think about it."

"I'm glad you are seeing sense Alec, it wouldn't look good if your name was linked to hers for the wrong reasons. Make sure Ellie doesn't let on to that nephew of hers."

"I have already mentioned it to her, if something does get out, we know he will be responsible. Maybe it would be better if Mr Tyler puts out a press statement."

"I'll leave that with you Alec, I dare say you will be talking to him?"

"I spoke with him earlier but you already know that. I can talk to him when I go collect Rose."

"Well it will be best if the papers get it out of the way before she leaves London, we don't want them laying siege to the town again. Have arrangements been made for her?"

"I will ask her when I talk to her later, she has several more therapist appointments before Mr Tyler will let her leave London. He asked me to make sure I did not arrive earlier than planned."

"Well I can see to that, there are a few unsolved crimes around here that require yours and DS Miller's attention, I've passed them on to her."

As he left the chief's office, he thought at least she'd agreed to go along with it, it was better than using up all his leave or taking it unpaid. He had no idea though how long it would take and as much as he was looking forward to having Rose here for a few days, then a few days with Daisy, he didn't know how long it would be before he would be begging to go back to work. Being on medical leave had driven him crazy and had it not been for getting his contact to send him the Sandbrook files and him digging through them, he may have forgotten his fear of the river.

Pete had decided to finish up early and go and try to talk to Rose, see how her first session went after he'd left her. Tony had expressed he wanted him to pick him up from school anyway. Jake had stopped by his office and said he couldn't get anything out of her.

"She didn't want to talk Pete," Jake had told him.

"I'm sure you tried Jake. Do you think she will talk to Mickey?"

Jake laughed. "After he told her mother? I don't think so, do you?"

Pete smiled, it would take some forgiving on Rose's part.

"I think we should put some sort of press statement out, what do you think?"

"I'm surprised it's not already been picked up on, the press are a bit slow on the uptake."

"I'll have my press team put something together, say Rose went missing for a few days in New York but she'd been shopping and stayed with a friend."

"Yeah, sounds like a rich heiress goes on a shopping spree kinda thing."

They both laughed and hoped Rose would also see the funny side, it may lighten her mood.

Meanwhile Rose and her mother were enjoying themselves in the shopping mall, they almost didn't get home in time for Pete coming back with Tony and they arrived just as Rose and Jackie had got inside, a pile of shopping bags in the entry-way.

"Someone's been having fun then," Pete remarked as Tony ran to Rose. "It will make it easier to tell you what my press team has come up with Rose."

"Did you bring me anything back Mummy?" Tony asked Jackie, who was sorting out which were hers.

"I got you some t-shirts, if we go visit Rose when she goes to stay with her new friend."

"Has she got a new boyfriend? Have you Rose? Have you got a new boyfriend? Can I meet him? Is he a policeman? Mummy, can we go visit?"

Rose wondered where all the questions came from for such a young boy.

"Tony, I've not even gone yet, I just got back from that trip with Dad," Rose assured him. "You'll meet Alec on Friday, he's coming to visit."

"Where does he live?" Tony asked her, diving in the carrier bag his mother handed him.

"By the sea, mum and dad can bring you down for a few days, not this bank holiday but the next one, Alec's grown-up daughter is visiting the first one."

"Are you sure it's a good idea, you being there at the same time?" her mother asked as she had separated her carriers from Rose's.

"I have to meet her at some point, Alec's going to find a place for them to stay, where he is is too small, so he says."

"Where are you gonna stay then?"

"At the pub by the side of where he is now, he's gonna send me the details, he might be able to go in and book it for me."

"I talked to him earlier Rose," Pete told her. "He's arranging to take some leave. You can ask him to call in and book it but all costs are on me, tell him when you talk to him."

"I might see if he can rent something bigger then I don't have to stay too long at the pub. He mentioned about a caravan, if he can't find anything."

"There are some really nice caravans now Rose, not like that bank holiday weekend in Clacton when you were twelve that Jimbo lent us, do you remember?" Jackie asked her, taking no notice of what her son was doing.

"Yuck, that was awful, we had to sleep on the seating area and the floor wobbled every time you moved. You wouldn't use the cooker or the fridge and you sent me to get water every morning."

Rose smiled, remembering that the rest of the weekend wasn't that bad.

"Yes, well I want to talk to you about that Rose, when you've put your purchases away. Who paid?" Pete asked.

Jackie had a guilty look on her face. She might have been this Pete Tyler's wife a few years but she still couldn't get used to not being on a tight budget.

"Well since it was mainly for Rose's benefit, I'll let you off but Jackie, try to keep it down eh?"

"You can't take it with you, Pete Tyler," Jackie laughed, taking the empty carrier from Tony, who had stuffed the contents of the bag into one with her things in, while she'd not been looking.

"Tony Tyler, now I have to sort them out. Come on, before your nanny gets here, we'll go put them away."

Tony grinned and followed his mother upstairs. Pete turned to Rose.

"Right, so how did it go with Dr Hunt?"

An hour later, Jackie staying out of the way, Rose was interrupted by her phone ringing as Pete had told her that if she was going to share a place with Alec, she'd better make sure she still didn't think everything that had happened to her would magically disappear.

"Can you excuse me Dad? It's Alec."

"Sure, go ahead and tell him it doesn't matter about the costs, if he finds somewhere."

Rose nodded and walked off. "Hi Alec, sorry, I was talking with my stepfather."

"That's no problem Rose and I apologise for earlier, Miller was with me and we were outside. So, how did your first session really go?"

"You could have talked in front of Ellie, I wouldn't have minded."

"Well it was not just her, I did not want the rest of Broadchurch to hear me asking how things went."

"Ok, for a first session, did she call you?"

"Yes, she said you had just left. I can't say what we discussed though. How does your brother like having you back?"

"Fine, mum went and told him I was coming to stay with you, now he wants to visit though I did mention it the other day but now she went and confirmed it, I won't hear the end of it now."

"Well it will have to be after Daisy's visit. That reminds me, I have to call her, I have to tell her you are going to be here."

"How do you think she'll react? She thought it was just gonna be the two of you."

"No matter Rose, I don't expect you to go home just for her sake. I may take the easy option though and just go rent a caravan across the river from me, then it will not be so much of a rush finding something before Friday. I will go to the letting agents though, get them to let me know if something suitable comes in."

"Alec, you don't have to leave your chalet for me. I can stay at the pub."

"My chalet is no place for a growing teenager, my bedroom door barely closes. No, I will go to the caravan office in the morning and book a three bedroom model for next weekend then you can come and join us. I will make sure there are two double bedrooms, Daisy can have the twin room or whatever the other one is. Would you like me to book a room at the pub for you?"

"Mmm, please. Book it in my name though, a double, dad's paying. Just breakfast, I can eat with you, we can stay in your chalet until bedtime, then you can walk me back or you can stay," she teased.

"Now Rose, let's not get too far ahead eh? You still have a long way to go yet in your recovery."

"I know that but maybe I'll make a quicker one when you arrive?"

"Quite possibly Rose but we have an agreement. I intend sticking to it but I have some news. The hearing is next Monday, in Portsmouth, you may have to get to Broadchurch on your own a day or two later."

"Oh, is it so soon? Well, it's important, I know that and you have to attend. How long are you expecting it to last?"

"Hopefully only one day. I may be able to go back for you."

"Nah, Jake will bring me down, I'm not talking to Mickey."

"So I heard, Miller informed me he told your mother about the restaurant."

"You mean he squealed on us more like, the rat. He was always doing that, when I went travelling with the Doctor, just 'cos I went off and left him. Never mind though, it's all in the past now, just like with what happened with Kilgrave."

Well she was hoping it was but something deep inside was telling her she'd not got away with her first time with him. What would Alec think though? If she told him, he would go off her – rather quickly or would it make no difference?

"Yes, what happened with Kilgrave is in the past but you have to accept you still need help. I will call you again tomorrow, I will book you a double room, I expect you will need it for your clothes."

"Yeah, you and Jake at the airport, I'll have you know I restrained myself when I was packing to go to New York."

Alec smiled to himself, if that was restraint, she would need a bag like the one belonging to Mary Poppins, or a Tardis, so he'd been informed if it was indeed bigger on the inside.

"Then I had better get a reasonably sized caravan with extra space, had I not?"

"Very funny Alec. I can always go back for more anyway, I'll just pack for a couple of weeks, I'll maybe ask Ellie if I can do my laundry at her house."

"I have laundry facilities in my chalet, for as long as I keep it though I may give notice on it, if you either like the caravan or something else comes up."

"Pete said he'd cover any cost, don't let price hold you back. Maybe you could get a caravan with a balcony and includes a washing machine? Oh and you could look at holiday cottages, that are already furnished."

"Anything else?"

"Nah, don't think so."

"I was joking Rose, I expect you want your home comforts?"

"I can rough it, if I have to."

"In a caravan?"

"Long as it's not like the one me and mum were talking about earlier that one of her old boyfriends lent us."

"You must tell me about it sometime."

"Don't worry, mum will. I'd best let you call Daisy then."

"Yes, I had been trying to put it off. She knows I went to rescue you but nothing else. I have to tell Tess as well, I don't want Daisy asking if she already knows."

"Bye then, you'll call me tomorrow, won't you? Do you know how to video chat?"

"I believe so, I will try that tomorrow then, not that you need reminding what I look like, unlike my daughter."

Rose smiled to herself. "Yeah, I know what you look like, not who you look like. Everyone thinks I'm gonna break down, when I see you again."

"Are you?"

"Nope, Marsha asked me if I thought you were Kilgrave come back, when you found me."

"What did you tell her?"

"That you told me who you were."

"You believed me."

"Yeah, Kilgrave didn't have a Scottish accent, did he?"

"So I have been told. I think you need to talk about a lot more than the differences between Kilgrave and myself."

"That comes later, she's just touching the surface, I know how this works, trust me."

"I just bet you do but don't hold back Rose, this is more serious than those few last times, I have been told about them, well some of it."

"You mean the last time I went looneytoons and thought a bloke I saw on the news was the Doctor? Or the time there was that court case where that man got away with some murders then the barrister got accused of killing him?"

"Isolated incidents Rose, goodness knows how many more there are out there who look like me or rather the Doctor. I bet if you were to look back in history, there will be more."

"Yeah, that's a great help Alec, aren't you the one having an identity crisis?" Rose laughed.

"No, I can deal with it better than you can. You were torn apart from him, through no fault of your own, it is bound to have a lasting effect on you. Your mother was right to keep you away from the news when I made the headlines."

"I followed the case on the radio and the papers, as long as she cut your photo out. She tried to tell me there was a discount coupon on the other side, like I was gonna believe that."

Alec let out a laugh, something he'd been doing more of since meeting Rose, a few days ago. Maybe he should have looked her up before all this had happened. Yeah Hardy, nice one, as if she wasn't bad enough already.

"She was doing it for your own good Rose, you know that now. You never answered my question though. How could you not think I was Kilgrave coming back?"

"Really? Well, for starters, Kilgrave wouldn't have your accent, he certainly wouldn't have called he was a detective and Kate would have seen through him. He couldn't have fooled everyone. Alec, don't do this to me, please."

"Sorry, I had to ask."

"No, you didn't."

He knew he'd blown it now, she may never talk to him again.

"I said I was sorry Rose. You are going to get worse than that from your therapist you know? She is going to ask you the difference between Kilgrave and myself and possibly the Doctor."

"You think I don't know that Alec? I told my mum, maybe this was what I needed, a wake-up call."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"That I will keep seeing the Doctor everywhere I go but now, I hope I have at least one who won't disappear on me. Do I?"

"Yes, you do Rose, for as long as you want. Your stepfather asked how I felt about it, I assured him I was going nowhere."

"Even if Daisy doesn't like me?"

"Ah, then I may have to give it some further thought."

Rose went quiet and he realised what he'd said. Since when did he keep trying to be funny?

"Rose, I was joking again. Miller said I have no sense of humour."

"And you're trying to prove her wrong? Geez Alec, you shouldn't be trying to prove the point with me."

"I know and I apologise once more, maybe now is not the right time to try that sort of thing. You can tell me off, good and proper when I come to see you."

"Yeah, I'll hold you to that. You owe me, big time."

"Yes, I do and I will pay in full, you have my word but since I have just discovered I may indeed have a sense of humour, I shall try to bury it again."

"Not on my account. Sorry Alec, it just got to me."

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I am going to keep doing this, you will have to keep telling me."

"Yeah, I will. I wish you could come up sooner."

"Oh, you still want me to come and visit after I proved what an idiot I can be?"

"You're a lovable idiot Alec, don't change on my account."

"I will try not to. See how things are a few days eh? You still need that time Rose."

"Yeah, you're right, I have to be sure I'm over it but it's gonna be a long few days."

"You can do it Rose, I have every faith in you. Maybe now, it will all finally be over, you will get over your ordeal and come to terms with the Doctor not being able to get to you."

"I hope so Alec, it's all I've had the last few years, thinking that he's come back and somehow been hiding from me but maybe I can come to terms with it, if you help me?"

"I will be only too happy to help you, whatever it takes. Bye Rose, I will talk to you tomorrow and don't worry about getting on with Daisy."

"Bye Alec, don't forget to vid-call tomorrow."

Alec hung up and stood by the window, staring across the river and wondering if the caravan sales office was still open. No, he could leave it until morning, couldn't he? He had to call Daisy before she read anything in the papers about Rose's rescue but he hoped Pete would come up with a suitable cover story, probably about Rose going on an unscheduled shopping trip.

He went to sit outside on the garden chair, the one he'd sat on when Tess had brought him home from the hospital, not that long ago. She'd said she was going to sleep on the sofa but she'd squeezed into the spare bedroom though Daisy would instantly turn her nose up and ask if he was joking.

He retrieved her number and waited to see if she would answer.

"Hey Dad, not calling to put me off coming down there are you?"

"Should I be? That is your mother's job. You may still change your mind, I have something to tell you."

"Your shack fell into the river? I didn't want to stay there anyway, can't you find something else? I mean, who lives in a shack?"

"Excuse me, it's been my home for several months now, why is everyone picking on it?"

"I was just kidding Dad, geez, chill out. So, what have you got to tell me then?"

"You now I told you I went to New York, to help find Rose Tyler?"

"Yeah though there's been nothing in the news about it, are they trying to keep it a secret or something?"

"Yes but there will be a press statement soon. That was who I was calling about, she wants to pay a visit to Broadchurch."

"Oh, is that all? She'll be staying in the best hotel, won't she? Dad, no, don't tell me. She's not staying in your shack?"

"No, she is not staying in my chalet. She is going to stay at the pub next door for a few days."

"Phew, that's a relief, mum said how run down your place is, she was surprised it's still standing. So, she's going to be in your town for a few days, what's that got to do with me? Wait a minute, you don't mean she's going to be there while I am? Dad."

"Calm down Daisy. Yes, she will be here when you are, she is coming down early next week, I am going to see her in London this weekend and I had planned on bringing her back with me but I have to attend a court hearing in Portsmouth on Monday."

"Yeah, mum mentioned it, she's really annoyed that stupid bitch Claire Ripley is trying to get away with it. Are you going to come and see me, since you're not going to be far away?"

"Well if the hearing is only on for one day, I was going to go back and collect Rose but if DS Miller and I have to stay overnight, I will drive over and see you."

Daisy began to giggle. "Well don't give anyone the wrong idea after last time, will you?"

"Not you as well? You know that was the defence in Joe Miller's trial, trying to get him off?"

"Yeah and it worked, didn't it? I'm just having you on again Dad, really. So, is there something else I should know? You and Rose Tyler maybe?"

"She's just a friend Daisy but I want you to meet her. She has been through a lot, she was held captive for over a week and she is coming here to help her get over it."

"With you? Come on Dad, why Broadchurch?"

"There are some things you need to know."

"Why didn't she run away when she saw you?"

"A very good question but she stayed and now she wants to come down here. I'm going to rent a large caravan Daisy, I'd like for Rose to stay with us, if you agree. Her stepfather does not want her to stay on her own for too long, a few nights, she will be able to cope. I know this was meant to be for us to get along again but Rose really needs our help."

"Yeah, it's always one thing or another Dad, there was Pippa and Lisa going missing, then you left."

"You know why that was, Rose is different, she has to live through it and you are old enough now to know that being in the police, things get to some people more than others. So, are you still coming down?"

"Yeah, though mum will try and talk me out of it no doubt but it beats spending the bank holiday weekend with that loser Dave, he'll probably spend it at the pub. I swear if he moves in with mum, I'm running away from home."

"Aye, I don't doubt that but don't worry us by going missing, if you are going to run away, come to me."

"You mean that, really? Even if Rose decides to stay? What's she like anyway? Mum reckons she's a bit stuck up, having all that money."

"No, she is not stuck up, she grew up with nothing before her mother met and married Pete Tyler. Mind you, she had enough luggage with her for a short trip to New York."

"Well, I'll give her a go, see what she's like but if we don't get on, will she go back to staying at the pub?"

"If you don't get on, I will talk to her about it. She has a younger brother so she is used to being around younger people, you should get on."

"I'm not that young Dad. So, I'm still coming down, despite you trying to put me off but you can tell mum."

Tess had to pick that time to walk into the kitchen.

"Tell me what Daisy? Is that your father? He'd better not be putting off your trip to Broadchurch, Dave and I are going away for the weekend, he's telling that no good wife of his he has to work."

"I don't know why you bother with him Mum, he's never gonna leave her."

"That's none of your business Daisy Hardy. If that's your dad, I want to talk to him."

Alec was listening with interest, he could have told her that Dave was just using her to get away from his nagging wife, even after all that time.

"So, what are you telling Daisy that you don't want me to know?"

"That I may have got myself in deeper than I thought, with Rose Tyler."

Tess had to laugh. "You are joking Alec, you and Rose Tyler? You were supposed to just be going over to find her so Daisy said though you could have talked to me about it, not get involved with her."

"I am not involved with her, well not like that, not yet anyway. She went through a lot Tess, she needs someone right now, who is not going to hold her captive or run away from her."

He quickly explained about her losing the Doctor and how he looked like both her lost friend and her captor. He thought it best to leave Carver out of the equation.

"Well, you'll have your work cut out then, if she's taken a shine to you. You'd best not stuff it up, had you?"

He felt like saying her leaving him for an older, more robust man was not him stuffing things up.

"I have no intentions of letting things go wrong. Daisy has agreed that if Rose is still here when she comes down, she will try to get along with her, Rose knows Daisy is going to be here."

"Well I hope you're not going to offer her your sofa, or your spare room?"

What did everyone have against his chalet? He could have died in there a few weeks ago and no-one would have found him for days, he knew that now and when he'd passed out on the decking, he could have fallen into the river. Why did he still insist on punishing himself? Maybe Rose was his reward for everything he'd been through and maybe in a strange way, he was this universe's way of compensating Rose for the loss of the Doctor. He certainly had some big shoes to fill by all accounts.


	26. Chapter 26

Over in New York, Kate and Castle had enjoyed a fairly peaceful Sunday, compared with the previous one when Rose had been missing. Emmett had got back to Gracepoint, still puzzled as to how lucky old Alec Hardy had managed to get tangled up with Rose so quickly and trying not to feel jealous. He wasn't going to let up though, he had the advantage over the New York police, he had more time to spare and he wanted to find out more now he had more facts about Kilgrave.

After Kilgrave had left the apartment on Friday morning, he'd found himself feeling betrayed, just when he'd thought he had Rose where he wanted her, she must have had it all arranged, well rather Torchwood had, that if they had a member who was compromised, a fake site had been set up. He should have known but he'd been convinced Rose was being reasonably compliant with him for fear he would do something to the others.

He'd also had a nasty suspicion that the police were closing in on him and that making one of the men stand above the balcony would have drawn some attention as he'd seen the police cars attending the incident with the taxi drivers arguing just down the street. No, he had made a wise decision and maybe he would go look for Hope again, she had to be somewhere. The last person at the moment he needed to come across was Jessica Jones but sooner or later, he'd have to come to terms with her though she probably thought he was dead.

Tuesday, Rose was back at her therapist's office, recalling more details about how Kilgrave had treated her.

"So Rose, tell me slowly how you felt when he took you out to the park. Did you feel he was watching you all the time?"

"Yeah, he was, he never let go of my arm or my hand and when we went on the carousel, he sat behind me, his arms were around my waist. The only time he let go was for me to visit the ladies room, then he said he'd send someone in after me and I believed him."

"So, what about the following day? How did you travel?"

"We got taxis, don't ask me if he paid or not, he held me behind him all the time and on the way back to the apartment, he kept my head into his shoulders when we were almost back, we could have been anywhere."

"Now, I want you tell me about the first night you spent with him, properly. How did you feel?"

Rose thought this was getting a little too personal. "Do I have to?"

"You have to get it all off your mind Rose, it will only build up and get in the way if you want to form another relationship."

"You mean with Alec?"

"With anyone Rose, not just present but also future relationships."

"I treated it like an assignment, I already told you. I tried to resist him as long as I could, really I did but he knew I was stalling. I've no idea what he would have done."

"When did he start wanting you to take the lead?"

"The next morning, he wanted to get me in the shower. Is this really necessary? Will this go in the report?"

"Not if you don't want it to, you only have to say."

"I just don't want Alec to know Marsha, I really like him."

"Because of who he looks like?"

Rose hesitated. "No, not just that but what if he's the one? The one who will help me finally get over the Doctor and I scare him away?"

"Do you want Alec to be the one? I won't put this in the report. Have you told him how you feel about him?"

"He told me to give it a week then we'd discuss it again. Didn't I already tell you that?"

Marsha ignored her, writing this down in her private notes. Rose still had some fixation with the detective, on day two. She needed to see how Rose changed her attitude over the next few days. If she was still keen on him, then maybe he was the one that would help her. He had already said he was more than willing, if she wanted his help.

Alec was kept busy, the pile of folders on his desk were like a chain around his neck and Miller wasn't helping. He got up and put his jacket on – he needed some air, even if it was sea air.

"Sir, are you following up a lead?" Ellie asked as he placed the pile of folders on the corner of her desk.

"No, I just need to get out, you carry on."

Ellie followed him out into the corridor.

"It's Rose, she's getting to you."

"Is that a question Miller?" he asked, pressing the lift button.

"No, I think it's more of a statement. What if she doesn't want to see you again?"

"Whose side on you on Miller?"

The lift arrived and he stepped inside, pressing the 'Hold' button.

"You have to face it Hardy, she could have a complete breakdown and have to get proper help."

"Very comforting Miller, I talked with her last night. I also spoke to my daughter and told her Rose might be here when she arrives."

"I bet that went down well?"

Alec nodded and released the button. Perhaps he hadn't thought this through properly, what was he thinking of? Daisy was just showing signs she wanted a father-daughter relationship and Rose was getting over been forced to spend time with Kilgrave and she still had the Doctor heavily on her mind. He was the last one she needed.

He walked across the road and went to one of the catering stalls but wasn't aware he'd been spotted by the town's reporter. Olly Stevens had got a few things out of his mother as to his aunt's sudden trip away and leaving her boys, his cousins behind. Alec had just sat down and was waiting for his pot of tea when Olly stood in front of him.

"DI Hardy, have you got a minute?"

"What do you want now Stevens? Can't I have five minutes peace?"

Despite the question, he pulled out the seat opposite. "My mother told me my Aunt Ellie went to New York with you, care to give me five minutes to tell me why?"

Alec's drink arrived and the assistant gave Olly a look as if to say he should order something.

"There is nothing to tell, it's confidential. We were on a special assignment, co-operating with the New York Police Department."

"Why would the NYPD want two English detectives?"

Alec poured out his tea and wondered how long he could go without telling the irritating reporter he went to rescue Rose Tyler.

"I told you, I can't tell you what we were doing there. Look out in the next few days though, there may be something of interest to you."

"What does that mean?"

"You're the reporter, figure it out. Now, it's time for you to leave, if you are not going to buy anything."

Olly got up, seeing the catering staff watching him since Alec was sat in the area reserved for customers only. He was determined to get something more out of the gruff detective since his aunt had told his mother not to say anything. What did Hardy mean though? Maybe he should go back to the office and check recent press statements, maybe the Tyler's were in the news again. That would be something, Alec Hardy would be the last one to get caught up with the Vitex heiress, she was in the news almost every week but the last two weeks, things had been quiet.

Maybe she'd been over to New York and needed two detectives to escort her or better still, she'd got herself kidnapped and Hardy and his aunt had gone to find her. Still, he'd have to wait for confirmation, Mr Tyler would shut him down if he wrote anything and he was more scared of the Vitex chairman than he was Hardy.

Alec looked at his phone, it wasn't even noon yet and Rose may not be out of her morning session, though he didn't know what time she started. He put the phone away, finished his tea and got up and decided he'd take a walk up the High Street and visit the rental agency, see if he could find something with three bedrooms for next weekend but he was pushing his luck.

He had to pass the caravan office so thinking it would save him a walk and maybe some time, he stepped inside.

"Can I help you Sir?" a young woman asked him.

The woman behind her stepped forward. "It's ok Sarah, I'll attend to the inspector. How can we help you today?"

Twenty minutes later, Alec had booked an extra wide three bedroomed caravan for the following Thursday and put his daughter's and Rose's names down as staying there so they could get free passes for the club and swimming pool plus Rose could leave her car if she decided to ever go back and drive it down. If he didn't get to collect her after the hearing in Portsmouth was over, Jake would more than likely bring her down.

He just hoped now he'd paid from Thursday to Tuesday morning, Rose would want to stay with him and being who he was, the assistant manager had agreed if he wanted to extend his stay, it could be arranged. He supposed the woman thought it would be a feather in her cap if the police would be paying for however long he chose to stay there, it was money in the bank. It would be easy enough to get his housing allowance transferred, though with it being the holiday weekend and he'd had to pay the cost himself, he hoped if Rose decided she liked it she would pay towards it.

Pete had told him money was no object as long as Rose was happy and a caravan was marginally better than his chalet, at least the bedroom doors would close but he wished he could have taken a proper look though the woman had kindly shown him some photos on the website of the model he'd chosen with two double bedrooms and he'd been told one bed in the twin room could be removed if he asked. He wandered back to the station, pleased he'd at least got that sorted, now all he had to do was reserve a room at the pub for Rose's arrival and call her later.

Rose had been picked up by Mickey from her therapist's office and on the way back, he asked her if she was now talking to him.

"I suppose so Mickey but if you pull another stunt like that again, I'll disown you. What you go and do it for anyway?"

"I said I was sorry Rose, geez, how many more times?"

"You're still jealous, admit it."

"No I'm not but after everything you've been through, do you really need another Doctor look-alike?"

"I don't consider Alec like that, Marsha already asked me if I was using him as a substitute and I'm not, he's much more."

"Me and Jake had a bet going, that you'd run a mile when you saw him."

"Well who lost then?"

She didn't really need to ask.

"I'm still going down to Broadchurch, with or without Alec taking me on Monday. He's got a hearing to attend but he'll come back up for me, if it only lasts a day, if not, I'll go down anyway on Tuesday."

"Do you want me to take you?" Mickey asked as they arrived at the Tyler mansion.

"Nah, Jake can take me. I might ask Alec if he's staying in Portsmouth overnight where his hotel is and meet him there, then he can take me down to Broadchurch. I think I'll ask him when he calls me."

Mickey knew she was still determined to go with the detective and wondered if any of them were going to be able to convince her she was wrong about all this, that Alec was the last person she needed right now. Rose thanked Mickey and opened the door to find Tony had come home from school.

"Hey, what's wrong, why are you home Tony?"

Her mother chose that moment to come out of the kitchen.

"I had to have him picked up, he screamed the place down when there was a fire drill. Honestly Tony, you've had them before, what was it this time?"

"Don't know Mum, I just got scared when everyone was going back in."

Jackie knew what it was. Pete and Rose had been away almost two weeks then Rose had let on she intended disappearing for however long she decided and it wasn't helping.

"Aw, never mind, did the fire brigade arrive?"

"Nope, it was just a drill Rose. Are you going away again?"

Rose led him to sit down.

"Tony, I made a new friend, I just want to spend some time with him, that's all. You know I go away sometimes."

"Yeah but you and dad don't always go together."

"Well dad's staying this time and we promise you can come down and see me next holiday if I'm not back."

"Ok then, are you going to the seaside?"

"Yeah, it should be a bit warmer then, it will still be a bit cold now anyway. Maybe you can meet Daisy, she's Alec's daughter."

Jackie was listening with interest, Rose was really getting caught up in all this and it would all come back to slap her in the face when she came to her senses. She knew her daughter was still holding back, the last time she had seen a man who looked similar to the Doctor, well she didn't want to think about it.

After lunch, Rose went to her room to have some time to herself before Alec called, which she was looking forward to. She thought she was getting nowhere with her therapist, why had Marsha wanted to know how she felt when Kilgrave wouldn't let her out of his sight? She was looking up 'Broadchurch' online when her mobile rang, an international number. It was Kate.

"Hi Rose, I thought I would check and see how you were doing. So how's things?"

"Going slowly. Have you caught Kilgrave yet?"

"Sorry no but we had a few more leads. Hope went back home to her parents, they came to collect her, they drove all the way from Omaha. Fingers crossed she won't wander off again but there was something else. Did Kilgrave mention anyone called Jessica?"

"Not that I remember. Who is she?"

Kate didn't want to go into too many details. "We're not sure, we're still looking into it, Hope mentioned her but she's still well out of it. How are you doing?"

"You'll be getting that report from my therapist but I've told her to leave some things out."

Kate was dying to know what they were and were probably the juicy bits. Castle had said to her before the call that maybe Rose was still attached to Alec Hardy. Kate had disagreed though and putting down the phone, turned to her husband.

"So, get anything out of her?" he asked.

"No, not much, she was very quiet. I think you might all be wrong Castle, if she was still seeing Hardy, she would have been talking about him."

"Did you ask her about him?"

"You have a lot to learn, she would have volunteered the information, I wouldn't have to ask her."

"Maybe she kept quiet, if her therapist has been asking her questions about him? She probably doesn't want anyone else telling her she doesn't need another man who looks like Kilgrave and the friend she lost."

"Maybe you're right. If I talk to her again, I'll ask her. Take that smirk off your face Castle, I still think you're wrong about them."

"Did you see that kiss he gave her? That wasn't a spur of the moment thing Beckett, they'd kissed before. She never fought him off."

"Well your mother encouraged them though Rose didn't look too flustered but I don't think she was actually expecting him to kiss her in front of everyone."

"Then you have to at least agree to the possibility there was something going on between them."

Kate couldn't really argue on the point. She had to ring Alec anyway, to make sure he was going to forward the reports, what there were going to be of them by the sound of it, if Rose was going to leave some of it out. She retrieved the number and waited for him to answer.

Alec was back in his office, counting down to when it would be safe to call Rose and thinking he was almost as bad as she was. What had happened to him over the last few days? He'd told Rose to think about it but he was doing exactly the opposite, he didn't want to think about it, he wanted it to be Friday morning so he could pack a weekend bag and drive up and see her.

He knew if she hadn't been so vulnerable he wouldn't have left her to think about it for a week, he would have stayed when she'd asked him to and waited with her while she went to see her therapist. What had he been thinking, leaving her to mull it over when he already knew she'd made her mind up about it but he had to prove to himself that she was doing it for the right reasons and he wasn't being used as her escape from what had happened to her.

She would be better off knowing that he did care about her rather than her wondering whether he did or not. He had to tell her tonight, before she went off the idea completely and he didn't want her to do that. He was rather annoyed that the hearing was on Monday but it was better than getting her down here and leaving her alone or even considering taking her with him. His phone rang and he squinted at the screen, unhappily it wasn't Rose. He would have to assign another ring tone for her and maybe sneak a photo from the internet until he could take one of her for himself, since they'd not really been at that stage when they had parted. Hell, she still may not want to be at that 'stage' when he went to see her.

This was doing neither of them any good but the phone kept ringing and he snapped out of it.

"Hardy."

"Hello Alec, it's Kate Beckett."

"Hello Detective Beckett, what can I do for you today?"

"Oh, I just wondered how things were. Have you spoken to Rose?"

"I spoke to her yesterday, I was unsure what time her sessions with her therapist were so I've not called today."

Kate knew it, he wasn't that keen by the sound of it. Maybe he was having second thoughts after all.

"I just spoke with her, she was reluctant to say anything or maybe she thought she couldn't talk on the phone."

"Ah, maybe that was the problem, she never said much to me last night either but I will be seeing her on Friday, with any luck. That's if she doesn't scream down the phone she never wants to see me again."

"Oh I don't know, judging by that kiss in the restaurant."

"What is it with everyone? I heard Jake and Mickey talking at the airport about it, seems Jake won a bet, according to Miller."

Kate had to laugh, if Rose had any designs on him, he was completely at a loss as to the effect he'd had on her. She wasn't going to be the one to tell him either.

Alec said goodbye and said he would forward the reports to her personally then he decided he couldn't settle until he checked up on Rose. The effect she was having on him, well he'd never felt like this when he was chasing after Tess, it was more like they had just latched onto each other at the station because they were both new there and she was shying away from Dave but thirteen years later, he had worn her down and was still married though she didn't seem to care any longer.

He closed his office door, noticing Ellie with her head stuck in the pile of folders he'd placed on her desk earlier. He found Rose's number, it should be safe enough to call her now, it was mid-afternoon. Rose was having fun with Tony chasing her around the hallway with his new police car that she didn't hear her phone ringing so her mother answered it, not noticing who was calling and thinking it was Mickey or Jake.

"Rose, glad I caught you," Alec's Scottish voice came down the phone.

"Are you now? Why wouldn't you be catching Rose then? Is that Alec? I want a word with you."

He knew it could only be her mother. "Ah, Mrs Tyler, may I say how nice it is to finally get the chance to talk to you?"

"What do you mean? If you want Rose, she's playing with her brother, he almost lost her you know?"

He was about to say he was there but thought against it. "Yes Mrs Tyler, I am aware of that, I was there when she was found."

"I know you were, I suppose I should thank you for that. What I want to know is why she didn't run away from you."

He wasn't sure himself and supposed he'd not find out until he got Rose to tell him.

"That is a very good question. Maybe because she spoke to me through the door and I told her who I was. I expect her therapist will have asked her the same question. Would you be kind enough to get her for me?"

"Well I still want to talk to you when you get here, taking her away again. Tony's already getting upset 'cos she's going away again, I had to bring him home from school."

"I understand that Mrs Tyler but it is Rose's choice, she asked me to bring her down here. She mentioned her bother was wanting to come down and see her."

"Well it will be all I can do to stop him wanting to go off with her, they're very close, Rose grew up on her own."

"So I have been told. I will try to explain to him that she won't be that far away and that he should get you to bring him down during the late May holiday."

"I've already had to tell him that we will, if Rose is still there. Did she say how long she was gonna stay?"

"She never actually said but when I mentioned my daughter was coming to stay next weekend, she wanted to meet her. I was just going to book Rose's accommodation for her, at the pub near where I live."

"A pub? Are there no decent hotels there?"

"Yes but they are up in the town and since Mr Tyler asked me to look after her, they are too far away."

"Oh, he did, did he? What about when you're working?"

"I am taking some leave, at Mr Tyler's request."

He wasn't going to say he was the one who suggested it in the first place and used it to his advantage.

"Well you make sure you do look after or when we come down there or she comes home, I'll want to know why."

"I will take very good care of her, I promise you. Now, could you get her for me?"

Jackie seemed satisfied with his answers and walking out with the phone in her hand, almost collided with her son.

"Tony, stop that now, you are not a police car. Rose, why are you chasing him?"

"Aw but Mum, I'm chasing Rose, she's the baddie."

"Well she can stop, she has a phone call."

"Who is it Mum?"

"Find out, here. Now I have to calm Tony down."

Rose took the phone and saw Alec's name, hoping he hadn't heard her mother saying she was playing the baddie or that he'd been put through a grilling by her mother asking his intentions towards her daughter, it may just put him off.

"Hi Alec, sorry about that. How are you?"

"Me? Just fine, I should be asking you that question. Having fun chasing your brother around?"

She wanted to tell him she needed the exercise, since she no longer chased monsters with the Doctor or ran away from them.

"Yeah, he came home from school early, there was a fire drill and he got scared but I think he just missed me. Now I'm going away again," she told him sadly, finding a corner seat away from her mother's ears.

"You could always stay you know?"

"Are you trying to get out of it?"

"No, why, should I be?"

"I was joking Alec. No, I still want to come down there and I hope you've booked me somewhere?"

"I will call on my way home. Since I will be away on Monday, I will book it from Tuesday night but I also booked a caravan, for the three of us, from Thursday night so you can either stay at the pub until Daisy arrives or we can move into the caravan on Thursday night, if you want? Am I being too presumptuous?"

"No, it's fine, I'll see how I feel. Did you get a three bedroom model?"

"Yes, two double bedrooms and Daisy can have the twin room. I booked it until Tuesday morning but I can keep it longer if needed."

"Aw, I wouldn't mind staying in your chalet but if you're insisting on booking me a room at the pub?"

"Rose, you have not even seen my place, the bedroom door barely closes or have I already told you that?"

"I don't remember, you may have done. Ok, book me a room for two nights then and like I said, you can walk me over. Don't forget, I only want the room and I'll have breakfast with you."

"We can go over to the café."

"Aw, aren't you gonna make breakfast for me?"

"Now Rose, we still have to discuss that, when I get there."

"Then come up early."

"You know why I can't, need I remind you every time I call?"

She knew he didn't have to – it was for her own good, well so everyone kept telling her anyway but she was beginning to think it was for his sake as well as hers. Was he getting cold feet about all this? She had sprung herself on him almost immediately she'd laid eyes on him and people were right to think she didn't know what she was doing.

"Ok, no, you don't need to keep reminding me Alec. I just hope I can survive until Friday then."

"You will, you have plenty to keep you busy."

"Yeah, Pete wants to talk when he gets back, I expect it's about what we went there for in the first place and then he'll be asking me the same thing as my mother – am I completely mad making friends with you after what I've just been through. Do you think I'm crazy?"

He should say yes. "I don't think you are crazy Rose, you just need to step back and give yourself some time to adjust to being home again."

"I can do that down in Broadchurch you know."

"Yes, you could do it here then come Monday morning, I would have to go off and leave you so it's best I still come up there and you wait until I finish at the court."

"If you insist but can we compromise? You go to Portsmouth but leave early Monday morning, then if you finish, you come back for me and if not, I'll come and meet you there on Tuesday afternoon. It won't take you more than two days, will it?"

"It should be over in one day, it depends on what Claire has to say for herself."

He knew Claire Ripley would try her best to worm her way out of her sentence for her part in the events of Sandbrook, including him hiding her from her husband and the accusations she made in the interview when she threw the missing evidence bag at him during Joe Miller's trial. He just hoped the defence was not Sharon Bishop, she would walk all over him again and if whoever was defending her found out he'd been to New York to help find Rose, it would be interesting what they made of it.

"So, do you agree then?"

"Yes, agreed, we will do that then but one thing Rose. Has your stepfather put out a statement yet? Miller's nephew tried to find out earlier what I was doing in New York. When he sees you here, he will be asking questions."

"I'll ask Pete when he gets back, that may be what he wants to talk about as well. He may just tell them I went on an impromptu shopping trip."

"Well judging by the luggage you had, that is quite believable."

"Gee thanks Alec, you're as bad as Jake. Did you know those two had been betting about us?"

"I was aware of that, yes. I believe one of them was if I was going to kiss you in the restaurant, well so I can gather. I had a call from Detective Beckett."

"Yeah, she called me and asked if I'd heard of a woman called Jessica."

"Had you? Was she another of Kilgrave's victims?"

"She didn't say much, I'd not heard him mention her though he may have talked about Hope, he kept going on about having to tell one of them what he wanted all the time. That's probably why he wanted to keep me, because…"

She trailed of, not wanting to admit to him she had been a willing participant. Would it change his opinion of her if she admitted as much?


	27. Chapter 27

Alec was getting concerned about her. What if she broke down over the phone or while she was in Broadchurch? How would he cope if he had to call her stepfather to get her some help?

"Rose, you need to calm down, don't think about it. We all know why he wanted you – to get him control of Torchwood. He could have kidnapped any woman for the other reasons. The fact you were taken in by him because of who he looked like was pure coincidence, he could not have known. Did he get any information about the Doctor from your Torchwood files?"

Rose pulled herself together. "No, he couldn't get into my file, that's probably when he started getting suspicious. He was out on the balcony, he could have see a police car."

"Rose, there was a police car there, two cab drivers got into a fight, we went to join them."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because someone reported that her mother was going out early in the morning and not saying where she had been all day. We believe she was Kilgrave's housekeeper. That was when I caught a glimpse of a man on a balcony for a few seconds."

"Alec, he made that man stand on a planter then changed his mind. He must have thought it would attract attention."

"It did Rose, it narrowed down the search, the woman's daughter followed her to that street but lost her, when we got there, the drivers were arguing. One of them remembered you getting out of his cab."

"So that's how you found me?"

"It was only for a moment, we still had to search two buildings."

"So you drew the short straw and got the building I was in then?"

"That was my lucky day Rose, it was everyone's lucky day."

"Alec, I don't know what he would have done to me, if he'd not left."

"Don't think about it Rose, it's over now."

"What if I never get over it Alec?"

"That is exactly why you are seeing your therapist and why you have to see her the rest of the week. There is something you should know."

"What's that?"

"I care about what happens to you Rose, I promised your mother and your stepfather I would look after you when I bring you down here but I can't do that if things are not right, if you still cannot come to terms with what happened."

"Yeah, I know, you're right Alec, I have to see this through. I know you care about me, you all do but it doesn't make it any easier to recall everything he did to me. Everyone's expecting me to break down in tears but I'm really trying not to."

"I already said that if there are things you can't talk to your therapist about, then you can talk to me."

"Thanks Alec, it means a lot to me, that you really care."

"Everyone cares about you Rose, your stepfather told me you bring out the best in people."

"Aw, he would say that. Am I keeping you from anything?"

"No, just from being bored going through some unsolved cases whilst we were away. Remember to ask your stepfather about the press statement."

"I will Alec and don't worry about that reporter, I can deal with him."

"Rose, he broke the news about Danny Latimer before we released any information, he will not think twice about putting you in the newspaper's headlines, it is just the kind of story they need to boost their sales."

"I'm used to being in the headlines Alec, it's nothing new to me."

"Maybe not but you being seen down here with the worst cop in Britain may not be what you are used to."

Rose had to smile, her mother had told her about that last year.

She decided to tease him. "You think I'm not used to having my name linked with hopefuls from Britain's got talent?"

"I've no doubt you have but they are hopefuls."

"Don't go puttin' yourself down Alec, you are somebody, unlike them and none of it's true anyway. Pete's forever putting out retraction statements, they only do it to sell newspapers. They'll go crazy when he tells them I went missing. Maybe he should withhold that information and just say I went shopping?"

Alec let out a laugh. "Yes, they will believe that. Is there any need to tell what really happened?"

"Well everyone in New York knows."

"You forget Rose, you are not well known over there, no-one will remember we were showing your photo around, we showed Kilgrave's sketch more though if my photo is placed alongside yours, people may remember. It's a big city though, we only concentrated on the area around the accident."

"Yeah, they maybe won't remember then, I'll talk to him when he gets back. I'd best let you get back to your boring unsolved cases then."

"I gave them to Miller."

"What is it with you two? Can't you call her Ellie? She helped you put Sandbrook to rest."

"Yes, she was a great help even though I told her not to get involved. We are still only just on the verge of being friends but she offered me her refurbished loft, when I came back from visiting Daisy."

"You turned it down then?"

"Yes, I did, it could lead to many complications now we are both re-instated. Well she may get the wrong idea and as for the rest of the town, well there was enough gossip when we got accused at her husband's trial."

"Why, what happened?"

"I will tell you when I come and visit although I thought you would have read about it."

"Mum kept me away from most of it, I expect she didn't want to bother me with things that weren't to do with the actual trial though she did mention something about that the other day, I told her you two barely spoke."

"Then I thank you for coming to my defence. I'd best look like I am working, since I go on leave from Friday. No doubt Miller will be bossing everyone around whilst I'm gone."

"I'm surprised she's not been telling everyone she was working with Richard Castle."

"She followed him around enough, she was trying to impress him," Alec reminded her.

"So, will you call me again tomorrow?"

"Yes, you could call me though, when you get out of your appointment."

"Aw, I didn't want to disturb you Alec."

"Believe me Rose, you would be rescuing me, trust me."

"I will then, when I get back tomorrow but will you call me later, when you get home?"

"Sure, if that's what you want, then I can tell you I've booked a room for you. Your mother wanted to know why I wasn't booking you into the best hotel in town."

"She can be such a snob when she wants to be, honestly. I'll be quite happy for a couple of nights in the pub near you. If you don't think I'll be ok there, you could keep me company," she teased.

"Now Rose, don't start that again eh? We have a lot to discuss when I come up to see you. You don't want to move too fast."

"I know but how fast is too fast? I got kidnapped Alec, I chose not to look at it as being kidnapped, I chose the easy way out and it's over – end of story. Why does everyone think I've been affected so badly over it?"

"You may just be denying it to yourself but you have to look at it from other people's point of view, we were all concerned about you."

"Including you, I hope?"

"Yes, including me. The kisses were very nice Rose but maybe that was something you were rushing into?"

"You didn't seem to object at the time and no, I wasn't doing it because I missed Kilgrave."

"I never said you were, like I said, they were very enjoyable and I was a little surprised by them."

"So why didn't you stop me?"

"I never said I wanted to stop you Rose and if when I do come up there you still want to carry on with them, I would not object."

"Good, you're more than likely to get them but they were just sweet tiny kisses."

"Well if that was just a sample?"

"Yeah, you could say that, just be prepared."

"I will look forward to it then, providing by Thursday night you are not calling me to say you never want to see me again."

"I wouldn't do that Alec, I'm still talking to you and it's already Tuesday."

"So it is and you only have three more days to go. I will set off if you call me when you finish your appointment on Friday morning, not before."

"Well make sure you're ready to leave then 'cos I will be calling you."

"I don't doubt it. Now, I had better go do some work, I am not on leave yet."

"Sorry, I kept you talking. Call me later then?"

"Yes, I will call you later."

They said goodbye and Alec decided he'd had enough of climbing the wall and picked up his jacket but not before Ellie knocked on his door.

"Leaving again?"

"Close the door Miller, if you are going to give me another lecture about pursuing Rose Tyler."

"What have I said?" Ellie asked innocently.

"You don't need to say anything, since we got back you have been giving me that look."

"What look? I'm just concerned about her, that's all."

"Well if you are, when she comes down here, keep that nephew of yours away from her."

"He doesn't take any notice of me, look what happened over Danny and Joe? You're the one who should read him the riot act."

"I tried earlier but he would not take no for an answer, I just hope Mr Tyler puts out a suitable statement very soon."

"I'm sure he will though whether he'll mention us or not is another matter. I never told Lucy much and I swore her to secrecy though if he bribes her, I'm not responsible."

"Well Rose assured me she can handle him but I don't want a horde of reporters here when she arrives. I am going to meet her in Portsmouth, after the hearing if we have to stay overnight. If we do, I am going to drive over to see Daisy for a few hours and I'll make my own hotel arrangements, thanks very much."

"I never said anything did I? Geez Sir, stop going on about it."

"It was very bad timing Miller, neither of us needed it and I don't want people talking about something that never happened if they see Rose with me. Goodness knows how the town's residents will react when they see us together, they may think I am cheating on you so I want you to make friends with her right away, to prove the accusations were false."

"Oh come off it, everyone already knows it was a ruse to get him off, no-one actually believed it. That's why you turned down my offer of renting my loft."

"Yes and well you know it and you should have known better than to ask me in the first place. What were you even thinking? When I left, I had no idea if I was coming back or not but it would never have worked out had I stayed. Now I am trying to rebuild a relationship with Daisy."

"Well you're making a great start, inviting Rose down at the same time."

"Daisy is old enough to understand that if she wants to start seeing me again, I may have a girlfriend. Rose is just visiting Miller, she does not know how long she will be staying and while she is here, I want her to feel at home. I just rented a large caravan for us all over the holiday weekend and before you say anything, there are three bedrooms. I will be keeping my chalet for now, Rose will take a room at the pub for a few nights until I get the keys then if she wants to stay, she will find herself somewhere to rent."

"What if she already thinks she's your girlfriend?"

"Then we will deal with it, I am not opposed to the idea but she may not want that anyway."

"Well judging by the way she kissed you back in the restaurant, she already thought she was your girlfriend and you took your time saying goodbye to her when we were coming back down here. Don't you think she needs some space?"

"I am trying to give it to her, she is the one who keeps encouraging me to go up there early. Trust me, it is taking everything I have to not give in and go up there now."

"She really got to you? So you weren't just playing along when she wouldn't let go of you? Who started it?"

"I could blame her but it was mutual though it did start out innocently but by the time we were going out to the restaurant, it was becoming apparent and I had already invited her to come here but when she fell asleep on me on the way back, well I knew she felt comfortable with me."

"Is that all?"

"It was innocent Miller, she trusted me though lord knows why she never ran away but I am grateful that she didn't. I told you, I will not object if she wants to take it further but only time will tell on that score. She seems determined she will not change her mind though."

"Yeah, well if she does, you're going to be very disappointed and Rose might feel guilty that she led you on."

"I don't think she is leading me on Miller. She does not seem traumatised by her ordeal."

"Well you'd better hope she's not secretly under the illusion she's still with Kilgrave. Any news on him anyway?"

"No, Detective Beckett called earlier, there is nothing new from their end. I am surprised you have said nothing about our delay in take-off."

"You mean when you got paranoid? It was the last thing Rose needed."

"I was suspicious, who would not have been? He gave up too easily for my liking, he just left, according to Rose he got nervous when he looked down into the street and saw the police officers sorting out the two cab drivers. We arrived just after them, that was when I saw the man on the balcony, it seemed strange that a man would be towering above the balcony at such a height and although it was only for a few seconds, it was enough to arouse my interest. It paid off, she was found a lot sooner than searching every building in the street."

"Well from what Mickey was saying afterwards, he was a bit surprised she latched onto you right away. We could tell she was disappointed when you went to sit in the front of the car."

"Was she? I never noticed. Mickey was not helping though, staring at all the reporters who had gathered outside the precinct. That was the only reason I helped her out of the car."

"Yeah, I bet it was, come off it Sir, it was only an excuse. She never let go of you after that, she wanted to keep hold of you even in the captain's office."

"You are exaggerating Miller, she knew to keep it professional in there."

"It didn't stop her in the break room though, did it and you, sitting and staring at her while we were in the spa. I hope you were watching her and not me?"

"What do you think Miller?"

Ellie was thinking it was just as well she wasn't the jealous type. What had she been thinking by suggesting he rented her loft? She must have been having a brainstorm, he'd never move in there in a million years and Lucy had been right. After she had got back on Sunday morning she had gone to pick up the boys and Lucy had asked how it had all gone but she hadn't been fooled by the fact her sister had been off for almost a week with her boss and things had not improved between them.

Lucy had said she'd bet a week's wages from the newspaper that Hardy would make Rose Tyler his girlfriend when Ellie mentioned she was coming down for a visit and she'd had to make Lucy swear she would never tell Olly. She was a bit surprised her sister hadn't wanted bribing to keep quiet, considering she'd been lent some money to give a statement as to what she'd seen the night Danny had died and that had come back to bite her in the ass, thanks to Olly bringing the defence barrister's junior home with him to shag her.

"Right, I'm off to book that room for Rose, just provisionally, in case she does change her mind. She wanted to know why she couldn't stay in my chalet."

Ellie let out a laugh. "She'll find that out when she sees it. Did you tell her your bedroom door doesn't close?"

"Yes, I told her. She can stay with me in the evenings, then I will walk her back. She won't want to be on her own all night in her room."

"You'd best watch out she doesn't keep you there, if she can't let you go."

"Stop it Miller, I have no idea how she is going to be when she arrives, she may realise she's been too caught up in things and was just relieved to have someone else around who wasn't Kilgrave and making her do things she didn't want to."

"She already said she did as she was told. I wonder what that included?"

"She said she treated him like he was an assignment but if he was trying to control her, he may have got to her more than she is admitting. We can only hope her therapist will be able to get her to admit how much he did affect her."

"Well it won't do her any good if she bottles it all up. What will you do if she goes off her head while she's down here?"

"Send for help but I will try my best to calm her down, you may have to help me."

"I'll do what I can, no-one deserves to go through what she and those other women went through."

"Detective Beckett asked Rose if she had heard of someone called Jessica."

"Was she another victim?"

"Maybe but Rose had never heard him mention her. She may have been an old girlfriend, best not worry too much about it."

"Well she should mention it to Carver, he's determined to get to the bottom of all this. If anyone's obsessed with Kilgrave, he is. I can't imagine what it's like, having an evil twin."

"He is also my evil twin, just in case you had forgotten but Rose is my main concern and we are thousands of miles away from where it happened, let the two other detectives get on with it, they will keep us informed."

"So how is Rose going with her therapy sessions so far?"

"She has not said much but she may tell me more in person. Anything she says to me though will be confidential, it will not go in any reports."

"I should think not, if you want her to trust you. When you talk to her again, tell her I'll be there for her as well, she may tell me things she can't tell you."

"Such as?" he asked, wondering how this was becoming the longest conversation they'd had since solving the Sandbrook case.

"Well to start with, how she felt about Kilgrave while she was with him, she's hardly likely to tell you, is she? Well not if she wants to get friendly with you."

"Miller, it was only a few innocent kisses, don't blow it out of all proportions. I do not know if she wants to be serious or not at this stage."

"Well she must be keen if she's trying to get you up there a day or two earlier. Are you going to give in?"

"No, I can't Miller, for both our sakes. What am I supposed to do? I do not want her mother and stepfather thinking I am taking advantage of her, not how she is now. If this had never happened to her and I met her, well I would not be holding back, put it that way."

Ellie laughed again. "Do you seriously think you would have ever met her? I mean if we'd never gone over to help find her? Would Mr Tyler have ever asked you if you didn't look like Kilgrave and that Doctor she lost?"

"Well I did look like him but maybe if he had known about Carver before he asked me to go over, he may have called him instead."

"Yeah, then she would have been let down when he flew back home, at least you're a whole lot closer to where she lives, he's thousands of miles away. She would have been even worse off."

"Would she? Maybe she would have been better off, not having a constant reminder."

"Just listen to yourself. Just because your ex wife turned you down again. Have you never even considered you are just what she needs?"

"You are being ridiculous Miller but I'll leave Rose herself to be the judge of that. We can think all we like but she is the one who has to live with it. If she never got over losing the Doctor, she may have just taken to Kilgrave because of that fact but the last thing I want is for her to do the same to me. It is mainly about her but if I get too involved with her then she realises, well let's just say I have had enough of being let down, I have to be sure she is doing it for the right reasons."

"We all have to take a chance, look at me. I didn't know Joe was going to turn out like he did. I took a chance with him and look where it got me?"

"That's different, Joe had a choice to do what he did, the Doctor had none, he was defending the other universe and maybe that is why it was so hard on Rose, because the choice to stay with him was taken away from her when she was brought here."

"Yeah, I know it was difficult for her but how can you be sure she's not the one who will help you get over Tess at the same time?"

"Maybe we can help each other, who knows? I am still not giving in and going up there early though, we both have to give it some time."

He finally put his jacket on and left his office, wondering if he was doing the right thing by staying away but if he wasn't, she would either be mad at him when he got there on Friday or be all over him even more than she had been in New York. He was rather hoping it was the latter because the more he thought about her, the more the idea was growing on him that he wouldn't let it all be one-sided on her side. He could do worse than taking up with the Vitex heiress and no-one could accuse him of going after her money.

After he had called at the pub across from his chalet, having been reluctant to give Rose's name and booking it under his name saying it was for his girlfriend who didn't want anyone to know where she was staying, he got himself something to eat and sat outside, wondering how boring Rose was going to find the place once the novelty wore off. He resigned himself to being her taxi driver to neighbouring coastal towns and the usual tourist spots and thought he should make use of the generous data allowance on his phone and look up places to take her next week. Then he had to find places suitable to take Daisy on the Sunday and Monday that she wouldn't think were gross and too old or too young for her since she was almost sixteen now. Did teenage daughters at that age actually want to be seen at any venue with their father, let alone their father and his potential girlfriend?

He supposed Daisy would be more at home going bowling or some equally teenage friendly activity and as far as he knew, there were no skating arenas locally so she was out of luck on that score. Maybe Saturday afternoon, he could set her and Rose up in the swimming pool and do some more research. That was a big question though, if Daisy refused to be seen going around with Rose, he couldn't force them to get on but Rose made friends with everyone, so he'd been told.

He decided now was the time to have a serious talk with Pete Tyler about what he was to expect if Rose did want to be his girlfriend, even if it was only for the duration of her stay but what then? Who would be more disappointed if it didn't work out, Rose or him? Miller was actually right, for a change, it would also affect him if she refused to see him again. He dialled Pete's number and waited.

Pete had been discussing Rose's return, well the media version with Jake.

"I tell you Pete, just put out she was on a shopping trip, even Alec agreed she had plenty of luggage for such a short trip."

Pete laughed at the thought. "Well this was slightly different, if anyone finds out he and Ellie went over there."

"Then don't say anything, Rose isn't likely to is she? She's not gonna admit what happened to her, no-one need know. Have you come up with anything yet?"

Pete passed his pad over to Jake, who quickly read the short but reasonably believable story. Jake nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds about right, Rose getting carried away and returning to the hotel late at night and wanting to stay after the meetings. Are you leaving Alec and Ellie to fend for themselves, to explain their absence from work?"

"I'll tell them if they need a cover story, we can help them come up with something suitable, Alec's quite sensible, he'll not blurt out the fact he went to find Rose, how embarrassing would that be? A detective looking for her when she was bargain hunting in a large department store then partying all night?"

Jake laughed as Pete's phone rang, seeing it was Alec. Jake indicated he should leave but Pete put his hand up for him to remain.

"Alec, we were just talking about you. Not calling to change your mind about a job offer?"

"No Mr Tyler but now you mention it, if Rose will not come down to Broadchurch with me next week, I may take you up on it though, if she still wants to see me but not leave home."

"Very well, we can use a man like yourself in our organisation, any job you want is yours, just say. Jake would be only too happy if you want into his security department, he's in charge but you could have equal responsibilities, he'll be willing to share them, won't you Jake?"

Jake nodded his agreement.

"I will bear that in mind then, I was calling about Rose. We never really discussed how you and her mother feel about her taking up with me. Are you opposed to the idea that she may want to make me her boyfriend?"

Pete laughed, as did Jake as Alec was now on speaker.

"No Alec, you'll get no arguments from me but her mother, I'm not so sure about, you're on your own on that score but I will try and talk to her, to explain it's Rose's choice, which it is at the end of the day."

"Very well then, I was worried you would both object to the idea but that has eased things somewhat in my mind. I am not opposed to the idea, if it makes her happy."

"Her mother tells me she's done nothing but talk about you non-stop, I think Jackie will be glad to finally meet you."

"I spoke to her earlier, she answered Rose's phone and I assured her I would take great care of her daughter, if she wants that."

"I'm sure she does Alec, Rose needs someone like yourself, she needs some stability in her life right now, someone who won't hold her against her will or be separated from her. When you come up though, I would like to show you something, the night Rose and the Doctor saved me, when the Cybermen attacked, I have CCTV footage of what happened and of Rose, with the Doctor. You may be put off when you see how they acted together."

"Then I look forward to seeing it but don't think it will put me off, I am prepared to watch it. If like you say, Rose needs someone constant in her life, I am more than willing to take on that role. I would not do anything to hurt her."

"I know you have only good intentions towards her but the ultimate test will be to get past her mother, you've not seen them together yet."

Alec smiled to himself. "I have faced worse, you have not seen my daughter and her mother together either."


	28. Chapter 28

Friday morning, Rose was getting ready for Pete to drop her off for what she hoped was going to be her last session with her therapist. She was just finishing breakfast after saying goodbye to Tony when her mother was staring at her.

"So, he's coming up to see you later then?" she asked, noting half the plateful of scrambled eggs had been left untouched.

"If you mean Alec then yeah, I have to call him when I get out of my session, he said he wouldn't set off until I do. I'm sure he thinks I'm still gonna change my mind even when I've telling him all week that I won't."

"I thought you would have come to your senses by now Rose."

"You've been saying that all week Mum, I know full well what I'm doing. It didn't work when I was going off with the Doctor and it won't work now either, I'm going down to Broadchurch and that's it."

"Well he'd better look after you, that's all I can say."

"He will Mum, I'm sure of that. He's asked me half a dozen times this week if I've changed my mind, he's convinced I'm gonna scream down the phone at him that I've been wrong and I don't want to see him again. By the way what did you say to him when you answered my phone the other day?"

Jackie declined to answer at first.

"Come on Mum, if you were tryin' to put him off, it's not worked."

"He's not got over the weekend yet, has he? He might be the one doing the running off bit."

"No he won't, don't think that."

Pete chose that moment to enter the kitchen, having dropped Tony at school, who'd not wanted to go since he's been told by Rose her new friend was a detective.

"Rose, you made it really difficult to get Tony into the car this morning you know?"

"Sorry Dad, he's just excited that Alec's in the police. I hope he doesn't expect him to have a marked police car."

"Well are you ready to go then? See what Marsha has to say, she might still want to see you next week."

"I can only go on Monday, I'm meeting Alec in Portsmouth on Tuesday, after he finishes at the court. It's all arranged with Jake, Alec's gonna call me and then wait for me and take me down to Broadchurch. I hope I can make friends with Ellie, she seemed a bit distant when we were in the spa on Saturday afternoon."

"I'm sure she'll be fine with you, she hardly knew you, she probably didn't know what to talk about."

"Alec says she never stops at work, he says she over-compensates because he's quiet."

"She had plenty to say according to Kate. Never mind that, we should get going."

"Yeah, the sooner I can get out then I can call Alec to tell him to set off."

Rose got up, unaware her mother was shaking her head at Pete. They'd already had several conversations about Rose's fixation with Alec Hardy and Jackie would have bet anything it would have worn off by now but there she was, keen to get her session over with for him to get up here for his visit. Jackie had noticed the change in her daughter over the last week, every time Rose mentioned the detective's name, she seemed to brighten up. As she watched the two of them leave, she just hoped the said detective would be able to live up to Rose's expectations. He wasn't the one who would have to pick up the pieces – again.

Meanwhile, down in Broadchurch, Alec had packed enough things for his weekend visit plus two clean shirts for the hearing, if it lasted two days even though in his mind it shouldn't be taking place at all. He'd also been down to the superstore in Dorchester and got two pairs of black jeans, some new shorts, three plain t-shirts which he'd gone mad and got three different colours and two sweaters, a red one and a light blue one.

He'd also got his hair trimmed and had even packed his shaving kit. If he was going to be seen with Rose in public where everyone knew her, he had to look the part and also when Daisy arrived, she wouldn't want to be seen with the old scruffy dad she'd seen the last time. He had just called into the station to pass a few hours and finish up some reports, then once Rose had called, his two holdalls were in the back of the car parked out back, he would set off and make his way steadily up to London and hoped the in-car satnav would get him to the address Rose had given him. It was going to be a long morning due to the fact when he had called Rose last night, something was still worrying him.

Friday was the day Rose had agreed to wait until before making her mind up if she was over-compensating for getting away from Kilgrave and he came to realise he was the one who would be the biggest loser if she called the whole thing off. They had talked twice a day over the last two days, Rose calling him when she got home from her therapist, then he had called her in the evenings and last night, she had sounded excited at the prospect she had survived the agreed time and he would be joining her but at the back of his mind, he was waiting for the let down.

During his phone call when he'd got home last night, she had told him her brother was looking forward to meeting him and that on Saturday, they could go out for the day.

"So Alec, where would you like to visit? I expect a river cruise is out of the question?" Rose had asked him.

"Very amusing Rose you know it is, we can find something else to do instead. You can choose if you want."

"Ok, I'll have a think about it. So are you all packed?"

"I went clothes shopping earlier, Miller keeps remarking I only own two suits and half a dozen white shirts. I am going to prove her wrong when I get back. She wants to make friends with you, if you are willing?"

"Yeah, sure, I can be friends with her though in the hotel spa, she was questioning my motives for taking a shine to you."

"Well she would but I have warned her to back off with the questions and keep her nephew out of your way."

"Well that press release should have kept him busy, did you see it?"

Alec had to smile as he stopped from his packing, sorting his things into two separate holdalls, one for the weekend and one if he had to stay overnight in Portsmouth.

"Yes, I saw it this morning, your friend Jake is very inventive or did it come from your stepfather?"

"A bit of both I think. Is it believable then? Mum said no-one would go for it."

"Oh I think it will keep the media quiet for a while, the wild Vitex heiress taking on New York. I will maybe see you tomorrow then, all being well."

"Yeah, you will, I'm really looking forward to seeing you again, I kept my end of the bargain."

"So you have Rose and I will keep mine when I see you."

"Then why do you sound so worried? Are you afraid I'll change my mind in the morning?"

"The thought had crossed my mind but if you are completely sure that is what you want, I will be there."

"It is what I want Alec, weren't you even tempted to come up today, or yesterday?"

He'd been tempted to drive up after he'd talked to her on Tuesday and didn't know how he'd managed to survive. He had to deny it though, he'd been getting worse than she was.

"Now Rose, we both managed to keep to our plan, be thankful the time is almost up eh? I trust your mother will put me in a remote part of the house?"

Rose let out a laugh, she might still do. "There are plenty of guest rooms Alec, I'll make sure she doesn't stick you in the servant's quarters."

"Do you even have servant's quarters?"

"Nah, not any more. We don't have many live in staff, just the housekeeper and head of the staff, they have rooms on the upper floor at the back of the house. Tony has a big playroom up there, dad got him a giant train set and a racetrack, he's just got 2 police cars for the thing, he'll have you playing with him."

"Then I look forward to it though it sounded the other day like he was having more fun chasing you around."

"Yeah, he had the New York police car dad got him, he was chasing around tryin' to catch me. I'll have to tell him to go easy on you."

"Why? I'm fine now."

"You won't be when Tony has finished, trust me. Should you be running around so soon after your surgery?"

Alec thought about it. "Maybe not then, I will stick to the racetrack. Maybe he can show me it when he gets home from school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll tell him then. You do know you have to pass my mother's inspection? She will stare at you a bit but take no notice of her, she'll get over it."

"You mean the fact of who I look like? Don't worry about it Rose, it's fine, I accept the fact I look like him, it will not prevent me from keeping my promise, that we can talk about maybe taking our relationship a little further, if that's what you want?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it all week and now it's almost time for you to visit, I was getting a bit nervous."

"What for? Over me finally arriving? You have nothing to worry about from me, I can assure you but we do have to talk about what happens next."

"Yeah, that's what I was getting nervous about, that you wouldn't still want to take things further."

"Well, I am just as nervous as you are, believe me, I have been waiting all week for you to tell me you never want to see me again."

"Blimey Alec, it sounds like you need to meet with my therapist. Did you really think I'd do that?"

"What am I meant to think Rose? I am just as unsure about this as you are."

"Then when you get here, I will prove to you I've not changed my mind."

So now, Rose was at her last appointment for the week, trying to tell Marsha how she felt about what happened to her and not hold anything back. She was holding back though, there were things she could never talk about.

"So Rose, Alec is coming up to see you later on today?" Marsha asked her.

"Yeah, I have to call him as soon as I get out of here, he sounded worried last night."

"About what exactly?"

"That he's unsure I'm not going change my mind, I don't know, maybe he's just as worried about where this is going as am I? I can't imagine what I've been putting him through all week."

"All relationships are unknown Rose, you should know that. You said you and the Doctor never told each other how you felt. So why did you tell Kilgrave you loved him right from the beginning?"

"I didn't really love him Marsha, I was only pretending."

"Were you anxious to tell him because you left it too late to tell the Doctor?"

Rose thought about it, maybe Marsha was right and maybe now, she was rushing into something with Alec, before he got away. Still, everyone was telling her she had to get over her ordeal and Alec was just as good as anyone else to help her do exactly that. Was she using him though? Only time and seeing him would tell her that.

Marsha was looking at her for an answer.

"No, I don't think I was, I treated it like an assignment, I had to make it look good enough to fool him and it worked."

"Weren't you afraid it would go too far?"

"Of course I was but I knew I could never really love him, I knew he was just using me."

"Then tell me Rose, what would you have done had he not left when he did? How long could you have kept up the pretence?"

Rose knew she was being backed into a corner. "Well I never had to find out, did I? I knew where it was going, it would have been so easy to let him take complete control of me but I knew I couldn't let that happen, everyone would have been in danger, Torchwood, the whole world. It was down to me to stop him and believe me when I say I've stopped both worlds being taken over more than once but Kilgrave, he was creepy."

Rose stopped for a moment and saw Marsha writing all this down. Alec was going to read that.

"He wanted to do it through gaining control of Torchwood, using me to do it. I had to let him think he was winning, by any means necessary. I get it now Marsha, he didn't love me and maybe I was too quick telling him I loved him and trying to make him think I wanted him but when I think about it, yes I know who he looked like but there was no way I thought he was the Doctor and I don't think Alec is either."

Marsha knew she would never get any more out of her patient but she had done her job, Rose was not about to break into thousands of pieces like she had done on previous occasions which was good news for her parents but she maybe would never see Rose Tyler in her office again. Was that such a bad thing though? She looked up to find Rose studying her.

"So, am I through then?"

"Yes and no, I would like you to volunteer to come and see me for an hour on Monday morning, to tell me what happens with Alec."

"So you want to know if we both survive it and if we're still talking? Do I need to see you about that?"

"Yes, I will see how Alec affects you, when you have spent the weekend in his company. Do you have any plans?"

While Rose had been explaining what she intended doing over the weekend, Alec was just leaving his office and was giving Ellie her orders, not that he thought she would take any notice.

"Anything else – Sir?" Ellie asked, wishing he was gone already and thinking he was stalling.

"Yes, don't get your feet under my desk. If this works out and Rose settles down, I will be back in a week or too. She said she is willing to be friends with you so when we get back from Portsmouth, I will let the two of you get together, before Daisy arrives."

"Then bring her to dinner at my house, how about Wednesday night?"

"Fine, I will tell her, I'm sure she will be happy to accept."

"I meant the both of you, you idiot, not just her."

"Oh. Well I would have thought you'd had enough of me dining with you."

"You made me salad, big deal. When I found Claire later, we had chips. I'm not as good a cook as Joe was but I can rustle up something, nothing fancy though."

"I'm sure Rose does not always eat fancy food, given her humble beginnings."

"Maybe you should call at the takeaway to save me cooking then?" Ellie laughed.

"We could eat that at my place Miller. Right, I am just waiting for her call then I am setting off."

"Getting all giddy are you?"

"Stop it Miller. If you must know, when she calls it will be to tell me to set off or to forget it and right now, it could go either way."

"Admit it, you'll be upset if she calls it off, won't you?"

"Honestly? Yes, I would and do you know what Miller?"

Ellie shook her head.

"If she says to forget it, then I am still going up there to talk to her, to tell her I will wait if she needs more time. I spoke with her stepfather, there is a job waiting for me at Torchwood and I will take it for however long Rose needs but I am not walking away from her, she has had enough of men who leave her, I have to prove to her I am the one who will stay, no matter what."

"I should think so as well, if you'd said you'd forget about her and hide in your office, I would have kicked you into the middle of next week – Sir."

"Aye, I would have let you as well because I would be a fool to let Rose get away. I told Mr Tyler if she wishes to remain in London and see me, then that is where I will stay. He will be willing to find me some accommodation until she is ready to tell me if she wants to move on."

"What about your daughter's visit?"

"She can always come up to London though I will have to lose the payment on the caravan but Rose is more than worth it."

Ellie got up and stood at the side of him.

"I'm not going to hug you, don't worry. Just bring her back and if she needs someone to complain to, about you, then I'm all ears."

"I will tell her that, she is sure to find the thought amusing."

As he got up, his personal phone rang to the tune of what he had learned was one of Rose's favourites after they had talked the other night for over an hour about their likes and dislikes then she had told him how to assign it to her contact information. He still had to ask if he could take a photo of her though, he'd felt guilty about just downloading one from her many interviews and pages dedicated to her social life.

"Is that Rose?" Ellie asked, amazed her boss knew how to put a ringtone on his phone when it normally just had the basic ringing one.

Alec nodded and squinted to make sure he hadn't assigned the tone to everyone in his contacts. Ellie got the hint and closed his office door. Rose had said goodbye to Marsha, who had said she would see her on Monday morning at ten and for her to call if she wanted to cancel and Jake was waiting in the outer office.

"Ready to go?" he asked, putting down a magazine that had an article about Rose from before her trip to New York.

"I just have to call Alec, to tell him to set off, I've kept him dangling for the last few days, I need to put him out of his misery."

Jake laughed as Rose retrieved the number and held the door open for her. He had been just as concerned as anyone about his best friend but he'd also felt sorry for poor Alec, the detective didn't know where he stood with her when he'd listened in on the conversation the other day. Now Rose had a smile on her face as she waited for Alec answering her call and trying to put her seatbelt on one-handed, the phone in her other hand.

"Rose," he finally answered after Ellie left his office.

"Hey, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, I was just telling Miller not to get comfortable in my office."

"Yeah, I can imagine her reaction to that. So, are you all ready and packed?"

Alec let out the breath he had been holding all week, it was what he'd been waiting to hear. Maybe he wouldn't have to take that job at Torchwood after all? That all depended though if he stuffed things up over the weekend.

"Yes, I will be leaving shortly. I hope the directions you gave me are accurate?"

"Yes, just follow the satnav, you do know how to use one?" she teased, smiling at Jake.

Jake thought he'd never see her like that again, it was the same smile she'd had on her face when she had hugged the Doctor before following Pete into the cyber factory.

"I will have you know I have used one before."

"Yeah, when they were called road maps. Relax Alec, if you get lost, I'll send Jake to rescue you."

"I'm sure I can find my way. If I don't get caught in any traffic, I should be there in a few hours, I will just make a stop halfway."

"If you call at one of the motorway stops, can you pick up a present for Tony? Just a police car model or something, he'll love you forever if you add to his growing collection. He's not got a motorway patrol car yet."

"Then I will do my best to find one for him. I will see you soon then."

"Yeah, you drive carefully Alec, I want you here in one piece."

She caught Jake with a smirk on his face. Jake would have bet any money Alec was looking forward to their meeting just as much as Rose was evidently was, judging she still had a smile on her face. He just wished he didn't have to get back to work so he could see them greeting each other after almost a week apart, he didn't envy poor Jackie putting up with her until his arrival.

"Yes, I will drive carefully Rose, I did take the police advanced driving test."

"Yeah but did you actually pass it?" Rose asked, remembering the ride on the back of the Doctor's old scooter back in the 1950's.

"I will let that slide Rose Tyler, I will prove it to you when I take you back to Broadchurch, if you still want to come?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're not getting out of inviting me down there that easily Alec. See you soon then."

Rose hung up and pulled a face at Jake as they turned into the Tyler's driveway.

"Take that look off your face Jake, whatever bets you have with Mickey are about to get settled. Who bet one of us would back out?"

"Who'd you think Rose? I've made a small fortune out of Mickey lately."

"So he thought I'd go off the rails and refuse to see Alec again? Remind me to slap him the next time I see him."

"I don't think Sam would be pleased about that, do you?"

"She already doesn't like me, I don't know what I've ever done to her."

"Nothing, you used to be his girlfriend, that's enough reason for her. Here we are then, have fun."

"Thanks Jake, for picking me up most of the week."

"Well Sam would have been on your case if I'd let Mickey collect you more than once. Did your mother tell you she's invited us all for Sunday lunch?"

That was news to Rose. "I expect she would have got around to it before Sunday. Does that include Mickey's girlfriend?"

Jake laughed. "Does he go anywhere with out her? Well except to New York, she was well pissed off over that."

"Did she expect to go with him when he was working? Anyway I can prove to her now once and for all I'm not interested in getting back with Mickey, I intend showing Alec off to her."

"I hope poor Alec knows what he's getting into?"

Since Jake was now parked outside the front door, she gave him a dig with her elbow.

"Yeah, so do I Jake, what if he doesn't?"

"I was joking Rose, Pete told him all about you, just be yourself with him, he's crazy about you."

"Oh, you're such a romantic Jake. How did Simon react to you going away?"

"He understands how it is with work and that I'd do anything where you are concerned but he's not jealous like Sam is."

"Well she'll soon see what a stupid cow she is, won't she then?"

She unfastened her seatbelt and leaned over to give Jake a peck on his cheek.

"See ya on Sunday then."

Jake watched her walk quickly towards the house, no, he'd not seen her like this since her first visit. He'd seen the footage from the night the Cybermen invaded the mansion, the way Rose and the Doctor had looked at each other and he'd seen the same look in her eyes as they had waited for the plane home. Alec was going to have a huge gap to fill in Rose's life and if he ever hurt her, Mickey and himself would be down on the detective like a ton of bricks.

As Rose entered the house, half expecting Tony to bowl her over, she went into the kitchen to find her mother taking yet another cookery lesson and Rose knew she was going to have to be the one to try it.

"Rose, I'm glad you're home sweetheart, try this new soup recipe Valerie has been teaching me. Where's Jake?"

Rose was about to say he'd escaped her cooking again but since Alec was arriving in a few hours, thought she'd better not, she wanted her mother to take a liking to Alec despite his looks and treat him differently to how she had treated the Doctor.

"He had to get back to work Mum, he was only let off to pick me up. Alec's setting off to make his way up here, I just spoke to him, I hope you're gonna be nice to him?"

"Really Rose, what do take me for? You've done nothing but go on about him all week, I'll make the effort. So, just how different is he, to the Doctor?"

Rose thought she could talk about Alec for the next few hours but she couldn't come out with all his good points all at once.

"Do ya want a list?" Rose asked as the soup bowl was placed in front of her and trying to guess what it was, it being a sickly looking orangey-yellow. "What is this?" she asked, feeling her stomach turn over, for the second time that day.

"It's carrot, swede and sweet potato, with coriander. What does it taste like?"

Rose picked up the spoon and moved something green floating on top that reminded her of the pond in the back garden. She gingerly raised the spoon to her mouth, prepared to make a brave face and then say she really fancied some chips but it didn't really taste that bad, considering the Doctor's jokes about her mother's nut cutlet.

"It's ok Mum, I'm just feeling a bit off, I'm sure it's just nerves, with Alec coming up today."

"Oh look at you Rose, you've been like this all week. One minute you never stop talking about him and the next you're as nervous as a kitten. You're exactly like you used to be when himself was around. He'd better not disappoint you when he gets here."

"I might be the one who disappoints him Mum, what if he's only doing this to please me?"

Jackie laughed, her daughter still had a lot to learn about men, especially those who now looked like that alien.

"Have you heard yourself Rose? Of course the man's tryin' to please ya, he's going out of his way to prove to you not all men go off and leave ya. Look what he's prepared to do, he's taking leave, to spend time with you down in that seaside town, he's risking upsetting his daughter by having you there at the same time and Pete says no-one even asked him to, he said Alec told him he was taking some time off before he even suggested it. Pete says Mickey's done nothing but moan about Alec since you got back, so don't you say Alec doesn't care enough and he's got some other motive for doing it."

Rose pushed the bowl away half finished and took the fresh crusty bread roll and breaking it in half dipped her knife in the butter dish.

"Have we got some tonic water?"

"What's wrong with you, you left your eggs this morning, you can't live on toast and half a bowl of soup."

"Yeah, I know Mum, I told ya, I'm just nervous about Alec that's all, I'll be fine when he finally gets here, honestly."

Jackie just hoped she was right, Rose had it really bad for Alec Hardy, just as much as she had when the Doctor had gone and changed his face that Christmas that had resulted in them being here but she couldn't blame him entirely. A lot of good had come out of it, Pete, Tony and now Rose had a man with a face who reminded her of what she was missing only this time, she seemed to be coping better than she had done with the two others she'd seen on the TV and in the newspapers.

Maybe Alec was exactly the man Rose needed, stranger things had happened, maybe now she would settle down, even if it was in a place no-one had heard of before all that trouble had kicked off there last year.

Rose made her excuses, picked up her shoulder bag after getting a bottle of tonic water from the drinks cooler and went to her room, hoping Alec would call when he made his stop halfway or maybe he'd just stop long enough to get a drink then carry on.

In the motorway service station, just over sixty miles away, Alec was sitting looking at his phone, debating whether to call Rose or not. Which would make her worse? The fact now he was nearer he was just as apprehensive about their reunion as she was or the fact he felt like pulling off the motorway at the next junction and go cowering off back to Broadchurch?

He finished his sandwich and the last of his tea and got up, made his way to the men's room, picked out the gift Rose had advised him to get Tony and two boxes of chocolates and then went back to his car, sitting for a few moments to take stock. Whatever he decided once he started the car was going to change his and maybe Rose's lives and hers had been turned upside down so many times, once only recently but was he the right person to change hers for the better? He started the car, put his seatbelt on and switched the satnav on, which told him to turn around when possible and he wondered if he should follow its advice quite literally rather than it meaning he was facing the wrong direction in the service station's car park.

Putting the car into the 'Drive' position, he made his way around the complicated exit road and waited to join the motorway traffic, which for mid-afternoon was already building up. He glanced at the satnav, five miles to the next junction – was he going to pull off or carry on?


	29. Chapter 29

Try as Rose might at wanting to be left on her own, she finished the bottle of tonic water, not really feeling any better and got changed into her black trousers and a pink top then made her way back to the kitchen, hoping her mother wasn't making more surprise meals she wanted her to try out. Smiling at the cook and her assistant, she went to get some bread then went to the large fridge and found some tuna and sweetcorn in a plastic tub. Making the sandwich, she found a cup of tea waiting for her on the table.

"Thanks Mavis. No offence but my mum's soup left rather a taste in my mouth."

"I keep tryin' to tell Mrs Tyler she doesn't need to cook but she won't hear of it. She said an old friend of yours used to complain about her cooking," Valerie explained. "Can I get you anything else Miss Rose? You didn't want your eggs this morning, was there something wrong with them?"

"No, it was entirely me, I met someone while I was in New York and he's arriving soon, I'm like a schoolgirl waiting to meet a boy I'm not supposed to see. I'm just nervous, I've not see him for almost a week and I just hope he's not gone off me."

Valerie and Mavis smiled at each other. The young heiress was love-struck and bad with it.

"I'm sure everything will be fine when he gets here. Your mother says he reminds you of the friend you lost, maybe that's why you're so nervous?"

One thing Jackie Tyler still liked to do even though she was married to one of the richest men in the country was gossip about her daughter. Rose just wished it wasn't to the kitchen staff but her mother wasn't the stuck-up kind of lady of the house.

"Yeah, I'll be fine when he gets here, just as long as you don't let my mother cook something for him. Did she tell you about all her kitchen disasters before we moved here?"

The two other women smiled sympathetically at Rose, hoping once this mysterious man arrived, her mood would lighten somewhat. Back on the motorway, Alec had found himself seeing the last sign in half a mile for the turn-off and decided what the hell, what did he have to lose? Rose had been through so much and he was thinking of taking the coward's way out, just like Kilgrave had by never telling her what she meant to him.

Over the last week, they had made a couple of video calls though Rose had to be the one to make them and when he'd seen that smile on her face, she had made his recently mended heart melt. What was he thinking of, letting her down, it made him no better than Kilgrave. He carried on driving, London getting closer and when he saw the next sign for the end of the motorway, he knew this was going to be the hardest part of the journey, making his way through the city itself.

Rose had found her mother in the smaller sitting room, watching something on TV.

"Sit down Rose, you're making me nervous."

Rose had been standing in the doorway waiting for the doorbell ringing. It was just after three, she wondered where Alec had got to, if he was setting off just after she put the phone down, a little after twelve and wondering if he would have to call for Jake's assistance.

"I thought he'd be here by now."

"Stop worrying Rose, honestly, give him time, he's not used to the London traffic and it's Friday, it will be busy even at this time. It's a long way from the motorway you know?"

Rose went to sit on the chair nearest the door and curled up in it. What the hell was wrong with her? Between her stomach doing somersaults and worrying he'd turned around or not even set off, she was going crazy. At this rate, she would be going back for another week in therapy if she didn't calm down. At the back of her mind, she was anxiously waiting to see if her monthly arrived on time next week, she had a really bad feeling that it wouldn't, which was making her even worse.

It had been two weeks now since her first time with Kilgrave and she'd know soon enough if anything had actually happened, she should not have let it go that far but she'd been unable to stop him, he could have got really angry with her if she'd pushed him off of her. He had just assumed that was what she wanted and that being who she was, would take her own precautions, which she would have normally done had she not been stupid enough to miss her monthly injection. How was she supposed to have known she was going to get kidnapped by the Doctor's evil double and be forced to have sex with him?

If Kilgrave has not been so fixated with controlling her to take over Torchwood, she could have gone for him but had she not been kidnapped, she would never have met Alec and right now, he was the one good thing that had come out of it. Now, he would be here soon and she didn't know whether to be mad at him for making her wait all week or kiss him.

Alec looked at his satnav, it telling him there was just over a mile to go before he reached Rose's house and he was stuck following a bus on a busy road and couldn't get around it. Honestly, how many bus stops did they need on the route, it had stopped every two minutes; why didn't people just walk and place the stops at more reasonable distances? Still, he didn't live there, thankfully so he had room to talk. The instructions from the satnav told him to take the next left, which once he was around the corner, he found himself in a more pleasant location with trees lining the road at either side and large houses behind fancy gates.

He glanced down at the screen, it was indicating a red mark for the number Rose had given him and it was almost at the other end of the road and he wondered if the device had purposely brought him down the busy road he'd just turned off. Suddenly, he got the message "You have now reached your destination" as he slowed down and stopped in front of large black iron gates that were open and with just enough space to turn in since he'd just stopped short of the turning. He followed the driveway and saw the large house, which Rose had teased they called 'The Mansion' and the large black painted garage at the side which had probably at one time been used as stables and he pulled up in front of the two steps that led to polished wooden glass panelled door.

Rose had already got up and thought she could hear a car coming along though her mother had said it could be anyone, the gates were always open during the day, the staff came and went, deliveries were always arriving and Tony would be coming home from school soon but something made her look out and she saw a black SUV type car coming to a stop after a few minutes. Before Jackie knew what was happening, Rose was out of the door and without even waiting for the doorbell ringing beat the maid who had seen someone getting out of a car.

Alec retrieved the bag with the gifts from the passenger seat and got out, seeing Rose standing in the doorway. Before he knew it she was almost knocking him over, leaping at him from the top step. Now he wished he'd not been so stupid and glad he had driven on without turning back.

"Alec! Hi, you didn't get lost then?" she asked, one arm still around his neck as he tried to keep hold of the white plastic carrier bag but he gave in and passed it to Sarah, the maid who had followed her out and put both his arms around her as she reached up to kiss his cheek.

"I got stuck behind a London bus before I turned into your street, I swear that satnav brought me that way on purpose."

"Aw, poor you. Well come on in then, where are your things?"

He prised Rose's arms from around his neck and went to the back of the car.

"I can leave the smaller bag in, it was just in case I have to stay overnight in Portsmouth. Is your brother home yet?"

"Any minute now, his nanny picks him up from school. Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine for now, I made a stop. I have that present for your brother."

He put his holdall down and took the carrier back but Sarah just picked up his holdall.

"It's ok Sarah, just take it to one of the guest rooms will ya? Make it the one on the corner opposite my room then I can show him later."

"Yes Miss Rose."

With her arm around Alec, Rose led him inside after he remote locked the car, him asking if it needed moving.

"No, someone will move it later for you into the garage when Pete gets back. Come and meet my mum."

This was one thing he'd been nervous about, after speaking to Jackie on the phone, thinking it was Rose. Jackie had been watching them through the window, knowing she was never going to get Rose to part with him now. Before Rose led him into the sitting room, she stopped him, checking they were reasonably alone.

"I missed you Alec."

"I missed you too Rose," he told her, putting the carrier bag down as she put both her arms around his neck and reached up.

He leaned down and kissed her, not like they had done in the hotel but more like when they had surprised everyone in the restaurant. Rose was breathless and smiled when he let go. Jackie had seen what was going to happen and closed the door but Tony decided at that moment to see whose car was parked outside.

"Rose! Is your friend here?"

"Yeah Tony come and say hello to Alec."

Alec picked up the carrier bag and brought out the box containing a motorway police car.

"Wow, thanks. Are you really a policeman?"

"Yes, I'm a detective so I don't wear a uniform and I'm on holiday. So you must be Tony?"

"Yes Sir, Rose said you were coming today but she didn't say you were on holiday, she said she was going on holiday. Are you both going together?"

"Well Tony, I am taking your sister down to where I live for a while. Did she say you could come down and visit?"

Tony was admiring his latest addition to his police car collection. He nodded and was dying to go test it out on the play track in his bedroom and looked at his nanny.

"Tony, do you have homework today?"

"Yes Nanny. Alec, will you come and play with my racetrack later?"

"Yes, I would like that, Rose can show me where it is, after you finish your homework."

He ruffled the boy's hair and watched Tony pick up his school bag and follow his nanny upstairs. He went into the bag and brought out one of the boxes of chocolates, handing it to her.

"For you but first, I want another kiss."

Rose was only too happy to oblige, hoping her mother wouldn't catch her. He let go of Rose and she led him to the sitting room where Jackie was waiting for Tony bursting into the room and looked up when it was Rose and Alec.

"Mum, this is Alec."

Alec let go of her hand, getting the other box of chocolates out.

"Mrs Tyler, a pleasure to meet you. These are for you."

Jackie looked surprised and accepted them.

"Rose talks about you all the time, I hope you're not gonna let her down?"

Rose stared at her mother.

"That is not my intention Mrs Tyler, I will do my best to see she is happy."

"Good then, I'll hold you to that. So, you're taking her down to Broadchurch then?"

"After the weekend, I have a court hearing on Monday, Rose will be joining me on Tuesday."

"Did you book her a hotel then?"

"I booked her a room nearby, it will be comfortable enough for her. If Rose wants to stay, I'm sure she will find a holiday apartment or a cottage to rent."

"Well as long as she's not staying in the chalet she told me about."

"Mum, don't be like that, I'm sure it's fine but Alec's rented a caravan for when his daughter visits him."

"Rose, tell me you're not going to stay there as well?"

"Why not, there are three bedrooms, I don't want to stay in the pub by myself all night. I'll be fine, don't fuss. Come on Alec, I'll show you where the kitchen is and the dining room then your bedroom."

"I was planning on talking to your stepfather when he gets home."

"Yeah, he wants to talk to you as well, he'll be back later. He said you wanted to see that video of the night I was first here."

"Yes, very much so."

"You may change your mind once you've seen it."

No, I need to know more about it, to understand why you came here. You have a lot to tell me Rose."

"Yeah, I do, I'm sure my stepfather didn't tell you everything."

"He told me what I needed to know in order to find you and to understand how important it was to get you back. Excuse us Mrs Tyler, I will see you at dinner."

"Oh call me Jackie, we don't stand on ceremony here. We don't always eat in the dining room either, Rose, did Jake tell you I've invited him and Mickey for Sunday lunch?"

"Yeah, he mentioned it, when were gonna tell me?"

"I just did, didn't I? I expect her ladyship will be in attendance?"

"If you invited Mickey then yeah. In case you're wondering who we're talking about Alec, mum's referring to Mickey's girlfriend Sam, she doesn't like me."

"Is that so? What did you do to her?" Alec was curious to know.

"I used to go out with Mickey, in the other universe but our cover stories had to make it appear it was here. She's convinced I'm gonna steal him back from her."

"Are you?"

"Nah, it was a long time ago. Once she meets you, she'll know she has nothing to worry about."

"So you intend showing me off then?"

"Better get used to it, we did talk about it."

"Rose is in the media all the time, where have you been hiding?" her mother asked.

"I do not read the gossip columns Jackie, I leave that to DS Miller."

"Well like she said, you'd best get used to having your photo on the front page of the glossy magazines and the Sunday supplements, it will make a change from seeing her photo alongside someone she's never met. Honestly Rose, you need a word with Pete about that, have you seen the latest one?"

Rose shook her head, convinced Alec would make a run for the door.

"It's about when you were in New York, it was in this morning's Herald."

"Not by a reporter called Karen White by any chance?" Alec asked.

He wondered where she had been hiding, considering her absence from Joe Miller's trial but he was sure he'd glanced once or twice in the direction of the gallery and seen her at the Sandbrook trial but she'd left him alone.

"I don't think so, it was about Rose going off, I told Pete it wouldn't fool everyone."

"So what does it say then Mum?"

"That you were seen with some detective from a place called Gracepoint, wherever that is?"

"You mean Emmett Carver?"

"Yeah, sounds like him, who is he?"

"Mum, he got involved with trying to find me, he's another one who looks like the Doctor. How did they know about him?"

"They could have mistaken him for me Rose," Alec offered. "At least they never said it was Kilgrave. When they see you around London and Broadchurch with me, they will change their story."

"I hope so, poor Emmett, getting dragged into it. He's thousands of miles away, why would they say I'd been seen in New York with him?"

"Maybe whoever wrote it got their wires crossed?" Jackie suggested.

"Like Alec said, thankfully it wasn't Kilgrave they mistook him for. Come on, I'll show you around then Alec."

Over in Gracepoint, Emmett Carver was just collecting his morning newspaper from his front doorstep. He had moved into a two bedroomed single storey house on the outskirts of the town so when his daughter came to visit she wouldn't have to stay in the hotel. Gemma Fisher from the hotel had tried several times since he left to get him to take her out on her night off but he had declined but he had dated one of the civilian secretaries at the precinct for a few months before she had been transferred and it had fizzled out since she was now a few hours drive away.

He put the paper on the counter-top and made his coffee, now he could drink it again and rescued his toast from the toaster. When he finally sat down and was about to open the paper, his phone rang.

"Miller, what do you want?"

"Good morning to you too Emmett. Have you seen the Journal this morning? No, don't answer that, you're not shouting down the phone at me so you haven't. I just wanted to say I had nothing to do with it, my nephew is solely responsible for picking up the story from your friend at The Globe, not that he's talking to her, he must have thought the people of the town would be interested. Are you listening to me?"

Emmett was holding his mobile under his chin with his shoulder and straightening out the morning edition of the local paper. He didn't need his glasses to make out the headline – 'British heiress to the Vitex fortune seen in New York with detective from California who was branded the worst cop'. He went on to read the rest of the story by none other than Renee Clemens, who had picked up the press release that Pete Tyler had put out and decided that since Emmett owed her a story, she would make one out of it after he declined when the Solano case had ended.

"Are you still there Emmett?" Ellie asked him, trying to give her youngest son Dylan his breakfast.

"You don't actually believe this trash do you? Rose Tyler is in the news all the time, no-one even knows who she is, no-one cares."

"You never talked much about what happened when you went to help find her."

"There was nothing to say Miller."

He wanted to say Alec Hardy had already beaten him to it but she wouldn't understand and what if he hadn't? They were thousands of miles apart, she was a famous person in her country and she'd never come to live in a place like Gracepoint, hell why was he even still living in Gracepoint, he could have stayed in San Francisco. He picked up his other phone and called the newspaper, asking for Renee Clemens, who had been expecting his call.

"Don't tell me, you're calling to confirm my story?" she asked hopefully.

"No, you do realise her stepfather could have your newspaper shut down?"

"Tell me about it, I just got hung out to dry by my editor, she says I should have confirmed the story before print but why else were you in New York?"

"I was there helping the NYPD, you don't need to know the rest."

"Then you wonder why you end up in the headlines. Anyway, I have to come up with a follow-up by tomorrow morning saying it wasn't you and that it was the Scottish detective and they weren't painting the town."

"Good, now we have that cleared up, there is something you can do for me. Ever heard of a guy named Kilgrave?"

"No, tell me more."

Emmett was quite pleased with himself, Renee could do a lot more digging than he could and she would prove useful plus she owed him bigtime. He at least owed it to Rose to find out more about the man who had kidnapped her, he could always live in hope that she might visit the town some day – preferably without Hardy tagging along.

Rose left Alec in Tony's attic room playing with the racetrack after she had shown him the kitchen and they'd had tea and toast since Alec was now feeling a little hungry and dinner was at seven.

"Have fun you two. Alec, are you sure you don't want to see your room yet?"

"I will go find it, I need to hang up my shirts, maybe I should have brought in that other holdall after all."

"Give me your keys, I'll get someone to bring it up and put your car away."

"Well ok then but don't you go moving it," he agreed, going in his jacket pocket that he'd hung on the end of the banister.

"Come on Alec, I want to race you," Tony called out.

Rose gave Alec a peck on the cheek and left them to it, finding one of the staff to get Alec's other holdall and put his car away. Pete arrived back just after five and asked if Alec had arrived.

"You had a bet with Jake as well then?" Rose smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rose," he joked back at her. "I wanted to talk to him."

"He says he still wants to see that footage from the party. He's up in the attic playing with Tony."

"Trying to impress us?" Pete asked, seeing Jackie in the doorway.

"What'd ya think Pete? Of course he's tryin' to impress us. He's only here to take Rose back down to that out of the way seaside town."

"No he's not Mum, he wanted to meet you and if I wasn't ready to go with him next week, he would have stayed until I was but I am ready to go. How many times have we had this conversation Mum? About me going away."

"Rose is right love, Alec told me he was prepared to stay, if Rose didn't want to leave. You have to give him credit for not saying to forget it if she decides to stay. I made him another job offer Rose, shared responsibility for Torchwood's security with Jake."

"Jake agreed?"

"Yes but it was only because he was confident Alec wouldn't have any need to actually take me up on the offer. Has he?"

"Nope, I'm going down on Tuesday. Marsha asked me to go back on Monday anyway, to tell her how the weekend went. You'd best go rescue him from Tony Dad or he'll be up there all night."

Pete gave her a hug and went to rescue Alec and finding them going head to head in a police car chase, waited until Alec let Tony beat him, well so it looked to Pete.

"That's two to one Alec," Tony was beaming. "Dad, Alec's really good at car chases."

"So I can see. Tony, go find your nanny, it's time for your tea."

"Yes Sir. Will I see you later Alec?"

"I'm here all weekend Tony."

Tony let his dad switch off the track then went back down to his room.

"Alec, I believe you wanted to see the footage of Rose and the Doctor, from the night the Cybermen invaded?"

"Yes, very much so, I need to see how she reacted with him."

"You're making something out of nothing Alec, she's just proved she's over her kidnapping and I spoke to her therapist earlier, she's been talking about you all week and nothing has changed her mind. Trust me, she doesn't think you are Kilgrave or the Doctor but I warn you, if you watch them in that video, you will see how close they used to be."

"That is exactly what I wanted to see, to see if she looks at me the same way."

"She does Alec, I saw the two of you in the hotel and that little stunt you pulled. If you didn't think she liked you, you wouldn't have done that."

"I just wanted to prove to her not all men were like Kilgrave."

"Or the Doctor? He had his reasons for not telling her, Mickey told me some of it and the main one was Mickey himself. I expect at the back of his mind, Mickey was in the way, even when he stayed here."

"It may be the Doctor already knew it would never last, if he was a time traveller."

"Rose told me he never jumped ahead in someone's timeline Alec, he can't have known he was going to lose Rose like that, he would never have knowingly let it happen even if he couldn't tell her that he loved her. Anyway, come and see the film for yourself, then see what you think."

"If that's intended to put me off, I can assure you it will not work."

Rose was waiting in the dining room with her mother after saying goodnight to Tony, who was giving his nanny the run-around.

"Where have those two got to?" Rose wondered out loud as the staff were waiting to bring in their food. "Did we have to eat in here tonight Mum?"

"Well we don't want Alec to think we eat in the kitchen all the time."

"Don't be such a snob Mum and next time, don't ask Alec if there are any posh hotels in Broadchurch either. I would have stayed in his chalet but he insisted I would be more comfortable in the pub next door."

"Is that why you're gonna move into that caravan with him?"

"What's wrong with a caravan Mum? He wants his daughter to get used to me being around and that's the best way of doing it, I've got my own room, I'll be fine. I hope dad's not tryin' to put Alec off in there."

"Well he said he wanted Alec to see what you and the Doctor were like, I could have told him that. Pete says Mickey's done nothing but complain all week."

"Well Mickey can just keep out of it, if he wants that stupid girlfriend of his to stick around, he's going the right way to lose her. I'm gonna have to show her on Sunday that I'm going off with Alec, just let Mickey object in front of her, she'll slap him silly."

"Yeah, he's askin' for trouble with that one. Where did he meet her?"

"How do I know? He'd have been better taking up with that new female junior doctor Owen took on a while back, I think her name's Martha. I caught her a few times giving him the eye during mission briefings."

"Well you should give her a nudge then, it won't take much the way things are going, I swear he's only going out with her 'cos he's scared of her."

Pete and Alec were talking after Alec saw the film of the night the president was assassinated, Alec seeing that for real for the first time. It hadn't been widely broadcast, just that he had died during the invasion at a private residence, it was never revealed it was in the house he was now in.

"How can you bear to live here now?" Alec asked him, rubbing his face and missing his beard which he'd trimmed that morning and Rose had never even said anything about it. Maybe she was saving it for later.

"There was a lot of commotion afterwards, I was trying to get my company back from Cybus Industries, I had a lot of repairs to do, the windows had been smashed by the Cybermen and if not for the fact most of London were running for their lives, I could have lost the house that night. There was a lot of clearing up to do, the police were already here when I got back and they'd taken most of those who had died, including the president himself. I got asked a lot of questions, I can tell you."

"I can imagine. Well, I am still here, my opinion of Rose has not changed, I can see why she took to Kilgrave and to me though I can't recall ever having sideburns. As long as her therapist can assure me Rose is over her ordeal, then I will treat her as she deserves to be treated, as my girlfriend, if that's what she wants."

"Good man, I'm glad to hear it and there will be no objections from me but you've already met her mother."

Pete patted Alec on the back and suggested they went to find Rose and Jackie. Rose was getting nervous, thinking Alec had already packed and left without saying goodbye, she wouldn't blame him if he did. She heard talking in the hallway and looked up from her soup, not the kind her mother had made earlier and smiled as Alec took a seat beside her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Everything ok Alec?"

"Yes Rose, everything is just fine and I just wanted to say, officially, I am sorry for making you wait for a week before I came to see you, can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, no need to ask, you're forgiven. Bet you wanted to give in though?"

"Yes, I only nearly lasted until Tuesday, it took some fighting not to give in but I was only doing it for your good."

"I know, you had to be certain. So, how about we go out for the day tomorrow then?"

"Yes, I was hoping to suggest we also went out in the evening and maybe stayed in the centre of London, maybe see a play or a film?"

"Yeah, I'd like that, we could look things up after dinner?"

"I'll leave that to you, I will find us some rooms at a hotel near the centre of London."

Jackie was taking it all in, just what she needed - Rose with a boyfriend who was older than she was and who was taking her away.


	30. Chapter 30

Jackie was giving Alec the eye as they all chatted over dinner, Rose wanting to know what he'd thought about the video.

"Weren't you surprised to actually see him?" Rose asked Alec.

"After seeing Carver and Kilgrave?"

"Still, you've met Emmett, you've only heard some of the things about the Doctor."

"I think Alec was a little surprised," Pete declared "but he knew what to expect."

"We can talk about it later Rose, I have a lot of things to ask you."

"I'll tell you anything you want to know Alec but just answer me one thing."

"As I said Rose, later. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and unpack."

"Did you find your room?"

"Yes, I was pointed in the right direction after I left your stepfather but then I realised you would be waiting so I just went to see where it was."

"Do you need any help?" Rose smiled as Alec pulled the chair back for her.

"No, I'm fine, really. I will come and find you and while you wait, why don't you find us somewhere to go tomorrow?"

"Yeah, ok, I'll be in the conservatory, just ask where it is."

Pete and Jackie just looked at each other as they left arm in arm.

"So he didn't run then?"

"No Jaks, he didn't. I'm satisfied he won't be leaving any time soon. Maybe now Rose will finally settle down."

"I hope you're right Pete, she's been through enough, then the kidnapping, he'd better not upset her."

Out in the hallway, Rose and Alec were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't be long will you Alec?"

"I will try not to be and I really am sorry Rose, for making you wait."

"Aw, it's ok, see ya in a bit then?"

She reached up and kissed his cheek but he caught her and kissed her. He went off to the room he had been given and started unpacking his shirts, hoping they weren't too creased but he expected if he asked, they would be ironed by morning. How could Rose ever want to leave this place and go stay in a caravan with him and his daughter, whom she didn't even know and had only known him for a week? That was it though, she had just accepted him, no questions asked and had accepted that his daughter should still visit him.

After all she had been through, she wasn't demanding his or anyone else's attention, in fact she just wanted to be left alone despite her saying she wanted him to arrive early but what if he had done? Would it have only made things worse between them? He knew he had made the right decision making them both wait those few days instead of giving in on Tuesday when he had been tempted, it would have done neither of them any good.

He finished unpacking and bumped into Jackie, who despite having a nanny, had been to check on her young son.

"You have a fine son there Jackie, did your husband tell you I let him win on the racetrack earlier?"

"No, he never said anything but thanks all the same, he seems to like you though and if you let him win, he'd tell you, you must have been good at covering it up."

"It was no problem, I used to play video games with my DS's older son. It was his best friend who died last year and he went to stay with his aunt and cousin when it was over but then they moved back to the family home a few weeks ago and I have been going to check on him."

He didn't want to say that it was then when Ellie had suggested he moved into her loft.

"I hope you're not gonna let Rose down."

"I have no intentions of letting her down, I care very much about her."

"Good, then you'd best go tell her 'cos she's been driving me mad all week, talking about ya."

"She said she would be in the conservatory."

"She spends a lot of time in there, Pete had it built so she could sit in it to think about when she used to go travelling the stars, in the other universe. What did you really think when you saw her and the Doctor together?"

"That he was a very lucky man to have her travelling with him and he should have done something about it. I don't intend keeping her guessing if I care about her or not."

"Have you even told her yet?"

"I did bring it up earlier but that is why I am going to find her now. I hope you do not mind me taking her off tomorrow?"

"I half expected it but no sneaking around while you're here, I expect you to behave in my house, at least until you tell Rose how you feel about her. Then it's up to her, though I always discouraged her from sneaking her boyfriends into her room, she thinks I never knew when Mickey used to stay late. Don't worry about him though, she's been over him a long time, since before we came here. He still got in the way of her and the Doctor though, even when he wasn't around but she'll have to tell you about that, it's not up to me to tell."

"I will let her tell me herself, I won't ask her about it. Now I should go and find her."

Jackie gave him directions to the conservatory as he followed her down the stairs and she went off to watch something on TV. He found Rose, it was now getting dark outside and she was sat on a wicker chair, just the blue and white fairy lights surrounding the windows. She looked up from her pad where she had been looking at hotels after deciding she wanted to see a film and seeing what time it was showing.

"Hi, thought you'd got yourself lost."

"No, I was talking to your mother, she gave me the no sneaking around lecture."

"Trust her, sorry about that."

"No apology needed, I may have deserved it."

He sat beside her and after she put down her pad on the wicker and glass table, he took her hand.

"I just wanted to say, how much I care about you Rose. I wanted to give in the other day and come up and see you, it took everything I had to stay where I was."

"I know Alec and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to go down and find you but you're here now, that's all that matters. Did you think I never noticed your new haircut?"

She got up and went to sit on his lap, putting her arms around him, ruffling his newly cut hair.

"Don't forget the beard."

She leaned down, his arms now around her and pulling her close. She touched his cheek then his beard.

"I've not seen you with it any thicker but I'll take your word that you've just trimmed it again."

After they had kissed for a while, Alec asked if she had found somewhere to go the following day.

"Yeah, I want to go see a film, it starts at either six or eight in the evening, we can eat before or after."

"What about hotels?"

She leaned over to get the pad and turned the screen back on.

"There's one just a few minutes away, they have rooms."

"Then make a booking, I will pay when we get there."

"One room or two?" she teased, touching his cheek again.

"That is up to you entirely. Why not wait until morning to decide?"

"I thought you'd had the no sneaking around lecture from my mother?"

He took the pad from her, placing it on the chair she had been sitting on then put both his arms around her.

"Do I look like the kind of man who takes notice of someone's mother?"

After another hour or so, Rose turned off the pad and getting up, pulled Alec up with her and he grabbed her waist.

"So which room were you put in then?" she asked.

"A corner one?"

Rose smiled and leaving the pad, they walked out arm in arm to see Pete just coming out of his study.

"Working late Dad?"

"Seems you need another press release, unless you want your name linked with Emmett Carver?"

"No, he's not Alec," she smiled, squeezing Alec's hand, Pete watching with interest.

He just hoped Alec would take no notice of Jackie's no sneaking around policy, not that Rose had ever invited a man to stay before. He'd been surprised that Alec hadn't taken up the offer to stay last weekend though but it would have distracted Rose from seeing her therapist. He'd received the preliminary report from Marsha, who was quite pleased that Rose had seemed to shake off her ordeal and yet not gone off the idea of seeing Alec again.

"So are you two going to heed your mother's advice Rose?" Pete asked as they headed for the stairs.

"For now, we're gonna stay out tomorrow night, Alec's taking me to see a film, we're gonna book somewhere in the morning before we set off."

"Then wherever you decide to stay, just charge it to Vitex, my treat. Get one of the staff to take you into town and someone will pick you up on Sunday morning. Don't forget your mother invited Jake and Mickey for Sunday lunch."

They had reached the top of the stairs and Rose turned to Pete.

"Thanks Dad, goodnight then."

She gave him a hug and then Pete held his hand out to Alec.

"Look after her Alec."

"I will."

Pete went off to check for the last time on Tony and Alec led Rose around the corner, stopping outside the first door.

"So this is your room then?" Rose teased him.

"You have never been in before?"

"No, when we first arrived here, I was given the room I'm in now."

"Which is?"

"Just across there, come and see. It's where I heard the Doctor calling me through the void, I never wanted to move out after that."

"You expect to hear from him again then?" Alec asked, putting his arms around her waist, nudging her to put her arms around his neck.

"I can but hope but I think by now, he may have regenerated again, it's been a while."

"So he does not stay very long in one regeneration?"

"No and he may not want to be reminded of the past, I was lucky he wanted me to stay the last time."

"Your stepfather said you had seen him change, it must have been a strange sight?"

"You could say that, I thought it was a trick and demanded he changed back. Are you gonna walk me to my door then and kiss me goodnight?"

"I was hoping you would ask that. After you."

They walked the short distance and Rose opened her room door.

"Well come in then, don't let my mother catch us kissing out here though I think she almost caught us when you arrived."

"I'm sure she did. I will come in but just to kiss you goodnight though."

"I'm disappointed now."

"Then by morning, you should decide how many rooms you are going to book."

"I've already decided."

"Then are you going to tell me?" he asked, kissing her cheek then her neck.

"What do you think?"

She pushed him up against the half open door, making it close and going for his shirt buttons.

"Do you want to talk about this Rose?"

She shook her head and carried on, pulling the shirt out of his trousers.

"Then don't say I never gave you a choice."

Rose reached to his shoulders, pulling at the shirt but Alec went for the hem of her t-shirt. Before either of then knew it, Alec was unfastening her bra as she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt cuffs, the shirt hanging down over his arms as they tried to continue kissing. The shirt fell onto the floor and Alec went to pull her t-shirt over her head but she grabbed his hand.

"Sorry, I got carried away."

"It's fine Rose, it was just as much my fault as it was yours. Here, let me fasten the clasp again," he offered.

"I'm gonna keep doing this you know?" she apologised, pulling her t-shirt back down as he squinted to fasten the tiny clasp, knowing he hadn't had as much trouble unfastening it one-handed, something he'd not forgotten how to do after so long.

She turned around and smiled at him. "I'm really sorry Alec, it's just, well I thought I was over it."

"Rose, no need to worry about it, it was very pleasant, far more than I expected."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Just let's take it easy eh? If you feel like getting carried away again, you will get no objections from me, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks. Do you want me to fasten your shirt?"

"You seemed to have enjoyed taking it off love. I had best fasten it before I leave, in case your mother catches me leaving your room."

"Yeah. Can I come and wake you in the morning, or you could come and wake me?"

"Yes, I would like that very much and I don't want you thinking you are going to put me off either. I know what you went through and I also know you were trying to fool your therapist into thinking you were over it."

"I thought I was, honestly."

He finished fastening most of the buttons of his shirt, Rose just being able to see some of his chest hair and could kick herself for not raking her fingers through it while he had his shirt off. She had only glanced at him as the shirt buttons had come undone and wished now she had paid closer attention to detail, like how fit he was despite only recently getting over major surgery. He held his arms out and folded them around her, Rose laying her head on the partly opened shirt.

"I'll say goodnight then and if you want to book two rooms tomorrow night, then fine but if you want to share and you get scared again, I will go down and book another room or sleep on the chair."

She looked up at him. Why was he putting up with her?

"I'll be ok, I may panic a bit but there's no need for you to do either, I'm really sorry Alec."

She reached up and they kissed. "Maybe I was just getting used to being on my own again and now I realise I do want to be with you but I'm scared Alec."

"There is no need to be scared of me Rose, I will take care of you, if you want me to?"

She nudged further into his arms and let him hold her tightly. "Come and wake me in the morning?"

He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "It will be my pleasure as long as your mother does not catch me leaving now or knocking on your door in the morning."

"She's never up before eight and her bark is worse than her bite and besides, my door isn't locked, Pete doesn't allow it, after what happened here. Just come in when you wake up."

"As long as you don't scream the place down."

"I won't promise. What time do you normally wake up?"

He stopped running his fingers through her hair and kissing along her neck.

"Early?"

Rose smiled as he continued what he was doing. If she wasn't very careful, she would drive the only man she had cared about since being here away. Alec looked up, wanting to tell her that until a very short time ago, he used to wake in the middle of the night after having the nightmare of drowning while pulling Pippa out of the river but he didn't have them now and he would have liked to think it was because he had met Rose but they had stopped when he'd somehow survived his operation.

Now he knew why he'd survived, it was because Rose was still scared after what she had been through and she was now depending on him to get her through it and he wanted to prove to her he wasn't going to take advantage of her like Kilgrave had done.

"I will set the alarm then. Goodnight Rose."

"Night Alec, I promise I'll be ok tomorrow night."

"You were just nervous when you ran out of my shirt buttons."

He gave her one last kiss then opened the door, checking Jackie wasn't around. Rose stood in the doorway as he reached his room and he waved back at her. She closed her door and went into her bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Why had she let herself get carried away only to stop him as he was about to see her breasts and take off her t-shirt? The memories of what Kilgrave used to make her do came flooding back and she felt a tear in her eyes.

She had to get over this or she could never have a normal relationship with Alec and now, she wanted that more than anything, he was just who she had been waiting for all this time and unlike Kilgrave, he was prepared to wait for her. Just how long, she didn't know and she just hoped he wouldn't get tired of waiting.

When Alec had got back to his room after finding the bathroom, he changed into the sleep shorts he'd picked up while he was clothes shopping and the white t-shirt he'd bought for the occasion. He got into bed after setting his alarm for seven hoping it wasn't too early for Rose but he was having second thoughts about just walking into her bedroom unannounced and risk her either screaming the place down and her mother bursting in or she would throw him out once and for all.

There again, he could always live in hope that he'd given her the final push to get over Kilgrave and the Doctor and she would be all over him, like she had been earlier, which had been very nice to say the least. He closed his eyes, recalling almost seeing her breasts before she had tried to turn away from him, the brief glance he'd had made him realise how much he missed having female company. Hopefully, he'd get a better look in the morning, if she was still laid in bed in what he hoped had pink satin sheets and she was wearing a pink clingy silky nightdress that didn't hide much either at the front or the back.

All week he had laid awake, wondering what it would be like to wake up with her and now, he had almost got his wish, she had asked him to go wake her up and not bother knocking on her door but he was dead meat if her mother caught him. Maybe they should have left it until the following night but he really wanted to get a closer look at what he'd narrowly missed out on earlier and he was sure Rose had liked what she had seen after getting his shirt off.

After Pete had left Alec and Rose in the hallway, suspecting Alec would defy Rose's mother or Rose would defy her, Jackie had been sat in bed reading while she had been waiting for him.

"I hope you made sure Alec went to his own room Pete?"

"Oh leave them be Jaks, Rose is happier than she's been since she arrived here, don't spoil it for her eh? Trust me, Alec only has good intentions towards her."

"Well he'd better, that's all I can say but if I catch him coming out of her room in the morning, I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Then you wonder why they're going off to a hotel tomorrow night?" Pete grinned, getting into bed.

The next morning, Alec was awake long before his alarm was due to go off but it was far too early to risk Rose being awake or at least for him to sneak in and risk getting his face slapped for climbing in beside her while she was still asleep and putting his arm around under her waist and run his fingers of his other hand on her leg, under her nightdress. He lay awake, wondering if she wore anything underneath, his imagination running riot and what he'd do were she not or of if she was wearing the skimpiest of briefs how it wouldn't take too much effort to slide his fingers under the legs of the infuriating garment then slide them…"

He shook his head, hell, was he setting himself up for another heart attack? He'd not had thoughts like that for a long time and Rose was now responsible for them resurfacing. Had he ever had thoughts like that with Tess? By six forty five he was itching to get out of bed, he'd already taken off his t-shirt before going to sleep, he'd been too warm under the duvet and he thought how much warmer it would get under Rose's and then pull down the straps of her nightdress and kiss her delicate breasts he'd not stopped thinking about since he'd woken up.

He shook his head again and slipped on his t-shirt, wondering if he should put on one of the pairs of jeans he'd recently bought or since it wasn't that far, to make a dash for it and get into her room before someone saw him – he had no idea if the staff would be wandering about at that time in the morning or if Tony would be up and around. He quietly opened the door and made his way to the bathroom, wishing his own room had one since Rose appeared to have her own but it probably wasn't practical to give every guest their own.

He delayed as long as he could, he'd already turned off his alarm, his phone still in his room, why would anyone be calling him when it was the weekend and he was on leave? If Daisy did call, he could ring her back. Making dead sure he had the right room, he carefully opened the door.

Rose had been awake for ages as well, she had already been to the bathroom to freshen herself up in anticipation, if she didn't get scared and slap Alec into the middle of next week for getting into bed with her. She had gone to sleep in her pink silky pj's but after getting up, had looked at herself in the mirror and gone through her underwear drawer and found a pair of pink silky knickers and the very revealing nightdress she'd bought to cheer herself up and hesitating for a moment, took her pyjama top off and put the nightdress on. Feeling how good it felt, she put the matching knickers on and surveyed herself in the mirror again.

She was feeling a little better than yesterday, maybe it had been nerves after all and now, she climbed back into bed and waited for Alec to sneak in. It was already light outside but the room was bathed in a pink and blue light from the curtains and the décor as she lay back on her pillow and closed her eyes. She felt herself feeling giddy at the thought of Alec climbing in quietly beside her, thinking she was asleep and than feeling his hands on her, wondering if he would dare try to wake her by kissing her almost exposed breasts and running his fingers under the hem of her silky just above the knee nightdress then with his other hand, pull down the straps and finally climb on top of her.

"Hell, where had that thought come from?" she wondered, as she glanced at the clock beside her bed, it was almost seven, what was taking him so long? Her mother wouldn't be up yet, Pete might be but he wouldn't say anything to discourage Alec except to warn him once again about her mother but that wouldn't put him off, if last night was anything to go by. She wished now she had let him continue, he was not Kilgrave, she had to carve that into her brain and if she wanted him to stay, she had to accept that and the fact Alec was very keen on her, despite her being forced to be with Kilgrave.

Her heart was beating fast and she wondered if he had chickened out but she heard a faint sound from the door as the doorknob clicked and then she heard it click again and could tell he had entered her room. She lay half on her side, making the nightdress ride up slightly and the top pull down, exposing even more of her breasts and she thought she was going to burst if he didn't hurry up and get in bed with her.

Alec had hesitated for a few seconds outside Rose's door – did he go in or not? If he didn't, he could always say later he didn't want to wake her but if he did go in, there would be no turning back, she would expect to share a room with him tonight and hopefully when they got back to Broadchurch but not in his chalet, Rose would get her wish for him to stay in the room at the pub with her when he walked her back at night and he would gladly do so.

He turned the doorknob, his heart seemed to be beating loud enough to wake the whole house, let alone her mother, whom he imagined could hear a pin drop half a mile away and would certainly hear the click it made. He pushed the door open wide enough to slip through, all the things he'd been thinking about earlier rushing through his mind, wanting to do them all at once. He closed the door behind him and since he'd elected to stay bare footed, crept over to her bed.

He stared at her with her blonde hair fanned out on the pink pillowcase, there was no thick duvet as had been on his bed, just a pink floral sheet and a red counterpane half covering her body, her left breast almost out of the top of the nightdress, as though she was not wearing anything and he knew right then he had fallen for her in the biggest way imaginable and he would win her over, help her come to terms with what had happened to her and prove his love for her.

As he pulled back the bedclothes carefully, he could see her leg, the nightdress haven ridden up further as she had at the last second as he'd closed the door pulled it up, perhaps a little too much but she remained with her eyes closed as he took off his white t-shirt and leaned over to kiss her neck.

"Rose," he whispered in her ear, tucking a strand of her hair back and kissing it gently.

"Mmm, Alec? Hi."

"Good morning my fair Rose, did I wake you?"

"Mmm but it was nice, good morning to you too Alec."

She reached out her hand to touch his chest, just falling short of the slight scar he still had.

"Does it bother you?" she asked as he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"No love, it does not bother me. Have I told you how beautiful you look this morning?"

Rose shook her head and took her hand back, now leaning on one arm and giving Alec an extremely good look at what he had been dreaming of touching earlier.

He pulled the bedclothes over himself slightly and leaned over her, Rose turning onto her back as he pulled the strap of her nightdress down over her shoulder and smiling at her, placed a kiss there. Rose ruffled his hair with one hand and touched the waistband of his shorts with the other.

"Don't be afraid Rose, I am not going to force you to do anything that you feel uncomfortable doing or you don't want me to do to you."

"I know you wouldn't hurt me Alec. I want this with you."

Now leaning on one arm, he traced the strap on her other shoulder with his finger and pulled it down, staring at her pale pink delicate breasts and leaned further down, moving his hand onto one of them gently as Rose put her hand on the small of his back.

"May I?" he asked.

Rose nodded and he touched the breast he was holding with his fingers and working the top of the nightdress down, revealing her full beauty and placed a light kiss on the other one. Half expecting her to scream for him to go away, he explored more of her exposed skin and somehow without falling over, he placed his other hand on her hip as Rose freed her other hand and put it on his chest.

"Alec, you will be patient with me, won't you?"

"Of course I will love, there is no need to worry, I am not going anywhere."

He continued kissing both her breasts, Rose's hand remaining on his back but as he moved to lean directly over her, placing his leg at the other side of her, her hand slipped further down and keeping his balance somehow, he took her hand and tried to get her to put it down the back of his shorts but she pulled away.

"It's ok Rose, shush, don't panic."

He moved his leg back and turned onto his side, watching her, her breasts still exposed as she still lay on her back.

"Why are you being so patient with me Alec?" she asked him, pulling up her nightdress straps, much to Alec's disappointment but he'd had more than his fair share of kissing them repeatedly.

He touched her shoulder gently and pulled her towards him.

"Come here Rose, come and lie on me eh? You want to know why I am patient being with you and willing to take this as slowly as you want?"

Rose nodded and put her hand on his chest, Alec taking advantage and putting one arm around her waist, pulling her closer and tempted to place the other one on her rear.

"Because I am falling for you, Rose Tyler and I will be right here, no matter how long it may take for you to feel the same way about me. I would be honoured if you would consider being my girlfriend?"

Rose felt a tear in the corner of her eye. "I really don't deserve you Alec. I would love to be your girlfriend, if you'll have me as such."

"Aye, I would be indeed honoured," he answered her, stroking her arm.

Rose grabbed his hand, putting it where he wanted it in the first place and half climbed on top of him and freeing her other hand, pulled one of the straps back down, so she touched his chest, making him smile. It may take him a while but she was beginning to trust him and he didn't intend screwing it up.


	31. Chapter 31

They had spent the best part of an hour just kissing and Alec not daring to upset Rose, now she had just agreed to be his girlfriend and only allowed himself to keep his hands where she wanted.

"You'll have to sneak back to your room soon, don't let my mum catch you."

"I don't have that far to go, maybe she won't notice me."

Rose moved onto her side, pulling the straps of her nightdress up, as if Alec hadn't already felt her breasts on his chest but she wasn't ready for him to actually see them close up just yet.

"You don't have to be so shy Rose, you just laid on me for almost an hour. I should go and get dressed."

He reached to retrieve his t-shirt from where it had fallen as she reached for his shoulder. He leaned back and pulled her closer.

"You are trying to get me caught Rose, do you want your mother to throw me out?"

"Aw, she won't do that and we're stopping out tonight anyway, aren't we?"

"Yes, so how many rooms did you say you were booking?"

He pulled her over and she giggled as her nightdress strap came down.

"Oops."

"Never apologise for that Rose, I know that you were probably made to parade in front of your captor."

"Yeah, I'd rather not think about that, thanks. It's going to take some getting used to Alec, I don't mind you catching a glimpse now and then, by accident."

"Well I hope you a lot more 'accidents' then eh? You don't seem to object to seeing me without my t-shirt, since you are delaying me putting it back on. Do you want to check if the coast is clear for me?" he asked as he managed to reach his t-shirt.

"Take your time puttin' that on."

"See what I mean? Enjoying your morning entertainment?"

Rose nodded as she tucked her legs under her and he gathered the t-shirt to put his arms in it, then she watched as one arm then the other went in and he pulled it slowly over his head and slowly down over his chest. Rose felt a shiver down her back, how dare he put his t-shirt on so sexily when she was afraid of doing anything about it? That was the problem though, he looked like Kilgrave, apart from the scar on his chest and now, Kilgrave's legacy was she would always think of him while looking at Alec, unless she could somehow get him out of her head.

"Alec, if you do that every morning, stuff getting my own room."

Alec smiled back at her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"If that's what you want Rose, then I am more than willing to oblige. I will see you downstairs, do you have breakfast in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, luckily mum doesn't make us eat it in the dining room, neither does she cook it, thankfully. She'd made this weird soup for lunch yesterday, I can still taste it."

He leaned forward and kissed her neck, daring to move one of her straps and kissing her shoulder. Rose ruffled his hair and smiled.

"I can definitely go for this every morning. I didn't feel that good yesterday, even before my mum's soup but I feel better today, I think I was a bit nervous about you arriving."

"Are we being honest with each other?"

Rose nodded as he continued.

"When I made a stop, I was almost tempted to take the next motorway exit and turn around. You are not the only one who has been nervous Rose."

"I guess we both got over it then? I'm glad you didn't change your mind. We still have a lot to talk about."

"We have plenty of time love, I should really go now, I think I just heard your brother out there."

"Dad will have been taking him downstairs, his nanny has the weekends off. Now's your chance before mum gets up."

"Then I go reluctantly. Perhaps she has her doubts about me and my intentions towards you?"

"Well tomorrow night, she'd better have made her mind up about you, hadn't she?"

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He got up and walked to the door.

"See you at breakfast then I will pack a few things for tonight."

"Put them in with mine, no sense in taking two bags, just bring your things in before we go out. Do you want to call the hotel? If I say it's for Rose Tyler, reporters will be camping outside, they'd love to see me with Emmett Carver."

"Well if they see you with me, they may still think it is him, unless your stepfather's story has reached the dailies?"

"They usually take notice of him, they know he can put them out of business if he wants to. If you book it in your name, I'll get dad to have the bill paid before we leave."

He pulled her off the bed, Rose trying to pull up her strap on her wet shoulder then he put his arms around her waist.

"I will call then but I would have thought you would be used to it, having your name associated with men all the time. Just as long as they get my name right and not mixed with Carver's."

"Well you'd better get used to it Alec, now they have something to write a story about."

"So your stepfather is not revealing you were kidnapped?"

"He didn't think it was a good idea, not with it being over in New York."

She suddenly became aware of voices out in the hallway.

"Stay here, my mum's on the prowl."

She opened the door slightly to see her mother talking with one of the staff.

"Which room did you put my daughter's friend in then?"

"The one on the corner Mrs Tyler, is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is a problem, he never answered when I knocked."

"What's wrong Mum?" Rose asked, trying to sound innocent and forgetting she was in the nightdress, not her pyjamas.

"Have you seen him this morning?"

"Why?"

"Just answer me Rose, he'd better not be in your room."

"Oh come on Mum, he just got here last night, leave him alone will ya? He's probably in the bathroom or he's downstairs."

"We'll he'd better be there when I get downstairs or have a good excuse. What you doing dressed like that?"

"Like what?" She looked down at her nightdress. "Oh, thought I'd have a change."

Her mother shook her head and went back to her room. She turned back to Alec.

"You have ten minutes at most to either come out of the bathroom or be downstairs, your choice."

He kissed her cheek and headed for his room. Rose got herself dressed and retrieved a weekend case and then realising she was hungry, went downstairs but Alec wasn't there and neither was her mother. Alec had hurriedly put on another t-shirt, his jeans, socks and picked up his toiletries bag and headed for the bathroom but came out as Jackie chose that moment to come back out of her bedroom.

"Oh, so that's where you've been, what took you so long?"

"Were you wanting to use the bathroom?"

"No, we have our own but I knocked on your door."

"I was having a shower."

"Without wetting your hair?"

"It dries quickly, I should go find Rose."

"I've got my eye on you."

"I can assure you, you have nothing to worry about, I will take great care of your daughter. She has agreed to be my girlfriend."

"Well I'm glad you got that settled, you have no idea what's she's been like since she came back you know. She's been driving me crazy."

"Well she admitted she has been nervous over my arrival, I was just the same."

"Well it's a good thing you never changed your mind."

He was afraid to tell her he almost did. Tony was asking Rose all kinds of questions when Alec entered the kitchen.

"Alec, will you come and watch football with us in the morning?" Tony asked him.

"Sure Tony, if your sister wants to come?"

"Yeah, we can all go, it's just the locals, you don't need tickets. Why don't we give you a morning off Dad?"

"Will you both be back in time? It starts at eleven."

"Well if we get picked up after breakfast, we'll be back, won't we Alec?"

Alec was making the hotel reservation and was waiting for someone to answer the phone.

"You could have done it online Alec."

"I do not trust internet bookings. Ah, yes, I want to make a reservation for one night, in the name of Hardy."

He just got away with saying he wanted one room when Jackie walked into the kitchen.

"You two still going off then?" she asked Rose, as Alec had his breakfast put in front of him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?"

"Your mother seems to think you had changed your mind. I already told her you have agreed to be my girlfriend."

"That's great Rose, isn't that good news Jackie?" Pete asked.

"Rose has got a boyfriend!" Tony chanted, getting him a scowl from his mother.

"You eat your breakfast Tony."

When they had finished eating, Rose said Alec should bring his things to her room. As he knocked on her door though, he made sure Jackie wasn't around.

"Come in Alec, don't mind my mum, she'll get over the initial shock, now you've told her anyway."

"There seemed no point in hiding the fact. Let me take that for you." He fastened the weekend case and put it by the door. "Have you arranged for us to get into the centre of London?"

"Yeah, what time can we book into the hotel?"

"Any time you wish, we can book in and then you can show me around."

Rose reached up to kiss him just as there was a knock on the door.

"If that is your mother, you will be going on your own."

"Aw, don't worry, you're dressed this time."

"Don't joke about it Rose."

Rose opened the door, relieved it was one of the maids.

"Excuse me Miss Rose, your stepfather wanted to know when you wanted a car to take you into town."

"Oh, make it an hour and have someone come for my case."

"What about Mr Hardy's things?"

"We're putting it in one case but don't tell my stepfather that in front of my mother or I won't hear the end of it."

"Of course not Miss Rose."

Rose closed the door and smiled at Alec.

"Stop grinning you. Good thing it wasn't my mother, she would have barged her way in. Then we'd have had some explaining to do."

"I said I had already told her you agreed to be my girlfriend."

"Don't go thinking that would stop her. Have you heard anything back from Detective Beckett?"

"Not since a few days ago, I expect the leads have gone cold and they are going to leave it to Carver to sort out. He seems keen on getting to the bottom of it. I doubt he was pleased about seeing his name in the paper alongside yours."

"Well it will be in the newspapers now that I wasn't seen with him and the person who wrote it will have to admit they got it wrong. Have you been in contact with him anyway?"

"No, should I have been?" he asked, putting his arms around her and going for her neck.

It had been unexpected, Alec was hoping she would begin to relax around him and not get scared every time he made a move. Rose knew she had to get over it, that Alec wasn't like Kilgrave, he didn't demand she got undressed in front of him or make any first moves. She leaned her head into his shoulder and put her arms around his slim waist. She wondered how he kept himself in good shape considering he'd been ill up until recently.

"Let's just forget about it Alec, we have a day out to look forward to. No going near the river then?"

"Rose, I see the river every day when I come out of my chalet, as long as I do not go on the water, I can live with it. I was never like that, before the incident. Maybe you can help me get over it eh?"

"Yeah, if I go in the sea when we get to Broadchurch, maybe you can take your shoes off and walk in the water with me?"

"For you, I will try. Did you get a look at the morning papers?"

"No, mum was hogging them, seeing what Pete had put in about me."

"I caught a glimpse, he put something like you have met Carver briefly while he was visiting New York and the meeting had been taken out of context. I believe the reason for him being there was he was included in your talks to promote Torchwood's willingness to work with the police."

"Good, now when we're seen out today, no-one will bother me. I think Pete mentioned he may call Castle on Monday and get an update as to what's going on over there. Do you want to take my case downstairs? You could take your own holdall if you wanted?"

"You don't want to unpack my shorts or are you afraid I may unpack your underwear?" he smiled, kissing her neck one last time.

"I don't mind you seeing my underwear, I'm just a bit reluctant to let you see me in it, Kilgrave used to make me try everything on."

"I'm really sorry for what you had to go through Rose, just tell me if you are uncomfortable with anything."

"You'll be the first to know but I'll try and get over it. I was thinking, maybe Pete would agree to me seeing a hypnotist, so that when I'm with you, I'll get over what Kilgrave made me go through."

"You could ask him but maybe he does not want you discussing it with anyone else, since it involves Torchwood."

"I'll ask him before we leave for Broadchurch then. Can't I go to Portsmouth with you?"

"It's best you don't get involved with it Rose, I do not want your name dragging into it love, if Claire sees you there, she may start to spread a few more of her lies and I don't want that."

"Ok, if you think it's for the best, one more day won't make a difference. You are staying Sunday night?"

"Yes I am and not in the guest room hopefully?"

Alec picked up her case and they went downstairs, Tony running towards them.

"Are you going out Rose?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in the morning. We have football to go to, remember and Mickey's coming for lunch and so is Jake."

"Is Mickey's girlfriend coming? I don't like her."

"You and me both but Mickey seems to like her, just stay out of her way like I do, yeah?"

Tony nodded and gave her a hug. "Bring me something back?"

One of the male staff interrupted them.

"Your car is ready when you are Miss Rose, if you are ready to leave?"

"Yeah Steve, you can put my case in the back, we'll be out after I say goodbye to my mum."

"I will wait in the car Rose," Alec told her, fastening his jacket, Rose noticing it wasn't his suit jacket but a blue and grey one and he'd put his red jumper on with a red t-shirt underneath, the weather still wasn't that warm.

Rose had elected to wear her black trousers and a cream top and had brought a black velvet jacket down with her but she couldn't help thinking the trousers felt a little tighter than normal. Maybe she was just eating too much. With Alec waking her up earlier, she'd not had time to notice that she didn't feel as bad as she had the last few days, maybe her nervousness was wearing off. She also noted how jeans seemed to suit Alec, they showed off his bum.

After telling her mother she would be back in the morning and Jackie making a fuss, saying she'd better make her mind up if Alec was actually going to be her boyfriend or not, she joined Alec in the car. He decided since he was being driven, he could sit in the back with Rose. They arrived in front of the hotel Alec had booked, it was just after eleven and he retrieved Rose's case from the driver, who asked what time they wanted collecting in the morning.

Alec then took Rose's hand and walking up the few steps, approached the desk.

"I made a booking for tonight, name of Hardy."

"Yes Sir, room 501, I will get someone to show you the way. How will you be paying?"

"Someone will call to make the payment before we leave in the morning."

The receptionist was looking at Rose, who was looking nervous as she twisted the button on Alec's jacket sleeve. A porter approached them and picked up the small case and took the key from the receptionist, Alec holding back as they walked to the lift.

"If there are reporters outside when we go out, there will be trouble."

"You're playing detective again Alec, relax."

"Easy for you to say, you are used to it."

The porter led the way out of the lift on the fifth floor and through a door, their room being the first. Alec thanked the porter as he opened the door and placed the case just inside the room.

"Anything else I can do for you Sir?" the man asked, waiting for Alec to give him the customary tip.

Rose nudged him as she looked around. Alec went in his jacket pocket and took out his wallet, getting a small note out and handing it to the porter.

"Can you arrange for a bottle of champagne later tonight, say around ten thirty?" Alec asked quietly as Rose went to the window.

"Yes Sir, my pleasure. Should I arrange for some flowers for the lady?"

Alec was definitely out of practise, not that he and Tess had stayed overnight in a posh west-end London hotel at any time during their courtship or marriage.

"Yes, can you get a dozen red roses in an arrangement, so she can take them with her in the morning?"

"Leave it with me Sir."

"Don't put them on the bill, have then charged to my room separately."

The porter nodded and closed the door, hoping he would get to see them out in the morning, he was sure the man who'd just tipped him was with Rose Tyler. Maybe the papers had been wrong about her being in New York with an American detective, this one was definitely Scottish and had been in the news himself twice recently.

Alec then went to join Rose at the window, putting his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head. Rose grabbed his hands and turned around to face him.

"This is more like it. What were you up to just then?"

"Nothing my love, just arranging a little surprise for later when we get back. So where are we going?"

They had decided to go see the early showing of the film Rose had chosen as they'd had a late lunch but it hadn't stopped Rose from getting popcorn and a drink before going into the auditorium and offering to share. Alec was just thankful she had not 'supersized' either of the containers but it hadn't stopped Rose from eating once they had found a restaurant that was still open nearby.

He was relieved she hadn't opted for a fast-food franchise selling chicken and had settled for chicken but served rather more tastefully and at tables without hordes of teenagers throwing things on the floor or even throwing things at each other and leaving without clearing the table nor had there been kids having 'parties' and climbing over the partitions to each other. He was one to talk though, Daisy had liked to pay visits to the franchise when she'd had the opportunity.

"Did you enjoy the film Alec?" Rose was asking him as he was deciding what to order and remembering what Daisy had taught him when they'd met up during one of his rare visits home a few weeks ago.

"Yes but we could have watched it without wearing those glasses for almost two hours."

"You can't watch a 3D film without them, it would look weird. Are you gonna order?"

"Whatever you are having, I will go to the counter though when I went with Tess and Daisy a few weeks ago, someone took the order."

Rose smiled. "Are you sure they worked there? Must have been a new thing they were trying out then. Are we going back to the hotel after we've eaten?"

"It will take us the best part of an hour here, then we have to walk back. I would like us to be back around ten, for the surprise I have arranged."

Rose took his hand. "You didn't have to go to any trouble Alec."

"It was no trouble, I meant for us to make the most of our day out."

It was almost nine thirty when they walked back into the hotel.

"I just want to check my requests have been taken care of. Why don't you sit here and wait?"

Rose nodded while he went to the desk and he was assured the flowers were already delivered to their room and the champagne would be with them at ten thirty.

"Could you make it ten?"

"Yes Sir, of course. I have the bill for the flowers and the champagne has also been put separately, as you asked for. May I just ask, is that Rose Tyler you have with you?"

"Yes but if I find any reporters out front when we leave in the morning, her stepfather will know about it."

As he took her hand and they got in the lift, he wished now he'd ordered some chocolates for her as well but maybe she would think he was overdoing things, for a proper first date, which it was when he thought about it. This time, he'd opted not to kiss her in front of the whole restaurant.

Rose had a surprise of her own though when Alec let them into their room. She'd had the whole day to think about this, about getting undressed down to her underwear in front of Alec and if she didn't get over her fear now, what chance had she of ever getting over it? She had chosen another new nightdress that came with a negligee and while Alec pulled the blinds closed, she got it out of the drawer and held it in front of her, looking into the wardrobe mirror.

"Am I going to get the pleasure of seeing you wearing that?" he asked as he walked towards her.

"Yeah and I'm sorry about this morning, for trying to cover myself up."

"Well I will forgive you but it was unfair while I still had my t-shirt off."

"I'd never have known you'd been ill, you keep yourself fit."

"Well I used to walk a lot and while I was working the Sandbrook case with Miller, I would push her son around in his stroller. I just wanted to clear something up, about those accusations that Miller and I were having an affair."

"Alec, I'm in the news all the time, you've seen what they can do. Don't apologise for something that wasn't true, I believe you and even if by some remote chance it was, it's none of my business, I didn't know you then. Do you want to help me?"

She indicated for him to pull the short zip of her cream top down and he leaned round to catch it, her fingers moving away as he grasped the flimsy material. He let go and she pulled one short sleeve down then the other.

"Do you want to do that in the bathroom?" he asked, trying not to sound disappointed that she still might do.

"No, I have to get over this."

She pulled the garment over her head, shaking her hair as she did, Alec just staring at her as the top landed on the chair and she stood in just her black lacy bra. Then she put her hands on the waistband of her black trousers and began pulling them down slowly, stepping out of them. Alec just wished now he'd delayed the champagne.

"Do you like the flowers I got for you?"

"They're lovely Alec, don't let me go without them in the morning, will you? What else have you arranged?"

"You will find out very shortly. You look beautiful Rose, how could you ever have agreed to be my girlfriend? You could have any man you wanted, you know that."

"I don't want just any man Alec, I've spent all this time here on my own and do ya know what? It's my turn Alec, to choose to be with someone else, the Doctor has gone, probably regenerated and he said himself he has to move on. Well I'm moving on, I've cried over him, I've imagined I see him everywhere I go and I will never forget him but I have to think about myself."

"I know you can't just forget him Rose and I would never ask you to but please, give me a chance to prove I am not him and I am not Kilgrave. Now is your chance to start again Rose, with me, if you'll have me?"

He picked up the delicate lace topped nightdress and offered it to her. She smiled at him and held her arms out for him to let her put it on but then she surprised him by turning around.

"Get my fastener?"

"It will be my pleasure and please Rose, don't be afraid of me eh?"

As the fastener came undone and she pulled both straps off her shoulders, he stood back as she slipped the nightdress over her and let it fall into place, turning back to him as it rested just above her knees. She tossed the bra on top of the blouse then Alec picked up the negligee and held it for her to put her arms into, kissing her neck. She leaned into his shoulder, fingering his jumper then boldly took the hem and began pulling it up, taking his t-shirt with it.

She stopped halfway, Alec thinking she was panicking but she put her hand on his belly, making him smile. As she was about to resume pulling them off, there was a knock on the door.

"Ah, the other surprise I had arranged."

His jumper and t-shirt fell back down and he went to the door, seeing a different porter with a small trolley, on which was an ice bucket with a small bottle of champagne and two champagne glasses.

"Your champagne Sir, may I open it for you?"

Alec gestured for him to come inside then thought this was going to cost him another five pounds but it was for Rose, so what if it did? Her stepfather was paying for the room after all.

The porter opened the bottle, Rose was sitting by the window and Alec was glad she had fastened the tiny button on her negligee and after he gave the man a tip, Alec poured two glasses and took them over to her. Handing her one of the glasses, he took her hand and helped her up.

"To you my love, may I say how beautiful you look? Would you allow me to take a picture of you, to remind me of the occasion?"

"Aw, you don't have to ask. I want one of you, without your jumper on, when I've finished this champagne. I wondered why we didn't go to the bar on our way in. Here, take my glass, I'll open the blinds for a minute."

He enthusiastically took her glass then went to his jacket to retrieve his phone. She was actually willing to pose in her nightwear for him, how lucky was that? When he turned back, she had also taken off the negligee and was standing in front of the patio door.

"Just a second Alec, there is one condition."

"Oh and what might that be?" he asked, find the camera 'App' on his phone.

"That I finish taking off your t-shirt and jumper first."

He put the phone into his jeans pocket and crossed over to her.

"Then who am I to refuse such a request eh? Do you need some help?"

Rose shook her head as she lifted both garments, her fingers brushing his skin as he helped her by lowering his head then tossing them onto the chair. Rose couldn't resist running her fingers down his chest. He took her hand, kissing the back of it.

"Later love, let me take that photo of you."

He was about to take it when she told him to stop, Alec thinking she was backing out but he couldn't believe his luck when she smiled and pulled down one strap then the other of her nightdress, revealing more of her cleavage.

"Now that is just a perfect end to a perfect day out with the woman I love."


	32. Chapter 32

Alec was glad she hadn't heard what he had just said – he still didn't think she was ready just yet to hear him declare his love for her and he wasn't ready for rejection or frightening her away when she had agreed to spend the night with him.

"You look stunning Rose," he told her as she smiled at him, the backdrop of the distant London lights behind her.

"Aw, thanks. Did you just say something else, before that?"

"It was nothing, I was just thinking out loud."

"You called me love."

"Do you object? Is it too much to assume?"

"No, it's fine, I just don't know what I should call you."

"Alec is just fine though I never really liked my name, until the first time you said it. You do not have to give me a pet name."

Rose pulled the straps of her new nightdress up and walked close to him, fingering the buttons on his shirt.

"I hope you're not wearing a t-shirt under that?"

"There is only one way to find out, if you are ready?"

"I have to get over this Alec, you know I have or I never will, I'll be forever reminded of what happened. I think that's what he does, he gets people so scared of him that they can't forget him."

"Then you need help, maybe another few sessions with your therapist, from whom I am wanting to read the reports."

"I asked her to leave some of it out of her report, not just about how I felt about Kilgrave."

"Then tell me how you feel about him, or maybe how you feel about me?" he asked, putting his arms around her.

"I will tell you Alec, I promise, when I sort everything out in my mind. Kilgrave tried to brainwash me, into thinking I was in love with him and it's only my training that kept him from doing that completely but I had to make it look good though. He knew he hadn't worn me down completely but it was enough."

"Rose, it does not matter to me, I know you were just trying to get through it and you did what you had to do, it's over now, just try and forget it and I will help you with that, I promise."

Rose pressed her head further into his shoulders and put her arms around his back.

"Not interested in if I have anything beneath my shirt?"

"I can tell you haven't. I was just being silly."

"It's fine Rose, just take your time eh?"

She moved her arms and took hold of the bottom of his shirt, pulling some of it out. "Well best make a start then?"

As she undid the buttons slowly, she finally got to where the shirt was loose and pulled out one side then the other.

"Finished?"

Rose shook her head, reaching for the cuffs then he pulled the shirt down over his arms after she pulled it open. Reaching around his neck, she pulled him down for a kiss.

"Alec, you're right, let's take this slowly. You could carry me over to the bed."

"Then I will gladly do so," he smiled, catching hold of her and lifting her up.

As he lay beside her, one arm under her and the other holding her hand, he waited for her to make a move, then he realised Kilgrave must have made her do that.

"Rose, you're not feeling uncomfortable with me are you?"

"No, it's fine, I just want to lie with you for a while, can we just do what we did this morning?"

"If it makes you happy, come and lay on me."

Alec thought he was doing quite well as they kissed and she moved a little until they both moved at the same time and she backed off.

"Sorry Alec."

"Don't keep apologising, there is no need, you just have to get used to me."

"I want to, honestly."

"I know love, it's fine, it was bad timing but you can trust me, I would never hurt you. I'll keep my shorts on, why don't you just relax and take those things off?" he asked, touching her rear.

Rose knew she had to at least give him that much or they would get nowhere fast.

"OK, just for a while. Why are you being so calm?"

He wanted to tell her it was because he hated what Kilgrave had done to her, what she had been put through but instead, he helped rid her of her underwear, tossing the skimpy garment onto the floor but then he surprised her by trying to get her onto her back and her letting him. He hovered over her, kissing her neck and Rose with her arms around his then ruffling his hair.

Alec was quite pleased when she finally pushed him on his back again and settled on him but when they woke up, Rose began to panic.

"Hey, it's ok love, you're with me, Alec."

"Oh, sorry, I thought I was back in that apartment with, never mind, I'm here with you now. Morning Alec."

"Good morning Rose, I'm just happy you did not call me Kilgrave. Are you still missing something by any chance?"

"You're not thinking of taking advantage are you?"

"Can you blame me for trying?"

"No, I don't suppose I can. Can I trust you if I let you take off your shorts?"

He wasn't going to turn the opportunity down. "Oh yes Rose, you can trust me."

Rose knew if she didn't get this over with now, she would never get past it and while he seemed contented with what had happened last night, he would grow tired of waiting and she didn't want to risk it but time was passing by and they were due to be picked up after breakfast.

"May we continue this tonight Rose?"

"Mmm, yeah, I'd like that. I should go get dressed."

"No need to leave is there?"

Rose wanted to tell him how Kilgrave used to enjoy watching her but never said anything as she got out of bed and crossed to retrieve her clean underwear. Alec smiled, he'd just got her past what he hoped was the only hurdle of her wanting to be with him. After breakfast, they were collected from in front of the hotel but neither of them saw a lone photographer in the hotel doorway opposite as Alec carried the case and helped Rose into the car, Rose turning to kiss him back after they'd stopped on the steps.

When they got back, Alec was given directions to where Tony liked to go watch football, Tony holding both their hands as they went in and wanting to sit on Alec's lap. While they were still out though, Mickey and his girlfriend had arrived early for Sunday lunch and Jackie caught them talking about Rose.

"What you talking about Rose for?" she asked Sam.

Sam looked at Mickey, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I was just saying, with Rose being away then Mickey went over to New York, well the papers don't tell you everything."

"How would you know? You only look at those trashy magazines. Didn't you read her stepfather's statement?"

"She was on a shopping trip – don't make me laugh and then she was with that American detective."

"She wasn't with an American detective, didn't you read this morning's papers? She was with the detective from that case last year when that boy was killed. The papers got the two detectives mixed up, they look a bit alike. Anyway, they'll be back soon, you can see for yourself."

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it, if you ask me, it was just one of her tricks to get Mickey over there."

"Give it a rest Sam, I didn't go over to see Rose and Detective Carver was there but Rose was never interested in him and she's not interested in getting me back, trust me."

Jackie shook her head and went back to the kitchen to supervise lunch but heard Tony come in and knew they were back, maybe she should warn Rose that Sam was going on about her again. Still, she'd soon find out over lunch, she just hoped Alec would find it amusing that Mickey's girlfriend still thought Rose wanted him back.

While Rose, Tony and Alec had been out, she had been talking with Pete and trying to find out what was in the therapist's reports but Pete had said he was sure Rose had left half of it out.

"Oh, she will have done Pete, trust me, she's always been like that, always hiding things. Look at when she went off with the Doctor, months I worried after her, then she went missing for days at a time."

"This is nothing like when Rose went off with the Doctor, she was taken against her will and she had to make the best of it. She could have chosen to be a victim or comply with him and you can't blame her for choosing to deal with it how she did. If she'd chosen to be a victim, we would never have got her back, not the Rose we all love, she would have been changed."

"How do we know she hasn't been changed Pete?"

"Because she's picking up the pieces on her own this time, not like the last few times and she has Alec to help her. Give him a chance Jackie, he can do her a lot of good and she can finally move on."

"Well I hope he does, goodness knows how many times I've had to pick up the pieces."

"We all have Jaks."

Jackie had walked out of the kitchen to see Tony taking off his jacket and handing it to Alec.

"Football was great today Mum."

"Good, now go get changed for lunch. Rose, be warned, Mickey got here early but Sam just wanted a gripe."

"Where are they?"

"In the family room, you might want to go some place else."

Alec smiled at Rose as her mother walked off. Putting his arm around her, Rose leaned into him.

"I swear that Sam is paranoid, why does she keep thinking I want her boyfriend? I was nineteen when I stopped going out with him properly."

"You left him to travel with the Doctor, you told me. She is just insecure."

"She's not the only one but I'm not accusing you of going back to your ex or you really were having an affair with Ellie."

"Perish the thought," Alec smiled, kissing her forehead. "It was Kilgrave who made you paranoid Rose, that's what he intended to do. Don't go letting him win, get over it and prove he's not won. If this girlfriend of Mickey's wants to make something of it, she will have to get through me first, I'll not let her start an argument with you. Now, we just go into your favourite room and wait for lunch to be served and maybe your mother might point her in the right direction and she will see how foolish she is."

Her mother just happened to be coming down the stairs.

"Mum, we'll be in the conservatory until lunch, maybe you can let Mickey and Sam know?"

"What are you up to Rose?"

"What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"You think I don't know you?"

Rose just smiled and took Alec's arm.

"If I see her, I'll tell her, I hope she doesn't catch you two snoggin' like you were when he arrived."

Rose led him into the conservatory and closed the door, pulling the slatted wooden blinds over, Alec thinking they looked just like ones in his chalet but these would be more expensive. She turned and put her arms around him.

"What did your mother infer back then?" he asked her. "Are you always causing trouble?"

"Nah, don't worry, I was just tryin' to prove to snooty Sam she can keep Mickey. He's a friend but after the stunt he pulled I'm not so sure."

"Ah, the telling your mother about me kissing you in the restaurant?"

"Lucky guess, did Pete tell you?"

"Miller inferred but someone may have mentioned it, was it you?"

Rose was too busy fingering his buttons on his new t-shirt he'd chosen to wear.

"Not here Rose, someone may still come in."

She looked up and smiled. "That was the idea and it would be even better if it happened to be Sam."

"Your mother is right, you are being very sneaky Rose."

"That's my middle name. Now, why don't we look like we're busy, just in case?"

"How can I refuse?"

It was a shame Jackie never bothered going to find Mickey and Sam, she got waylaid by Tony on his way down the stairs.

"Mummy, Alec's really cool, for a policeman."

"Is he now?"

"Yeah, he carried me on his shoulders when our team won. I wanted to go get something to eat but he said wait for lunch."

"A good thing too, now go tell your dad it's almost time for lunch."

"Where's Rose?"

"Never you mind about her, she's with Alec."

Jackie didn't want her young son barging in and catching the two of them. They all met twenty minutes later in the dining room, Mickey and Sam sat side by side, Jake next to Mickey, Pete at the head, Jackie and Tony on the other side, leaving Rose to sit next to her brother and Alec opposite Pete. Sam was staring at both Rose and Alec. Rose had enough of her staring.

"Something wrong Sam?"

"Leave it Rose," Alec leaned over and whispered to her, getting him a look from Jackie.

"Don't think I don't know what your game is Rose, getting Mickey over to New York."

"In case you didn't know, Jake and my stepfather were also there."

"Where did you really get to? I don't believe the story that was put out. Are you that American detective then, Alec or whatever your name is?"

"No, I'm not American, that would be whom I believe is my counterpart over in California. Can you not distinguish between accents?"

Rose tried to suppress a giggle, getting a look from her mother.

"Well who does she think she is, questioning where I went? Are you blind or something? Alec and I are involved with each other, you can keep Mickey, sorry Mickey, I don't mean to offend you but have you told your misguided girlfriend how long ago we stopped going out?"

"I've tried Rose, trust me. Sam, get over it or you can forget the whole thing, I'm getting fed-up with you going on about Rose all the time, she doesn't have to explain herself to anyone let alone you."

"Why are you taking her side over mine and most of all why are you talking to me like that? Take me home right now Mickey Smith."

Sam got up, throwing her napkin onto the table, seeing Rose with a smile on her face.

"Don't think you've won Rose."

"I already have Sam, bye, hope I don't see you again for a while. Just out of interest, why did you accept mum's lunch invitation, was it so I could kick your ass again?"

Alec was doing his best not to smile. "Leave it love, she has obviously made her mind up, maybe Mickey has not told her about the night we left New York, when I did this in front of everyone?"

He leaned over, put his arm across to pull her closer and kissed her like he'd done in the restaurant, Jackie gasping as he dared to kiss her daughter in front of her, Jake scrambling to get his phone out as they carried on, Tony was laughing so much he almost fell off his chair, his mother scolding him. Sam flung her chair behind her as she got up, Mickey remaining where he was and Pete had a smug look on his face and was satisfied if Alec dared to kiss Rose in front of her mother, he was ok in his books.

"Mickey, are you taking me home or not?" Sam yelled from the doorway as Rose and Alec finally parted, Rose with a big smile on her face.

"Why don't you get a cab Sam, why spoil Mickey's lunch?" Rose asked her, trying to recover from the shock and avoiding the look her mother was now giving the pair of them.

"Huh, then I might just do that, this is your last chance Mickey."

Mickey carried on finishing the remainder of his almost cold Yorkshire pudding, pouring more gravy on it, which was also not as hot as it had been earlier.

Sam soon realised she was going to be leaving on her own. "I'm really leaving, right now."

"You still here?" Rose asked, taking Alec's hand under the table.

"Don't be daft Sam, sit and finish your lunch," Jackie told her, wiping Tony's face with his napkin.

Sam saw she was no longer the centre of attention and sat back down as the staff came in to start clearing the table. As soon as everyone had eaten their desert, Tony rushed over and sat on Alec's lap.

"Ha, you kissed Rose in front of mum! Are you her boyfriend now?"

"Tony, I think I may have been Rose's boyfriend since we met, what do you think Rose?"

Tony wriggled around and took his sister's hand then took Alec's making them both smile.

"Are you going to be my big brother Alec? It would be so cool, I've always wanted a big brother."

"Hey, are we not good for you Tony?" Jake asked him, trying to sound serious.

"Yeah but you can't be my brother, Alec can, can't you Alec?"

"Well, I can be your friend for now, we can work up to me being your brother, maybe, one day eh Rose?"

Rose didn't know how to answer – that was going to be dependant on a lot of things, her getting over her ordeal with Kilgrave, finally coming to terms that despite her love for the Doctor, she had to make a life for herself here and hoped that if they did ever find a way, he would forgive her and be happy for her but most of all, it depended on Alec himself. She knew he had accepted her past, who she was, where she had come from but was it all too much for him and how long would he be prepared to wait until she could bring herself to be with him properly?

Then there was that nagging feeling still in the back of her mind, why she had been feeling 'off' for a week, since her return. She had tried to pass it off to her mother and Alec that it was just being back and his arrival but it wouldn't fool anyone for long. She knew she couldn't talk to her mother, not now, she had always been able to go to her but not after she had gone off with the Doctor and hidden how she had felt about him. Maybe when she finally got to Broadchurch, she might be able to talk to Ellie.

Everyone went their separate ways, Mickey made his excuses and said he was taking Sam home but Rose caught him as Sam went out to the car.

"Mickey, I'm really sorry about that but she was asking for it."

"Yeah, I know Rose and as for me going over to help find you, it's what we do. We're both trying to make lives for ourselves here and honestly, I thought you never would but I knew if you did, it would never be with me. I think Sam knows it's over now, I'm gonna tell her, she wants me to choose between her and my friends and I can't do that and I know neither you or your mother like her."

"She's insecure, you don't need her Mickey, I know that Martha Jones fancies you, have you seen her in meetings?"

"Stop playing match-maker Rose, I already know. I may make things a bit easier for her."

"You'd best go before Sam lets all the tyres down on your car," Rose nodded towards Mickey's soon to be ex girlfriend, who was standing with her arms folded, waiting for him to unlock the doors.

"Good, then I can get your new bloke to arrest her for wilful damage."

"Get out of here Micks," Rose smiled, giving him a hug to put the finishing touches to his relationship.

As he walked towards the car, remote unlocking it, Rose thought she had best go rescue who was now fully established as her boyfriend from her mother, whom she was sure was going to give Alec, almost the same age as she was, a lecture about showing himself and her daughter up in public.

Alec had been getting the full works, well apart from the customary face-slapping, which even the Doctor had not escaped.

"Well that was quite a display you put on in there, whose benefit was it for then?" Jackie demanded to know as Pete grinned and told Tony they could go watch one of his favourite films.

"Aw but Dad, I want to hear mum telling Alec off for kissing Rose," the boy complained as Pete took his hand and tried to lead him away.

"You go with your dad Tony Tyler, this is not for you to listen to."

"Bye Alec, see you later?" Tony asked him.

"Sure Tony, I am not going until tomorrow morning."

Rose was somewhat relieved to learn that as she walked back in, her mother had obviously been having words with him. She led him to the conservatory but Jackie called him back.

"You never answered my question."

"Leave him Mum, we're not hiding anything, it was just for Sam's benefit and you'll be pleased to know Mickey's breaking up with her, she's a bit of a liability."

"You can say that again but it doesn't get you off the hook Alec, just mind what you get up to in front of Tony, it will be all over the school playground by tomorrow lunch time and Rose has already been in the papers too much since she came back."

"Mum, no-one's gonna take notice of kids larking around in the playground."

"We'll see about that, won't we? It's bad enough they say you were with that detective from wherever, what are they gonna make of this?"

"I can assure you Jackie that no matter who they link Rose's name with, we will make it clear she is with me."

"Well they'd better not find out about that mind-controlling creep who held her for over a week."

"They won't Mum, Pete will never let that be made public, even in New York and if they print something over there, Kate will let us know. Come on Alec, we have things to decide now, about where I'm staying when we get to Broadchurch."

They went off arm in arm, Alec saying it had better be him she was staying with but not until they moved into the caravan.

"Then you stay with me in the pub, you booked a double room, didn't you?"

"Yes and though everyone knows me, we should get away with it, if you want everyone to know that is?"

"I told you, I'm not hiding but you know what the papers have been like this week, can you put up with it?"

"Just watch me, I've been in the news for far worse things than being your latest boyfriend. Let them print stories and photos about us, just as long as they don't mix me up with Carver."

After they had joined everyone for a light meal later, Alec moved his things out of the guest room and packed everything except what he was wearing the next day.

"What time are you leaving?" Rose asked him, her arms around him.

"I will leave around seven, just in case I get caught in any traffic, then I have to get to the court building. I will call you when I get out and hopefully, I will be coming back for you."

"No, if you get out, just book the hotel as planned and I'll get Jake to bring me down, no sense in you coming all the way back here."

"Jake will have to."

"He was gonna take me to Broadchurch."

"You have a good friend there and he made quite a bit of money from Mickey over us."

Rose smiled. "Yeah, he was quite pleased about that. What you said to Tony earlier, you know, him asking if you were gonna be his big brother?"

"Rose, that is something for future discussion eh?"

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go and say goodnight and have an early night, you never know what's gonna happen tomorrow, with that court case, the press will be all over you. I'll start calling you Emmett shall I?"

"That is not funny Rose, I already have an identity crisis."

As they lay together after they had got as close as Rose was comfortable with, Alec still determined that nothing that Kilgrave had made her go through was her fault, they fell asleep, Alec's phone alarm set for six so he could have some breakfast before he left and Rose had argued she was going to see him off.

After she made him some breakfast, it being too early to ask the kitchen staff, they walked out to Alec's car, him putting his luggage in the back. Then he put his arms around her.

"I hope I will see you later?"

"Yeah, so do I and I am gonna go see my therapist this morning, to tell her how the weekend went."

"How did it go?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"How'd ya think?"

"I have to set off now love, I'll see you soon and I will wait for you in Portsmouth but I was planning on driving over to see Daisy. You could come with me?"

"Would you rather I waited until tomorrow anyway? You should see her on your own, before she meets me."

"Aye, do you mind love?"

"No, of course I don't mind, it will be bad enough for her having to share you with me next weekend. Go on before you hit all the morning traffic."

He pulled her into a long lingering kiss just as the gates opened for the newspaper delivery boy, Rose hoping he'd not seen much as he cycled up the drive otherwise it wouldn't be just Tony's school where they would be the topic of conversation.

"Call me later yeah?"

"I promise and please Rose, don't take this the wrong way." He stopped as the paper-boy cycled past them, got off his bike and went to the door.

"What shouldn't I take the wrong way then?"

"I'm in love with you and I know what you have just been through, probably having to constantly tell Kilgrave you love him but he never said it back to you did he?"

Rose waited until the paper-boy said "Hi Rose" and got on his bike, cycling back down the driveway.

"He made me Alec, he made me feel that if I didn't, he'd do something drastic."

"I know, I understand how it was and no matter how long it takes for you to be able to say it back to me, I'll be waiting until you can. Bye Rose, you come down tomorrow as planned."

"Bye Alec, I'll do whatever it takes to be able to say it back to you but right now, it's all too fresh in my mind."

He leaned down to kiss her again then letting go, he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I really have to go. I love you, Rose Tyler."

She watched him drive off and out of the still open gate, then went back inside and picked up the paper from behind the door, just catching a glimpse of her name. Thinking nothing about it, being used to seeing her name in print and so would Alec, now he had declared he loved her, she went back to her room to think about what he had just said. Just after eight, Rose answered a knock on her room door to see her mother standing there, holding out the newspaper.

"Care to explain this?"

She thrust the paper into Rose's hands, Rose trying to take in the headline 'Rose Tyler now seen with the Broadchurch detective – just who exactly is she dating?' and two photos, one of them kissing outside the hotel and the other of him with his hand on her helping her into the car.

"Well, I'm waiting, how do you expect your stepfather to get you out of this one?"


	33. Chapter 33

"It's nothing Mum, at least they got his name right."

"Is that all you can say? How is Alec going to cope seeing himself on the front page of all the tabloids?"

"He's been in them before Mum, he says he can cope with it and I believe him. I'm still going to stay in Broadchurch with him, it will all die down once we both leave London."

"Well I hope you're right Rose, for both your sakes. I think Pete is already onto the PR people. So you're going away again?"

"I'm not going that far Mum, bring Tony down in a few weeks, after Alec's daughter's been to visit."

"What if you don't get on with her? What if he has to choose between the two of you?"

"Well she's old enough to understand that her dad has a new life now. I'm sure she'll be grown-up about it. I'm gonna get ready for my last session with Marsha."

"You decided to go then? If Mickey picks you up, ask him how it went with Sam."

"I don't think he'll want to tell me, I'm the one who caused them to break up."

"Rose, it was doomed when it started, trust me, he's never gonna get over you."

"Well he'd better, lord knows how many times I've told him to and I'm gonna be away for a while, give him a chance without be being around."

Pete gave her a ride to her therapist's office and said he'd send Jake to collect her.

"So are you going down there tomorrow?" he asked while they waited.

"Yeah, if Alec does get finished today, he wants to go see Daisy, before she meets me on Saturday. I can't deny him that."

Rose was told to go in to see Marsha, who had only half been expecting her to turn up.

"Glad you could make it Rose. So, how was your weekend? Not disappointed were you?"

"Just the opposite, I feel much better and when I get to Broadchurch, Alec's got us a caravan for a while then if we can't find somewhere bigger, I'm gonna tell him I'm happy to share his chalet by the river."

"Well your mood has certainly changed since last week. Have you been thinking about Kilgrave?"

"Who?" Rose smiled.

"Well it seems Alec has done you more good than my sessions with you have, maybe he's in the wrong job? Call me if you need to but I'm going to put in my report you seem to have recovered sufficiently enough to start to move on from your ordeal. Well good luck with Alec then."

Rose said goodbye after thanking Marsha and called Jake. While she waited, she picked up a magazine from last week, glad to see she hadn't been in it. When Jake arrived, they made the arrangements to get Rose down to Portsmouth.

"So you're gonna wait for his call, if he has to go back to the court?"

"Yeah, he'll extend his stay in the hotel and wait for me, he doesn't want me near the court."

"I should think not either, you two being in this morning's papers. Has Alec seen it?"

"I've not spoken to him since he left earlier, he said he'd call when he could."

Earlier that morning, Alec had made it to the court in plenty of time and had sat at the concessions stand drinking tea, waiting for Ellie to arrive and to be called inside the courtroom. Ellie had just got there ten minutes before they were due in.

"Alec," she greeted him, sitting opposite. "Have you seen all those reporters out there?"

"No, is it that newsworthy or is there another hearing on today?"

"No, haven't you heard? I got a text from Olly, I've just read it. Seems you and Miss Tyler were seen out on the town yesterday, coming out of a hotel."

"What? Can't we even have a night out now? How did the press know I was even here?"

"Don't be stupid Hardy, they know your involvement with this case, they don't have to be the brain of Britain to know you'd be giving evidence to keep Claire locked up. You know if her solicitor gets hold of this, she may get off? I hope Rose isn't coming down to meet you?"

"Of course not Miller, I want her as far away as possible, I'm not dragging her into this."

"You may not have a choice. Come on, we're being summoned. If she gets off, this is your fault."

After sitting and listening to Claire's defence, Alec thankful the solicitor hadn't realised the hordes of reporters were outside waiting for him, the judge adjourned for lunch and said he would give his deliberation when they resumed. Alec was hoping none of them would go outside. He soon got his phone out and called Rose, who was waiting to hear how things had gone.

"Just waiting to hear what the judge thinks of it but I have bad news, there are loads of reporters outside."

"For what?" Rose asked, hoping he would take it in his stride.

"For me, who do you think Rose? Miller said her nephew warned her there was something about us in the papers this morning."

"I know, my mum found it and I'm sorry Alec, I really am that I couldn't warn you but you would have been driving, then I went to my appointment."

"It's ok love, don't worry, I'll sneak out of a side exit and go behind them. I'll get Miller to distract them."

"Well they should be gone when you get out, Pete's been working on it and if they answer their phones, they'll get the order to move off and leave you alone."

"I know it's always going to be like this Rose," he told her as Ellie came back with two drink cartons and two sandwiches. Ellie was indicating she wanted to talk to Rose.

"Miller wants to talk to you."

"Hello Rose, how are you doing sweetheart?" she asked as she grabbed the phone.

"I'm fine Ellie, I got through all my therapy sessions."

"Good for you. I bet the papers didn't help though, there were a load of reporters here when I arrived, my nephew tipped me off."

"So you haven't actually seen it?"

"No but no doubt Olly will fill me in on the details, something about a couple of incriminating photos."

"Yeah, you could say that, they at least printed it was Alec I was with, I was supposed to have been with Detective Carver last week, when I was in New York."

Ellie laughed, Alec wagging his finger he wanted his phone back, she was hijacking his time talking with Rose. Ellie didn't take the hint.

"Think yourself lucky they only said it was Carver, it could have been much worse, at least Carver is reasonably well known and has a checkable history, unlike someone else we know of."

"How's things with you Ellie?"

"The same, I hope I'm back in time for Tom getting out of school or I'll have to send him a message to go to my sister's. I'll see you when you get there then, your boyfriend wants his phone back."

He gave Ellie that look of his. "Sorry about that Rose. I will look at the papers when I can but don't worry about it, if they said it was me."

"Thanks Alec and good luck, I hope it's over for you there today."

"So do I but if her defence sees I have been photographed outside a hotel with Rose Tyler, Claire will get to know about it and start all her accusations again."

"What accusations Alec?"

"I can't tell you on the phone but it was when we arrested her, she was playing games."

"Don't worry about it then, I don't need to know."

"You will, if it is in the papers. Can you ask your stepfather if he has put the word out for them to back off?"

"Don't worry, he will. You're part of the family now."

He ended the call and turned to Ellie.

"Don't you go saying anything to her."

Ellie shook her head and finished her lunch.

They went back inside the courtroom and listened to the closing arguments of the prosecution and defence, Claire's being that she was unfairly treated, had trusted Alec to keep her safe from her husband and he had let her down. The judge had dismissed that since Alec was off-duty at the time and on medical leave so she had tried to pin the blame entirely on her husband but the judge then ruled she had free will and could have blamed him from the start and not changed her story several times.

Just when Alec thought they were going to get out, the defence called a new witness – DS Tess Henchard. Alec looked up in surprise, no-one had bothered telling him she was being called for the defence.

"DS Henchard, my client states that you only re-opened the case at the request of DI Hardy, your ex husband."

Tess looked surprised and Alec knew this was just as much a surprise to her as it was to him and Ellie.

"New evidence came to light, he had asked me to re-open the case but I refused."

"Then why did you suddenly change your mind? Was it because he had asked you to go back to him?"

There were murmurs around the room.

"No, the defendant presented DI Hardy with the stolen evidence bag containing Pippa Gillespie's pendant, the one she was wearing when she was killed."

"But is it true the evidence was stolen from your car, not DI Hardy's as first stated?"

Tess looked across at Alec and he hoped she wouldn't still resent the truth coming out but it seemed Claire was a common enemy.

"DI Hardy was cleared, back when the case was dismissed. I have since admitted the evidence was taken from my car. There is only one way she could have had it and given it to DI Hardy, she was the one who stole it."

The judge called for order as the murmurings got louder.

"You are excused DS Henchard and might I say Mr Cole, by calling her as a witness for the defence may have proved your client's downfall. Claire Ripley, you are proved to be guilty of aiding and abetting your husband, Lee Ashworth and I can find no grounds to uphold your plea. You will serve the full sentence handed down to you with no further grounds for appeal. The court is dismissed."

Everyone stood as the judge left and Claire looked at Alec and Ellie.

"You've not heard the last from me Alec, nor you Ellie," she shouted as she was led away.

Tess approached the two of them.

"Well that went well," Tess remarked.

"It was a joke, it backfired on her," Alec stated. "Right, I am going to find a hotel then go meet Daisy as arranged. Are you going back to Broadchurch?" he asked Ellie.

"Yeah, you're staying then?"

"I promised her I would meet her before she comes to stay with me this weekend. Tess, I will see you when I collect her."

"I'm surprised you can't wait to get back to your new girlfriend. Don't look at me like that Alec, Daisy's told me everything. Seems your little jaunt to New York paid off then?"

"It's not like that Tess, Rose is still recovering. Don't go talking to the papers, she's been through enough."

"Didn't think I saw this morning's?"

"We are not going to keep it a secret if that's what you are getting at?" he told her as they walked out and he got his phone out of his pocket.

"I should hope not Alec. I'll see you later, nice to see you again Ellie."

Alec went to a quiet corner and called Rose.

"Hey, you're out then?" she asked.

"Yes, it's over, she stays locked up but she only got five years for being an accomplice, she will make trouble when she gets out, trust me."

"Don't worry, Pete won't let her cause a scandal, he'll protect us and Ellie. So, you off to see Daisy then?"

"I pick her up at six. I'm going to the nearest hotel and book in for the night, why don't you come down and wait for me? I'll tell them to expect you shall I?"

Rose did not need a second invitation.

"I'll be down as soon as I can, I'll call Jake now and see if he can come over. I'll go get packed."

"I know you will but don't bring that much."

She ended the call and retrieved Jake's number – he wasn't at all surprised to learn she was going down a day early. They arrived in front of the hotel Alec had rung her back about and Jake was helping her with her luggage.

"You have more here than you took to New York Rose," Jake laughed as a porter came out to help.

"I should think so, I don't know how long I'll be staying here. Thanks Jake, for putting up with me since I got back."

He gave her a hug and walked into the hotel lobby with her.

"I'm fine now Jake, you should get back."

"No, I'm not leaving until Alec gets back, your stepfather's orders."

She was about to say she wouldn't get kidnapped again but since reporters had been after Alec earlier, she decided to leave it. She walked up to the desk, followed by Jake and the porter.

"Hi, my boyfriend should have told you I was arriving, Alec Hardy?"

The receptionist looked at the screen in front of her.

"Yes, room 405, he left the key for you." She took the key and handed it to the porter.

"We should get something to eat Jake, see if we can get a bar snack or we passed that takeaway down the road," Rose said to him as they waited for the lift.

"Thought you'd lost your appetite?"

They arrived on the forth floor and were led down the corridor. The porter stopped outside room 405 and opened the door, putting Rose's luggage just inside, then looking at Jake.

"Oh, he's not staying, well only until my boyfriend gets here."

Jake got a two pound coin out of his pocket and gave it to the porter, Rose remembering Alec handing the porter in the London hotel a five pound note but this was Portsmouth, not London. While they had been still travelling and settling Rose in, Alec had been cornered by his ex wife while waiting for Daisy to get ready.

"Don't have her back late Alec, she has school tomorrow."

"I won't, I have to get back, Rose is arriving in Portsmouth tonight."

"Couldn't wait then? How did that happen so fast anyway? Last week she was in the papers over some American detective, who funnily enough looked a lot like you."

"That was a mistake, she only met him just before we left but her stepfather couldn't say what had happened."

"Daisy thought it was amusing but this morning, really, did you have to get your photo on the front page coming out of a hotel?"

"Yeah Dad, that was a bit embarrassing at school," Daisy joined in as she entered the living room.

"Aye, well that probably will not be the end of it but hopefully her stepfather will keep most of it under control. Ready to go?"

Over their evening meal in what had become his daughter's favourite eating establishment, he asked if she was still going to visit him.

"Yeah, I want to meet her, not everyone gets the chance. I told the girls at school, when they saw your name alongside hers, they didn't believe me."

"Well I hope you are not wanting to meet her just to impress your friends?

"No, you do intend getting yourself in the papers again?" she laughed.

He took her home, gave her some money to buy her coach ticket and a bit to spend then drove back to the hotel after sending a message to Rose, who was sat down the road in a takeaway with Jake, eating a pizza between them.

"That Alec?" Jake asked, taking the last slice. He knew she was still off a little, she didn't want to toss a coin for it and she was drinking flavoured water, not her usual fizzy drink.

They made their way back to the hotel and Jake ordered some coffee, he had a long drive back to London. Alec arrived a while later and Rose got up to greet him. He held out his hand to thank Jake, then Jake hugged Rose and left.

As they climbed into bed, Alec asked about their arrangements once they got to Broadchurch.

"I hope you're gonna stay in the pub with me?" Rose asked, snuggling up to him after they had got close.

"Well I did book you a double room and we have already been in the papers. The reporters had gone earlier, when I got out of the court but I don't want to run to your stepfather every time, I can deal with them."

"We'll deal with them together Alec. I thought I wasn't gonna see you until tomorrow."

"Well I was going to suggest you came tonight but I had to be sure I would be finished at the court first. Why was Jake still here?"

"Pete still doesn't trust me to be on my own."

"Well we are all still worried about you being on your own."

"What do I have to do to prove I'm fine on my own?"

"It just takes time love, don't worry, you will be going out on your own soon enough. Daisy was rather impressed about this morning's photos in the papers."

"Was she? I'm glad she didn't take it the wrong way, she could have cancelled."

"Well she could but she will probably want proof she spent the holiday weekend with Rose Tyler," Alec chuckled, nuzzling her neck.

That got Rose squirming and wanting to do it back to him and she started to giggle when he let her. He was relieved she was beginning to relax with him, she'd seemed a bit tense when he had got back but she hadn't been expecting to see him. Did she think he was crowding her though? Had a week apart been enough? There again, she had been the one to suggest they shared the room in the pub, she was starting to trust him.

They set off to Broadchurch the next morning, Alec not daring to comment on the amount of luggage she had but wondering where she was going to put it in the caravan. They arrived a few hours later, Rose wanting to make a stop and claiming she'd drunk too much coffee but she had her suspicions what it was. It was well over two weeks since her first sexual encounter with Kilgrave and she didn't want to wait until her monthly was due but she was too scared to do anything other than wait, unless she could confide in Ellie.

Alec stopped in front of the pub and said they should leave her cases in the car and just bring her personal stuff in. Alec collected the key then told Rose to stay in the bar while he went to get her cases. As she waited, she looked around at the few people already in, just after eleven and wondered if he knew any of them.

They went up to what was to be their room for two nights then he suggested they went to one of the catering stalls to get something to eat but Rose didn't want to tell him she was feeling a little queasy again. Sitting by the river and looking at Alec's chalet, which he pointed out, he told her they should go walk up to the mini-market and get the essentials. They were about to leave when Ellie rang him.

"We are opposite my chalet, I'm sure Rose would like to see you."

"Tell her I'll be there in five minutes."

He waited for Ellie to arrive then said since she was there and had got herself a coffee and sandwich, he'd go get the groceries himself and let the two of them talk. He was about to leave, leaning down to kiss Rose's cheek when she stopped him

"Alec, can you get me a bottle of tonic water?"

"Sure, anything else?"

"Mmm, maybe a jar of hot chocolate?" she smiled.

He went off and Ellie burst out laughing.

"Look at the two of you, you've got him running in circles Rose."

"Nah, I just missed him last week, I didn't think I was gonna last."

"Neither did he, I thought I was going to have to slap him and boot him all the way up to London. I take it things are going well between you?"

"Yeah but I can't bring myself to be on my own or to make the first move. Has anything else been said about those photos?"

"No, not that I've heard anyway. How are you feeling though? He said you'd been a bit off and now you're having him get tonic water. What's wrong Rose?"

Rose looked around and across at the chalet he'd pointed out, where they would spend the evenings then walk across to the pub.

"Ellie, don't tell Alec but I think I might be pregnant."

Ellie let an "Oh." After she recovered, she continued. "You mean Kilgrave I presume?"

"Yeah, me and Alec, well we haven't got that far yet, I'm still a little unsure, I wanted to make sure I really have feelings for him, that I'm not still suffering the after effects of my capture."

"Well I can get you a testing kit, if you want but you have to tell Alec, he's taking responsibility for you. I'll come over after I get off work then."

Rose was about to reply when Alec stood in front of them with a plastic carrier bag.

"Ready to go?"

Rose nodded and got up.

"I'll see you later Ellie, bring what we just talked about."

"What were the two of you talking about then?" Alec asked as Ellie put her arm around Rose then left.

"Let's go to your chalet and I'll tell you."

Alec put the few groceries away then went to sit beside Rose but before he could ask her, she surprised him by flinging her arms around his neck and going for a kiss. Alec pushed her down against the cushion as they continued, his hand edging under her t-shirt and she surprised him again by grabbing his hand and guiding his fingers.

"Rose, are you ok love?" he asked as they finally broke the kiss and she tried to get up.

"Yeah, just missed you."

"So what did you and Miller talk about and what is she bringing later?"

Rose was still reluctant to tell him, he would surely tell her to get out and he never wanted to see her again. She made her mind up to tell him, he'd find out in a week or so anyway.

"Rose, whatever it is, if it's about Kilgrave or me, you can tell me love. I care about you Rose, I know you've been through a lot but I want you to know I love you. Please tell me why you are feeling this way."

"I think I'm pregnant Alec."

He took it better than she hoped he would.

"Is that why you've been so reluctant with me? Why you can't tell me that you love me?"

Rose nodded, taking hold of his arm.

"Rose, you need to find out for certain, is that what Miller is bringing later?"

"Yeah, after she finishes work. I have to know Alec, before it's too late."

"Too late for what?"

"To get rid of it, I'm not keeping it, how can I? It's part of him, he's genetically altered and can be passed on, I can't risk it."

Alec didn't know what to say, except she was being sensible towards it and had not yet broken down.

"Your stepfather was right, you have been hiding something. Can you not tell your mother?"

Rose shook her head and buried her head in his chest as they sat up.

"Then let's just wait until Miller gets back, then we will figure it out."

He got his phone and called Ellie.

"Miller, she told me and I need you to start looking at clinics in the area, where her privacy won't be compromised."

"I could say she's a victim of an attack or maybe an abusive boyfriend."

"That would not be far from the truth, would it? Kilgrave was abusive, he took advantage of her not being to fight back without fear for herself and others."

"I'll get there early and I can call while she's with me. Has Olly been bothering you?"

"No, why?"

"He was asking questions earlier, he caught me on my way back to the station. He asked if it was true, about you and Rose, he might pay you a visit."

"Thanks for the warning then, I'll tell Rose."

"Alec, can I have some more tonic water please?"

"Sure but hopefully, Miller will get you to the clinic tomorrow."

"I'd rather you took me."

"I know but it won't look good. We'll get through this, it will all be over soon, if you are right about this. That's why you couldn't bring yourself to be with me, in case you weren't, you're not taking precautions are you?"

"I missed my shot before I went to New York, I meant to have it when I got back but when I did get back there seemed no point, I wasn't going to see you for a week and even then, I didn't know what was going to happen, if either of us would back down. I'm scared, what if the clinic want all my details and my mum finds out?"

"You can't hide it Rose, you have to tell her, before you go."

"Maybe I'll tell her after or she'll be on the next plane over there looking for him. If he thought he couldn't control all of me, he's no chance with my mum."

She looked up at him and smiled and they were about to kiss again when a knock came on the door.

"Ellie's early," Rose ventured as Alec got up.

It wasn't Ellie, it was her reporter nephew.

"DI Hardy, have you time to talk?"

Olly couldn't help but see Rose as she got up.

"So it's all true then? Can I have the exclusive true story?"

"Not now, she's only just got here. We'll call at your office tomorrow or the day after, if and only if she agrees."

"It's ok Alec, we'll go. Hi, you must be Olly then? Ellie told me about you."

"Oh, when was that?"

"Earlier, she saw us eating lunch and with us being in the papers yesterday, she said you warned her about it."

Alec was just glad she didn't blurt out it was when they were over in New York rescuing her. Olly was pleased with himself as he walked off and Rose giggled.

"Chill Alec, better him than your old friend Karen White."

Ellie arrived just after four and took Rose to the bathroom, reading the instructions out to her and leaving Alec in the living room. Rose went off, complaining about the way the test was and Ellie told her she wasn't the only one, she herself had experienced a bit of a scare after a fairly recent night out in Weymouth with Claire but she wasn't letting on to Rose, not that Rose would have told Hardy.

Rose came out, put the test on top of the washing machine and they went back to find Alec pacing the room.

"Geez Hardy, anyone would think it was yours," Ellie laughed, as she sat down in the chair.

Rose went up to Alec, who held his arms out to her. The time the instructions had said couldn't have gone any slower and with still five minutes to go, all three of them were climbing the walls.

"You go and get it Ellie, I can't look," Rose told her.

"Two more minutes then I'll go check. I have a number to ring back, I called earlier and asked if they needed full details. They do but it's completely confidential, they'd get a bad reputation if they betrayed the confidence of women who went to them who had nowhere else to go. You'll be ok there Rose, they'll take good care of you, I'll take you myself."

"I want Alec to take me."

"That's not a good idea Rose."

"I can tell them he rescued me. Well he did, sort of."

"Rose, the way you reacted, you'd think he was the only one there."

"Yeah and I'm sorry, I never thanked you properly for being there."

"No need to apologise Rose, you were upset, we all know that. I don't want a reward if that's what you're thinking. I never even asked about that promotion, not that I've heard of any jobs going. Right, I'll go get it then shall I?"

Alec nodded and Rose huddled into his shoulder. A few minutes later, Ellie stood in front of them.

"I'm sorry Rose, it's positive, just over two weeks."


	34. Chapter 34

Alec folded his arms around Rose while Ellie went to dispose of the testing kit.

"It will be ok love, Miller will call the clinic for you."

"I can do it Alec."

Ellie came back in the room. "If you let me do it Rose, I can get you in a lot quicker though I can't do it in an official capacity, I'll have to say you're new in town and didn't know where to turn and I agreed to help you."

"Call them then, let's get this over with. Will you take me Alec or would you rather Ellie did?"

"I'll take you, Miller's looking after the office until I go back. I hope you have not claimed my desk?"

Ellie smiled and shook her head. "Wouldn't dare. Right, I'll call them shall I?"

"Tell them they're not gonna get me to change my mind and keep it. Ellie, what do I do if they try?"

"Calm down Rose, I'll make it clear to them you want nothing to do with it and if you go with Alec, say you're in a new relationship or something."

"Thanks Miller, that will boost my reputation."

"What reputation? Oh you mean the grumpy town's detective who has no friends one?"

Rose let out a laugh.

"See, even Rose thinks it's amusing, it's marginally better than being the worse cop in Britain."

It seemed to cheer Rose up so he let it slide as Ellie retrieved the number of the clinic from her notebook and went into the kitchen to make the call. A few minutes later, she had her hand over the speaker

"Rose, they can't get you in until next Tuesday, with it being the holiday weekend. They can see you if you want counselling but for the procedure, it's next Tuesday afternoon at two, down in Dorchester."

"Did you tell them how far on I am?"

"Yes and that's why it's not an emergency as such. What do I tell them?"

Rose looked at Alec. "Yeah, if that's the earliest, I've had enough of counselling thanks very much."

Ellie made the arrangements, saying another officer would more than likely be bringing her, which annoyed Alec since when they got there, he'd have preferred they didn't know who he was. He said as much when Ellie rejoined them.

"Don't be daft Hardy, you've been all over the news, of course they'll know who you are. Besides, I never gave your name, you could say Rose has taken a shine to you over the weekend."

He was about to say something witty back to her as she left when his phone rang.

"Hi, Alec, it's Kate Beckett, how's things over there?"

"Fine, hold on, I will put you on speaker-phone, Rose is with me."

They caught up on the latest news from New York, not that there was much to talk about. There were still no signs of Kilgrave but Kate had some bad news.

"Rose, that girl, Hope, she ran a way again, we think she's back in the city."

"I hope Kilgrave doesn't find her then. Do you think he still has some influence over her?"

"I honestly don't know. Her mother rang to say she left a few days after they got back, Castle's trying to find her since I can't get involved and more reports are coming in of unusual incidents across the city. I'll keep you informed if there are any sightings but he's very elusive and he's keeping a very low profile. He's probably upset he didn't get his hands on Torchwood."

"I dread to think what would have happened if I'd had no resistance at all. Did you find out who that Jessica was?" Rose asked.

"Well Castle did look into it, she could be Jessica Jones, her name's come up a few times. It seems she's another PI and she might talk to him. Have you heard from Detective Carver?"

"No, he's probably busy seeing how many more men look like him," Alec suggested.

Kate said goodbye and Rose turned to him.

"Alec, what are we gonna tell Daisy when she arrives? She's gonna notice if I rush to the bathroom and throw up all the time. I'm not gonna be able to help myself if I do."

"That's why you still wanted to come down here, before you mother started asking too many questions."

"Yeah, sorry. Can you talk to Daisy?"

"I will tell her when she arrives, I can explain what happened. She told her mother by the way."

"Oh. She won't tell anyone will she?"

"No except to moan about me getting a new girlfriend but she will leave out the details. Shall I make you something to eat? Maybe an omelette and some salad?"

"Yeah, that would be great, I'll try and keep it down."

They stayed in the chalet until just after ten then crossed the footbridge and into the pub, Alec recognising a few of the locals but just got their room key and another bottle of tonic water and they went upstairs.

"Still feeling off Rose?" Alec asked as they got comfy.

"Not as bad, it's worse during the day. I'll ask Ellie how much worse it's gonna get, so you can be prepared."

"I've been through it before Rose, don't feel you have to hide anything. We'll manage until Tuesday. Maybe we can find some place else to take you?"

"Won't they do it at the hospital?"

"Only in emergencies, I personally have never dealt with any but I did take someone to a private clinic."

He was reluctant to say it had been Claire, he wanted to keep Rose out of that. Claire had tried to make something of it and he'd been afraid she would bring it up at the hearing but thankfully she'd not. The next morning, Alec woke up to find Rose wasn't laid on him and heard a noise in the bathroom.

A pale Rose came out ten minutes later. "I don't think I can wait until Tuesday Alec, can you call Ellie and see if there's anywhere else?"

"Come back to bed Rose, I'll go down and get your breakfast for you."

"Yuck, I don't think I can eat anything."

"Well you can't starve yourself in protest and what would you do if you were actually wanting a baby?"

Rose got back in beside him. "Adopt?" she smiled, snuggling up to him.

"Seriously?"

"Nah, it wouldn't be that bad if I did actually want one, it would be worth it then. I'll manage some tea and toast but can we go back to the chalet for it?"

"You are paying for breakfast, I can go down and get it."

After they had kissed, he got dressed and went downstairs, saying Rose wasn't feeling well and getting them to agree to giving him a tray for two, he tapped on the room door for Rose to let him in.

"What we gonna do today?" Rose asked, eating her last piece of toast with some marmalade on.

"Does that stuff make you feel worse?"

"I thought Scottish people grew up on marmalade and porridge?" she managed to smile.

"Not at the same time. We said we would go to the newspaper, remember?"

"Oh yeah, we did. We'll get it over and done with, keep him from pestering us and poor Ellie. I was sorry to hear that Hope had gone back to New York, I expect Kilgrave will find her."

"Maybe not, it's down to the NYPD to sort anything out, maybe Castle can find the Jessica he mentioned and she will catch up with him?"

When Rose felt a bit better, they walked across to the newspaper office and admitted it was them coming out of the hotel after a night on the town and that the previous reports she was seen with Emmett were false but Olly had to go ask her why she was really in New York and where she had been when it had been reported she was missing.

"I can't tell you that, the reason my stepfather put out the statement still stands, I need my privacy."

"Sure, it's just people follow you, they like to know things about you."

"Well me admitting Alec and I are involved should keep readers happy for a while."

Alec then drove them up to the next coastal town and they had lunch, well Alec did, Rose just picked at hers then after they got back, they sat outside by the river for a while.

"You know I hate the water," Alec reminded her as he sat on the doorstep. "It also reminds me ofvwhen I passed out on the decking, a few months ago."

"Did you tell Ellie?"

"No, she fusses more than you do. I got up and went to make my will. Something like that makes you realise time is running out. Anyway, I am still here."

Rose got up from the garden chair and made him move over, taking his hand and leaning her head on his shoulder. She fingered his beard then pulled him into a brief kiss, aware people were passing by and could easily see them. She knew he was waiting for her to say she loved him and she was fairly certain she did, it was just that niggling feeling she wasn't quite over Kilgrave but would she ever be?

She had let the Doctor get away from her, could she risk Alec getting tired of waiting to hear her say it? She should at least tell him how he made her feel but maybe not when you were still carrying your abductor's child.

"You make me happy Alec, for the first time since I've been here."

"I'm very glad you feel that way Rose and maybe when you get through with the clinic, you can bring yourself to say something else?"

"I'll try Alec, I want to say it but I'm still mixed up, with this baby still inside me, I feel I'm still not free. Shame Ellie couldn't find anywhere else for me."

"They were too far away, we move into the caravan tomorrow. It does not make any difference to me Rose, I know you are still holding back because of that and I know in a few days time, you will feel you are finally free. I am not going anywhere Rose, I love you."

He leaned over to kiss her again, both of them unaware a reporter from a national newspaper had arrived in the town after learning Alec had met Rose in the hotel in Portsmouth on Monday and persuaded his editor to allow him a few days to get pictures and a story. The reporter had been passing, not knowing where Rose was staying but had stopped at the other side of the river, behind a small building by a wall and spotted Alec then getting out his camera had zoomed in on them and seen them holding hands then kissing.

It wouldn't take him long to locate the town's local reporter and do a deal with him, a collaboration and get the story of the year of how the Vitex heiress was settling down in a small Dorset coastal town with a police detective who had cheated death several times and solved an old case he'd been accused of botching up.

Alec made them a light meal of ham salad, which Rose managed to eat then they made their way over to the pub, sitting in the bar area for an hour then going upstairs.

"You should get packed Rose."

"Yeah, I never unpacked the other case, you can help me."

She packed everything apart from what she needed the next day, Alec saying he would go back to the chalet and pack in the morning.

"We should go shopping before we move into the caravan," Rose suggested.

"Maybe an hour or two before we collect the keys. Then we can just get the extras on Saturday morning before Daisy arrives, if you feel like going again."

The next morning, Alec was about to go get Rose some breakfast when he pulled back the curtains, seeing around a dozen or so people with cameras and microphones in the car park opposite. He hurriedly closed them again and turned to Rose.

"Stay here love, I'll go get some breakfast, you have to call your stepfather."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Don't open the curtains, there are reporters out there."

"How did they know where we were?"

"Maybe they think we are still in the chalet, we would have to cross the footbridge or go around in the car. Maybe someone spotted us last night but if I find out it was Miller's nephew, I won't be responsible for my actions."

Leaving the curtains closed, Alec went to fetch breakfast, asking if there was another way out of the pub and being told there was a back way but he'd still get spotted crossing the footbridge to fetch the car so he decided to call Ellie and get her to go around the back then drive them around and back down the field behind the chalet.

She agreed to pick then up at half past nine and she said he should look at the morning papers.

"What do you mean Miller?"

"There are a few pictures of you and Rose on the doorstep of your chalet and if I find out Olly took them I will disown him but really Hardy, you should be more careful where you kiss your girlfriend."

Jackie Tyler meanwhile was not being so lenient with her daughter.

"Honestly Rose, you're making a lot of work for your stepfather's PR team, they can hardly keep up with all the reports you're getting yourself in. He's on the phone right now but you'll just have to either face them or make a run for it."

Rose was about to say she didn't feel much like running.

"Alec will think of something, he's just getting breakfast for me."

"In the pub? Did he sneak over before those reporters got there or something? No, don't tell me, he stayed with you? Rose?"

"So what if he did? I'm not a kid Mum, you wanted me to get over the Doctor and what happened to me. Alec's helping me. Is Pete there?"

"He's waiting on the phone while the PR department find out what papers the reporters are from. How did they find you?"

"Alec thinks they found him, after the court case he had to attend on Monday. How did he know they were gonna follow him?"

"Well you should be more careful."

"There were people passing by, it could have been any of them taking the photos."

Alec came back with breakfast and told her his plan, that they should go out of the back door, Rose would get into Ellie's car and he and Ellie would put her luggage in then drive them around to his chalet. Thankfully, the footbridge wasn't swamped with reporters or it would give way and they hadn't figured out how to get to the back of the chalet – yet.

"We will be fine once we are in the camp," Alec told her. "The reporters should have gone by then if they take notice of your stepfather."

"I hope so, I don't feel like facing them but why did they follow you? How did they know I was here?"

"They must have just got lucky when they saw you outside with me yesterday. They had better not find out about your current situation."

"My mother would go crazy, she was bad enough just now. She found out we shared a room."

"Well it's not like you had anything to tell her. I know what's getting in the way and I want you to know it makes no difference to me. I want to be with you Rose."

"I know and I do care about you Alec, really I do and once I get this sorted out, I won't feel guilty."

"There is no need to feel guilty, I know how you feel about me, you just can't say it yet. Don't let Kilgrave win Rose, if you can't express your feelings for me or anyone else then he has. You have to let it go and I know it's not easy but tonight, maybe you will let me show you?"

"Maybe," Rose teased, taking his hand. "Right now, we have to worry about sneaking out – I hate this part. I'm not gonna hide you Alec, if that's what you're thinking?"

"I think nothing of the sort but we gave that interview and it should have been enough."

"Maybe it's not been printed yet? Why don't you call the newspaper office and get them to put a rush on it or get Olly to put it on the paper's social media account."

"Then why didn't I think of that?" Alec asked, putting the breakfast things on the tray.

"You take that downstairs and I'll call him, have you got his number?"

Rose soon sorted things out.

"I'll do it now Miss Tyler, a reporter approached me yesterday afternoon but my editor told me not to co-operate, she didn't want your stepfather on the phone to her. I'll put out that I have an exclusive interview that will be released tomorrow."

"Yeah well tell them I'm giving no more interviews about it. Alec will call the station and have them removed, when we've sneaked out."

"Good luck with that then."

When Alec got back, she told him that Olly was putting it on a certain social media site and asked why he didn't get on to the station to get the crowd cleared.

"I can't call them every time Rose, it does not work like that. They will move soon enough when they find we are gone, we could let them see us be driven away, they will not know we are only going a few yards away."

Rose put her arms around him. "Then you say I'm the sneaky one. Is Ellie calling when she's waiting?"

"Yes, I'll take these down shall I?" he asked, pointing to a suitcase and a holdall, which he'd crammed his laundry in with hers. "I'll come back up for you, Miller will be another twenty minutes yet."

They had just handed the key in, no-one around to get their bill and Rose was waiting in the bar when Alec's phone rang.

"I'm waiting around the back for you two," Ellie told him.

"We will be right out, get Rose into the car then you can help me with her luggage. How did I ever get myself into this?" he muttered. Holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder, he had picked up a case handle after placing a holdall on top of it and was trying to find someone to ask where the back door was as he'd only seen a side one.

"Excuse me, where is the back door?" he asked one of the staff.

"Through the kitchen but patrons are not allowed, you have to use the front or side exit Sir."

"Do you know who I am?" Alec asked indignantly, putting the case upright. "Do you see that crowd outside at the front of the pub? They are reporters and they are waiting for me and my girlfriend."

"Oh, sorry, I've not been in the town very long. Are you both famous?"

"You could say that I suppose. Now, about the back door? We have a friend who is waiting for us so we are not seen."

Finally, Alec was out of the back door, Ellie asking what had kept him.

"You are joking Miller, the idiot who was on duty would not allow me through the kitchen. I'll get Rose and her other luggage, I would have brought her first if I'd not had trouble."

He went back in and got Rose, ushering her out through the kitchen and left her with Ellie while he went to pay the bill though Rose was meant to be paying it but he just wanted her out. They were soon pulling away from the back of the pub though they didn't have to pass any reporters on the way, much to Alec's disappointment and Ellie made her way up the road out of town then turned into the field behind his chalet.

As Rose got out, Alec helping her, she apologised to Ellie.

"Sorry about that, I didn't want to face them again."

"Rose, there's no need to apologise, it's not your fault but unless you do something, you're going to keep getting attention."

"They will soon get tired of hanging around," Alec told her as he gave Rose the key and he and Ellie got the luggage out of her car and into the back of his.

"No sense in taking it into the chalet, just bring that holdall with the laundry, I'll put it on before we go get the caravan keys, I have a few things to pack."

"You mean your other grey suit?" Ellie laughed, closing the back door of her car. "I have to get to work now, send me a text what number caravan you're in, I'll call and see Rose later. How's she coping?"

"She's still a bit upset, I don't think it has fully hit her yet. She was hoping she would get somewhere today, now I have to explain to Daisy about it."

"She'll probably think it's yours, the way you're fussing over Rose."

"Rubbish Miller, I was not even in New York then, was I? Detective Becket called, they are no nearer finding Kilgrave but they think that woman, Hope, has gone back."

"She must be still under his influence somehow, how long does it last? I thought someone had to be close to him?"

"Obviously not, if she's gone back, it's been well over a week now."

"No wonder poor Rose is all mixed up and now this pregnancy. So she's not told anyone apart from us?"

"No but she told you before she told me, did she feel it necessary not to tell me first?"

"You're a bloke, of course she's going to tell another woman first. Why can't she tell her mother though?"

"I am trying to find out, there must be some reason."

"Maybe she would try and talk her into keeping it? I'll talk to her later, see if I can persuade her, she needs her mother, not us."

"Aye. I'd best get back to her."

"Seriously Hardy, no wonder she feels like no-one trusts her on her own," Ellie laughed as he locked his car.

As he got around to the chalet, relieved she was indoors and not in full view so any stray reporters could see her, she was sat on the sofa.

"We should go get some groceries Alec."

"We will wait until the reporters have gone but I will walk back up to the other store we just passed and get some milk, we can't even get across to the catering stalls, they have that area well covered."

While he set off to walk to the store, Rose figured out how to start the washing machine and was about to call Pete when he called her.

"They should back off soon Rose, we've sent word out to all the papers. How are you coping love?"

"Fine, it's nice down here. We move into the caravan later."

"Is there something else you want to tell me? Something you can't tell your mother?"

"Such as?"

"Why you've been feeling off and why you were in a hurry to leave the other day? I won't tell her. Do you need some help with something?"

"I'm fine, it's being taken care of, honestly. I have Alec and Ellie."

"But not your mother? Why can't you talk to her Rose?"

"You know what she's like, she was bad enough earlier when she found out Alec had stayed at the pub with me last night."

"Just last night?" Pete laughed. "I saw the way he looked at you, even in New York. He cares about you very much."

"I know but something's stopping me from telling him how I really feel."

"Kilgrave? Or maybe it's still the Doctor? Rose, they are both gone and I know how close you came to getting back but you have a chance with Alec, don't lose it."


	35. Chapter 35

Rose thought about what Pete had just told her. She should really take his advice and let it go, she was never going to find another man like Alec, not in this world. Had she just met him and not Kilgrave it would have been easy to fall in love with him but Kilgrave still had some hold over her and everyone knew it, especially Alec himself.

He had promised he would help her get over it so she should at least let him and give him some help by making it easier for him, he had already told her several times he loved her, despite her not being able to say it back to him.

Alec got back from the store, saying he couldn't see if there were still any reporters outside the pub.

"I spoke to Pete, they should be going soon, they won't dare take no notice, he can shut the papers down if he wants. I think he knows there's something wrong with me though."

"Will he tell your mother?" Alec asked, putting the groceries away for the time being but leaving the milk out.

Rose shook her head, trying to put her arms around his neck without stretching up, Alec leaning down slightly.

"He'll expect me to tell her but how can I? If I do, she'll demand he brings her down here."

"Will she try and stop you?"

"I don't know Alec, she'll only want what's best for me and ending it is the best thing for me. What if I have it and it turns out to be like Kilgrave, can I take the risk?"

"No, I don't think you can Rose, that would make you responsible for anything that happens but there again, you could have more influence to stop that from happening but recently, in the Latimer case, there was a woman who said she witnessed her own son put Danny's body on the beach, even though it wasn't him as we now know, she was ready to accuse him and do you know why?"

Rose shook her head again, Alec kissing her forehead. "Because she was married and her husband abused their two daughters and she had her son taken away from her because he told the police she knew what was going on. She was afraid her now grown-up son had turned out to be like his father. So yes, you are doing the right thing Rose and Miller and I are right behind you and so would Pete, he witnessed first hand what Kilgrave is capable of."

"It's so hard to know what to do for the best Alec, I feel so guilty."

"You shouldn't be love, you have to think of yourself, carrying that baby another eight months, you will grow to hate it. I'll get Miller to take you to meet Beth Latimer, she was pregnant when her son Danny was killed and she didn't want to keep her baby. She can tell you how it felt."

"But she kept it didn't she?"

"Yes and now she feels guilty about not wanting it, you can't win Rose, no matter what you decide, you will always wonder if you were right or not."

"That's a great help Alec," Rose sighed, leaning against his chest and feeling his newly-mended heart beating.

Alec knew what she was doing, she'd laid on him that way, like she wasn't quite sure if he was now ok or not.

"Go sit down Rose, I'll make us some tea then we can talk about it. I'll call Miller and ask her to set it up, preferably before Daisy comes down to see us. How are you feeling now anyway?"

"Yuck, how da ya think I feel?"

Alec called Ellie, who was certain talking to Beth would help Rose understand she wasn't the only one to go through it.

"Tell Rose I'll come and collect her around five, then I'll take her up to Beth's for an hour. What time do you get in the caravan?"

Alec could have sworn he'd told her once. "After three, you take Rose there and I'll go to the main supermarket, then I have to call Daisy to make the last minute arrangements."

"What are you going to tell her, about Rose?"

"The truth, what else can I say?"

Later, Rose decided she'd had enough of being cooped up and wanted to go for a walk. They crossed the bridge and found everyone had gone thankfully and they walked across the road and along the stone pier. Alec decided to lighten her mood by telling her when he and Ellie had to go examine Mark Latimer's boat, he couldn't get out of the one he was in.

"Seriously?" Rose laughed. "What did you tell Ellie then?"

"That there was no point in contaminating the boat any more than we needed to. She knows why now though, after visiting Sandbrook and where Pippa was found."

"Did you go to the other girl's funeral when they found her?"

"No, it was while I was in New York, they wouldn't release her right away, they had to make sure there was a solid conviction and there were delays."

"I kept you away from it?"

"No, I would not have been welcomed anyway, I would have gone to pay my respects, so would Miller."

"Can't you call her Ellie, after what you two have been through?"

"She may take it the wrong way, or shout at me."

"Try it, you never know, do you?"

Just before three, Alec took his things to the car, Rose emptied the cupboards and fridge and they drove around to the caravan site, parking halfway up the first roadway and walking back.

"We should have left the car where it was," Alec complained as Rose held onto his arm.

"Well we might be lucky and be on this row, did you get a look at the interior?"

"Yes, the woman was very helpful over it when I explained I needed two double bedrooms as well as a twin."

"I bet she wondered why you were being so fussy," Rose laughed as they passed the front of the entertainment centre.

"Well I could not say who was staying with me, I never even knew then if you were still coming down, did I?"

Alec soon got the keys sorted out and a map, Rose being right and the caravan was only a few yards up from where he had parked. They found theirs and Alec backed in, Rose remarking it was a one-way road which rather annoyed him. Rose wanted to unpack her things but Alec stood in the doorway through to the bedrooms.

"So where am I putting your cases then? Which one of the double bedrooms do you want?"

Rose squeezed past him and opened the twin room, closing it again.

"Daisy is going to be claustrophobic in there."

"She will be fine, I did warn her. She is only sleeping in there you know."

"Yeah, I know but she'd like a double room better. What would she think if we shared?"

Alec let go of the case handle, going for her waist. "Are you going to take the whole wardrobe up?"

Rose giggled. "Well, 'erm, yeah, of course I am but you can squeeze your things in the drawers and use the space in the twin room for your shirts and suit but let's see which is the biggest bedroom."

They opened the next door, the room seemed quite small so Alec opened the next one and it was much bigger.

"I don't know how they design these things, in so little space."

"Timelord technology?" Rose suggested. "It's bigger on the inside, like your chalet."

"Rose, my chalet is not bigger on the inside, trust me. So, you are having this room then?"

"Only if you share?"

"We can both use the wardrobe, there are two sides or do you need both?"

Alec brought the cases in and they soon had everything away, then Rose went to close the curtains and lay on the bed. She held her arms out for him to join her.

"I have to let Miller know where we are, she is calling for you, remember?"

"Yeah, then send the text, we still have time."

He quickly sent the caravan number to Ellie and took off his jacket, Rose then fingering the hem of his red t-shirt. He lay beside her and went for her neck, Rose putting her arms around his then changing her mind, put one on his back, pulling his t-shirt up. It wasn't long before she managed to get him to take it off and he pulled her top off at her shoulders, kissing them.

"Don't squash me," Rose giggled as he went to gently lie on her, kissing his way around the front.

All too soon, Alec said he should put his t-shirt back on as it was almost time for Rose to be collected.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rose?" he asked, straightening her t-shirt.

"I have to Alec, I need to talk to someone who's been through it."

"There are no guarantees it will make you feel any better. Be careful what you tell her though."

"I know, Ellie will explain it to her, that we have to keep it quiet. I'll tell her we parted on bad terms or something, just like Ellie told the clinic."

"That's really not far from the truth love, it did end badly for you while he got away with it."

"I'm sure Kate and the NYPD are doing their best to find him. They have Emmett as well."

Alec was about to say that would make the world of difference but he heard a car outside.

"Seems your ride is here."

He gave her a kiss then made his way to the nearest door so Ellie wouldn't go banging on the other one.

"This way Miller," he called as she came around the corner.

"What are you doing there Hardy?"

"We were unpacking."

"Yeah, of course you were. Hello Rose, got everything unpacked?" she asked as Rose came out of what had just become their bedroom for the long weekend.

"Yeah, just about. I'll just be a minute, I need the bathroom."

"Oh, I remember what that was like, I couldn't go anywhere when I was having Tom."

"Yes, we really needed to know that," Alec said sarcastically.

"Take no notice of him Ellie. I'm trying to get him to stop calling you Miller all the time."

"Good luck with that," Ellie called after her as she closed the bathroom door. "So, is she ready for this?" Ellie asked Alec as they went through the kitchen area and into the lounge.

"As ready as she could be. I just hope it helps her."

"She's always going to wonder if she made the right choice."

"I've already told her that. Best tell Beth Latimer what you were telling the clinic, a bad relationship or something."

"I get it, stop worrying I'll tell Beth all Rose's secrets. Anything to report between the two of you? I meant to ask, how did you get into the pub this morning without being seen?"

Alec was guilty through his silence.

"No, you weren't? You were already there?"

Alec raised his eyebrows. "You as well? Her mother already said that."

"Has she told her yet?"

"No but her stepfather knows something is going on and if Rose is not careful, he may let on to her mother."

Ellie wasn't wrong. Back in London, Pete had got home and spent an hour helping Tony with his homework and Jackie had cornered him.

"Have you spoken to Rose?" Pete asked, picking up a newspaper from that morning.

"Only earlier, when you were on the phone sorting that lot out. Really, what did the two of them think was gonna happen, smooching on the doorstep of that shack?"

"They're in love Jackie, only Rose doesn't know it yet. Have you seen her like this since she got here?"

"You know I haven't Pete but they have to be more careful. First there was them coming out of a hotel, now this. What are you telling the press?"

"There'll be press release saying she is currently dating Alec, that will settle them down and that she is only staying temporarily. No-one will find them in that caravan site."

"Did she sound off with you?"

"No, should she be? She's just getting over being kidnapped Jaks, she still needs time to recover and doing that with Alec is the best thing for her. She'll come round, with his help and Ellie's there. You'd like her, she's very down-to-earth."

Ellie and Rose had arrived at Beth's house and Ellie introduced them.

"Wow, I never thought I'd have Rose Tyler in my house. I thought Ellie was having me on when she said you were here in Broadchurch but when I saw the morning paper? I can't imagine the inspector getting all cosy with you on his doorstep."

Rose had to smile to herself – what had he been like before he had met her? A right old misery by the sounds of it.

"Yeah, well let's just say he's changed a bit, Ellie said he was a real grump prior to his operation but it's to be expected, if he was suffering all that time and could never tell anyone. So this is Lizzie then?" Rose asked, peering at the sleeping baby in the portable cot.

"Yeah. Ellie said you're in a bit of a predicament, you wanted to talk?"

"How much did you tell Beth, Ellie?"

"That you made a decision and don't know if you're doing the right thing or not. I'll make some tea shall I while you fill her in on the details," Ellie suggested.

"Right. Well since you know who I am, you know this is confidential, you can't even tell your family. I don't want my mother to find out, well not unless it's absolutely necessary anyway and there's only one reason that will happen – if something goes wrong. I met someone, had almost two intensive weeks with him and it ended very badly."

"Doesn't it always?" Beth smiled, wondering if that was the real reason the heiress disappeared whilst in New York. "I can see why you wanted to stay quiet about where you'd been. So was it that Detective Carver you were supposed to have been seen with?"

Rose couldn't do that to the poor man who just happened to be linked with her name and shared the same face with her captor.

"No, it wasn't Emmett, it wasn't Alec either, it's a bit confusing but here's the weird bit, the bloke I met looks like both of them. His name was Kevin, we met, I went off with him and forget to tell my stepfather, it was like a soppy love story. I was completely wrapped up in it and I had no idea Pete had launched a full-scale hunt for me until it all ended and I got back to the hotel, hoping they hadn't thrown my things out and Pete was there along with my two friends, Alec and Ellie and half the detectives of the NYPD were organising a search for me."

"Wow, I bet your stepfather was pleased when he got the bill for it?" Beth laughed.

"What do you think? Anyway, he managed to sort everything out, he's friends with one of the detective's husband and she smoothed things over but I felt so stupid when I got back, I've never done anything like that before in my life."

She had – with Jimmy Stone but she was very young, very foolish and he'd been so drunk most of the time he had failed to do anything, which he had blamed her for but that was in her old life.

"So what about you and DI Hardy? How did that happen?"

"Good question Beth, we all want to hear the answer to that one. Well Rose?" Ellie asked, handing out the mugs of tea.

Rose knew she was being ganged up on. "Easy, when I got back, he looked so like Kevin but I knew he wasn't yet I took an instant liking to him and while I thought everyone was really mad at me for scaring them, they all thought I'd been held against my will."

Ellie had to suppress a laugh, she was very good at this, had she had plenty of practice, going around with that Doctor? It was so good, she herself almost believed it, it was better than what her stepfather's PR team had come up with.

"So why are you here? You got pregnant?" Beth asked.

"Yeah and now I feel so used, it was like he held some sort of spell over me, like I didn't want to ever leave him and now, I don't know why I went along with it."

Ellie was taking it all in but she still didn't have an answer why Rose and Hardy had become an 'item' so fast, only Rose knew the answer to that question and she wasn't telling.

"Ellie made an appointment for me, at the clinic in Dorchester but they can't see me until Tuesday and if my mother finds out, she'll want me to keep it. It was a mistake Beth, a very stupid one because I failed to get my monthly injection before I went off to New York, I never intended meeting anyone, we were only meant to be there for a few days."

"How did you meet this Kevin then?" Beth asked, staring at her baby daughter.

"Outside my hotel, I'd gone back early to get ready, we were going out with my stepfather's friend and his wife. He was standing outside and asked if I was Rose Tyler, he was English and thought he recognised me. You know how it is, he flattered me, asked me to go for a drink with him and I ended up in his apartment."

"So you never even told your stepfather?" Beth asked.

"I know, it was just so stupid and I'm surprised he forgave me but they were so worried about me, being missing in a large city."

"Well it got me and Hardy a trip to New York," Ellie mused, sipping her tea. "Not that we got to see much of it, well I didn't, Hardy did all the leg-work, since he looked like this Kevin."

Rose threw a glance at her friend, she wasn't supposed to mention that.

"So you knew who Rose had gone off with?" Beth asked Ellie.

Ellie knew what she'd just done. "Well the doorman spotted her, we didn't know until me and Hardy arrived at the hotel and the doorman said she'd gone off with Hardy."

Rose thought Ellie caught on almost as quickly as she did. Ellie continued. "So Hardy went out with the detectives from the NYPD, to see if anyone recognised him, Rose isn't that well known over there."

"You had a full-scale search going on for you then? So how did they react when you walked into the hotel?"

"Relieved but Pete was just glad my mother hadn't caught a plane to go over. That's why he made a big deal out of me not knowing what I was doing, that I'd been so taken with Kevin, he'd held some influence over me so to appease him, I just went along with it. I paid for it though, I had a week in therapy," she grinned.

Ellie had to admire the young woman, if she herself hadn't been party to knowing the true story, she would have believed it.

"I can't tell you what to decide Rose, Ellie knows I didn't want Lizzie after I lost my Danny, I wasn't ready to let him go but something made me keep on going. You should go see Paul, he's the one that told me a baby was what I needed, not what I wanted and he was right, she brought me and Mark around to see she wasn't a replacement for Danny, she took some of the grief away. Would you still want a termination if you'd not met DI Hardy? Is he the reason you don't want it?"

Rose hadn't looked at it that way but it was possible she was being hasty because of it but Kilgrave was evil, he could have passed that onto this baby trying to grow inside her. She couldn't risk it, even by carrying it and adopting it out, which if she stayed with Alec, would cause no end of complications. Then when the baby grew up and if he or she turned out the same way, she would be responsible for everything that happened.

"Yeah, I think I would, like I said, it ended badly. Kevin walked out on me without a word, told me to be gone when he got back or he wouldn't be responsible for what happened. He got tired of me Beth, he had his bit of fun then dumped me. Do I really want a constant reminder of that?"

Beth shook her head, feeling sorry for Rose. Having money didn't always have it's benefits.

"What do you think Ellie? What have you told the clinic?"

"Well I haven't given her name yet but they'll ask for it when she gets there, if they don't recognise her when she walks in. They have to be confidential about it or word will get around and no-one will trust them. I said more or less what Rose just told you, a failed relationship that turned sour. If Rose wasn't who she is, how could she bring it up on her own, being left with bad memories that will constantly remind her of what happened?"

"I suppose you're right Ellie. What does DI Hardy think?"

"He's been very good about it, he and Ellie are the only ones who know but my stepfather suspects. I'm surprised my mother didn't catch on before I came down here, I was just itching to escape. Alec said whatever I decide, he'll support me but how can I keep it Beth? That's why I don't want to wait any longer than I have to, we only found out for certain last night."

"It sounds like you need proper counselling Rose, I'm not the one to be asking but there again, I battled through on my own, Mark was insisting I kept her. Once I went for a scan, it made all the difference but your circumstances are quite different, you've got a new man and I can't really blame you for the way you feel about it."

"Don't judge me Beth, it's not only because of Alec, I have to think about my position but if I keep it, Alec will do something really stupid and claim it's his, no-one would be any wiser as for the dates, they're close enough for me to have met him but I won't let him do that. There is another reason Beth, honestly but I swear I can't tell you what it is."

Ellie decided to stay quiet, it was up to Rose whether she told Beth, a stranger, the truth or not.

"I believe you Rose, really I do but I'm not being judgemental, you have the money and a powerful stepfather to cover things up for you, most women don't have that.

"It makes no difference Beth, we'd still know it isn't Alec's and I can't have him taking the responsibility and at the moment, we haven't even got that far in our relationship because if I'd been wrong, I still wasn't taking any precautions, I had this feeling I was pregnant just as I met him but I never told anyone. If my mum found out now, she would probably blame him anyway."

Ellie had heard enough about Rose's mother to know that at least was true – this Jackie Tyler was fiercer than even the other one had been.

Twenty minutes later, they were back in Ellie's car, just sitting outside the Latimer house.

"Did that help?" Ellie asked.

"Not really. Maybe I should have told her the truth?"

"Well you did, more or less. Did Hardy really say that?"

"We never talked about it, it was for her benefit and don't you go saying anything to him either. He's very supportive though, I think he'll stand by me but I don't want it getting in the way and it will, imagine what he would have to go through if I keep it?"


	36. Chapter 36

Alec was anxiously waiting Rose's return from the Latimer house – what if she had been persuaded by Beth Latimer and Miller to keep the baby? The consequences were huge on this, it would affect both of them, Rose was not on her own with this. Yes, she was partly to blame for offering no or very little resistance against Kilgrave, he could have turned really nasty on her and she could have been ordered to jump off the balcony or take her own life and she'd done everything she could to keep others safe.

No, the blame was entirely on Kilgrave, he had no need to treat women like he did, Rose hadn't been the only one to be caught up in his game of using them then throwing them way but was it his fault his parents experimented on him? There was no easy answer to the whole situation Rose had found herself caught up in, she'd done the sensible thing and gone along with it mostly, resisting in her own way and had sacrificed herself to keep Torchwood and others safe.

He heard a car pull up and looked out of the front window, seeing Rose and Ellie just sitting there, wondering what had come of the conversation.

"So, what have you decided?" Ellie was asking Rose as she saw Alec peering out of the window.

Rose averted her eyes away, talking to Beth hadn't made things any easier and maybe she should follow the advice and talk to someone professional about it.

"It's not fair on Alec, he doesn't deserve this."

"Listen Rose, Hardy knows what he's getting into, he knew that day you were found and you latched onto him within minutes of meeting him and what you told Beth, well I'm surprised you didn't tell her the whole thing, you only left out a few minor details and I almost thought it was true. You did what you had to do to get through it and taking up with Hardy was your best option afterwards, he'll do you more good than a dozen experts."

"I know Ellie but it's not fair, I can't win. It's like when I was with the Doctor, he made impossible choices Ellie, ones with far worse consequences than either bringing a possibly evil child into the world or terminating it before it has the chance to become a person. How can I possibly choose?"

"Only you can make that decision Rose, poor Hope never had a choice at all, look what he did to her? How many more women have come forward since we left New York? We don't know how long he'd been doing it, taking women and using them for his sexual gratification. The only good thing about the way he did it, well if you can call it good is that he had them so far under his control they didn't suffer until afterwards."

"That's good?" Rose half smiled. "They're still suffering Ellie, they remember some of it. I can't talk about it any more and I feel so sorry for them but I have myself to think about."

"Yes, you do Rose, do what's best for you, not what other people want. Beth's situation was completely different, she had a husband and it brought them closer after Lizzie was born and they thought they would never be the same again but you and Hardy have a future together and while I'm sure he'll do that stupid thing you mentioned and claim it's his, you'll both know it's a lie and it will tear you apart. You lost your best friend all that time ago, don't let Hardy go."

Rose turned to face her friend. "Thanks Ellie, you're right, I have to go ahead with it and I have to at least tell my stepfather, he'll understand why I'm doing it but I'm not so sure about my mother."

"You need to tell him, if something goes wrong, they'd take it out on your boyfriend. Now get out of my car and go tell that idiot you love him, have you told him yet?"

"No and he's told me he loves me but I can't bring myself to say it back because Kilgrave used to make me say it over and over again and it meant nothing. I have to be sure I love Alec for the right reasons."

"Rubbish Rose, I've seen the two of you and don't you go giving me the 'we were unpacking' crap you came out with earlier."

"Oh, is that what he told you?" Rose smiled wickedly. "We were just fooling around, honestly, we've not got that far yet, I suspected I was pregnant right from the start, I had my first real time with Kilgrave and I'm not proud of it Ellie and I thought Alec would be upset."

"If he loves you Rose and he's prepared to accept what happened, it will make no difference. Don't you go telling him this or pregnant or not, I'll make you suffer."

"Tell him what Ellie?"

"That when we were trying to put Sandbrook to rest, well I got this stupid idea he wanted to make something of it, you know? It was really, really stupid of me then when he got himself fixed, I offered him a place to stay and he took it the wrong way."

Rose couldn't resist laughing. "Yeah, he told me and he told me you awkwardly had to share a motel room. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing and I don't think it was stupid but he told me that working with his ex taught him not to get involved with someone he works with, what with his ex going off with a male DS."

"I know all about that. It was me, I got the wrong end of the stick, I even had him looking after Fred for me. I missed Joe, I was looking for a replacement and I did do something stupid Rose, I had a one-night stand with a bloke I met in a Weymouth bar, when I was trying to get the truth out of Claire Ripley but luckily, nothing came of it. I didn't even fancy him, he wasn't good-looking or anything, I just needed to feel someone wanted me."

"It happens to the best of us Ellie. I should go, Alec's gonna come out any minute wanting to know what I decided, I can't do that to him and I do love him, I'm just afraid to tell him."

"Then go out tonight, somewhere really nice and tell him. If you don't I'll have something to say about it."

Rose gave Ellie an awkward hug as Alec watched Rose get out of the car and wave after her friend and he couldn't resist opening the caravan door for her, helping her up the caravan step.

"I should get them to put a ramp on this caravan," he told her as he closed the door.

"It won't be for long, we're only here until Tuesday was it? Did you miss me?"

She slid her arms around his slim waist and held him close, his arms going around her back. Then she looked up and smiled, indicating she wanted a kiss.

"This is very nice love but what happened at Beth's?" he asked, trying not to sound so impatient, not that she wouldn't have seen him peering through the window.

"It was nice to talk to someone who had been through it but it's still down to me, isn't it?"

"Yes love it is and whatever you decide, I'm here for you. Now, let's go get something to eat or shall I make us something?"

"No, can we just go to the bar or something?"

"Sure, whatever you want, you just don't want to try my cooking."

"You can make me breakfast in bed in the morning?"

"Really? I'm sure I can't go wrong with eggs. You can have a lie-in anyway, nothing special is happening tomorrow and Saturday, Daisy doesn't arrive until around noon, I can get her to go to the supermarket with me, I'm sure her eating habits will have changed since she was twelve."

"Is that how long it's been?"

"That's when things started to go wrong at home, we both knew it wasn't working and I let it go, it was the easiest option, then Sandbrook happened and that was it really, it didn't take Tess long to take advantage of it. We were both working on the case, I never saw it happening but maybe I did and ignored it."

"Can't say I've ever had that happen, unless you count the Doctor totally ignoring my advances on him," Rose mused, leading Alec to the seating.

"Well he was an idiot to not have noticed, especially if you made it clear to him, like you did with me."

Rose giggled. "Don't know whatcha mean."

"Yes you do, don't play the innocent girl in distress routine with me Rose, you saw me and you went straight for me."

"You thought I was under the illusion you were somehow Kilgrave or the Doctor."

"Maybe at first but when you would not let go of me, I began to wonder. It was not easy for me you know, letting you go back home while I came back here. The not knowing if you would say you never wanted to see me again."

"I am sorry for that Alec, I had to be sure and all the time, deep down, I was praying I hadn't got pregnant but I couldn't stop him Alec, I'm not so sure I wanted to."

"He had you under his influence Rose, I can't blame you for what he made you do."

Rose curled up beside him and put her arms around his shoulders, Alec going for her neck.

"I thought you wanted to get something to eat?" he asked, kissing his way around.

"Yeah, I hope I can keep it down, I'd best not have too much, just a snack or something. Ellie said I should at least tell Pete, I'll call him when we get back."

"Do it now then you don't have the excuse you are tired when you get back."

"I'm not ready Alec, what do I say to him?"

"Who is the most understanding of the two of them – your mother or your stepfather? He was there Rose, he's bound to be more understanding than your mother but it's up to you."

He got up and passed her phone, which she'd put on the table when she'd come back in.

Getting through to Pete, she asked if he was on his own.

"Just hang on a second, I will be but why are you being so secretive?"

"Because I don't want my mum overhearing – it's to do with Kilgrave."

"Well in that case, it's just as well, she'd sort him out if she got her hands on him. Go on then, what have you got to tell me? Everything ok with you and Alec?"

"Things are fine between us, I expect mum insinuated to you we were sharing a room at the pub when the reporters were there?"

"She never stopped about it and there will be a statement issued on both your behalves, if that's ok with Alec?"

"He'll go along with anything to get his name out of the papers, it was a waste of time going to the local one. Well, I'd best get it over with but please, don't tell my mum."

"I think I can guess though how your mother missed it is beyond me. Kilgrave got you pregnant, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I found out for certain on Tuesday night, Ellie got me a test and she's got me in a clinic next Tuesday."

"Will they keep your identity confidential?"

"Yeah, Ellie wouldn't give them my name over the phone, just that I had a failed relationship or something like that, she didn't go into too many details. I'm not gonna let them talk me into keeping it."

"I don't expect they could even if they tried, Ellie will take care of you, she'll make sure they don't talk you into keeping it if you don't want to."

"I asked Alec to take me, he knows it may be awkward but I want him to be with me, just in case anything goes wrong. If I have a bad experience, I'd rather he was there."

"Well whatever it costs, just send the bill to the accountants."

"I don't think so Dad, what will they think?" Rose smiled across at Alec, who held his hand out as she was pacing the living area floor.

She sat down beside him. "I don't want to use one of my cards either so I'll get Alec to pay, I'll give him the money back, since he's paying for the caravan."

"You own me for two nights in the pub Rose," Alec informed her.

Rose giggled, holding her hand over the phone. "Don't worry, I'll pay you back, you think I'm not good for it?"

"What's Alec saying?" Pete asked.

"Nothing, it's just when we had to sneak out of the pub this morning. There was no-one around to pay for the room so he got me in Ellie's car and went back to pay."

"You had to use Ellie's car?" Pete asked, amused at the thought of the pair of them trying to avoid the reporters.

"Alec's idea was for Ellie to collect us from the back of the pub, drive us around to his chalet and hope the fuss would die down."

Pete had to let out a laugh. "I bet that was fun but you should have heard your mother going on about you two smooching on his doorstep."

"Don't even go there Dad, I can well imagine and she'll never let me forget it. Are you all still coming down next weekend?"

"Tony's never stopped going on about it, I'll have to make the arrangements."

"We can call at the office tomorrow, if you want a caravan?"

"Why not? Tony won't like being in a hotel and they'll have a kid's club, won't they?"

"I expect so, we're just off to the bar to get something to eat, if I can keep it down."

"I'm surprised your mother didn't suspect something, not much gets past her. Look Rose, I'm not going to pry into how it happened, I know you're sensible and take precautions, even though as far as I know you don't go out with that many men."

"It was my own stupid fault, I missed my appointment for my injection, I was tryin' to finish up work before we went off."

"Well, I'm not judging you for being dedicated to your work Rose. Have you heard from Kate?"

"Alec did, I don't think much is happening, except Hope went back to New York, according to her parents. If Kilgrave finds her again, she'll go back to him, he has a power over people that we don't understand and maybe somehow, it's become stronger? Maybe it never wore off, like it did with me, I was the lucky one."

"Thank goodness you did have some resistance or I'd be under his influence as well, the whole of Torchwood would be under his control and as much as everyone is well trained, he'd have found other ways, like he did with you, threaten friends and families of employees. That's how he does it Rose, he uses people's fears of what will happen to those around them."

"Then Kate needs to find someone who he can't get to, who doesn't have any family or friends to make them fear him. On the other hand, maybe someone from his past, like that Jessica that was mentioned, if she got away from him, she might be able to resist him and stop him."

"I'll give Kate a call, see what she thinks. Have you heard from Detective Carver?"

"I've not, Alec, have you heard from Emmett?"

Alec shook his head, certain he'd already told her that. "Why would he be calling me?" he asked, putting his arm around her.

"We'll let you know if we do. We'll see you next weekend, I'll send you details, about a caravan."

"Best not get us one next to yours," Pete joked.

"Yeah, we'll be back in the chalet by then."

"Will we?" Alec asked, surprised at the suggestion. "I told you Rose, it's not practical for us."

"Why not? You lived there," Rose protested. "Bye Dad, I'll talk to you soon and I'll let you know what happens at the clinic and don't worry, I'll be fine with Alec there."

Pete said goodbye and went off to find Jackie.

"Oh, where did you get to Pete? Tony said you got a call, was it from Rose?"

No, Jackie didn't miss much but she'd come unstuck over her daughter being pregnant.

"She was calling to say she'll find out about a caravan for when we go down next weekend. How long are we staying?"

While Rose and Alec walked down to the bar, over in Gracepoint, Emmett had found some interesting facts about Kilgrave, including a certain Jessica Jones. He picked up his desk phone and called Kate.

"Detective Carver," Kate greeted him. "I'm surprised to hear from you. Got any news for me?"

"Actually, I have plenty. I'm sending you what I dug up on a Jessica Jones, she's a private eye now."

"We know, Castle's trying to find her, we don't know where her office is."

Emmett thought it was nice of her to keep him informed but he wasn't finished. "Well I can help you there, I have the address."

Pleased with himself, he forwarded the files he'd accumulated and sat back in his chair, looking smugly at Ellie Miller. She had repeatedly called him out for pursuing what had happened in New York, threatening to go to the chief if he didn't quit spending all his spare time on it. He had argued it was in a lot of people's interest, including his own and Alec Hardy's, to get to the bottom of it but he was mainly doing it for Rose, because she deserved to know why she had been taken and held against her will and Kilgrave was still getting away with it.

Kate had sent him a report that Hope was back in the city though she hadn't yet been spotted by the NYPD and Emmett suspected Kilgrave had already got to her. The young woman obviously had no resistance to the man who'd held her before he'd got to Rose. Ellie spotted he was looking pleased and tapped on his door.

"You look like the cat who got the cream," she remarked, sitting opposite him.

He was going to say he would be, if the report had been true about being seen in New York with Rose Tyler but that was never going to happen, Hardy was the lucky one there. He'd seen the news headlines when he'd switched on his computer that Rose was holed up in some pub in the Dorset coastal town and the pictures of her kissing Hardy. The reporters had not been idle while waiting for the two of them to make an appearance, they had got straight onto their papers' social media accounts, taking photos of the pub and then later, someone had spotted Alec's chalet but it was all closed down and the curtains and blinds pulled over.

One lucky reporter though had been seeking refreshments and seen Rose sneaking around to the front of the chalet but there had been no Alec, he'd been around the back at the time, talking with Ellie. Emmett shook his head, the world was a far smaller place than it was before the wonders of modern technology and a lot more private with it.

Back in Broadchurch, Rose and Alec were talking over their meals, Alec despairing at Rose eating potato wedges with cheese and beans while he'd opted for something more substantial but she seemed to be enjoying it. He thought he may as well have gone across to the takeaway and they'd eaten in the caravan but Rose wanted to find out if there was a club for the kids.

"I am not going in there Rose, it's full of screaming kids," Alec had insisted, as Rose had wanted to go to the bar in the entertainment centre instead of the main bar.

"Then we'll go back later, at least Tony will make some friends while he's here."

"How long are they staying?" Alec asked, trying not to stare as she picked up the potato wedges with her fingers and dipped them into the 'mess' as he had called it of beans stuck together with cheese.

Rose smiled back at him and put the two wedges into her mouth, seeing the look on his face.

"What? Old habits die hard you know, me and Mickey used to do this all the time back home."

"I never said anything, did I?" Alec asked, eating his own meal, more dignified than Rose was about it.

"Don't tell me you never ate chips out of a packet or anything and dipped them in beans or gravy."

He shuddered at the thought of what he and his few friends had done when he was in his teens. "Maybe," he admitted. "Anyway, I was asking how long your family were going to stay? If we are asking about getting them a caravan, maybe we should keep the one we are in for another week or so?"

"You really don't want me in the chalet do you? Why Not?"

"You really want to know?"

Rose nodded, taking the last two wedges and swirling them in the remainder of the cheese and beans. Alec thought if she wasn't going to be sick all night, it would be a miracle. He was glad he'd had the sense to pick up an indigestion remedy that could be taken during pregnancy while he'd been at the supermarket earlier, she was going to need it by the look of it.

Rose was still waiting for an answer. "Is it because of what you told me, about collapsing there?"

"Yes and no. You're very vulnerable right now and being next to the river, it scares me love, if things get you down, you could go rushing out and slip into the water and I can't go in after you. Well I could but I can't get over my nightmares Rose, I don't think I ever will, not by jumping in a river after you. Maybe a swimming pool but not in a river. You have to see it from my point of view, I promised to look after you and I can't do that if I am constantly worried about what you may or may not do, if things start to go wrong."

Rose felt really sorry for him. "I understand that Alec, really I do but there's no need to worry about me, I'm fine about it."

"You say that now, what about afterwards eh? When you get back after being at the clinic and things have not gone so good? I can't risk it. I know we spent a few hours there but I've been with you and I will always be worried about going off and leaving you, when I have to go back to work. As much as I would love to stay off while you are here, I can't, I will have to resume my job at some point."

"Then come and work with us," Rose suggested.

"I can't do that Rose, it's not me, I'm a detective, pure and simple and I can't change that. I'm not into being diplomatic or chasing the unexplained."

"That's not all we do," she smiled back at him.

"Ok, maybe not but live in London?"

"We could set up here, keep an eye of the south coast."

"Maybe in another lifetime Rose but I have to decline. Who else would keep Miller in line?"

They made their way out and Rose wanted to cross over and sit by the harbour for a while. Being dark and he couldn't really see the water, he allowed her to lead him to the circular seating area.

"I really like it here Alec and you're right, living in London isn't all it's cracked up to be. You wanted to know why I couldn't say something to you."

"Yes, I did but take your time, I can wait."

"I don't think you can because if I don't get it out of the way, I can't move on and I want to, I really do. You heard about how I got here?"

Alec nodded. "Well, did Pete tell you about us going to Norway, so I could say goodbye to the Doctor?"

Alec put his arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder. "Yes, he did, so what has that to do with you not being able to tell me?"

"Because he never said it back to me Alec, I told him, I waited until the last possible moment to tell him and he faded away and then, Kilgrave got hold of me, looking exactly like the man I had loved and he made me tell him I loved him when I didn't. You have to understand Alec, I had to be sure."

"And are you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure because you've proved you love me by standing by me when I told you what Kilgrave did to me and you're still here. I love you Alec."


	37. Chapter 37

They walked the short distance back to their caravan, Alec wondering now if they should keep it for the time being, he really didn't want Rose anywhere near the water on her own, he still couldn't come to terms with what had happened but maybe Rose could help him get over it.

"You made me very happy," he told her as they got back and he opened the door. "I know it's been difficult for you but I do understand your hesitation."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, things have been so crazy. There are things I have to tell you though, about what happened to me, not all of it was entirely Kilgrave's fault, I went along with it."

"Only because you had to Rose, what would have happened to you had you not? If you'd had no resistance, like the other women, he would have got control of Torchwood, then the whole country, if not the world would have been in danger, who knows what he would have unleashed? No Rose, I do not care what you had to do to get through it, it's over Rose, I love you and it's not going to get in the way. Tell me if you must but I don't need to hear it."

"It would make me feel better if I did," she told him hanging her jacket up by the other door.

"There is no need to do it now love, it can wait or you can tell me bit by bit but one thing I did want to know?"

"Mmm, I thought you said it could wait?" she smiled, putting her arms around him.

"Well yes but I can't believe you really did have your first time with him, was there no-one else?"

"You mean Mickey? No, we weren't like that, we just fooled around and the Doctor, well we didn't even think about it, I suppose we were both scared of losing each other as a friend. He backed off every time we had a moment when we might have kissed, the only time I ever snogged him I wasn't even in control, I'd been taken over."

"Well he does not know what he was missing. So, is that the worse you have to tell me then?" he asked, going to kiss her neck.

"It's one of the worse but the things Kilgrave used to make me do, getting dressed and undressed for him, trying new underwear on and making me do things to him, I can't bear to think why I went along with his demands."

Alec held her closer, making her rest her head on his shoulder.

"There is nothing I can say that is going to help you forget it. You have to get over it on your own, whatever happened to you, happened for a reason. You were thinking of others and not about yourself and that is what your stepfather told me about you, that's what you do Rose, he said you got it from the Doctor."

"Yeah, things tend to rub off on you when you travel with him. There's one more thing, about what happened when I did travel with him."

"I don't need to hear it Rose, it's your past life and if you want to tell me about where you went and what you did, then fine. I don't need all the details."

That settled, Alec made a drink while Rose went to get ready for bed, still a bit unsure about doing it in front of him even though he'd got most of her nightwear off the last two nights.

"Here, come and sit down, how are you feeling?" he asked as she came back to the living area.

"Not too bad, at least I kept those potato wedges down."

"Yes, I'm a bit surprised at that, if you need anything, just look in the kitchen cabinet, I got something just in case."

"You did?" She decided she was going to have a bit of fun with him. "Were you sure I would tell you tonight?"

"What? You mean you were feeling ok or that you could finally tell me you love me?"

"Well both but that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean? Oh, I meant I got you an indigestion remedy, just in case. What did you think I'd got?"

Rose giggled and finished her drink, unfastening the tie on her dressing gown.

"You thought I had bought something else? Really?" he asked, watching her.

"Well yeah, since you didn't know until the other night why I was a bit reluctant with you, I thought you may fancy your chances."

"Rose, I would never take advantage of you like that."

"Chill, I'm just kidding you. I told Ellie, I just forgot to go get covered before I went away, that's all. How was I to know I was going to meet a psycho Casanova?"

"Who?" Alec asked, leaning forward and putting his arms under the dressing gown.

"Never mind, let's go to bed and hope there are no press outside the caravan in the morning."

Alec decided if Rose wasn't quite willing yet to get undressed in his presence he would show that he was as he took off his t-shirt and began taking off his trousers, Rose propped on one arm, watching him. He sat on the edge of the bed, trying to take his socks off, Rose giggling.

"Really Rose?" he asked, raising one eyebrow at her.

"You had a t-shirt on last night when you got into bed."

"Yes, that never lasted long, did it? Did I spoil your fun in trying to get it off me?"

"Nah, it saved time. I want to try Alec, if you want?"

"To get over being with Kilgrave? I can live with that, I won't pressure you, we can take it easy."

Alec got into bed, turning out the light beforehand and Rose turned onto her side, praying she wouldn't start feeling sick after what she had eaten or that she'd embarrass herself but she soon forgot about all the things that could get in the way as she got carried away with the sensations and even forgot how good it had felt with her captor.

Alec laid afterwards, his arm under a now sleeping Rose, thinking how lucky he was that she had soon changed her mind and trusted him, he could have just as easily had to wait a lot longer before she could leave it all behind her. They'd not gone too far but he had made her get excited that she had asked him not to stop and he himself felt some relief from the tension that had been building up between them since they had met.

Alec woke first the next morning, slipping out of bed and smiling to himself that Rose would be annoyed she'd not caught him changing his shorts. Putting the kettle to boil, he prepared some eggs and put the toaster on then went to try and wake the sleeping Rose.

"Hey, wake up love, I've put breakfast on for us."

"Hi. Oh, I don't know if I can eat anything other than toast."

"After the potato wedges you had last night?"

"Don't remind me, it was just comfort food."

He leaned over to kiss her. "Well I hope that wasn't comfort sex last night?"

He just managed to dodge a pillow being thrown in his direction.

"Hey, you got some jeans, they suit you, they show off your bum."

He wiggled in her direction and went off to rescue breakfast.

Rose followed him but headed for the bathroom, Alec hoping she wasn't going to be in there all morning. He planned on taking them out for a relaxing day, he'd been looking up places to take her and thought she might like to go to visit the swanery down in Abbotsbury. Rose came out of the bathroom, looking rather pale.

"Come and eat something Rose, then you'll feel better."

She sat opposite him at the table and picked up the mug of tea and a slice of toast, pushing the eggs to one side.

"I already told you love, starving yourself won't make it go away."

"Alec, I can't wait until Tuesday, please, can't we do something?"

"Then call your stepfather, he has all the resources to find somewhere that can fit you in."

"What about the hospital, can't you say I'm the victim of an attack or something?"

"That would entail the police getting involved officially and while Miller may be willing to go along with it, she would be the one to have to take you and it would go on file. Your stepfather won't be able to keep it quiet if someone at the hospital recognises you, after all the media attention you've been getting of late."

"Are there no private hospitals around here?" she groaned, finishing the tea.

"Yes, you are going to one on Tuesday. I'll call Miller, have her look and see if there are any she missed. Rose, I would take you any distance necessary if it made you happy. I don't want to seem like I'm trying to delay it, I'm not but maybe you will just have to stick it out until they can see you."

"Call Ellie then, get her to ring them back and tell them who I am and it has to be done today. I don't care how much it costs as long as they keep my identity secret."

He knew she wouldn't let this rest now, not when they had come the closest yet last night. He picked up his phone and got Ellie's number, she wouldn't be at work yet.

"Miller, can you get back onto that clinic for Rose?"

"Why, is she ok?" Ellie asked as she handed her youngest son to the childminder, whom he was just settling down with again after staying with his aunt whilst she had been over in New York.

"Can you talk?"

"Hold on a sec."

She went back out to her car and asked what he wanted.

"Rose is fine physically but she's panicking Miller."

Rose had gone back to the bedroom to get dressed but he suspected she had really got back into bed.

"Poor thing, she's not holding up well then?"

"No, she's not. She asked why we should not move back into my chalet and I had to tell her it was because I was afraid she might fall into the river, her being upset."

"Quite right too Hardy, something may happen if you go out. Look, I'll get back onto the clinic again but I may have to tell them who she is, unless she wants me to do it through official channels and she's been in the papers enough."

"We know that Miller and yes, she has already agreed you can give her name. I would rather it be there, they may still keep it quiet even when they discover who she is."

"Well leave it to me then, I'll try and persuade them to see her today, she may have to pay more."

"Do you think she is worried about the cost?"

"Well no but has she told her stepfather?"

"Yes, I made her call him last night, he was very understanding. I just hope he has held out on her mother but we would know by now if he had failed to do so."

"I'll call you back then, one thing though, did she have something to tell you last night?"

"Yes, she did, now can you just get this sorted for her?"

Ellie smiled to herself, it was like Hardy was a completely different person since Rose's arrival in the town. Even last week, he was off with everyone but that was only to be expected since he'd not known his fate. It could have gone either way for the both of them but things were working out nicely, well except for a minor problem. She started the car and decided if he wanted her help, she was going to take over his office for the duration of his absence, whether he liked it or not.

Alec was right, he went back into the bedroom to find Rose had curled up again and was asleep. He leaned over and kissed her cheek then left her for a few hours, she wouldn't want to go out now, not with this. He just hoped Miller could persuade the clinic to make an opening for her because he hated seeing his now girlfriend this way and if Kilgrave was ever found, he hoped the man would pay for what he had done to her and the others.

Ellie got to the station, being stared at as she went into Alec's office. She didn't want anybody to know who she was making this call about, she'd made some enquires but kept Rose's name out of it, for those who had cared to listen, she could have been asking about anyone.

Someone finally answered the phone, it was just gone nine. "Ah, this is DS Miller, Broadchurch police, I called the other day."

"Yes, I remember. You were helping someone who was having a bad time after a failed relationship."

"Yes but it's become more urgent than that, is there any way you can see her today?"

"I'm very sorry DS Miller, we're all booked up for procedures today and we are closed on Monday. We can fit her in for counselling, if you think that may help?"

"No, she's adamant she doesn't want counselling. Would it make a difference if I told you who she was?"

The woman listened carefully as Ellie revealed Rose's identity, making it clear she was not to repeat the name she was told out loud.

"I understand DS Miller. So, she feels she can't wait another few days?"

"No, she's in a really bad place right now, her stepfather knows but she hasn't told her mother and I know she's been in the papers, though I've not seen the latest edition."

The head nurse of the clinic had, it had been the talk of the staffroom since everyone arrived.

"Well I can understand, since she's made a statement to end all the speculation and if she and DI Hardy are in a relationship that she wants to get this resolved quickly, before the media catch hold of it. Goodness knows what they would make of it. So she had just got out of a very bad relationship when she met him?"

"You could say that. Money is no object, as long as her anonymity remains intact."

"Well we would lose our reputation if we revealed who she was though I can't promise other patients will keep silent. Would she be willing to come this evening, after the clinic closes?"

Ellie knew the answer to that. She arranged Rose would arrive at five thirty and the minimum of staff would be in attendance and would be greeted at the rear entrance by the head nurse herself, who was always willing to gain a little extra cash. After saying it would be Hardy himself bringing Rose, Ellie went to make herself a well deserved drink. Passing by a few desks, she picked up the morning edition of The Herald, where a certain Karen White had probably choked herself having to leave the headlines as Pete had instructed.

'Rose Tyler confirms relationship with Alec Hardy' the headline ran. Ellie picked the paper up and getting her drink, went back to his office to see what the Vitex chairman's PR team had come up with, hoping it was better than the one where it had been explained where she had got to in New York, Rose's version to Beth last night had been more plausible.

Rose had just woken up again, seeing she was alone. She got dressed and tried to make herself look presentable, unaware Alec had already called Ellie and he'd got a call back, telling him to have Rose there for five thirty and to make sure Rose knew it was going to be expensive.

"I don't care what it costs Miller and neither does Rose, I can't see her like this all weekend. She'll be off anyway with feeling sick over the weekend, I will just have to explain to Daisy she went ahead early with it, or cancel her visit."

"How many times have you already put her off Hardy?"

"I know, besides, Rose's family are coming down the next holiday weekend. She will understand. I'll tell Rose when she gets up, she went back to bed."

"I don't blame her but at least she'll get it over with tonight, why don't you find a place to stay down there and let her rest?"

"That's not a bad idea Miller, I'll get on to it, you'd best give me the address then."

"Didn't I already give you it?" Ellie asked, retrieving her notebook where she had scribbled it down the other day.

Alec hung up and picking up Rose's data pad, connected it to the internet and looked up hotels in Dorchester, finding one near the address he had made a note of. He called the number and made a booking for the night, saying he couldn't give an estimated time of their arrival but he made sure he kept Rose's name out of the conversation.

"Hey sweetheart," he called out as he turned off the pad when he heard the door opening. "Feeling better?"

He soon got his answer when Rose fled to the safety of the bathroom, Alec getting up, concerned. He tapped on the door.

"Rose, can I come in?"

"No, just leave me alone."

"I have news, if you let me in."

He heard the catch go and pulled the door open, Rose leaning over the small sink in the corner.

"Miller got you in, half past five tonight."

"Great, if I survive until then. Aren't they closed at that time?"

"They made an exception when Miller told them it would be more than worth their while. If you want me to pay on my bank card, you had best do a transfer before we set off. Oh, I booked us a hotel room nearby, you won't feel like making the journey back here when you get out."

"How long will it take?"

"I'll be honest with you Rose, I took Claire Ripley to one near Southampton when her husband was arrested. She was there a few hours but maybe everyone is different though?"

"Yeah, knowing me they'll keep me all night, this baby won't want to give up."

"Nonsense love, I'm sure they will let you out when you recover."

"Did Ellie say what they would do?"

"No, she never went into details, I never asked any questions when I took Claire, I just waited outside and made it clear I was not with her, well not in that sense anyway."

"Why didn't you say something before?" Rose asked, drying her face on the towel after she splashed some cold water on it.

"I didn't think you needed to hear about it. I should have said something, I admit but this is slightly different Rose, she was a willing participant whose marriage was tricky at best, she admitted she thought he was grooming the two girls."

"One was only twelve Alec, how sick is that?"

"Well it was enough at the time for her to turn on him but she was holding out all that time, she was trying to protect herself, not him. Anyway, this will all be over tonight so I will pack us an overnight bag and put it in the car later. You will need a dressing gown and slippers for the clinic though so have you a spare one?"

"Yeah, in the wardrobe. You can leave now Alec," she hinted as he leaned on the door.

He was making a bad habit of keeping women talking in the bathroom. Rose managed a light lunch, Ellie had called her and said no food or drink two hours before the procedure but she couldn't answer Rose's question of the method they would use.

"I can't tell you sweetheart, they never said but since it's in the evening and they're working overtime, I expect it will be the quickest way possible. Don't worry it's not the 60s any more, they have far safer ways these days."

"What am I getting myself into Ellie?"

Alec saw the look on her face and took the phone off her. "She'll call you later Miller."

"Yeah, tell her I hope everything goes well."

Alec held Rose tightly to his chest, kissing the top of her head. "What did she say to you?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just the reality of it, that it will be all over tonight."

"Well you wanted to bring it forward."

"I'll pay on my own card Alec, before I go in."

"Well, I would offer but paying for hotels and this caravan has made a dent in my bank account."

"Yeah, I still owe you for the two nights at the pub."

"No you don't, I was the one who insisted you did not stay in my chalet."

"Well can we move back in there after the weekend?"

"Caravan not good enough for you?" he teased.

"Well maybe for the next weekend, when my family come down."

"I thought they were coming the next holiday?"

"Oh, I never went down to the office did I? Best have a walk down and to answer your question, I don't think Tony wants to wait that long, he can take the day off on the Monday, it's only for the weekend."

"Maybe you can put them off?"

"Nah, it's fine. You're not putting Daisy off are you?"

"No, I thought about it though but it would be wrong, I've kept putting her off. If you feel like a walk, we will go down to the office then we can take a walk along the esplanade."

"I should call Pete and tell him."

"I can call him for you."

"No, I have to do this, maybe he'll suggest they leave coming down here?"

They stopped at the sales office after Rose had called Pete, Rose sending him the details but Pete was undecided about going down now, Jackie would surely pick up there was something wrong with her daughter. He retrieved the website details from Rose, her having said they had vacancies next weekend and went off to find his wife before he went to the office.

"Jaks, I just heard from Rose about us going down next weekend."

"Oh, I thought it was next bank holiday? What about Tony?"

"Yeah, that's what she was asking. Do you want to leave it for a few weeks then?"

"Yeah, might as well, then we can go for a week."

Pete put on his best smile. He'd got out of Jackie being mad at him if she found out about Rose but Rose would surely thank him for bringing her mother down for a week instead of a weekend but it would give her time to get over things. He'd been a bit surprised she'd said she wanted Alec to take her but it was understandable.

Alec had led Rose to the end of the short esplanade and they had sat down.

"See that big house up there?" he pointed. "The prosecution barrister from Joe Miller's trial lives there, well at least she did."

"I bet the view is amazing."

"Miller seemed to think so, too much sea for me."

"Says you who used to live by the river."

"You win, we will go back to the chalet, since you never asked the office if we could stay in the caravan but I warn you, there is no room for your clothes."

Rose turned and kissed his cheek, touching his beard, which he had missed trimming that morning.

"Growing it back?"

"I missed it. Any objections?"

"No, if you keep it that length. We should get that bag packed and think about making our way to Dorchester."

"It's not that far Rose."

"Well we can find the hotel first, save finding it afterwards."

"Fine, we'll do that then. Are you getting nervous?"

"It shows? Yeah, who wouldn't be, I'm not doing this lightly Alec, I have no choice. I told Ellie that if I'd said I would keep it, you'd do something really stupid and say it's yours."

"It would appease your mother, she would find out."

"I can't do that to you Alec, I just can't. You've been so good about the whole thing."

"What can I say? You are worth it Rose."

They went back to the caravan, Rose getting her clean dressing gown out and a nightdress, a pale pink silky one for the hotel but didn't think it would be appropriate and picked up a pair of fluffy pink pyjamas instead.

Alec stopped her. "You are not wearing those."

"Stop it Alec, I'll be a wreck tonight, I need my comfort clothing, just tonight, I promise."

"Well it will make no difference to me, just so you know. Pack them then, I know you are still worried about what I think."

"Yeah, I'm doing my best to get over it, really I am."

He put his arms around her. "I know you are love, let me help you?"

He pulled her to the bed, it was only a little after two and he laid her down, hovering over her, resting on his hands. He lifted the floral top she was wearing and kissed her tummy gently.

"You remember what I asked you? About how you would feel if you really wanted a baby?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I said it would be worth it but don't get any ideas, I'm not going down this road again in a hurry and when I get out of the clinic, I'll need to get back to normal before we can even, you know. I'll have to find the local family planning or go register at the health centre."

"Then you want me to wait?"

"Well until I feel better, I never said you couldn't be the one to take the responsibility, did I?" she asked, pulling him down.

"Then I will make that my number one priority when I go shopping again."

"With your teenage daughter?" Rose laughed as he went for her tummy again.


	38. Chapter 38

As they drove towards Dorchester, Alec could see she was getting nervous but he didn't know what he could possibly say to make her feel any better about it. Yes, she had accepted it was partly her own fault for getting in this state, she'd admitted that even though she'd tried to resist Kilgrave, she'd given in but only because of what she feared he might do. There was no easy way out of this, he didn't want to say the wrong thing and she'd do something stupid, like he feared she might throw herself in the river in an attempt to take the decision out of her hands.

He knew she hadn't wanted to wait even another few days, despite him telling her umpteen times it didn't matter to him the baby she was carrying wasn't his, she had done what she had to do and there was no going back. He found the hotel which he'd booked for them and sitting Rose down, went to the desk and checked in, just signing his name and since he'd never officially changed his address put his chalet down since it would look odd putting the caravan site but they were still undecided as to where they would live.

For all he knew, Rose might get in a very low mood and demand he take her back to London or she'd call Jake to pick her up, it could be the end of what they'd shared the last few days. He just hoped she wouldn't end up in therapy again. He found the room, putting the bag on the chair by the door, Rose crossing to the window, which overlooked the garden.

"Seems comfortable enough," Alec remarked, checking the bathroom though why that was the first thing people did when they stayed in a hotel was beyond him.

"Yeah, was this your idea?"

"Miller suggested it but she was right, you may feel too uncomfortable to drive back to the caravan tonight, it may be late anyway."

He went to join her at the window, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. "I would have thought about it though, probably."

Rose smiled and turned to face him. "I'm not gonna change my mind Alec."

"I know love, I am not even going to suggest it. Why don't you transfer the funds to my account and I can settle the bill for you? They may want you to pay afterwards and if someone from your stepfather's accounts department see it, it may get back to your mother."

"Yeah, I'll do it now, how much will it cost?"

"Oh, I have no idea. Maybe we should leave it then?"

"Well if I pay on my debit card, it won't go to the accountants, there's enough in to pay whatever it is but the bank will know."

"Then maybe you should go to the bank and withdraw some cash?" She leaned on his shoulder. "Rose, I'm sorry, I wish I had enough to cover it though I can go up to a certain amount, it all depends."

"Then let's see how much they charge?"

All too soon, Alec was pulling into the car park of the clinic after they had just laid on the hotel bed holding each other, Rose having broken down at the reality of what was about to take place. He drove around the back, hoping most of the staff had already left, it was almost five thirty. The rear door opened and a uniformed nurse came out as Alec got out of the car.

"DI Hardy?" she asked, recognising him from the Latimer case.

"Yes, I will just get Miss Tyler, I hope you can trust your staff not to reveal she has been here?"

"Yes but if she pays by card, it will go on her statement, unless you're paying? DS Miller never gave many details as to if the police were involved officially."

"No, she was doing it as a favour, Rose is too distraught to think about finding somewhere where she won't be noticed."

"Well no-one will hear it from us."

Alec went to help Rose out of the car, she usually got herself out but she was still upset. The nurse led them inside to the reception area.

"You can pay now or later, I've prepared a bill for you but it depends which method of treatment you want to use. Since it's evening and one method may take several hours, I would expect you just want to get it over with?"

Rose nodded as the consent forms were handed to her. She had to put Pete as her next of kin but put Alec down for contact, well since he was there with her.

"I want him to be kept informed during the procedure, if things start to go wrong. I would have preferred the other method but since you pointed out it's late."

They were led to a changing cubicle, Alec waiting outside and taking her clothes that had been placed in the basket, then they were led to a waiting area. Rose was called in and was given a quick health check and the nurse listened to her heartbeat, then she was asked some questions about allergies and her general health.

Alec was pacing up and down, to the amusement of the head nurse.

"Nervous?" she asked, much as he'd asked Rose on the way there. "She'll be fine, we'll take the greatest of care of her, it's not like the old days when it was all back street and illegal. If she'd come along on Tuesday, she would have been given the option of the other treatment but everyone is different, that could take anything over two hours though she's not that far on."

"Could she still not go for that?" Alec asked, not wanting Rose to suffer.

"Well she could but it's up to her if she wants to ask for it, it can get quite painful, almost as bad as labour itself, I'm sure she won't want that."

"Maybe not then, let's see what she has decided."

Rose came out and sat beside him. "Well, that's the easy bit over then, now for the hard bit."

"Do you have any questions Miss Tyler?" the nurse asked.

"How long does it take?"

"Not long, it's straightforward enough, there should be no complications. You read and understood the admittance and consent forms?"

Rose nodded, clinging hold of Alec's arm. "Can we have a few minutes?"

"Of course, just go through that door over there when you're ready. That is unless you prefer the non-intrusive method?"

"Is it too late to go for that?" Rose asked, looking at Alec.

"No, we are prepared for either, I'll let you discuss it but please, try not to take too long."

When she had left, Alec took Rose's hand. "It's up to you love but if you ask me, the quickest would be the best way, you already feel bad enough and if you take too long, they may have to operate anyway."

"Yeah, you're right. Walk me to the door?"

They walked across and Alec leaned down to kiss her. "I wish you had been with me when I had my pacemaker fitted."

"So do I, you'd have had it fitted a lot sooner, never mind you passing out on the decking."

"Don't forget when I collapsed in my hotel room."

Rose held him tighter. Alec knew she didn't want any of this so he let go of her and pushed the door slightly. He walked her inside, the table waiting for her looking like something from a torture chamber, Rose wondering if they were going to knock her out or make her watch. The nurse saw she looked worried.

"Don't be scared Rose, it looks worse than it is. Graham here is going to put you to sleep and monitor you, Mary is going to hold your hand until you go under and I'll be doing the procedure."

The two staff smiled at her, Graham with a needle all ready to use on her, the breathing mask close by.

"I want Alec to hold my hand until I go under," Rose declared, being helped onto the table that was more like a chair at present.

The nurse nodded and handed Alec a green gown to put over himself, which he quickly did. Once Rose was settled, he took her hand.

"I'll be right here when you wake up love."

"Yeah, I know you will," Rose smiled back as the injection started to take effect.

Alec let go as the mask was put over her and feeling he no longer belonged there, he took the gown off and went to the door, glancing back as the small but efficient team started going about their tasks. He went to sit down, no-one else was around but whom he presumed had given Rose her pre-op came out of the office and gave him a smile.

"Don't worry, she'll be out in no time."

He hoped she was right. He got his phone out of his pocket and got Ellie's number.

"I didn't expect to hear from you," Ellie told him, trying to feed Fred.

"She's had to go for the surgery, she wasn't that keen on the idea of suffering for hours using the other method."

"Like I told Rose earlier, it's all done routinely these days, she'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say, I just left her in there Miller."

"What was the alternative? Have you called her stepfather?"

"I will, it's up to him if he tells her mother or not, best wait and see what happens."

He hung up and got Pete's number, waiting for him to answer. Pete was in his study having just got back from Torchwood, he only went in a few hours a day to oversee operations and was thinking of cutting it down to a few days.

"So, she's in there then?" Pete asked, thinking that was rather obvious.

"Yes, are you going to tell her mother?"

"Call me back when it's over, I haven't made up my mind yet."

He got up and went to find Jackie, not knowing what to do for the best. On the one hand, Jackie would be livid if he hadn't told her and something went wrong but if it did, Rose wouldn't thank him. He was spared as his phone rang again, it was Castle.

"Hey Pete, how's things?"

"Fine Rick, how's things with you? Have you found that Jessica yet?"

"That's why I'm calling. Carver had a bit of luck and sent some details to Kate, I think I've found her but it will have to wait until Monday now, I have a phone number, I'm gonna give her a call and arrange a meeting."

"Well I'd be grateful if you kept Alec out of it, maybe Carver too but you need to tell her what happened to Rose and about Hope."

"Leave it to me Pete, I'll keep them out of it as much as I can but she may ask questions such as how we got on to him."

"Well as long as Carver stays where he is and Alec remains here, there shouldn't be any problems. It's Kilgrave you should feel sorry for if she catches up with him or if my wife gets hold of him."

After saying goodbye to Castle, Pete went to join his wife and son in the kitchen, Jackie fussing over the boy.

"Now you've done it Pete."

Pete had a nasty feeling she'd found out about Rose but wanted to confirm it.

"Done what?" he asked innocently, ruffling the boys hair.

"Did you think you'd get away with it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the website you were looking at, that caravan site and next weekend, what did I tell you about Tony?"

Pleased he had got away about Rose, he agreed he would make the booking for the next holiday weekend, for a week. Rose owned him that much. He picked up the pad he'd left earlier that Jackie had switched on and changed the date, noting there were still some vacancies. Now all he had to do was wait for Alec calling him back and tell him they were closer to finding Kilgrave although the damage had already been done.

Back at the clinic, Alec had sat himself down, head in his hands. He couldn't lose her, not now and statistically, these procedures had a very high success rate, well according to Miller but what had she been filling Rose's head with? He sat up, eyes fixed on the door where he'd left Rose, the love of his life because she was now, he'd not known why he'd been spared when he should have died on the operating table himself or several times before, as far as he knew Rose hadn't heard about the night he'd chased Miller's husband and been rushed to hospital, she would be horrified.

It had only been an hour but it seemed a lifetime before the door opened and Rose was being wheeled out. Alec was up like a shot, rushing to her side.

"How is she? Did everything go ok?"

"Yes, everything went fine, we'll just take her to the recovery room, you can go with her. It's best you're there when she wakes up. She'll be out for an hour, maybe less and as soon as she feels well, she can go. If you come with me, we can settle what you owe."

"Yes, by all means but you may have to wait for her to pay, depending on what the charges are, being out of hours."

"I only agreed because of who she is, we don't normally do this sort of thing but DS Miller said it was most urgent and judging by her nervousness when she came in, she may have changed her mind by Tuesday."

"No, I don't believe she would have, it would have only made her worse, being left over the weekend."

They had reached the reception desk, Alec being handed a piece of paper with a breakdown of the costs. Seeing the total, it wasn't that bad, considering so he got his bank card out and trusted Rose wouldn't want him to pay for the hotel in the morning, there was still a week until payday.

He got the receipt and went back to where it was indicated Rose would be, the other nurse sitting at a desk.

"You can sit by her bedside until she wakes up, it helps if you take her hand, she'll wonder where she is."

Forty minutes later, he felt her moving. He'd sent Pete a message as well as Ellie to say she was out of the theatre, Pete sending him one back to say they needed to talk later. Alec hoped it wasn't about the fact he'd had to tell Jackie Tyler.

"Hey, you're still here."

"Where would I go?"

"Did you pay?" Rose asked, trying to sit up but still feeling dizzy.

Alec sat on the bed, supporting her. "Yes but you are paying for the hotel tonight Rose. How do you feel?"

"Weird but I don't really feel sick any more. Can I go now?"

The nurse was just bringing her a cup of tea.

"Drink this first and take your time, we don't want you getting dizzy, do we now?" the nurse smiled. "Can I get you anything?" she asked Alec.

"Tea would be appreciated, it's been a long wait."

The nurse went off.

"Did you call Ellie and Pete?"

"Yes, Pete wants to talk to us, when we get back to the hotel."

"Don't tell me my mother found out?"

"Not as far as I know, it must be something else, she has not been calling you. How do you really feel love?"

"I'll be fine but I'll probably have a scar."

"Well that is the least of your problems, I promise not to notice."

"Yeah, well just you remember that and the fact I'll be rather delicate for a while."

Rose was allowed to leave and they went back to the hotel, Rose forgoing the evening meal but insisted Alec still ate, just catching the dining room being open.

"Have some soup," Alec insisted as the waitress brought his.

Rose nodded in agreement and Alec passed his across.

"Mmm, smells good since I've not eaten properly for ages."

"Have you been living on potato wedges?" he asked, raising his eyebrows as his own soup arrived.

"So, what did Pete want?"

"We should find out later. Let's hope it's not to say your mother has found out. Are you ever going to tell her?"

Rose shook her head. "Would you have told her, if she'd called you?"

"I may be a detective Rose but I have my limits."

They went back to their room, Rose feeling a little sore as the anaesthetic wore off completely and Alec insisted she got undressed and into bed even though it was early. He put the TV on low volume and called Pete back.

"So, she's ok?" Pete asked him.

"Do you want to speak to her?"

"No, just tell her Castle may have found Jessica Jones, Carver came up with a few things so Castle is trying to arrange a meeting with her. I've asked him to keep you out of it Alec."

"For which I am grateful. Let us know if he gets back to you."

An hour later, Rose was asleep, Alec sat up on the pillows comforting her. All that mattered was now, she could maybe put it all behind her.

The next morning, they got back to the caravan, Alec making a fuss over her. Daisy called to say she was setting off and Alec insisted Rose rested on the seating area while he tidied up and they made a shopping list.

"So, are you going to let Daisy choose her own food?"

"If she wants to. No tonic water then?"

Rose threw a soft cushion in his direction. "Don't go reminding me of that. We really need to talk now, did you think I wouldn't want to?"

Alec sat down again, pretending to throw the cushion back at her but holding onto it.

"I had no idea how you would feel love but if you want to talk, then that's what we will do. Do you want to go home?"

"Why would I?" she asked, moving across to him. She leaned into his shoulder as he put his arms around her.

"I thought maybe you would want to see your mother after all."

"I'll see her when she comes down, I've put them off until the next holiday, I hope."

"Then there is nothing to talk about, is there? We just have to decide where we go when we leave here."

"Don't you trust me by the river?"

"Well I do now, I had my doubts though. I was only thinking what was best for you. Now, can we leave all that behind?"

"Yeah, I know I've got you to help me. Shouldn't you be walking over to meet Daisy?"

"Yes, I will bring some lunch back, potato wedges perhaps?"

"Don't you dare, just something light though maybe?"

"Anything you want love and I will explain to Daisy on the way over."

He kissed her goodbye and walked the short distance to the bus and coach stop, just across the bridge. Daisy had said goodbye to her mother, Tess asking her about how she felt, meeting Rose.

"Who wouldn't want to meet Rose Tyler? I still can't believe she's really dad's new girlfriend, you should have heard all my friends yesterday when they'd been in the papers."

"Yes, well your father is quite capable of getting in the papers on his own without her help. I bet he never even gave that statement, it will have been written by her stepfather's PR team and as for that rubbish about what happened to her in New York?"

"Leave it Mum, I'm sure they'll tell me the truth when I get there. Here's my coach, I'll see you on Tuesday."

As she made her way to Broadchurch, she wondered why her dad had been so mysterious when he'd last called to make the final arrangements that he had something he wanted to talk to her about but she didn't know since then that things had changed.

Alec had been going to tell her that Rose was pregnant, the result of her being held captive but that was no longer the case though Rose would still not be her usual self over the weekend. As the coach turned off the main road and made its way to the harbour, Alec was sat on the wall by the bus shelter, Beth Latimer, who was out for a walk with her baby daughter seeing him.

"Waiting for someone inspector?" Beth asked.

"Yes, my daughter is coming for a visit, she will be here soon."

"Oh I think Ellie mentioned something about it. Where did you two get to when you both left town, Ellie wouldn't say much."

"We were on a special assignment, we can't discuss it."

"So, it's true then? Rose wouldn't say much when Ellie brought her to see me."

"Yes, no doubt you will see us around the town together anyway, we are not going to hide the fact now the press have been given a statement. Ah, I believe this is the coach I have been waiting for."

"You and Miss Tyler should come over for Sunday lunch sometimes, maybe next week?"

"I will ask her and thank you for talking to her the other night."

Daisy was just getting up, seeing her dad talking to a woman with a pram. She got her bags from the rack as the driver called out their destination and she made her way to the front, Alec standing by the steps waiting to help her.

"Daisy, welcome to Broadchurch."

He gave her an awkward hug as they moved away from the coach.

"You're not taking me to that chalet are you Dad?" Daisy asked as they walked to the gap leading to the footbridge.

"I have to call in for a few minutes and check the place, Rose may want to come back here when you leave."

He opened the gate and Daisy followed, wondering what the appeal was, her mother hadn't been very favourable about it after she'd brought him back from the hospital.

"Take a seat Daisy, I won't be long then I have something to tell you."

"Don't tell me, you've not got her pregnant already have you?"

"Why do teenagers always ask such stupid questions? No, I did not but it's something to do with that. When she was being held in New York, well she got involved with the man who was holding her."

"So she is pregnant? You're still with her?"

"Rose went to a clinic last night and aborted it but don't you dare tell your mother."

"Wow, that's a hell of a secret to ask me to keep Dad."

"Well even her mother doesn't know about it, only her stepfather, myself, my DS and now you."

"So is she ok?"

"She will be now it's over."

Well at least he hoped she would be but once the dust settled, then what? They walked across the road bridge and into the caravan site, stopping for food and to pick up Daisy's entertainment pass for the weekend.

"So will Rose be ok to go out and things?" Daisy asked as they approached the caravan.

"Maybe not today but you and I are going shopping after lunch, I don't want her walking around the supermarket."

"So I get to choose what I want then?" the teenager laughed.

"Aye but there's not much room in the fridge I can tell you, I'm going to have to buy tinned and packet food mostly so no filling the freezer compartment with pizzas."

"Yes Dad, whatever you say but maybe we can just eat out?"

"We will see what Rose wants to do. You are ok with this?"

"I have to be, don't I? Don't worry, I'll not tell mum about what happened, I expect you want to keep it out of the papers?"

"Rose has been in them enough lately."

"I thought she would be used to it."

Alec turned at the side of their caravan and opened the door, Rose was still laid on the seating but sat up when the door opened. She was still feeling sore but that would soon pass, the worse was over now but when she thought about having to go the whole weekend, she shivered.

"Rose, we're back sweetheart," Alec called as Daisy went in first.

"Hi, nice to see you at last," Rose greeted the girl, wondering if she'd go for a hug or not.

"So have I got one of those awful twin rooms? I've been looking caravans up online."

"No, you have the smaller of the two double rooms, Rose and I share so get used to it," Alec told her.

The teenager rolled her eyes, just what she needed, her dad and his girlfriend getting smoochie with each other all weekend, she may as well have stayed at home and watched her mother and that loser Dave. Alec dished up the food then he and Daisy went off to the supermarket and Rose took the opportunity to call her mother.

"Well you've been quiet all week," Jackie remarked as Jake was chasing Tony around the house.

"Not much to say, been settling in. The caravan's nice enough, better than being stuck in a hotel room."

"So what's his daughter like then?"

"She's a teenager Mum, what ya think she's like?" Rose laughed.

"Well I hope the two of you get on or the weekend's gonna seem a lot longer for all of you. Got any plans?"

She had no idea, they'd not even talked about where they were going to go because until yesterday morning, they were going to have to take things easy but tomorrow when she felt better, that would no longer be the case. She was sure there would be plenty of places to keep Daisy amused. Up at the supermarket, Alec was being careful what he chose, due to lack of storage and his dwindling bank balance. Rose still hadn't got around to paying him back, not that it hadn't been worth it but it was something he'd not expected and after paying for her hotel and the caravan, he would be glad when it was payday.

After Rose talked to her mother, she went on the internet and to her bank account. Alec had begrudgingly left her his account details so she transferred the amount she owed for the clinic plus some extra for the nights in the pub. Alec had been right though, it was best the clinic didn't show up on her bank account but maybe they had a discreet way of it not showing up on bank statements.

They had a quiet few hours to themselves after Daisy and Alec got back then walked down to the club bar later on, Daisy wanting to call and see the swimming pool she planned on using.

"Want to come with me tomorrow?" she asked Rose as they peered through the windows, Alec pulling faces at the thought of going in.

"Can we leave it until Monday?" Rose groaned, not really feeling she could show herself off yet.

Daisy went ahead of them.

"I'm not doing very well, am I?" Rose asked Alec, putting her arm in his.

"It's not the easiest of things for either of you, she will come round."

"When she's ready to leave?" Rose smiled back as the teenager turned around in the entrance to the bar.

When they all got back, Rose decided to have an early night.

"You two have a lot to talk about, I'll get out of your way."

"Rose, it's fine, you can stay, can't she Daisy?"

Daisy just shrugged her shoulders. This was not what she'd been expecting her first weekend with her father to be like since he'd left home and it was going to be a long and difficult one for all of them. She'd not decided about how she felt yet, Rose wasn't really that much older than she was, maybe ten years or so and it was taking some getting used to but the man her mother was playing house with was older, her dad had to be about the same age as Dave was, maybe just a bit younger.

She still wondered how her dad and Rose had taken to each other, he'd only been going over to New York to help find her, not shack up with her when they got back so how had it happened so fast?

Alec followed Rose into their bedroom, putting his arms around her.

"I won't wake you when I come to bed love," he told her, kissing her neck.

"It's ok, you can do but maybe no mucking around yet?"

"Still feeling delicate?"

"Yeah a bit but I'll be fine in a few days then I'll find the health centre and get covered."

"There is no need to rush you know."

"I know but I made you think you'd be waiting for ages."

"It does not matter, I can wait a bit longer, until it's all sorted. I took your advice and didn't sneak anything in with the shopping."

Rose smiled, letting him kiss her shoulder.

"Well if we go out tomorrow, maybe I can distract Daisy for an hour or so and you can sneak off on your own?"

Alec just smiled to himself as he nuzzled against her. Any doubts she was going home or say she didn't want to be with him were fast disappearing and he was thankful she was talking about them finally being together properly, once she had recovered from what happened last night. The sooner she forgot about Kilgrave and the sooner he was caught by either the police or Jessica Jones the better and as he kissed his gorgeous girlfriend, he didn't much care how it ended as long as Rose could leave it all behind her.


	39. Chapter 39

Alec talked with Daisy for a while, just catching up but she wanted to know how it had all happened so fast.

"So you and Rose, she took a liking to you because you looked like her kidnapper?"

"Something like that. I thought the same at first, that she was clinging to me because she was scared of letting go but it's more than that Daisy, she lost someone else before and she never got over it. When she was kidnapped, it all came back to her and she was more vulnerable. I hope I have helped her get over both."

"Aw, you can be so sweet when you want to be Dad," his daughter teased. "Seriously though, didn't her being pregnant put you off?"

"We only found out when she got here, by then it was too late, I had fallen for her in a big way, like I wanted to protect her and make it all go away for her. If she had wanted to keep it, I would have stood by her."

"Because you lost your own family? I know what happened between you and mum and I don't blame either of you. I was so angry with you when you just left but I know it would never have worked out. Have you ever asked mum to go back to you?"

He thought back a few weeks just after his surgery, wishing he'd got himself fixed when he found out, maybe he could have salvaged his marriage.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"You did! You actually asked her?"

"I just said maybe we could try again, she shot me down in flames, in front of my DS."

Daisy tried to suppress a giggle, getting her a look from Alec.

"You should go to her," Daisy declared, getting up. "Was it difficult, her deciding what to do?"

"Yes but she's strong, she got over her ordeal, she did not need reminding of it. We can go out tomorrow, if she is feeling better, you can choose where."

"As long as you don't both treat me like I'm twelve and we go to a theme park."

"Are there even any around here?"

"You live here Dad."

"Well I never had to take anyone around before and keep them entertained for two days."

"Gee Dad, what are you going to do if I decide to spend the summer here?"

"Work?" he grinned. "No, that's what tore us apart in the first place and I promise you now, that will never happen again."

"What about you and Rose?"

"What about me and Rose?"

"Are you going to choose her over me?"

"Why are you even asking that? I thought you seemed to get on well."

"I'm trying Dad, really I am but when we arranged for me to visit, you didn't even know her and now, you're sharing a room with her. I'm not sure it's a good idea I come for the summer, I don't want you to have to choose between her and me."

"See how you feel before you leave. Rose is not at her best right now, she's still upset over yesterday. Give her a chance eh?"

"I'll try, just for you, just don't go getting all kissy in front of me."

"I will try my best though Rose may have other ideas."

He let his daughter go and then crept into the bedroom he now shared with Rose. In the light from outside, he could see how vulnerable she really was, that Kilgrave had taken advantage of her and unknowingly, brought back the painful memories of her losing the Doctor or had he somehow known about him? He'd never dared ask how many people knew about her past but it couldn't be that many, Pete Tyler wouldn't want it widespread that his stepdaughter had loved an alien from an alternate universe, let alone a completely different planet.

Rose was stirring as he slipped into bed, he'd remembered to keep his t-shirt and shorts on in case Daisy was wandering around at the same time.

"Mmm, Alec, everything ok?"

"Go back to sleep love, Daisy and I are good."

Rose rolled onto her back, pleased she wasn't feeling sick but still feeling a bit sore.

"I'm awake now," she teased, running her finger down his chest.

Alec grabbed her hand and raised it, kissing the back of it.

"Daisy is going to try and get along with you but it's not easy for her to accept how important you are to me."

"Yeah, I know and I'd never ask you to stop seeing her, you have a lot to make up for."

The following morning, Alec was up first and was just putting a light breakfast on a tray for Rose when she came out of the bedroom.

"Not dashing to the bathroom this morning I see?" he asked as she stood behind him and put her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his back.

He took her hands and carefully turned around, putting his arms around her. He was about to kiss her when he heard Daisy's door open and they both let go.

"Morning Daisy, did you sleep ok?" Rose asked, taking a piece of toast.

"I hope you are going to eat more than that today?" Alec asked her as she walked off to the table.

It was Daisy who was doing the groaning that morning. "Did I interrupt you?" she asked, seeing something had been about to take place.

"No, should you have been? Rose and I did enough sneaking around and look where that got us? All that speculation in the papers so we are not going to hide any more."

"Mum was pretty annoyed over that, she said you're capable of getting in the papers on your own, without any help. Is there any breakfast for me?"

"Yes, just wait for the toast, there are eggs in the pan."

He took the tray with his own and Rose's over to the table.

"I'm starving," Rose complained as she grabbed her own plate.

"I am very glad to hear that. Now, where are we going today?"

After agreeing to go down to Weymouth, Alec was pleased Rose and Daisy decided to have some retail therapy which left him free for an hour or so. He didn't really want to push his luck in the bedroom but since he was on his own, he went into a pharmacy and noting they had self checkout, got what he thought he may need, should Rose be feeling better soon. The last thing he wanted was to be responsible for Rose suffering further discomfort when she had just got over one pregnancy, albeit an unwanted one.

He had wondered how she felt about that now, assuming she wanted to be in that situation at some point but if she did, it had to be on her terms and he wasn't going to rush her. It would be nice though to start another family, he was still young enough to enjoy raising a child or two with Rose. He had been prepared when she found out she was pregnant to support her and raise the child as his own but it had been up to her in the end but he was glad she had been sensible about it and done it properly.

He was sat outside a coffee shop waiting for the two of them to show up when he got a call from Ellie.

"You have nothing to do on a Sunday?" Alec queried.

"Very funny Hardy. Just wondered how Rose and your daughter are getting on."

"They seem ok so far, they have gone shopping. I did warn Daisy not to take advantage of Rose's bank balance."

"You know she'll probably completely ignore that? How's Rose feeling now?"

"She seems a lot more cheerful today, at least she did not come out of the bedroom and go throw up in the bathroom."

Ellie laughed. "Well tell her I called. I bumped into Beth, she said she saw you waiting by the bus stop yesterday."

"Yes, I was waiting for Daisy to arrive, Rose was still resting."

"Maybe you'd all call in, when you get a minute? Rose hasn't met Fred yet."

"You think seeing a wee boy will make her feel any better Miller?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that but he's two, he's not a small baby."

"I will ask. They are just heading this way, with a pile of shopping bags."

After lunch, Alec pleased to see Rose finally eating something, they put the shopping away and went for a walk along the sea front then drove back to the caravan.

"Can we all go out tonight Alec?" Rose asked, leaning her head on his shoulder and noticing Daisy was watching.

"Don't you two go showing me up," Daisy groaned.

They managed not to, just enjoying the entertainment after Rose played a few games of bingo, to Alec's amusement. They got back and decided they would venture over into Devon the next day and go to a few seaside towns instead of staying in one place but while they were out, Rose teasing Alec with her icecream cone, Daisy trying to pretend she wasn't with them, he got a call from Kate, since it wasn't a holiday over in New York.

"Hi Alec, just thought I'd fill you on the latest news. Castle has just gone to meet with Jessica Jones, she agreed but he hasn't told her why."

"That should be interesting then, let me know how it goes."

"Who was that?" Rose asked as he took the remainder of the cone, Daisy pulling a face.

"Can't you get your own Dad?"

Alec made a face at her, the teenager rolling her eyes.

"It was Detective Becket, Castle has a meeting with the mysterious Jessica."

"Really? He tracked her down then?"

"Well they had some help from Carver. Did I not tell you?"

"You may have done, I've been a bit out of it. I wonder how that will go?"

Back in New York, Kate had called Emmett after she finished talking to Alec.

"So it paid off then?" Emmett was saying as Kate told him about the meeting.

"Yeah, I should have gone with him but he insisted she would be more likely to talk to him than a cop."

"Let's hope so. Let me know if you need anything else, I keep being reminded of my obligations here in Gracepoint but I want as much as anyone to catch Kilgrave after what he put Rose and those other women through. Have you found that other girl yet?"

"No but her parents are here, I'm just going downstairs to meet with them, they were in missing persons, someone misdirected them."

Kate hung up and told Ryan she was going downstairs.

"Want me to come with you?"

"I'll manage. How's that other case coming along?"

"You still think it's all related?"

"We can't rule it out Ryan, what are the chances? I still think Kilgrave's behind it, it's all too similar."

"The captain's getting pretty mad at us."

"So I noticed but even if it's related or not, we have to catch whoever is responsible, whether it's him or someone else."

Kate went downstairs and asked where Mr and Mrs Shlottman were. The desk sergeant looked puzzled.

"I thought you sent someone down already Detective?"

"No, I said ask them to wait. Where did they go?"

"An officer told them to follow him, that was ten minutes ago."

"Was anyone with him? A man dressed in purple?"

The sergeant shook his head. "Detective, have you any idea how busy this place gets? Missing persons sent them down here to wait for you, since you put the word out. If an officer took them off, then they are out of my hair."

Kate had to smile since the man's hair was thinning.

"Well if they come back, let me know."

"Sure thing detective and if I see a man in a purple suit, I'll call you myself."

Kate headed for the elevator and wondered who could have directed Hope's parents and where, surely Kilgrave wouldn't dare interfere or would he? They were partly responsible for Rose leaving him, he must be out for revenge but if he knew Hope's parents were in town, that meant she was back with him. He hadn't wasted any time replacing Rose in that respect.

Meanwhile, Castle had reached his destination, wishing he'd got a cab and hoping his car would be where he left it and intact when he came back out, if he ever got out. Taking the rather smelly elevator, he found the floor he wanted and had been directed to the far end of the hallway, seeing a roughly boarded door in front of him. This Jessica Jones seemed to keep rough company.

A man with a glazed look on his face came out of a door as he approached the one before Jessica's office.

"Hey man, you looking for Jessica?"

"Yeah, is she in?"

"She's not seeing anyone, why don't you tell me what you want with her?"

"Ah, well, I did arrange a meeting with her, she's expecting me."

"Go ahead then but if you wake her up, she'll just yell at you, it's early man."

"It's not that early, she said eleven, it's that now."

Castle looked at his rather expensive watch, wishing now he'd worn a cheaper one.

"Nice watch man."

"Yeah, now if you'll excuse me, wouldn't want to keep a lady waiting."

The man just left and brushing Castle's shoulder, shuffled down the hallway. Castle found a piece of wood amongst the cardboard that covered the doorway and knocked, hoping this wasn't a big mistake. He got no answer so he knocked again, hearing a glass breaking from inside. This was not a good sign.

"Quit knocking and get the hell out of here," a woman's voice yelled as he was about to knock again.

"Jessica Jones? We had a meeting, I'm Richard Castle."

He heard footsteps and then a catch clicking, the door opening a crack. He just managed to see a young face looking at him, he rather thought she didn't look old enough to be a PI.

"You're Jessica?"

"No, I'm the Queen of Sheeba, who else would be holed up in this dump? I suppose you want to come in then, mind the glass."

Castle looked around at the sparsely furnished room and the two bottles on the desk, one empty. Jessica Jones was very young, very slight and wearing worn out jeans and a leather jacket that looked two sizes too big for her as did the t-shirt.

"So you're the famous Rick Castle? Welcome to my humble office. So what couldn't you tell me on the phone?"

"Ever heard of Rose Tyler?"

Jessica laughed. "You're a PI and you're coming to me about a missing person?"

"She's not missing any more, she's safely back in London."

"Oh, I must get a newspaper more than once every two weeks then," she said sarcastically, reaching for the half full bottle and taking a swig. "So what about her?"

"The papers never said what happened to her. She was kidnapped by someone I think you used to know?"

"Go on."

"Goes by the name of Kilgrave."

Jessica almost dropped the bottle as she placed it on the desk.

"Get out, now."

"Hold on, I need your help in finding him. He held her for almost two weeks and brainwashed her into doing what he wanted."

"He always does, there's no escape but he's dead, I saw him get run over by a bus."

"I'm sorry Jessica but he's very much alive and not only did he hold Rose Tyler, he got her pregnant and goodness knows how many more women he's done the same to including a young girl called Hope. We have to find him and stop him."

Jessica picked up the bottle again.

"I can't help you Castle, leave me alone, I've moved on. If he's alive then no-one can help you, not even me."

"You're our only connection to him, Rose said he'd talked about you to her."

"If she's pregnant, tell her to get rid of it, before it consumes her, she'll never be free."

Castle had argued with Pete that she needed to know the whole story and Pete had reluctantly agreed to reveal Rose's current state of health but he'd not yet had the chance to tell Castle Rose had indeed terminated the pregnancy.

"So she's gone back home then?" Jessica asked as an awkward silence fell. "Pity, I'd liked to have met her. Bring her back and I'll help you."

"She would never agree to that, she's met someone else, a detective who came over to help find her."

"Good for her but it's no deal if I don't meet her Castle."

Castle thought it would be wise as yet not to reveal who this detective resembled.

"I'll try and set it up then, it may take a few days to get her back over here."

"Take your time Castle and tell her to take my advice. He's got these powers and they could be passed on. How many more women are there?"

"We don't know."

"Who's the 'we'?"

"My wife, she's an NYPD detective, she was assigned to Rose's disappearance when it was established a death and other incidents were connected."

"Don't tell me. He made someone step under a bus?"

"Yeah, that and other things but Rose did sort of resist him to some degree."

"She didn't do a very good job, did she?"

"He threatened people to get her to do as he wanted."

Jessica put the bottle down. So she was right and her nightmares that had been resurfacing were coming true. All the feelings he was watching her, the whispering of her name in empty spaces that she'd thought was the whiskey and all the shadows he could have been lurking in. If he was back, everyone around her would now be in danger after she left him for dead, why couldn't he have just stayed that way?

Castle left and once safely out of the district, relieved his car was still in possession of all its wheels, he called Kate.

"We're on but there's just one thing."

"What is it Castle? I've got bad news, Hope's parents went missing from downstairs, Kilgrave may have got to them."

"Yeah, I've got bad news too, Jessica wants to meet with Rose, in person."

"Castle, she'll never go for it and if Alec comes with her?"

"I know Kate but if it's the only way she'll help, we have to at least ask Rose if she'll agree."

"OK, I'll call Alec and fill him in, you can call Pete. Even if she does agree, he might be dead against it."

"Yeah but if it finds Kilgrave, we have to try."

"Now I'm worried about Hope and her parents, if they walked out, Kilgrave may be setting them up for something. Did you tell Jessica about them?"

"No, I just told her about Hope, not too much but I had to tell her something else."

"What Castle?"

"I'll tell you tonight, I can't tell you on the phone but I have a message to give Rose, Pete will have to tell her."

"Ok, be secretive then but you tell me tonight."

"You can bet on it."

So Kate picked up the phone to call Alec again, unaware over in England it was a public holiday and Rose was still teasing him about the cone.

"It's Detective Beckett again," Alec informed her as she tried to get him not to answer.

"Alec, it's Kate again. Castle had some luck with Jessica but she'll only agree to help if Rose comes back over here."

"What? After what happened?"

"What's wrong Alec?"

Alec held his hand over the phone. "They want you to go back."

"Are they crazy? Alec, I can't go back, not now."

"Calm down Rose, let me find out why."

Kate quickly explained the meeting Castle had told her about.

"So she won't help unless Rose goes back?"

"No, sorry, she was most insistent according to Castle, he's calling her stepfather right now, no doubt Pete will then be calling her."

"I'll get back to you when I've talked to Rose about it but I can tell you now, she's shaking her head. I'm not happy about this."

"None of us are Alec. Let me know what she decides."

"Ultimately it will be up to her stepfather but if she does, she will not be going alone."

"I should hope not but if you come with her, Jessica may not be so kind with you."

"I'll take that into consideration but if Rose does go, then I go with her."

Pete was having a similar conversation with Castle.

"Alec will want to go with her," Pete told him, trying not to let Jackie hear that Rose may have to go back.

"I know that Pete but it's the only way Jessica will agree to help us and by her reaction, she thought he was well and truly out of the picture. She's motivated but I think having Rose there will help because she escaped, much like I imagine Jessica did. I have some bad news as well."

"More?" Pete asked as he caught sight of his wife.

"Yeah, Hope's parents turned up but they've gone missing, Kate thinks Kilgrave somehow got to them and is either using them to threaten Hope or he's got other plans for them and they won't be good."

"I'll call Rose, she'll be upset even with Alec there and if they go, I'm sending Mickey and Jake with them."

"Understood, I'll tell Kate. Good luck with Rose."

He was going to need it and with Jackie, who had found him.

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing love, I have to call Rose. Someone over in New York may be able to find Kilgrave but Rose may have to go back."

"No Pete, you can't send her back there, she's just gettin' over it."

"You think I don't already know that Jackie? If there was any other way but there isn't but it's up to her."

"Well don't send her there alone, even with Alec."

"You really think I'd do that? Come on Jackie."

He got hold of Rose as they were all heading for the car, the afternoon being spoiled as Daisy had wanted to know what was going on.

"You can't be serious Dad? After what Rose has been through?" Daisy was asking him.

"Daisy, if we could avoid it then we would but you have to understand, that man has to be found and be stopped, goodness knows how many more people will be hurt if he's not."

"It's ok Daisy," Rose told her. "I know you're concerned about me but your dad's right, he has to be stopped at any cost and if it means going back, then I have no choice but to go."

Rose's phone rang and Alec remained in the car park, turning the car engine off.

"Rose, I take it you've heard?" Pete asked her.

"Yeah and Kate's right, I have to go back. Can you make the arrangements for me and Alec?"

"I'm sending Mickey and Jake with you, why don't you both come up here on Wednesday and you can all go over together?"

Rose said she'd get back to him and Alec set off back to Broadchurch.

"So I guess that's settled then?"

"What?" Rose asked, staring out of the passenger window.

"We'll have to keep the chalet for now, no sense in looking for somewhere else when it's paid for."

"Is it? You never said."

"Well when I say paid for, the police pay it until I tell them otherwise, they take my share out of my pay. No sense in changing it."

"Why not just keep the caravan instead? Surely that's cheaper then you won't have to pay anything?" Rose wanted to know.

"Well we could ask when we get back I suppose, then call at the station after Daisy leaves tomorrow."

"You weren't going back to that shack were you Dad?" Daisy asked.

"Seriously, what's wrong with that chalet?" Rose wanted to know, since everyone seemed determined she wasn't going to ever live there with Alec.

"I told you Rose."

"Yeah and that's over now Alec."

"We do not know how long we are going to be in New York."

"Well all the better reason for letting it go Dad," Daisy informed him.

"We will see about it tomorrow, if the station will agree to transfer from the chalet to the caravan."

Rose turned to him. "Can't see them objecting if it costs them less money, not really."

No-one felt like going out that night and since Daisy was leaving in the morning, she wanted to pack her bags. Alec stood in the bedroom doorway.

"What Dad?"

"Nothing. I hope this did not put you off coming down again?"

"Should it? I know you hadn't planned on this Dad, about Rose and what happened to her but I can see she's crazy about you. Don't worry, I'll come back but not until the long school holiday, will I be able to find a job for the summer?"

"I'm sure you will and if not, you can help out at the station or something or maybe hang out with Rose?"

"Yeah, it's a good bit off yet, I'll think about it. Good luck over in New York then and I'll have to tell mum you've gone back but I won't say anything about Rose."

"Good. Sure you and Rose don't want to play bingo again?"

Daisy laughed. He was so different to how she remembered him before he'd left, he seemed happier to start with and he was clearly in love with Rose to the point he was acting like a teenager around her.

When he got to bed, Rose having already gone, he debated trying his luck again but maybe it was a little too soon for Rose.

"Alec, you can ask me if you want?"

"Ask you what love?" he asked, taking off his t-shirt and pulling his shorts down very slightly, hoping she may catch the hint.

She reached over to him, half laying on him and draping one leg over him that he knew she wasn't wearing anything underneath what he could only imagine was the nightdress she had been going to wear the other night. He placed his hand strategically on her behind only for her to put her hand on top of his. Thinking she was going to warn him off, he tried to move but she stopped him.

"Just ask me."

"Rose? Would you allow me to get some use from the purchase I made the other day?"

"Mmm, I'd be disappointed if you didn't but you may have to be patient with me."

"Naturally. Let me up then."

He thought against asking for her help, he was slightly out of practice and Rose was doing her best not to giggle at his shyness.

"Quit stalling Alec."

"Hold on a second, these things are not easy you know?"

"Are you out of practice?"

"You could say that. Having sex could have killed me before and Tess went off me before she began fooling around."

"Well I'd say that was her loss then."

As he finally accomplished his mission, Rose whispered something in his ear about was he sure he'd got the right size. Flipping her onto her back, he hovered above her as he pulled up her nightdress.

"Care to find out how good a fit?" he teased, balancing on one elbow and touching her thigh with one hand.

He felt her shiver and hoped this didn't bring back bad memories of being with Kilgrave for her. On the previous occasions, she had laid on him so as not to unsettle her but now was the time to find out if she was well and truly over it but with the revelation they were going to have to go back to New York and possibly face him, he wasn't so sure.

Rose overcame her shyness, placing her hand on his rear and he gently lay on her until they touched. It felt like a bolt of lightning to both of them, it was different from what they had previously shared because Alec knew she was really trying her best to know it was him and not her abductor she was going to make love to. He thought she must have already made the decision it was going to be tonight they had their first time, since she'd not kept her underwear on.

Now to him it didn't matter she'd had her first real time with Kilgrave and had suffered the consequences for it, in his mind it didn't count. All that mattered was that Rose was opening up to him in more ways than one and was encouraging him as she called his name.

When he was all done, he called her name. "Rose."

She couldn't say anything, she was still recovering.

"Are you ok love?" he asked, moving away so he could get out of bed and leave the least mess.

"Mmm, yeah, I'm fine. That was so good Alec."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, trying to think how he could dispose of the offending object he was about to relieve himself of and taking a handful of tissues from the box.

Rose guessed what he was up to. "Don't let Daisy catch you with that."

"She has probably already heard and has her earphones in with the volume turned up," he replied, trying to find his shorts without Rose thinking he was after her, not that he wasn't, he just didn't want it to seem so obvious he wanted more without having to go though the preparation ritual first.

"Can you pass me a pair of knickers?" she asked, Alec knowing she had a grin on her face without even being able to see.

He pulled his shorts up and went to the drawer, putting the small light on and glancing through the mirror at who was now his, not that she hadn't been since they'd first met but now it felt like she belonged to him. She had whispered his name in his ear as they'd made love gently and she'd not pushed him away or told him to get off her but what made him the happiest was she had finally told him she wanted him.


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning, they both went to see Daisy off, Rose giving her a hug.

"So we'll see you again soon then?" Rose asked her as the coach approached the bus shelter.

"Yeah, if you insist. Look after her won't you Dad?"

"You can count on it," he replied, giving her a hug as the coach door opened.

They waved her off then went to the station, Ellie surprised to see them both as Alec walked into his office.

"Don't go getting comfortable in there Miller."

"What are you two doing here?"

"Catching you at my desk, what do you think?"

"Take no notice of him Ellie, he's being a grump because Daisy just left."

"How are you feeling Rose?" Ellie asked, not even attempting to get up as Alec scowled at her.

"I'm fine Ellie but we have some bad news."

Rose went to sit on the leather sofa, Alec taking the opportunity to sit next to her after pulling the blinds over.

"Rose has to go back to New York," Alec informed her, still annoyed she looked at home behind his desk.

"How come?"

"Because Castle found Jessica, she wants a meeting. She won't help if I don't go."

"Sorry Rose, I know you didn't ever want to step foot there again. How will meeting you persuade her to help?"

"Kate seems to think she's already motivated to help but she probably wants to meet someone else who managed to escape. She probably thought she was the only one, we have a lot in common."

Pete had called back earlier and filled Rose in on a few things, now her mother wasn't lurking around and had said Jessica had given her a warning.

"Well if it catches him but what will it do to you?" Ellie asked her.

"Never mind me, I have Alec going with me and Pete's send Mickey and Jake with us."

Alec was surprised that Mickey could be dragged away from his girlfriend but had they already parted company?

"Are you sure it's safe to go though?"

"Is anything safe Miller? We are not keen on it but we have little choice. Rose is prepared to go if it puts an end to this."

Alec left Rose talking to Ellie while he went to the personnel department. They'd called and asked if they could keep the caravan they were in until further notice and that the police would call to make the payment arrangements. That sorted, he found Rose and Ellie drinking coffee.

"Come on Rose, we have to go make sure we have cleared out the chalet."

"They agreed?" Rose smiled, though she was slightly disappointed.

"They agreed and we have to drive up to London tomorrow don't forget."

"Why don't you both come round for tea? You can meet Fred," Ellie asked Rose as Alec helped her up.

"Yeah, I'd like that. What time?"

After agreeing on six, Alec not looking forward to having a tea party with a two year old, even though he'd looked after the boy on several occasions, they went to clear the chalet of Alec's few remaining items of clothing and a few personal effects. He dropped Rose at the caravan then went to take the chalet key back, even though there were still a few more days remaining but they had no use for it now.

Once they got back from their trip, they could take their time finding somewhere permanent to live, if this didn't tear them apart for good. While he was out, she began packing again though she had things back in London she still needed to sort out and since they'd be going by commercial airline this time, she was restricted what she could take.

Her mobile rang and it was her mother.

"Hi Mum, we'll be with you before lunch tomorrow."

"I wish you were staying Rose."

"I'm happy here with Alec Mum. Being here with him makes sense of me coming to this world now, I never thought I would find a reason."

"I know, it's just you going away again."

"He has to be stopped Mum, you know that. I'll be fine, I'll have plenty of company."

"I want a word with you when you get back."

Rose had an awful feeling her mother had found out her secret.

"Sure Mum, Alec will want to talk to dad anyway, about the arrangements for my safety. They won't let Kilgrave get anywhere near me."

"I hope not. See you tomorrow then?"

Just before six, Alec drove them to Ellie's. He'd hardly been there since he'd arranged the meeting of Claire and Ashworth, mainly because the way Ellie had been asking him about renting her loft, he was afraid she'd make something of it but with Rose with him, he wasn't so bothered.

They went in and Rose made a fuss of Fred, who insisted on calling Alec 'Hardee' since when he'd looking after the boy and pushed him around, that was what he'd heard his mother call him.

"Aw, he's so cute Ellie. So where's Tom?"

"Hiding in his room, he'll be down when I call him for tea. It's not much but it will save you cooking or getting takeout. Ready to go tomorrow?"

"Yeah though we hadn't planned on going back so soon. Alec thought I'd go running back, didn't you?" she asked him, putting her arm in his as Fred climbed from her over to him.

Fred decided he'd had enough of being ignored by Alec and got down as Tom appeared.

Ellie greeted the teenager. "Tom this is Rose, Alec's girlfriend."

"The one you went to find?"

"Yeah, that's me. Hi Tom."

"Hi. Did you enjoy New York?"

"I didn't see much of it but I went to Central Park and on the tramway."

Alec was relieved Tom had not asked any awkward questions and getting through tea without any incidents, they made their excuses to leave. Rose finished the packing and went to join Alec in the lounge, curling up beside him.

"I'm not keen on going Alec."

"I know love, best to get it over with eh? Last night was special though."

"Yeah, it was. I thought I'd be scared Alec, after what happened to me but you made me realise that Kilgrave was just using me, he didn't love me."

"I hope that's over now?"

"Yeah, it's over, that part is because now, I will always know it's you."

She snuggled up to him and he leaned down to kiss her. "Shall we have an early night?"

"Yeah, we have a long drive tomorrow."

"I never meant to sleep Rose."

"I know, I was just teasing. Let's use the rest of the food up in the morning before we leave, I'll cook."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, you've been looking after me lately, it's time I looked after you."

"Maybe tomorrow you will have time to go get something sorted?"

"I'll see if I can get to the clinic or to Torchwood, mum wants to talk to me though."

"You think she has found out or guessed?"

"Maybe, I'm sure she wouldn't have been so calm though if she had. Maybe she's just trying to find out how serious we are?"

"Aye, maybe. Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll make you a drink?"

"I've got a better idea," she teased, touching his cheek where his beard was starting to grow again.

"You want me to shave again? Forget it Rose, I don't want Jessica Jones to mistake me for Kilgrave, do I?"

"No, I suppose not then, she might beat you up, or worse."

"Exactly but someone has to be with you when you meet her."

"I won't be in any danger with her Alec, we're on the same side, she'll feel she can trust me, if she's been a victim."

"Yes, she probably was, she was also someone who got away, as you did, she will want to know how you did it."

"Pete will only let me tell her so much, let's hope it's enough. He had to agree to tell Castle about the pregnancy, I hope he's told him it's over."

"He will have done but you had better hope he only told his wife, not half the twelfth precinct."

Rose fingered his beard again.

"I wasn't implying you shaved again, don't you want to know what my idea was?"

She put her hand up the front of his t-shirt, making him jump.

"Oh, you want my t-shirt off now Daisy is no longer here?" he asked, moving his arm so she could lift it.

"Well yeah but I meant about me going to get ready for bed while you make a drink. Maybe we'll have a drink then we both go to the bedroom together?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can't hide from you forever Alec and I know you have more respect for me than Kilgrave had, that you appreciate me."

"Yes I do and nothing would make me happier than you trusting me while you undress in front of me. You are sure about it?"

"Yeah, I know Kilgrave was only using me to get to Torchwood, I also know it amused him I could resist him to some degree but it's over Alec, I don't want to be reminded of it any more."

"Then we won't discuss it again."

When they got to bed, Alec setting his alarm early so they could have breakfast, Rose volunteered to help him prepare for the 'ritual' as he called it but he turned her down.

"It's not that I don't want you to, you know I do but I don't want it to remind you of what happened."

"How can it? In case you forget, he never used anything though it wouldn't have killed him if he'd bothered to ask if I did."

"He must have figured being who you were, you would take something."

"Who I am? I told him that I wasn't one for having a new boyfriend or any other man every week, he chose to ignore it."

"I know love, forget it, I should not have brought it up, I'm sorry. You can help if you want?"

Rose just got into bed, leaving Alec, now wearing his shorts sitting on the edge of the bed. He had well and truly stuffed it up, on their second sexual encounter. She changed her mind and reached over, kneeling behind him.

"Sorry Alec, I've spoiled the mood now."

"No, I put my big foot in it, I am the one who has spoiled it. I should not have discouraged you, you are only trying to get over your shyness."

"Aw, it's ok, I was only offering because you were messing about last night."

"Hey, I was not messing about last night I will have you know," he objected, turning round and seeing the cheeky look on her face. "You are trying to wind me up."

"Me?" she laughed, throwing her arms around his shoulders and making him put his arms around her waist. "Well go on then, I wouldn't want you to have wasted your money."

"You still want to?"

"Yeah, I do, so quit stalling."

"Yes ma'am."

As they lay afterwards, Alec stroking her arm, he asked if she was ok with things as they were now.

"Yeah, I'm happy now Alec, thanks to you and don't be shy about asking me next time."

"Well hopefully we will not need them eh? I mean once you get covered again."

Rose was grateful that since being on another world, their methods were slightly more advanced than her own, providing of course you kept your appointment but it meant she was completely covered, even just before and after her 'off' days. She had even found she didn't feel as cranky as she'd been before, as Mickey could testify when they'd gone out together. She wasn't going to tell Alec that – a girl needed a few days rest.

After breakfast the next morning, Alec left a spare caravan key with the office and confirmed they were keeping it, Rose had asked Ellie to drop in and make sure they had the essentials for when they got back, if they were going to be late. Rose wanted to call at the drop-in clinic, hoping she wouldn't have long to wait and was in luck after filling in a short form giving her own doctor's details and her temporary address, which she put as the caravan. After making a stop, they were arriving at the Tyler residence just on lunchtime, Rose hoping that her mother wasn't trying out new soup recipes again but her stomach now felt somewhat better than it had been.

Tony was still off school and barged his way to Alec, who picked him up.

"Hey Alec, you're back. Can I come down and visit soon?"

"Why not ask your mum eh?"

"Go on, leave Alec and let him in Tony. What about me?"

Tony let go of Alec and rushed to Rose, who bent down to hug him.

"See, I told you I'd be back soon but only for today, I have to go somewhere tomorrow."

"Again Rose?"

"Yeah, sorry, there's something I have to do, well something Alec and I have to do that affects a lot of people."

"Ok then, are you going to stop someone bad?"

"Yeah Tony, we're off to stop someone bad who's hurting people. Now, why are you off school? Another fire drill?"

Tony laughed. "No silly, it's a teacher training day."

"Why do teachers need training days?" Alec wondered out loud.

"Maybe to catch up on the latest teaching methods?" Rose laughed as her mother came out of the kitchen.

After lunch, it was up to Alec to keep Tony amused while Rose and her mother went into one of the sitting rooms.

"So what did you want to talk about Mum?"

"You. You didn't seem well before you went off with Alec."

"I'm fine Mum, I was just tired and getting over my ordeal. Ask Alec if you don't believe me."

"Don't worry, I will. You're not hiding something are you Rose?"

"No, I'm not hiding anything Mum, you'd know."

At least that was true now, a good thing she'd not been asked that question a few days ago. That had been a subject she'd not been able to tell her mother, which was quite something. She had always imagined meeting the man of her dreams and falling in love then having to keep the biggest secret of all but she'd never reckoned on meeting someone like Alec and he already knew about her.

Pete got home and summoned Alec into his office, the same office the Doctor had seen the schematics for the Cybermen all those years ago. He had already shown Alec the footage from that night but Rose was now trying to put that behind her and he already had accepted it, well he seemed to have done.

"So Alec, how's Rose really holding up? I know she'll put on a brave face for her mother."

"She's doing as well as we can expect, given what she has been through. Has her mother guessed yet?"

"No, thankfully, we should be grateful for that. I take it you're not happy, having to take Rose back?"

"No, are you? She's chosen to go Pete, you know as well as I do, no-one can stop her. I've only known her a few weeks but she's become the second most important person in my life, just marginally behind my daughter, well only just but I can't choose between them, I need both of them in my life."

"She knows that Alec, she would never ask you to choose."

"Aye, I know she won't and my daughter knows the same now they've met but having to go back to New York was not part of our plan, we were debating where we were going to move to, now that will have to be put on hold."

"I know Alec but if there was any other way, Kate would have taken it. Think how many more people it will affect if he's not found and stopped. Did she tell you Hope's parents went missing?"

"Rose mentioned it, she said you'd had a warning for her but I take it you never told Castle it was already dealt with?"

"I never got chance, best no-one else knows but it may come to light when you go over there. You all leave tomorrow morning, Jake and Mickey will meet you at the airport and I'll take you two there myself."

"Thanks Pete, I'm sure between the three of us plus the NYPD we can keep Rose safe from Kilgrave."

"Lets hope so Alec, I'm trusting you with my stepdaughter. Jake and Mickey will be there as a precaution and while she trusts them, she will be relying more on you. It's a big responsibility."

"Yes and one I intend taking seriously Pete. If this Jessica Jones wants a meeting, it will be on my terms, no-one else's."

"Well be careful, she may go after you, looking like you do, I don't think Castle mentioned who you resembled."

"I can imagine it will be a shock to her, I will be taking either Jake or Mickey with me, purely as a precaution."

Pete smiled – Alec was a tough cookie but he took no chances. Alec went off to find Rose, who was in her room.

"Packing again love?"

"Just sorting out, I won't take that much with me this time, we won't have time for the pleasantries. I want to be there and back in the least time."

Alec went to put his arms around her.

"I agree love, the quicker we get there and back the better, we leave in the morning. I hope I do not need a separate room tonight?"

"Mum's been told, you don't have to sneak around but what exactly did you tell her the last time?"

Alec smiled, thinking back to the Saturday morning and if he'd fooled Rose's mother or not. He leaned down to kiss her.

"She caught me with the bathroom door open, I told her I was in the shower. I don't think she entirely believed me, since my hair was dry."

Rose giggled. "No, I doubt you did. Still, she didn't throw you out."

"No, not yet. So what did you and your mother have to talk about? Did you tell her?"

"No, how can I tell her now? I've never hidden anything from her in my life, well except when I first met the Doctor but she found everything out eventually."

"I can imagine her reaction. Did she ever go inside his ship?"

"Yeah, a few times, the last time as we went to Torchwood on our world. She warned him about landing her on Mars."

"So, what are you taking with you then?" he asked, fingering a piece of her flimsy underwear then putting it down as he remembered Kilgrave used to do the same, so Rose had said.

"It's ok Alec, I'm over that but it's not your size or colour."

"Very funny Rose. I will try not to keep doing these things."

"It's fine, really, how do you know what he did?"

"I would do the same, naturally but would be kinder about it."

"He started threatening me, just before he left."

"You never said love," he said softly as he pulled her closer.

"Yeah, I never told my therapist either but he did, he threatened if I didn't quit stalling getting him into Torchwood, I wouldn't like what he did to me."

"I'm sorry Rose, you should have told me."

"It's ok Alec, really. Are you going to help me or watch as I pack my underwear?"

"I would prefer to see you wearing it, when the time comes. I am not going to make you try it on for my gratification."

"So I don't have to parade for you?"

"I would never make you do that. If you feel you can delay getting dressed or undressed and let me see you, that will be enough for me. I will of course do the same for you, should you wish me to do so?"

"Aw, you are so old-fashioned. Lets agree not to ask each other? Let's just do whatever we're comfortable with and see what happens yeah?"

"Yes, agreed love. Are you getting changed for dinner or whatever you call it around here by any chance?"

"I may be, stick around."

"Then I look forward to watching, should you feel you can get changed in front of me."

"Yeah, there will be times when I might rush off or turn around."

"I know that love, it's fine, honestly and to show you it is, I will take my time for you, should you care to be watching and as for that misunderstanding, with that article last night, I am sorry."

"So am I Alec, I probably missed a treat there."

"Aye but I am going nowhere Rose, when you feel able, I will try to remember to invite you to help, I won't mind if you say no."

"Then I won't mind if you ask me, I may say no the first few times but don't give up asking, will you?"

He kissed her cheek. "No love, I won't stop asking. There is no rush anyway, now you have got yourself sorted. Did you bring that nightdress with you, the one from the other night?"

"Yeah and I have a few more you've never seen but it will be a few days before I'm covered."

"Then I can't wait for you to wear them, perhaps you can show me one tonight?"

"I'd be happy to Alec. Now let me finish packing."

After a family dinner, Alec agreeing to read Tony a story, they went to Rose's room to talk about their plans when they got to New York.

"Your stepfather has put me in charge, Jake and Mickey are there for your protection and you will not be left alone even for a few seconds."

"Gotcha."

"This is serious Rose, Jessica Jones may hate Kilgrave but she will have her own agenda and you may not be a part of it. She will be doing this to get her own revenge on him, we cannot be certain she is concerned for anyone else, no matter how they have been affected. If she is concerned, then all the better."

"I just don't want him to keep doing it Alec and if he's got hold of Hope again, I dread to think how badly he'll be treating her, after I got away from him."

"I know love, you can't keep blaming yourself because the second he got what he wanted, he would have thrown you out or worse."

"I know he didn't care about me Alec, I'm under no illusions on that score. The thing is though, he doesn't have to be like that, he could change if he wanted to but he's angry and he thinks by controlling people it makes it easier for himself but it doesn't, not really. He's like the Doctor in a lot of ways but he never used people the way Kilgrave does, everyone wanted to help the Doctor, he treated everyone fairly, even his enemies."

"I'm sure he did Rose, you don't have to convince me. There are still things you have not told me about him, maybe you can make a start eh?"

So Rose began to tell him a few things about her travels with the Doctor, starting from when she first met him, Alec just listening and asking a few questions. When they were getting ready for bed, Alec was being a gentleman and averting his eyes when she asked him to unfasten her bra but she turned around and caught him by surprise.

"Like what you see?"

"Oh yes Rose, I like what I see, this is a rather pleasant surprise."

He picked up a black nightdress from the dresser and handed it to her so she smiled at him. Slowly, she took it from him and gathering it up, pulled it over her head and let fall into place.

"You look gorgeous love."

"Thanks. Here, let me help you with your shirt buttons."

"Take your time, I want us both to enjoy this."

The next morning was chaos, Rose opting to have her breakfast in her room as it was proving impossible to try and get Tony sorted and it was making the both of them worse. Alec took a tray from the kitchen, something he was getting used to lately but Pete caught him on his way out.

"She's hiding then?"

"Aye Pete, I could not persuade her to come down no matter what when she heard Tony and believe me, I tried."

Pete could imagine the man had but he had come to know what Rose was like when she was being stubborn.

"Well tell her not to be long, we have to get to the airport. I've booked the same hotel as last time, you get a cab to the hotel and Kate will have someone pick you up tomorrow morning to meet with Castle, he won't tell her where Jessica is holed up."

"Does he think I am going to let Rose go on her own?" Alec huffed.

"He knows you won't Alec but he's just taking precautions while he sets up the meeting. Hopefully it will be somewhere neutral."

"I can't see the woman going for a friendly coffee shop chat. What have you learned about her?"

"Not much, just what Kate forwarded to me from what Carver sent her. You can thank him that Castle located her."

"I'll be sure to send him a thank you note then. Why is he so bothered?"

"Alec, Rose has that effect on everyone she meets, well apart from Kilgrave, apparently. A lot of what the Doctor taught her rubbed off and even when she was left here, she got on with it, apart from the breakdowns. You're worried she'll have another one, aren't you?"

"The thought crossed my mind Pete. I'd best take her breakfast, she was bad enough when I left her but at least she was dressed."

Pete smiled and patted Alec's shoulder. "If anyone can get her through this, without another breakdown, then it's you."

"You are placing a lot on my shoulders Pete."

Back in Rose's room, she was pacing the floor, looking at the luggage by the door. Should she back out of this? What was taking Alec so long, had her mother pried the truth about her aborted pregnancy out of him? No, he was a trained detective, he asked questions, not answered them but her mother never gave up, if she had got her claws into him. The door opened and Alec was balancing a tray in one hand containing a covered plate and two white mugs, Rose guessing one was tea, after what he'd said about never drinking coffee again.

"I thought you'd got caught by my mum," Rose told him as he put the tray on the dresser.

"No love, Pete was asking how you were. I said you were nervous."

"That's a bit of an understatement Alec, I really don't want to go back."

He put his arms around her. "Eat something love, it's going to be a long day. You have Jake, Mickey and me to watch out for you, nothing is going to happen to you, I promise. He won't get anywhere near you."

"He doesn't have to Alec, he can use people to get to me, much like I imagine he did with Jessica and now Hope. Did Pete find out anything else about her parents?"

"Not as far as I know," he told her, taking the empty plate from underneath the one with bacon and eggs then putting the toast from the rack on it and dividing the breakfast items.

"Sit here love and eat, before it goes cold."

Rose reluctantly did as he asked and he brought a chair over to join her. He looked at her through the mirror and knew she was going to need all the strength she could gather to get on that plane in a few hours. They had just finished eating in silence when there was a tap on the door and whom Alec assumed was a sort of butler asked if he could take their luggage as Mr Tyler was ready to leave when they were.

He let the man go and Rose got up.

"Come on Rose, you can do this."

"Yeah, I know Alec, it's just like another mission but look where the last one got me?"

"That was different love," he assured her, Rose putting her thin jacket on her shoulders as he helped her. "Last time, you did not have me with you."

As they walked hand in hand down the stairs, Alec looked around and wondered if he would ever come back here. There were a dozen things could go wrong in New York, including him going back to Broadchurch on his own because Rose never wanted to see him again but the one that filled him with dread was where Kilgrave got his hands on her for good this time but he was never going to let that happen, even if it meant dying, he'd almost died several times in not even a year, it was no different.

He'd been spared every time, each time he'd been told he had technically died, well according to Miller on his last hospital visit but she'd probably at the time been glad to get rid of him but now he knew there was something bigger going on. He didn't know how but he now believed the Doctor had somehow arranged all this, either from the other universe or he'd done it while waiting for Rose to arrive in Norway, where the man had not even been able to get those three words out in time but Rose had been determined he'd said them as he faded from view.

Why had the man taken so long to get on with it and tell Rose he loved her? Yes, this was most certainly his way of trying to make up for the disappointment she must have had on their journey back home. He couldn't imagine how she had felt nor how the Doctor himself had felt but maybe there had been a tiny gap left between the universes that hadn't closed and he was on the other side, pulling the strings so to speak and it was purely luck that he'd found a sickly detective inspector who was ready to meet his maker because something had kept him going. Something had brought him round each time he'd been ready to give in to the inevitable and something had made him take the plunge and survive.

As they got into Pete's car to drive to the airport, Jackie clinging hold of Rose like she was going off to another planet again, Alec saw tears in Rose's eyes, just like the night they had landed from her ordeal and she'd been driven off and left him watching her. This time though, he was never going to let her out of his sight and if Kilgrave thought he was going to win her back, he was going to have a hell of a fight on his hands.

Rose was his now and no man, super-powers or not was going to take her away from him. Her being abused and pregnant had not even put him off and Jessica Jones needn't think she was going to talk Rose into thinking he or the Doctor were Kilgrave's evil twins but they had all better leave Carver out of the equation. He didn't need to be involved in this, not that Rose would have her head turned by the other detective, would she?


	41. Chapter 41

They met up with Jake and Mickey at the airport that shared a terminal with the main zeppelin port for the London area. Pete gave the two of them a quick briefing that Alec was ultimately in charge and they were to back him up.

"Understood boss," Jake told him. "We get it and getting Rose home safely is our top priority, none of us like her going back there."

"Least of all Rose herself Jake. You got the details that Carver sent?"

"Yeah, sounds like this Jessica Jones is a real character, I hope she can handle Kilgrave. I take it Alec's not too keen to meet with her?"

"You could say that. Maybe you'd better both go with him to the meeting?" Pete grinned.

"Nah, I can handle her," Jake grinned back.

"I hope so. You're quiet Mickey," Pete told the pacing man.

"I had a date arranged with Martha from medical."

"Ah, you took Rose's advice then?"

"Yeah, then I get dragged off to New York again. Then people wonder why I can't keep a girlfriend."

"Don't have that problem mate," Jake patted him on the shoulder. "Look at those two over there," Jake pointed to Rose, leaning on Alec's shoulder and him holding her hand.

"I'm gonna throw up if those two do that all the way there," Mickey complained.

"Face it mate, she's never been as happy since she got here," Jake observed. "See you soon Pete."

Pete went over to say goodbye to Rose and Alec.

"Just bring her back Alec, then we have some talking to do. You find somewhere to live in Broadchurch, let me take care of the details."

"Thanks Pete, we appreciate that, don't we Rose?"

"Yeah, thanks Dad. If things go bad, you need to tell my mother, about what happened."

"I will, don't worry though, you'll be back in no time."

They were soon boarding the plane, being in the VIP lounge had its advantages and they were seated in the first class compartment, Pete wanted Rose to be as calm as possible on the way there, sitting with screaming kids and noisy passengers wouldn't be good for her at this stage. In the end, no matter how seriously they took her security, it was down to her to talk Jessica into helping them.

As they were on the plane, Castle had received word from Pete they were on their way.

"Great Pete, I'll call Jessica and arrange the meeting for tomorrow then. I'll try not to make it her office, it's a mess."

"You do that Rick and there's something else you need to tell her, that Rose already got things sorted, she went to a clinic last Friday."

"I'm relieved to hear that then, it's one less thing to worry about. It can't have been easy for her."

"No, she was supposed to wait until Tuesday but Ellie got her in early, she had to say who Rose was though. I hope no-one leaks the news to the press, it's the last thing we need. I think it would have got out by now though so hopefully, that's the end of it. I put a statement out about the two of them, it should keep the press quiet."

Castle turned to his wife, who was listening to his conversation at the breakfast bar.

"They're on their way Kate, Jake will call when they arrive and I'll set up that meeting."

"Are you sure you want to meet her again?"

"It's Alec you should be worried about, I never told her who he looks like," Castle grinned, accepting a cup of coffee. "You won't want to see them at the precinct will you?"

"No, I don't think so but I'll have to let the captain know they're in town, in case things take a turn for the worse. I have to get going, I've got a meeting with a detective who says there might be a connection with recent events in Queens."

"Fine, I'll catch up with you later."

When the plane landed in New York, Pete having booked them through the VIP arrivals, they got a taxi to the hotel, Rose sitting inbetween Jake and Mickey as Alec knew he wouldn't get in the back, it had been uncomfortable the last time, when Rose hadn't wanted to let him go. As the taxi pulled up, Alec was apprehensive and it showed as Jake leaned forward to pay the cab driver.

Mickey got out to join Alec on the pavement, the hotel being set back slightly while Jake got Rose out, then Mickey went to help the driver with their luggage, all of them had just packed what they needed and Rose was the only one with a case.

Jake picked up Rose's case, Mickey her holdall as Alec took his, then they escorted her into the hotel, Rose grinning.

"I feel like I'm in witness protection or something."

"You are," Alec reminded her as they got inside and he began to relax slightly.

He thought Kilgrave would be a fool to have someone watching the hotel, they were not informing anyone except Captain Gates of their arrival but over in Gracepoint, Carver had been alerted as to their arrival, since he had an idea this Jessica Jones would want a meeting.

"Miller, get in here."

Ellie Miller looked over at her boss, what was he up to this time? If it was about Rose Tyler again, she was going to throw up, he was getting obsessed with her.

"Not Rose Tyler again Sir, Really?"

"She's gone back to New York Miller and that only means one thing."

"Which is?"

She wished he would pay as much attention to what was going on in the town and the unlikely rumours her friend Beth was meeting secretly with the local clergy, not that it was no secret after the trial and the revelation Mark was playing around with Gemma Fisher at the time of his son's death and Beth had been consoled by her old high school friend.

"I sent Detective Becket some information, which seems to have been acted upon but she said she'd keep me informed. Castle must have found that Jessica Jones."

"Who's this Jessica Jones? Maybe they don't want to alert Kilgrave?"

"That's rather obvious Miller. I'm gonna get the next plane over there. She's someone else who got away from Kilgrave, she must want to meet Rose."

"Did it occur to you that you were never told she was coming over for a reason?" Ellie queried, wondering who was going to pick up the cost of a return flight.

"Maybe Beckett will call me and I can say I'm on my way?"

Ellie shook her head, one of these days he would decide where his loyalties lay, in New York or Gracepoint. He must have made a big mistake in agreeing to come back to work here after he got himself fixed, maybe he should just get a transfer to New York and be done with it. He was spending more time sorting out their problems than the local ones, like the biker gang on the outskirts of town that were giving them a headache.

Alec let himself and Rose into their room, the one he'd had on their previous visit. Jake and Mickey were either side, getting their own rooms this time and once inside, he pulled the blinds over.

"You've been nervous since we landed Alec."

"It showed?" he asked, going to put his arms around her.

"You're making everyone nervous, including those two. Chill Alec."

"I can't 'Chill' as you put it, not until we're back home."

"In Broadchurch?"

"If that is where you want to make your home, then yes and if it's with me, then all the better but this could break us apart."

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"Well, one of the things. I just hope Carver does not show up."

"Why? Oh, you think if he does, he'll attract my attention?"

Alec was guilty by his silence.

"Stop that right now Alec Hardy, that is not going to happen, even if he tries. You're the only one I want, he lives in California, why would I want to go live there?"

"It's not much different from Broadchurch, where he is now."

"You're worry over nothing Alec, honestly, where did you get these ideas from?"

"When he made an appearance, why would he be bothered eh? Face it Rose, you could have any man you wanted, you got away from the Doctor's evil twin and you took up with me. Why?"

Rose stepped away and looked at him, what was wrong with him?

"Is this because I couldn't tell you I loved you right away?"

Alec avoided her stare.

"It is, isn't it? You know why I couldn't and it's done with now. How could I look at you and tell you I loved you when I was hiding the fact I thought I was pregnant? I thought we were over that?"

"So did I but if he turns up here, so help me Rose, I will get the truth out of him."

"You're worry over nothing, give me his number, I'll tell him not to bother coming shall I? I hope you're not gonna be like this until we go home? All being well, we'll be leaving on Saturday, if she only wants one meeting and no, I don't want to go sight-seeing, I want to go home, with you and find a house or an apartment and live with you, in Broadchurch not in Gracepoint."

She went back up to him and put her arms around his waist.

"I love you, Alec Hardy and they call Mickey an idiot. You can't see what's in front of you, you spend too much time playing detective."

"Oh, I do, do I? Maybe you can teach me how to 'chill' then?"

"I'm sure I can so quit being an idiot and tell me how much you love me."

They went to join Mickey and Jake for dinner then over a drink, they made their plans. Kate had contacted Alec and told them where Castle had arranged for them to meet Jessica who had insisted only Rose and Alec went, which didn't please any of them but she'd had more news for him.

"I knew he would not be able to resist coming here," Alec told her, looking at Rose as if to say he told her so.

"Well he never said where he was staying but he wants in. I told him it was up to you."

"The woman will never go for it, two of us being there and looking like Kilgrave. Where are we meeting anyway?"

"A diner not far from her office at two tomorrow afternoon, she wants to check you out first. That means she'll know what you look like, things could get ugly Alec."

"You think I don't already know that? She won't cause a scene in a public place."

"Don't be so sure about that, I've been in contact with a detective in another part of town, things are already turning ugly, trust me."

"So she stays quiet all this time then goes on the rampage?"

"Seems Kilgrave brings out the best in people."

She had sent Alec the address and they had agreed Jake and Mickey would wait outside while the meeting took place, just to make sure she didn't turn on him, or Rose for that matter but most of all, to keep an eye out for anyone who looked like they were for hire and would attempt to grab Rose again.

As they got to bed, Rose wanted to assure Alec she was not interested in Emmett Carver but as she was getting undressed, Alec got a call from him, which put Alec in an even better mood.

"Carver, do you know what time it is here in New York?" he asked wryly, trying to pretend the other detective was not in the same state as they were.

"You know where I am Hardy, Beckett will have already told you. How's Rose?"

"She's fine, apart from being nervous at being back but we want to put an end to this so we are here. What are you doing here? Only Rose and I are meeting with Jessica Jones."

Personally, Alec didn't want Emmett Carver within ten feet of Rose but that wasn't likely to happen.

"Then are her friends with her? I'll wait with them, I take it they'll be going with you and waiting outside wherever you're meeting?"

Alec thought the detective was as persistent as he was.

"If you insist but they are not going for your protection, nor mine if it comes to it, they are there purely for Rose's safety."

Carver almost laughed, it was a shame they'd not been with her in the first place, then she wouldn't have been kidnapped.

"I already know that Hardy, I don't expect them to watch out for me. Send me the address will you?"

Alec reluctantly did so, only because if Jessica wanted to vent her rage on a Kilgrave look-alike, she may pick on Carver instead of him but he knew what he was up against, it would go one of two ways and he hoped it would be the least violent one. Rose was watching him as he put his phone down.

"You were saying?"

"About what?" he asked, taking his shirt off and wondering how Rose had managed to sneakily get into bed without him noticing and cursed Carver for making him miss it.

He wondered if he would still get to try his luck again tonight and how soon Rose wouldn't need him to prepare himself if she still felt like she wanted him now he'd made a complete idiot of himself about Carver. Now he knew why Tess had left him.

"Are you gonna sit there all night?" Rose asked him as he debated what to do.

"Sorry love, about earlier."

"It's ok, it'll keep happening. Why d'ya think I never keep a boyfriend and no, it's not because they don't remind me of the Doctor, it's usually them thinking they don't stand a chance with me but d'ya know what?"

Alec shook his head and taking his socks off, got into bed.

Rose leaned over to him, putting her hand on his stomach and making a pattern with her thumb.

"It's them who don't give me a chance to be who I really am, not the Vitex heiress. They don't believe I came from nothing, they thought I'd had money all my life and I could choose any man I wanted, just like you think. I'm the one who needs a chance Alec, a chance to be normal and I am with you, I can be myself without being the famous Rose Tyler."

She moved away and lay back but Alec moved and hovered over her, pulling down the sheets and seeing the pink silky nightdress that was very low cut and very thin clear straps. He cursed Carver again for almost ruining everything, why shouldn't he be the one who bagged Rose Tyler as a girlfriend, someone had to.

"Do I get a second chance?"

"What for?"

He thought that was perfectly clear, for being an idiot.

"Well do I need to go through that damn ritual?"

He slid his hand under the sheet and placed it on her leg, noting how short the nightdress actually was.

"I missed you getting changed."

"Yeah, you did, you were so busy wondering what Emmett Carver had that you don't to take any notice."

"I'm a bloody idiot Rose, why do you love me?"

"Come here and I'll show you and you won't be needing anything tonight."

"Really? Are you covered already?"

"Well probably not but we can make a start, just don't get too carried away."

"Oh no Rose, I will try my best not to but I am not making any promises."

"That's good enough for me but I might still resist you."

"Then I will take that as a sign to back off, I am willing to be told when to quit."

"Good, now no more talking about Carver or Kilgrave and take that jealous look off your face, detective inspector, it doesn't suit you."

When Alec had managed not to get too engrossed to notice Rose was wanting him to back off, he lay awake holding her, just like he had done on the plane a few weeks before. He never thought they would be back so fast and a lot had happened in that time, him spending the best part of a week doubting he would be going to visit her then the trauma for her of the discovery she'd been pregnant.

Now, he should count himself a very lucky man she still wanted him after all that and then he'd topped it off and more or less accused her of having eyes for Carver. Yes, he was a bloody idiot for almost ruining his chances, she had chosen him.

The next morning Alec purposely delayed getting dressed and made Rose giggle, which Rose assumed was his way of saying how stupid he felt for making a fuss over nothing. Well if not, it was his way of saying he had just as much to offer as Carver, were the other detective to try his luck.

Over breakfast, Jake wanted to know what was going on between the two of them, Alec looking more upset at being here than he had the day before.

"Don't tell me, it's 'cos Carver's in town?"

"Lucky guess Jake," Alec muttered into his cup.

"Seriously, what's he even doing here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, maybe he's making up for something, maybe he's got his own Sandbrook to haunt him, how would I know?"

"You never even checked up on him?" Mickey wanted to know.

"Why should I? He's thousands of miles away."

Jake sniggered, Alec was jealous, there was no doubt about it. He'd seen the look on Alec's face every time Carver had talked to Rose and the minute they had got on the plane home, he'd blamed the other detective for the flight delay.

Mickey elbowed his friend. "Quit smirking Jake, just look him up."

Rose wanted to relax by going to the spa for an hour or so and persuaded a reluctant Alec to go with her. Jake wanted to keep watch, which got him a firm 'No' from Rose, who wanted to enjoy just having Alec lay beside her.

"Were you watching closely last time, when I was in here with Ellie?" she asked him, smiling at the thought.

"What do you think Rose? I was not there to watch Miller."

Rose smiled and reached her hand out to him. Alec squeezed it back and knew they were still ok, he'd not completely ruined everything after all. Over lunch, Jake went over the plan.

"So you and Rose get there a few minutes early, me and Mickey should be able to spot Jessica, she'll be looking for Rose and if she's done her homework, she'll be looking for a bearded version of Kilgrave."

Alec's phone interrupted them. It was Kate.

"Sorry to bother you Alec but I have some bad news. Jessica may not show today, Hope's parents were just killed – by Hope."

Kate filled him in with the details and how Hope had been charged with their murder. They had been leaving Jessica's office after Jessica had rescued the young woman from Kilgrave's clutches but unknown to anyone, Kilgrave had only recently left her and must have already instructed her that if she left, she was to kill them.

"Do you think he planned it then?" Alec was asking Kate.

"Yeah, he must have done but it's not in my jurisdiction, I can't get involved since it took place in another part of town. Jessica will probably be trying to help her, she's not responsible for her actions but she'll have a tough time proving it. I'll help where I can but I can't interfere with an ongoing investigation."

Rose was appalled with what had happened, it could just have easily been her had she not had at least some resistance to the man who had caused all this.

"Castle's trying to find out if the meeting's still on, I'll let you know, there's still a bit to go yet."

"Fine, I will wait for your call before we set off."

They all went to sit in the bar, Alec getting tea and the rest of them coffee, he was just glad they didn't have to go back to the twelfth precinct and Castle's expresso machine. He got another call to say the meeting was still on, it seemed Jessica now had a stronger motive for helping them and maybe once she'd met Rose, they would all be able to go home but Alec somehow doubted that. He'd not called Carver to cancel, though he should have but the man would have insisted on still meeting with Rose anyway.

They arrived at the diner with ten minutes to spare, Alec convinced Jessica was already watching from a vantage point, he would have done were the roles reversed. Emmett was just getting out of a cab, not wanting to meet Jessica on her way in on his own. He wasn't stupid enough to think having a beard would protect him now, he'd also heard the bad news from Kate and was under no illusion the PI would be even more determined to find anyone who resembled Kilgrave and deal with them as she saw fit, which would involve violence.

Emmett joined Jake and Mickey, introducing himself as Alec told him who they were.

"We should get inside, Jessica will be here shortly, she is probably already watching and seeing two of us may send her over the edge," Alec told the others. "You had better sit with your back to the pavement Carver, we don't want her dragging you out into the middle of the street."

"Thanks for the concern Hardy. I'll follow you back to your hotel after your meeting. Someone get me a coffee, I'm gonna need it."

As if on cue, a waitress came out and took their order and Rose and Alec left them, going to find a table near the door in case Alec needed a quick exit but not by a window just in case Jessica made another one.

Jessica had been watching the ensemble with amusement. Rose Tyler was clinging to a tall thin man who could easily pass for Kilgrave apart from the fact this one had a better dress sense, if nothing else and Rose looked very apprehensive as he'd led her inside. As for the three remaining men, one she couldn't see the face of but was around the same height and build as Hardy and Kilgrave, she supposed he was the third one Castle accidentally led her to believe there was, he'd not needed to say anything.

She observed the dark-skinned one, he wasn't a threat and looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but outside and the cute one had his shoe on the wrong foot, he stuck out a mile. What sort of company did the Vitex heiress keep these days? She'd expected half a dozen armed guards with her, she must think Hardy and her friends could protect her, if Kilgrave were to go after again, if he was feeling on a roll after getting that young kid to kill her parents.

That had been sloppy even by Kilgrave's old standards, what had he hoped to gain by it? Get her locked up, what was the point when he'd let her go once, then let Rose Tyler go. As she walked across the busy street, she passed by Jake, Mickey and Emmett, Jake looking at her and Mickey smiling at her and her accidentally nudging Emmett's chair and making him half turn, enough for her to confirm Kilgrave was one of triplets and he didn't even know it – or did he?

Rose was ordering yet another coffee, Alec frowning at her – no wonder she was all pent up since arriving in the city where she had been kidnapped a few short weeks ago.

"Calm down Rose, this is doing you no good," he scolded her as the waitress took their orders and giving a questioning look at Alec as he asked for decaff tea.

"How can I Alec? I should never have agreed to this."

"Well you did because that's what you do love – you care about what happens to others. Do you think that's Jessica?" he asked as a slightly built woman in a black leather jacket entered and looked around.

His question was answered as she headed for them and pulled a chair over, sitting with the chair the wrong way round and leaning over the back.

"Good thing you've got a beard Hardy or I would have thrown you through the window," Jessica greeted them. "So you're what's all the fuss is about? I just left Hope, she's devastated now she's coming out of Kilgrave's grip."

"I'm so sorry about that Jessica, really I am. I expect you blame me for that?"

"Hold on, Rose is not to blame for anything Kilgrave told Hope to do," Alec butted in as their drinks arrived and Jessica waved the waitress away when she looked in her direction.

"Maybe if you'd stayed at home in the first place, her parents would still be alive."

"You can't be sure, how did she know about Kilgrave? Anyway, you wanted to meet her so here she is, I will leave you two to talk but there are four of us, don't even think of trying anything," Alec warned her.

Jessica grinned. "You mean another Kilgrave wannabee and those two clowns?"

"Those two 'clowns' as you put it are top Torchwood agents, don't let them demonstrate. Rose, I'll be at the next table."

"Yeah, ok Alec, I'll be fine, Jessica and I have a lot to talk about."

Alec went to the next available table and sat facing them, he wasn't going to let Rose out of his sight as he imagined the others outside were peering through the window blinds.

Jake was getting nervous when he saw Alec move to another table.

"I don't like this Mickey, why has Alec moved?"

"Sit down Simmonds, you're not going to do any good by barging in there," Emmett told him, grabbing Jake's denim jacket as he got up.

"Easy for you to say Carver, you don't know her like we do."

"Maybe not but I care just as much as you do what happens. Hardy's watching her, he won't let her leave without him and if they get up, we all block the way, agreed?"

Jake and Mickey nodded their agreement, Mickey smiling to himself Carver actually made sense.

Twenty minutes later, Rose was saying goodbye to Jessica. They had made their peace and Rose had agreed to stick around until Sunday, in case Jessica wanted to talk to her again. Jessica left on her own, stopping by the table occupied by the others.

"Don't worry, I didn't beat your friend up in there, if he's with Rose he's no threat to me."

With that, she disappeared across the street.

Alec had gone back to sit with Rose. "So, what did she want?"

"You weren't listening?" Rose smiled, taking his hand.

"Just tell me Rose?"

"Outside, I'm not repeating it twice."

They went to join the others, Rose quickly telling them what Jessica had told her about Kilgrave.

"So she thought he was dead?" Jake asked.

Emmett already knew that and made it obvious. "Tell me something I don't already know. Rose, here, sit down."

Rose took his seat and Emmett got another chair from the next table, to the dismay of the two people already sitting there.

"He made her do horrible things, she couldn't resist him either at first but she got the strength from somewhere and while he was talking to her, he was hit by a bus and she broke free. She believes now he survived by getting someone to donate a kidney and a surgeon to patch him up. He's getting stronger though, from what she can gather."

"What will happen to Hope?" Mickey asked her.

"Jessica's getting a friend of hers who's a top lawyer to defend her, all the incidents that have been going on will all point to the fact she's partly innocent. She was just unlucky enough to be caught with the weapon used to kill them, she'll have to serve some time but she may get leniency. Jessica asked if I would appear as a witness that I was also under Kilgrave's influence."

"You agreed?" Alec asked her, taking her hand and watching for any signs from Carver.

"She'll contact me, if needed, they may not even allow it but we have to stay for a bit longer, just in case. I can't let Hope face it on her own, it wasn't her fault."

They all went back to the hotel, Mickey going with Jake as Emmett got in the taxi with Rose and Alec, getting him a look from the cab driver. Once back, Jake reported in to Pete, who agreed Rose should try and help.

"Let me talk to her Jake."

"Dad? I have to stay and help her, she's got no-one apart from Jessica."

"I know love, you should stay but Kate can't get involved, it's completely separate from your kidnapping case and what Kilgrave himself was involved with."

"Yeah, I get that. I just want to help her Dad."

"Take all the time you need and I've got my legal team locating a good lawyer over there, in case you are needed to appear in court. I'll give them Alec's number, they'll call him shortly."

"So are you sticking around Emmett?" Rose asked him.

"I have to get back, it was very nice to see you again Rose but perhaps next time it will be under more pleasant circumstances?"

"Yeah, I hope so. Will you have dinner with us all tonight, we can go out somewhere."

"I would like that."

"Count us out Rose, we're not dressed to go anywhere fancy," Jake laughed, pointing to his attire.

"Speak for yourself Jake," Mickey huffed, making Rose laugh.

Alec went to the desk and picked up a few leaflets and gave them to Rose.

"Choose one and I'll let him know where and when."

Rose smiled and took them from him. She soon decided and Emmett made a note of the time and place and getting up, took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Until seven thirty then?"

He let go, getting a 'back off' look from Alec.


	42. Chapter 42

As they were getting ready to go out, Alec wishing Rose hadn't been so keen to invite the other detective, whom he was seeing more and more as a rival despite Rose's insistence, she noticed his mood.

"Something wrong?" she asked as she got him to fasten the zip on her red dress.

"Nothing love, red suits you."

"Aw, thanks. I wasn't sure you'd want to pay me any compliments."

"I am getting used to it love, I just thought it would bother you if I did."

"I'm over it now Alec, I like the way you watch me, you sometimes try to avert your stare."

"Do I really? I never noticed. It's not that I don't want to stare at you, I thought it would make you nervous."

"No, it doesn't honestly. It took some time but I really don't mind and I've still got this habit of being careful and half turning, I'll try and get over that as well."

"Then I look forward to it. Ready to go? I will get the doorman to get a cab for us."

"Yeah and don't go spoiling this by getting jealous, I'm coming back here with you, not going back to Emmett's hotel, everyone's had enough of me disappearing on them."

"Yes, I think they have. I know I'm an idiot for entertaining the notion. I sometimes forget how friendly you are with people, that's all."

"I know you plum. If we don't hear from Jessica tomorrow, we'll arrange to go home on Sunday."

"Well that lawyer your stepfather told you about is just waiting for a call, if you need to go give a statement."

They got into the cab and Alec gave the address, having got some U.S currency earlier from Jake. Emmett was waiting for them, Alec being apprehensive and making sure he wasn't wearing a purple suit or anything else purple before helping Rose out of the cab.

"Glad you could make it Emmett," Rose greeted him.

"I called ahead and made a reservation, I hope you didn't make one Hardy?"

"Aw, call him Alec, just for tonight," Rose teased him.

"I will try to remember that Rose. I'm not keen on my name either, seems our parents were rather making a point."

When they'd got seated, getting some stares from other diners as Rose sat in the middle, Rose asked Emmett about Gracepoint.

"So you made it your home?"

"As good a place as any, I expect you did the same with Broadchurch, err, Alec?"

"You could say that. I attempted to reconnect with my daughter, after I got myself fixed but it never worked out, there was still a job for me so I went back. Then I got the call to help find Rose."

Rose took his hand. "Paid off though, didn't it?"

"Yes Rose, it did pay off."

"So are you two settling down there?"

"If that's where Rose wants to live. We were just deciding on a place when Rose was asked to come back here. Why are you so interested anyway?"

Rose looked at him. "Don't be like that Alec, I'm sure Emmett is curious about how this ends, aren't you?"

"It's not just the fact Kilgrave looks like us, that's bad enough but what he's doing? Anyone at any time could mistake us for him, have you even thought about that? Kilgrave's likeness is all over town and the two of us are here, having dinner. I only came to offer my support to Rose, since she wasn't expecting to have to come back, I'll be going back to Gracepoint tomorrow and my offer still stands, if you both want to come and visit the town. I'm told the sea-life is abundant, whales and suchlike, not my thing."

"Aw, that would be great. Well Alec's got your number, if we fancy a trip, we'll call you."

Alec was about to come up with at least a dozen reasons not to but thought better of it. They finally left the restaurant and were waiting for their cabs to arrive and Rose decided if Alec was going to carry on his little sulking game, she'd give him something to moan about.

"Bye then Emmett, it was really nice seeing you again."

"You too Rose, take care of her Hardy or you'll answer to me."

After an awkward hug that turned into him kissing her cheek, Emmett got into the waiting taxi and Rose waved after him. It wasn't like she was ever going to see him again, was she? Once back at the hotel, Mickey and Jake were sat in the bar.

"Waiting up for me?" Rose smiled, sitting next to Jake.

"Nope, you're a big girl Rosie and Alec's with you. How did it go?"

"Ask Alec."

Even Jake could see something wasn't right between the two of them but thought better about asking. Alec brought some drinks over and Rose moved across but he went to sit next to Mickey.

"I think we've had enough tonight, right Mickey?" Jake suggested.

"You may have done," Mickey replied but then saw the look on Jake's face that meant there was trouble in paradise. "Oh right, maybe I should call Martha and explain why I missed our date."

"She'll forgive you, they don't call her Sam. Night Rose, Alec, see you at breakfast."

"Yeah, night Jake and Mickey, I'm sorry you missed your date, it wasn't like I had much choice."

"Yeah, forget it Rose, no worries."

The two of them left and Alec remained where he was, leaving Rose to get up and sit where Mickey had been sitting. She put her arm in his and leaned on his shoulder.

"Are you mad at me for some reason?"

"Should I be?"

"He's gone Alec, not that you had anything to worry about, it was just a meal. We're not going through this again are we? I don't know what you're thinking but you can stop thinking I would leave you for Emmett, I hardly know him."

"You didn't know me Rose and the day after you were rescued, we were kissing in the elevator."

Rose nudged him. "Well you didn't need any encouragement from Castle's mother in that restaurant, did you?"

Alec felt himself getting hot under his collar and tugged on his tie, the top button was already undone though it had been fastened when he'd gone out, he didn't always have the 'scruffy' look that Miller told him he always had. He finished his drink and let Rose's arm go.

"Coming upstairs or do I get another room?"

"What? Are you crazy? You said you don't get paid until next week, you can't afford a room here," Rose teased, stopping him getting up.

"You paid me back, remember?"

He got up and held his hand out. He had to get over this or he would accuse every man she came across of trying to steal her away from him and accuse Rose of encouraging them.

"Come upstairs Rose, I have something to say to you then you can decide what you want to do."

"About what?"

"I'll tell you but not here."

They rode the elevator in silence, normally they would have been kissing but Alec wasn't in the mood. Maybe he should just go back to Broadchurch and let Jake and Mickey take care of her but he had promised her stepfather he would take the lead on this and what had he already told her? Something about him not going anywhere and trying to prove not every man left her yet here he was, thinking about doing exactly that but it would only prove to her he couldn't be trusted to keep his word.

If Rose still wanted him after what he had to say, then she was willing to take a chance with him, she'd already told him she could be herself around him, what more did he want from her? She'd told him she loved him, that should be enough but no, Carver was getting the better of him, he'd not even felt jealous of Rose being with Kilgrave, mainly because he'd never had to face him but he kept having to face Carver. Why did Rose have to be some damn friendly with everyone?

They got to their room and Alec opened the door, letting Rose in first and as he closed it, he turned around and Rose was on him, kissing him for all she was worth. When they parted, Rose had a big grin on her face.

"Why couldn't we have done that in front of Emmett? He knows he's no chance with me, he whispered to me you were a very lucky man, I bet he'd give anything to trade places with you right now."

"I just bet he would. I know you can tell us apart Rose, that is not what is bothering me."

"Then what is? I thought we agreed this was finished, all this insane jealousy. You want to talk about being jealous? Have a talk with Mickey, why'd ya think he stayed on this world the first time we came here? He knew he couldn't compete with the Doctor and he stayed so we could make something of it but we never did. I'd never do that to you Alec and I hope you won't even think about going home and leave me to go chasing after Emmett. Well?"

Alec took his tie off and threw it on the back of the chair.

"What the hell is wrong with you Alec?"

"You want to know? Having an ex wife who as soon as she saw the chance, she took it because I was too buried in my work and then the Sandbrook case. What about if I get another serious case, in Broadchurch and I'm working all hours?"

"Then I'll get Ellie to kick your ass and send you home, she has her two boys to think about. Nothing is worth giving up your home life Alec, you should know that by now."

"Aye, maybe I do but you don't know what I'm like Rose, once I sink my teeth into something, I don't let it go."

"You are now, you're thinking of leaving and going back without me, I know you are. Please Alec, just think about it. I want to go back with you, find a place to live and one day, when I've come to terms with having a baby I never wanted, I want to try again, with you. I'm not against having kids you know, with the right man."

"You're not?"

"You're being a big idiot Alec, that's what I love about you, you are so different."

"In what way?"

"Lots, how long have you got?" she asked, daring to go for his shirt buttons. "You're not gonna need to have your ritual tonight, inspector," she told him, turning around for him to unzip her dress.

He obliged and unzipped her, taking her bra fastener at the same time. He kissed her back then turned her around, Rose letting him pull the dress and straps over her shoulders. She let him continue to take the dress off for her, Rose wriggling out of it as it fell to the floor, her bra on top of it.

"I'm sorry Rose, I had plenty to say but that does not matter now."

"So you still love me then?" she asked, parting his shirt as she undid the last button and pulled it out of his trousers.

She didn't stop there, unfastening his belt and going for the zip, Alec not stopping her. He watched her face light up when she realised he was willing to play along, it wasn't like when Kilgrave had made her do the same, she wanted to do it with the man she knew she loved, despite him being a complete moron earlier.

After pulling his trousers part way down, they retreated to the bed and while Rose clambered under the sheets, Alec had kicked off his shoes and before he had chance to take off his socks, Rose was putting her arms around his neck from behind.

"Can't wait eh?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and trying to wriggle out of his trousers.

"Don't want me to see your legs?" she teased.

"You may still run at the sight of them close up, you've only see me from behind."

"Then stop being a plum and get on with it, facing me. You might want to save time and take your shorts off at the same time."

"I may just do that, if you close your eyes."

"Forget it, you owe me for being jealous earlier."

Rose could only smile as he slowly finished the job and leaving his shorts on, crossed back to the bed after placing his trousers over the back of the chair.

"Care to help?"

He soon got his answer as she reached over and got to her knees.

"Mmm, what have you been hiding?" she teased, going for the waistband.

"There is only one way to find out."

"Are you gonna stop thinking I'll leave with Emmett in the morning?"

"Only when he gets on that plane and you are still here."

He cheated slightly as she tugged on his shorts by kneeling down but they had made a start on Rose's getting over being abused and Alec's worries he'd never find anyone to replace Tess.

The next morning, after fooling around, Alec decided he couldn't just sit around the hotel and with three of them looking after Rose, they would go out, Jake and Mickey agreeing they would just follow the couple from a safe distance once they got out of the taxi. While they were having lunch, Rose's phone rang and since only Jessica's would show as a number and not a name, Alec answered it.

"Is she there?" Jessica asked.

"I will put you on speaker."

"Rose, I just got out of the precinct, Hope's arraignment is 10am Monday morning, I'll text you the court details. I have a friend who is going to defend her but the police have a solid case."

"She will be there," Alec told Jessica, as much as he wanted to leave the country as quickly as possible, he knew Rose wouldn't leave without wanting to help.

"Her stepfather has appointed a lawyer to speak for her, I'll give him the details. Rose will only go on the stand if necessary."

"Understood, I'll tell Hope's lawyer, tell them the name is Geri Hogarth, he'll know who she is. Another thing though, tell Rose, Hope's pregnant. She just told me, it must have happened before Kilgrave dumped her the first time."

"Jessica, tell her anything and I mean anything I can do to help, if she needs money to abort it, just let me know."

"I will Rose, don't worry and I'm not blaming you for what happened, I've found others who have been abused by him that weren't as lucky as you."

After that, Rose just wanted to go back to the hotel but Alec insisted they still went to Liberty Island to see the statue, something Rose had wanted to visit and Alec hoping there was a lift to the top. Once back at the hotel, Jake called Pete.

"Then Rose should help her, if she wants help. Why has she only just admitted it, why not when Kate talked to her?"

"She was probably afraid to say anything Dad," Rose told him. "I was in a better position but I wasn't sure about it, it's a big decision to make."

"I know love, just do what you can and don't worry about anything, that lawyer got back to me, he said he's meeting you just before the hearing, just tell him to speak on your behalf, my legal team have sent him all the details of what happened to you."

"Everything?"

"Sorry Rose but if you want to help her get off, it has to be everything. You'd best be prepared to make a press statement, I'll email it to Jake later and you can have Alec or the lawyer read it out for you but your mother is going to find out so you'd best call her, let her hear it from you."

"She'll never talk to me again, she was bad enough when I wouldn't tell her where I'd been when I went missing for a year."

"She will, I'll tell her it was just as much my idea as it was yours."

"She'll blame Alec."

Alec smiled and took her hand. "It does not matter if she blames me or not, I helped you, I was the one who took you. I accept the responsibility."

"Good man. Right, best get on with that press release then, maybe we'll be lucky and it doesn't reach here?"

"Fat chance of that Pete," Mickey told him.

After dinner, they all went to Rose and Alec's room to read over the press release, Alec agreeing it would be best if he read it on her behalf, since he had been one of the officers to find her. Kate had called after Pete told Castle of the hearing and apologised she couldn't get involved that much.

"The most I can do for you is tell Detective Clemons we are still pursuing Kilgrave for your kidnapping and the death of the man who stepped under that bus but since Kilgrave wasn't seen pushing the man, we can't charge him with that and several other incidents."

"Yeah but Kate, Kilgrave was there because he was getting breakfast for me."

"Rose, you can't keep blaming yourself for what he did," Kate assured her. "I've sent him details of the incidents we believe Kilgrave is responsible for but I have some more disturbing news. Did Jessica tell you what happened last night?"

"No," Alec told her.

"Kilgrave walked into Clemon's precinct and made them all hold guns to each other while he taunted her."

"You are kidding," Mickey told her.

"I wish I were but it's true. He told me Jessica walked in claiming she'd killed one of her neighbours but he only remembers everyone laughing when they were all pointing guns at each other and the proof Jessica said she had was gone. You can fill in the gaps."

"Seems they've both been busy then," was all Rose could say.

"I'll let you know if I hear anything else, good luck on Monday, I wish I could be there but Clemons still insists it's nothing to do with Kilgrave. You do know the press will be there?"

"We have it covered," Alec told her. "She is more worried over what her mother will say than what the press think of her."

"Yeah, speaking of which, Castle told me, sorry about that. If we'd found you sooner?"

"I'm not blaming you Kate, I did what I thought best by going along with it, I should have kicked his ass."

"You chose to save others Rose, that's what counts."

"Didn't do some of them any good, did it? I didn't save Hope or that man stepping under the bus."

"Leave it Rose, it's done with now," Alec assured her.

Rose turned to him when he'd ended the call.

"I have to tell my mother, can you leave me for a few minutes?"

"I will be next door in Jake's room, I want to read that press statement again. Tomorrow, we will just take it easy."

"Yeah, maybe we can all go to central park or something?" Mickey suggested, getting him a nudge from Jake. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Idiot," Jake goaded him. "That's the last place she'll want to go."

"I didn't enjoy it last time, maybe you two can take me on a boat and we'll all go to the zoo?"

"Then we will take you to the zoo," Alec assured her, not too sure about the boat part. "You will be safe enough with the three of us."

"I know that Alec. Now I have to make the worst call of my life."

Alec left with Jake and Mickey, going to Jake's room and Rose picked up her phone – this was not going to be easy. Jackie had been waiting for her son coming back with his dad from a trip to the local park, something Pete enjoyed immensely, now he had a family. She heard her phone buzzing and saw Rose's name.

"Rose! How's things over there?"

"Fine Mum, they took me out today and we're going to the zoo tomorrow. I just hope Alec doesn't throw Mickey to the lions. Mum I have something to tell you and I don't want you to get mad with Pete or Alec."

Jackie listened, not quite believing how she'd not seen all the signs. Well she had, she just hadn't thought Rose had got that close to Kilgrave.

"Rose, why couldn't you tell me? After all we've been through?"

"I'm sorry Mum, really I am but it wasn't like when I first went off with the Doctor and I couldn't tell you. Alec took me to a clinic that Ellie arranged, it was all over in a few hours."

"You still should have told me, I'm really disappointed you felt you had to hide it from me."

"I thought you would be on the first plane to New York to find Kilgrave."

"You're lucky I'm not blaming Alec."

"We knew you'd say that and do ya know what? Alec was prepared to take the blame and say it was his, that's how much he loves me. I'm not saying Kilgrave was entirely to blame, I knew what I was doing. I had to pretend I wanted to be with him, even though I knew it was wrong."

"I know it wasn't easy for you Rose, do you really have to stand up in a courtroom and tell a judge what happened to you?"

"I have to help her, she has no-one except for Jessica and she's hardly in a position to pay for the treatment. She's already got Hope a good lawyer and besides, I may not have to speak, dad's got me a lawyer and Alec will read out any statements for me, if the press get hold of it."

"Well I hope so, goodness knows with all that's been in the papers lately and them saying it was that American detective you were with."

"I know Mum, Emmett must have thought it was amusing but it didn't help Alec, he got all jealous all of a sudden. I'm just glad Emmett's gone back to Gracepoint before Alec got any worse. Don't tell him this but I thought he was gonna actual leave me over it. We all went out last night and well, it was all I could do to convince Alec I wasn't gonna be on the plane this morning with Emmett. I don't know where he got the idea from."

"Well finding out he has two doubles can't have helped."

"No, probably not. I don't know Mum, he's still a bit unsure but maybe he'll be ok when we get back."

Alec came back ten minutes later, asking how the call had gone.

"Well she didn't go crazy with me, I should have told her. Are we gonna be ok Alec?"

He went up to her and put his arms around her. "Yes love, we are going to be fine and I am sorry. Now Carver is back where he belongs, I realise I was an idiot – again. Why do you keep forgiving me so easily?"

"You really are an idiot Alec, do you know that?"

"Then let me make it up to you? Just you and me out tomorrow, let those two just tag along behind, for their satisfaction."

"Yeah, we'll tell them in the morning. So, about the statement?"

The next day as promised, Jake and Mickey tagged along and Alec could only watch as Jake took her out on a boat. He knew now that he had to get rid of the hatred he had for going on the water but it was deep-rooted in him. While they were waiting, Alec turned to Mickey.

"Have you got a problem with me?"

"What? No, not personally."

"You did everything you could the last time we were here to put Rose off me, including complaining to her stepfather."

"Forget it Alec, I was only watching out for her. I can see she's crazy about you even though you've been a bit off since we got here."

"You think coming back here was easy for her?"

"No, I can imagine not. I expect you'll be glad to get her away from here?"

"The sooner the better. They look like they are enjoying themselves," Alec nodded to where Rose and Jake were heading back to the platform, Rose laughing.

"They were best mates, when Rose got here. Trust me, if Kilgrave comes anywhere near Rose while Jake's around, you won't have to worry about him getting away with anything else."

"Kilgrave seems very powerful, he's getting uncontrollable now, Rose has to be watched every second, no exceptions no matter how much she protests."

"Oh, she'll protest alright, trust me. Here they come."

Rose bounded up to where Alec was sitting and threw her arms around him.

"Aw, you should have come with us. When we get back I'm gonna help you get over your fear of going on the water."

"Then I will do all I can. Ready to go to the zoo?"

When they got back to the hotel, Alec wanted to go over the statement with Rose to see if she wanted to change anything.

"No, I think that covers it, just in case there are any reporters there. Surely it will just be a judge though?"

"Yes and court officials but it's a high profile case, it was already on the media websites last night, Jake showed me while you were talking to your mother. They were not too kind either."

"I feel really sorry for her, I just want to help her."

"I know you do love. Lets have an early night eh?"

Rose smiled. "To sleep?"

They had an early breakfast and made their way to the court, Jessica was pacing up and down when not talking to a woman who Rose thought must be the lawyer, then a man stepped forward and greeted Alec and Jessica walked off.

"You must be Hardy? I'm Lester Tate, I've been asked by Miss Tyler's stepfather to represent her but she's not under any obligation to take the stand, a statement has been prepared for her."

"I was already told that. Do you need to know anything before we go in?"

"Just a few things, is that ok Miss Tyler?"

Rose nodded and Alec sat her on a green leather backed bench that he thought was standard for courtrooms everywhere.

"So when Kilgrave held you prisoner, you choose to go along with what he wanted?"

"At first, I thought he'd only keep me for a few days but it got more difficult to pretend with him."

The lawyer wrote in his notes. "So is it correct that he got you pregnant?"

Rose looked at Alec, who nodded.

"Yeah, it's true and it's partly my fault, I had to make it look good, he kept threatening his staff."

"But not you?"

"Not at first but he started."

Pete had already made it clear that Torchwood was to be left out, unless it was necessary and Rose was accused of it being all her own fault.

"Just one more thing Miss Tyler. This Kilgrave, he left on his own?"

"Yeah, there were police down in the street and he got worried."

"Why do you think he just left you there?"

"He knew who my stepfather was, he didn't ask for a ransom as far as I know but I wasn't with him all the time, he could have made demands for money, my stepfather won't tell me anything."

"Thank you, we should go inside now and please let me do all the talking."

Alec helped her up and took her hand.

"Come on Rose, then we can all go home. Are you two staying out here?" he asked Jake and Mickey.

"Yeah, just in case Kilgrave tries anything, we're ready for him."

"Hopefully he won't be that stupid but since he walked into a police precinct, who knows?"

Everything was going smoothly as the charges were read out against Hope, her attorney going on the fact she was held against her will and hypnotised into killing her parents. The judge however was somewhat sceptical.

"You expect me to believe that Hogarth? What are you even doing defending this case?"

"Your Honour my being here is not relevant, surely? I have a character witness who was held by the same man, she was also under his influence. You may have heard of her, Rose Tyler, the Vitex heiress?"

The judge looked up from his scribblings.

"Really? Can't stand the stuff personally, my kids however live on it. I can see she's present. Miss Tyler, are you prepared to stand as a witness that the defendant was held against her will and made to kill her parents?"

Rose's attorney stood up.

"I will be representing Miss Tyler your Honour."

"Go ahead Mr Tate but I may still ask her to take the stand."

"Of course your Honour but I have one request."

"I wouldn't expect any less."

"That any members of the press will be asked to leave. Miss Tyler has been good enough to testify for the defence, we should allow her some privacy."

"Very well, any members of the press will please leave the courtroom now. Anyone remaining who reports on this will be in contempt."

A few men got up, Alec could spot them a mile off but a young woman in a plaid jacket remained where she was. Alec had his suspicions but something made him think she wasn't there to support either Rose or Hope. He leaned forward and got the attorney's attention.

"She's a reporter, trust me," Alec told him quietly.

"Your honour, Miss Tyler's friend has pointed out that one member of the press still remains."

Renee Clemens had been doing research and successfully persuaded her editor a trip to New York would be fruitful but how had she been found out? Then she looked again at the man with Rose Tyler, it must be the double that Carver knew he had but something had told her Carver may show up here and he had done but she'd somehow missed him.

"May I remind anyone of the press remaining of the consequences?"

Renee got up, determined she was going to get a story out of this, Rose Tyler had hardly been out of the news lately and most of it had been with the man she was now with. Rose's attorney read out the prepared statement then passed it to the court bailiff to be passed to the judge.

"Thank you Miss Tyler. I see no need for you to take the stand, it's quite clear this man, Kilgrave, if that's his real name, held some influence over you and the defendant. Ms Hogarth states he has held several other woman and used men in various roles, that is yet to be determined. The defendant will stand."

Hope got up, still looking in a daze but Rose thought it was only to be expected. She smiled over at the girl but got nothing back. Hope was held over for trial on two counts of murder in the first degree with a date to be set. Rose was disappointed but Alec had told her on the way there that was likely to happen. As they got outside, Mickey was talking to the woman Alec had spotted inside.

"Mickey, don't talk to her," he warned him.

"Really Detective Inspector Hardy, did you have to get me thrown out?" Renee asked him.

"You know of me?"

"You're Carver's double, we have history. So, can I get the exclusive as to why Rose Tyler and yourself are caught up in all this?"

Alec looked around, the other members of the press already watching them.

"What's your name then?"

"Renee Clemens, San Francisco Globe."

"A long way from home."

"You can talk, you came over to find Rose when she went missing, I've been helping Carver."

"So he got that information from you then?"

"Some of it, I made it easier for him to find and I knew it would all kick off, that's why I'm here. So, exclusive?"

"Not here, I have a statement to read out, since your friends over there are about to eavesdrop."

Alec read the statement out and agreed Renee would meet them at their hotel in a few hours time.

"Can we go home then?" Rose asked as they crammed into a taxi.

"Yes love, we can go home and I'm sorry she did not get off but she has the best of help and Jessica. We can't get further involved. I will call her, you have her number?"

"Yeah but I wonder why she walked off? No wonder Hope was looking around."

"Maybe she found who she was looking for?" Mickey offered from the front seat.

Alec only put up with him for Rose's sake. Renee caught up with them and Alec made it clear she didn't give the story to anyone else.

"Not even the Gracepoint Journal?"

"You've been there?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I reported on the Solano case, it was just like the one in Broadchurch, what were the chances of that?"

"Very slim and too alike for me," Alec told Renee.

Jake had gone off to make the arrangements to go home the next day but Rose got a call from Jessica.

"So you're leaving then?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't do any more for Hope."

"You tried, thanks. No offence but the sooner you leave, the sooner I can deal with Kilgrave."

"We'll be gone tomorrow."

Alec didn't want to say anything but he suspected Jessica's absence was caused by the man himself.

"Have you found him yet?" Alec asked, since she'd said she was going to deal with him, not find him, which suggested she had already done so or he'd found her.

"Go home Hardy, I can deal with him, he's no longer yours or Rose's problem."

"If you have found him, hand him over to the authorities."


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events of 'Jessica Jones' have been dramatically changed, speeded up and been cut down. For those not fortunate enough to have seen the series, only the basics are covered.

"Keep out of it Hardy, I'm telling you. He's more dangerous than ever now, the sooner Rose leaves, the better."

Now he was having second thoughts about going back. If she was on to Kilgrave, he wanted in and he knew Jake and Mickey would feel the same way but how could he expect Rose to go home on her own? She wouldn't and her staying here would put her in danger. He had to give her a choice.

Alec called Jake and told him to come to their room and bring Mickey.

"So, are we all agreed? Rose, we should get you on that plane tomorrow, let us deal with Kilgrave."

"No way Alec, you're not getting rid of me that easily. If you all stay, then so do I so forget packing me off home."

"Jake, call Pete and tell him we are staying then change our flights again. I'll call Jessica back and tell her we're in, she won't like it though so it will have to be on her terms. Rose, call your mother and tell her you'll be a while longer eh? Stop her from worrying."

"What about me?" Mickey asked, eager to get back for his postponed date with Martha Jones.

"Mickey, ah, right."

"No, not again, you're as bad as the Doctor was, leaving me out."

Rose couldn't help but laugh, remembering how Mickey always missed out.

Jake patted him on the back. "Never mind Mickey, we won't leave you out altogether. Best get busy on the phone again, they'll not be happy."

When Jake and Mickey left, Alec turned to Rose.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, we can't leave Jessica to deal with him on her own. Call her back and tell her whatever she wants, money, legal, anything and if she's spoken to Hope, about her baby, then if she needs money for that, I can help."

Alec called Jessica back. She wasn't pleased and warned him to stay out of her way.

"Well keep back and if I need your help I'll call. Keep Rose in the hotel as much as you can and when she has to go out, keep your wits about you. I've seen him, he's completely off his head and trust me, when I have enough, I'll hand him over for causing the death of Hope's parents but don't you dare tell anyone, especially Castle's wife."

"Agreed but if it gets out of hand, you may have no other choice."

"Yes I do."

Alec thought he could take that one of two ways but didn't think she would get the NYPD involved. The next week was torture for all of them, Rose spending her time in the spa and having a swimsuit from a sportswear shop delivered, went down to the basement swimming pool, Jake keeping guard with Alec.

They got a few calls from Jessica, Alec opting to keep Kate out of it and trusted Pete not to say anything. Jake and Mickey were monitoring the news websites, finding a lot of things that indicated Kilgrave was busy and Jessica was chasing him around, sometimes seemingly helping him. Rose was shocked with some of the events but they'd promised to keep out it, Alec didn't think it would be good if Jessica were to mention she knew Rose and made him go looking for her. It was best Kilgrave thought Rose had gone home and was out of his grasp, which was probably why he was so crazy at the thought not only had Jessica got away from him but so had Rose.

By Saturday, they were all climbing the walls. They'd kept to the hotel, only Jake and Mickey taking turns to go fetch anything they needed from local stores, saying Alec was best keeping indoors if Kilgrave was on the loose but it was becoming obvious he was getting careless and letting himself be seen.

Kate had guessed they were still in town and Alec hadn't denied it.

"Alec, just go home, there's nothing you can do if Jessica's not telling you anything."

"We need to be here, Rose needs to put this behind her or she can't move forward, none of us can. We are staying out of the way, she just wants to be here."

Kate could only agree Rose needed some closure and said as long as they stayed out of trouble, they were just tourists extending their visit.

"I'm sure Rose will appreciate your concern. When this is over, she will probably want to meet with you again."

"Yeah, as long as I'm not arresting any of you for Kilgrave's demise. Just keep her safe."

That was going to prove more difficult than any of them could imagine as things took a turn for the worse. A few days later, Rose got a call from Jessica.

"He's been holding me Rose, at the house I grew up in, I've just got away from him. I got Hogarth to promise she would make sure Hope was looked after, it's over and she's being released in a few days, too much has been going on for them to hold her responsible."

"Well that's some good news then. Does she need a place to stay, money?"

"No, I have it covered. I'm gonna go collect her, Kilgrave doesn't know about it."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you take me for Rose? I have a plan but I'm gonna need some help to pull it off."

"What?" Alec asked as she revealed exactly what it entailed. "Absolutely not, Rose is not being used as bait."

"Fine, I'll stick to plan B then but you wanted in."

"Yes but not like that, you are playing a very dangerous game."

"I always do Hardy, I'll be in touch then."

Three days later, Kate broke some bad news to them.

"I'm sorry Alec but Hope took her own life a few hours ago. She'd just got out of prison, seems Kilgrave beat Jessica to it and she chose not to let him win."

It was Alec who broke the silence after Kate told him that Detective Clemons was also dead.

"You are letting him get away with this?" Alec asked her.

"There's nothing I can do, it's out of my hands, the captain won't get involved."

Alec was not pleased. "Is that how they do things out here, not stepping on anyone's toes?"

"Calm down Alec, you can't do anything, you not here in an official capacity," Rose reminded him.

"I should go see the captain."

"She won't let you work the case Alec, please, just leave it."

He put his arms around her, Rose leaning into him.

"I don't care what happens to Kilgrave but if he comes after you, I won't need any help from Jake or Mickey."

"I know but just be careful, he may not take having a twin as well as you did."

Kilgrave already knew he had at least one double, since he had come across a copy of the San Francisco Globe but he thought Rose Tyler had been long gone. There had been no clues as to when the interview had taken place, it could have been before she left and as for the statement this Alec Hardy had fed the press, that left no clues either.

Did Hardy think he was going to get away with believing he'd not been discovered? It was clear Hardy was keeping Rose under wraps and now he had to put his plan into action. He was toying with getting Jessica's 'sister' to join him on his little trip to a far away Caribbean island but now, he needed to find out if Rose really was in town or still back home. There was only one way to do that and Jessica was about to take the bait.

Rose got an unexpected call a few days later, they had been in New York two weeks and Alec was on edge, just waiting for something to happen. It did as Jessica said she needed to see her, the same place as before. Alec reluctantly agreed but only if Jake and Mickey were also present.

"Sorry to drag you out but I didn't want Kilgrave to find out where you are or even that you're in the city."

"He probably already knows," Alec told her as their drinks arrived, the waitress looking at Jessica, who had refused.

He thought she probably only drank out of a bottle, she looked a wreck but chasing Kilgrave would do that to a person.

"So what did you want a meeting for?"

"To warn you, he knows Rose is in the city."

"You told him?"

"No, he must have seen the news reports and gathered they weren't from when she was here before. Either that or he got to that reporter you gave the exclusive to. Why her?"

"Long story. So Kilgrave knows she's in town and you bring her out into the open? You could have warned us by phone."

"I wasn't sure he knew until a short time ago. Be careful, both of you, he knows about you Hardy, he may come after you, since you're with Rose. I have a plan to track him down, I have help but you may get dragged into it."

"If that's what it takes."

"You can still leave."

Rose looked across at her. "Yeah but I'm not, I'm gonna see it through until the end."

"It may mean you meet him again, I have to get him to trust you, to think he's won then go for him."

"The same plan as before then?" Alec asked, not liking it.

Jake and Mickey had remained quiet but Jake was dying to say something.

The plan was put into place and Jessica went off, not liking having to use Rose as the bait but it would only work with her. Rose had agreed to be picked up by Jessica and her adopted sister outside of the hotel when Jessica had lured Kilgrave where she wanted him but things were about to change.

Kilgrave was taunting Jessica and she knew it so when he called her to meet him at the Port of New York, Jessica saw it as her chance. Alec was waiting downstairs as Jessica pulled up outside the hotel. Rose kissed Alec goodbye, they had already talked while they were waiting.

"You don't have to do this love."

"Yeah, I do Alec or I'll never be free. I love you Alec, I'm coming back then we can go home, to Broadchurch and find a house."

"Aye, we'll do that, preferably before Daisy comes for the summer. I can put her off though, if you want?"

"No, she has to get used to me, I'm gonna be around for a while."

"Good, I love you too Rose, just be careful eh?"

"Yeah, no following me, I don't want to have to rescue you."

So as Alec waved her goodbye, Jake was waiting for him inside.

"Don't worry, I put a tracking device on her jacket."

"You did? Good man, let's go find out where Jessica is taking her shall we?"

In the back of the car, Rose was observed by Trish Walker. She had seen billboards all over town with the radio presenter's face on.

"So how did you get caught up in this?" Rose asked.

"Jessica needs help, I know what Kilgrave's capable of."

"Yeah, so do I. We'd better not be walking into a trap."

"He called me, says he's leaving," Jessica told her, holding back the rest of it.

"Just like that? What's the catch?"

"He expects you to go with him."

"What? Take me back to the hotel, right now."

"Chill, I'm not gonna let that happen, I have a plan."

"Well it had better be a good one or if you think Kilgrave is bad enough, you've not seen Alec in a temper."

Jessica let out a laugh. They arrived outside the port building, which was open, making Jessica suspicious.

"Wait here you two while I check this out. When I call, Trish, bring Rose inside."

"How will we know you're not being made to tell me it's safe to go in?" Rose asked as Jessica went for the door handle.

Jessica leaned over and whispered in Trish's ear. Trish nodded and Jessica got out.

"She'll be ok, won't she?" Rose asked.

"Don't worry about her, she's tougher than she looks."

Suddenly, they could hear the sound of guns firing and Rose wanted to get out of the car.

"No, we stay here, no matter what. If anyone walks towards us, we're out of here."

"We can't just leave her in there," Rose protested.

"Yes we can, that's what she wants and if she goes, she'll take Kilgrave with her."

After what seemed like an age, the firing stopped. Trish's phone rang twice but she didn't answer.

"Come on it's safe, let's finish this then we can all get our lives back."

"I hope you're right, Alec and I have plans to make."

"You really love him when he looks like Kilgrave?" Trish asked as they walked towards the entrance.

They stopped as they saw two lines of police officers, all staring forward, guns in hands.

"This is creepy," Rose observed as they passed by, Trish leading the way.

"Everything Jessica told me about Kilgrave is creepy. Come on, he must have ordered them to stop and let us in."

"So he really expects me to go with him? No, wait. He doesn't want me, he wants Jessica and he's using me?"

"She already knows that."

"Alec is gonna be so mad I got used again, we'd just got over it and to answer your question, I love him because he's not Kilgrave."

They turned a corner, an expensive boat tied up and Jessica standing by the gangway. She moved and Rose could see Kilgrave. Trish almost bumped into the back of her.

"Rose, how nice of you to join us," Kilgrave greeted her, stepping past Jessica.

"Let her go Kevin."

"Ah, you do care! Come over here, it's been a while."

Rose stepped forward as Jessica turned around, Rose desperately hoping the other woman had a plan and it had better be a good one.

Back at the hotel, Alec, Jake and Mickey had tracked Rose down. Jake was going to follow the signal with Alec, Mickey was calling Pete then Kate, telling her Rose had willingly gone with Jessica and another woman to find Kilgrave and she had stopped at the port building but to come by herself, not involve the entire NYPD, in case Kilgrave were to expect their arrival.

Alec and Jake got into the taxi, his data pad still settled on Rose's signal.

"She's definitely there Alec, unless she's left her jacket."

"When did you put that on her? No, forget that, what are you even doing with it and how did you get it past customs?"

"VIP lounge?" Jake grinned at his new friend.

Alec was annoyed he'd never thought of it but why had he agreed to let her go on her own? He didn't entirely trust Jessica despite her claiming Rose wouldn't be in any danger. It didn't take that feeling he had in the pit of his stomach away, not until he was with her.

Back at the port, Trish had gone silent, Kilgrave controlling her like the police they had passed. Jessica had broken his grip and Kilgrave was taunting her.

"You see Jessica, you're not the only one."

"Tell me something new Kilgrave. You got what you wanted, she's here."

"Ah but the scene's not complete yet. Where's you new boyfriend Rose?"

"Leave him out of this Kevin, he's nothing to do with it."

"Oh but he does, I never knew I had a twin."

Rose thought if only he knew half of it, he wasn't quite as clever as he thought he was.

"I never thought he'd let you come here on your own, he trusts Jessica here?"

"No, he trusts me. What do you want Kevin?"

"You, come here kitten, it's been a while since you kissed me and told me you love me. You do love me, don't you Rose?"

Rose could feel that same probing he'd done before, trying to get into her mind and make her say and do things but this time it felt stronger. What had he been doing? Had he extended his powers? This was going to take some fighting and she wished Alec was here, maybe actually meeting his double would throw Kilgrave off his game?

Kilgrave seemed pleased at the effect he was having on both Rose and Jessica and was toying with the idea to take them both off with him, which would make things interesting – the two women in the world that could resist him to a certain degree. Rose was trying to resist him but she felt herself wondering would it be so bad, staying with him and keeping the world safe.

No, she loved Alec Hardy, the not so gruff now detective who live in a town he'd made his home after all he'd been through and she wished somehow he'd show up though it would also put him in danger. She was about to get her wish. The cab containing Alec and Jake had just dropped them off and Jake didn't like it.

"There's something going on Alec, be careful."

"You don't have to tell me that. Do we have to go through that building?"

"Let's see if there's another way but we may have to climb over a fence."

Alec never thought he'd be doing that again but if it got him to Rose, the love of his life, he was prepared for anything. Kilgrave was whispering something in Rose's ear, Jessica couldn't tell what it was and could only assume it wasn't good. Jake helped Alec through a gap he'd made in a wire fence, they could see some figures and a boat in the distance. Jake made a shushing motion to Alec as they made their way using some boxes as cover.

Kilgrave wasn't so stupid that he'd not expected the Scottish detective to rescue his new girlfriend.

"Come out Hardy and whoever's with you."

The spell he had on Rose was broken at the mention of Alec's name.

"Alec! Stay where you are, don't come any closer, he'll take your mind over."

Jake had reckoned if they kept a safe distance, it would lessen the effects, from what he could gather. He just hoped Mickey had warned Kate and her two friends.

"Very clever Rose, you worked that out did you? You do know when we were out, only those within a few feet of us were in danger?"

"Yeah, I know that but those nearer were, like the people you had working for you."

"Did those two clowns jump then?"

"No, they didn't."

"Don't tell me, Hardy came all the way over from that dingy little seaside town to rescue you? How touching. Nothing to say Hardy?"

Jake was shushing him again, which got him even more annoyed but the man was a top agent and he'd already agreed Jake would do all the rough work, were it needed.

"Seems your boyfriend's deserted you Rose. Come here love or I'll step closer to him and you know what will happen?"

Rose stepped up to him, Kilgrave reaching his arms out to her. She let him fold them around her shoulders, trying to look back but Kilgrave prevented her.

"Now then Rose, no looking at him, what's the difference? We look exactly alike."

Rose was dying to say Alec was kinder, more considerate and cared about her, unlike him.

It was all Jake could do to hold Alec back.

"Don't Alec, it's what he wants, another step further and he'll be able to control you."

"No he won't."

"You don't know that, Rose is doing what she thinks is best, for both of you. You have to trust her and not believe anything he might make her say."

Alec knew Jake was right, she had got away from him before but at what cost?

Kilgrave was saying something to Rose, Alec couldn't hear and she had her back to him.

"Now come on board with me, forget Hardy, forget Torchwood, they're just toy soldiers anyway."

Rose tried to move but he stopped her.

"Not so fast, first you turn around and tell him you're going with me, that it's me that you love, not him. When you've done that, kiss me."

Tears were welling up in her eyes, this was going to be painful for both her and Alec but it had to be done, she couldn't let Kilgrave control the man she really loved. Kilgrave allowed her to move.

"Alec, I'm sorry but I'm going with him, I love him."

"I understand Rose, you do what you have to do."

Alec sank back behind the boxes, he couldn't watch this but Kilgrave called him out.

"Why are you hiding? I want you to see Rose loves me, I'm more her type, what would she want with a detective when she can have me? Oh, wait a minute, you think I don't know about the other one? Quite interesting, my parents must have cloned me when they used to knock me out with those drugs."

Rose heart leaped, she hoped he meant Emmett, not the Doctor.

"You think I didn't know about that other detective, the one the papers claimed Rose was with? A guy could really have an identity crisis you know. Why choose Hardy over Carver Rose?"

"I don't know Kevin maybe because he was so far away? No-one could replace you Kevin, I only went with Alec because he looks so much like you."

"There, you heard her say it Hardy. Stop wasting time Rose, just give me a kiss and we'll be gone."

He leaned down and pulled her closer and Rose found she couldn't resist him, she had to make it look as good as it did before but this time she was breaking Alec's recently mended heart. Things had been bad enough when Emmett had been in town and they had just got over it this past week or so. Now if she did get free of Kilgrave, the damage would be irreparable, they might never be that way again, depending how Alec took it.

"Kilgrave, I just want to say one thing to Rose, before you take her off with you."

"Oh very well then, get on with it, you're trying my patience."

"Rose, just remember when we first met, that I could tell you I loved you before you could tell me."

She knew then he would still love her, despite her action just then. She turned around and saw Jessica watching, surely she didn't think she meant it? At least Alec wouldn't be in any danger from her, she knew who he was. Kilgrave seemed to have forgotten about Jessica but she was about to remind him. She'd been observing, waiting for the right moment and she knew she couldn't let Kilgrave take Rose off like that.

"Kilgrave, wait. You don't really want Rose, do you? It's me you want, not her otherwise you wouldn't have bought that house for me and tried to get me to stay with you. You would have gone after her, not me."

"Very clever Jessica but had I known Rose was in town, I would have got to her sooner, maybe I could have had the both of you. Oh, I heard about Hope after I left that restaurant, she was weak anyway."

Jessica thought she was going to get him for that, the girl had died for nothing.

"Leave Rose and I'll go with you."

"Willingly?"

"Yes, now let her go first, I can't run anywhere, you have the place surrounded."

"True. Very well, come here. Rose, sorry love but Jessica's right, it's her I really want. Not upset are you?"

"No, if that's what you want Kevin."

Kilgrave let her go and she walked backwards, not daring to turn her back on him in case he could actually reach Alec.

"Go on then, go back to him, if he'll have you. Did he know about us?"

"Yes Kevin, he knows."

Rose reckoned she was far enough away and turned around, Alec waiting for her. She ran to his arms and he folded them around her.

"Alec, how did you find me?"

"Ask Jake, he put a tracker on you."

"Thanks Jake, I'll kick your ass for bugging me later."

They could hear sirens in the distance, Alec could have sworn he'd told Mickey to pass on they were to arrive quietly and he hoped there were only two cars, not the entire precinct. He didn't know about all the officers out in the hall. What they didn't see was Jessica about to walk up the gangway, suddenly turning around as Kilgrave said something to her and Kilgrave falling to the ground.

Jake had seen her turn around and was just stepping out when the other man collapsed in a heap. Suddenly, there were voices behind them, Kate calling out "NYPD" and followed by Ryan, Esposito and Castle, Rose amused to see he had 'Writer' across his vest.

"Too late, he's dead," Jessica told Kate as she approached. "Nice of you to join us Castle."

"Rose, come on, let's get you out of here, you didn't see what happened and neither did I," Alec told her. "Neither did you Jake, stay out of it, there's nothing we can do."

"She killed him," Rose stated, not quite believing it. "We can't just leave her Alec."

"Yes we can, her friend saw the whole thing, it was self defence. Where did all that lot come from?" he asked as loads of police officers came around the corner.

"Kilgrave must have told them to greet Jessica, we heard gunfire earlier."

Since it wasn't Kate's district, she had to hand over to the police already there and she approached Rose and Alec, Jake looking around.

"Get her out of here Alec, go on, don't get involved. If I'm asked, you're just innocent bystanders. Are you ok Rose?"

Rose nodded, not sure what would happen once they left.

"Castle, take my car and get them out of here, I'll get a ride with Ryan and Espo."

She tossed her car keys to Castle. Alec followed him, Rose holding his arm, not daring to let go. When they were out of sight, Rose stopped.

"I didn't mean what I said Alec, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes Rose, I know you never meant it. Now can we please go home?"

"To Broadchurch?"

"Wherever you want Rose. We should go get some sleep, we fly out in the morning, Jake rearranged our flight."

Alec helped her into the back of Kate's car, getting in beside her and Jake moving his seat forward.

"An early night?" she asked.

"Well I did not entirely mean an early night to sleep."

Jake smiled with amusement – they were going to be ok, it would take more than Kilgrave to split them up but something worried him, what Kilgrave had said to Alec. Had Kilgrave's parents really cloned him when he was a boy? It was a chilling thought but one that would have to be put on hold.

**Epilogue**

They got back to London and spent a few days at the Tyler residence then back to Broadchurch. It had made no difference to Alec what she'd told him back at the port, Kilgrave had made her say she didn't love him. The summer holidays came and went, Daisy stayed the six weeks, spending a few days helping out at the local paper while Ellie's sister was off looking after Fred, who wouldn't settle with his new childminder but Lucy didn't mind, she was getting well paid for it.

Come the end of September, Alec took another break and he drove them across to Torquay for a long weekend, a ring in his pocket unknown to Rose. On the Saturday evening, they had got back from a day out in Plymouth and Alec took her down to the beach. Rose fortunately was wearing sandals, as was he for a change and he'd bought himself some 'long shorts' as Rose had teased him, to which she'd bought him a t-shirt with '007' on it, Alec saying he wasn't going to wear it but she'd talked him into it.

As they walked on the warm sands, Alec suddenly stopped and toed off his sandals, prompting Rose to do the same and holding his hand out, helped her and took them from her. Then he surprised her by pulling her into the sea.

"I told you it was just like standing in the shower," Rose teased him.

"Yes, you did and maybe with a bit of encouragement, the next time you go swimming, I may go in with you."

"I look forward to it."

"Well, I can make a start," he told her, walking until the water reached over his ankles, leaving their sandals on the beach.

He turned towards her and held his arms out.

"Rose, you know I love you and we've been through a lot but now, nothing would make me happier if you would wear this."

He went in his pocket and brought out a pale pink box and disregarding he was standing in water, got down on his knees.

"Will you marry me, Rose Marion Tyler?"

Rose covered her mouth, she had not been expecting this and he was right, they had been through a lot, just weeks after they had first met.

"Well, yes but are you sure?"

"Rose, no-one is sure about anything are they eh?"

"I suppose not. So, put the ring on my finger then?"

He took it out of the box and placed it on the tip of her finger, Rose wiggling her hand as he hesitated, he couldn't quite believe she had actually said yes, after him being such an idiot over Carver but compared to the now deceased Kilgrave, he'd been a picnic to deal with.

He kissed the back of her hand then scooped her up, swinging her around and holding onto her as she put her feet back in the water. Rose was looking at the sapphire and diamond ring on her engagement finger, the afternoon sun making it glitter.

"It's perfect. Did you actually ask Pete's permission?"

"Of course, I did not want any objections, your mother was mad with me for going along with taking you to that clinic, I was not going to take any chances on this going wrong."

"Aw, she forgave you, if she hadn't she would have slapped you by now."

"I would just love to see her try."

"She slapped the Doctor, did I tell you?"

"I believe you did love. Now, we go back to the hotel and you can video call her and show your ring off."

"You have to carry me back to the shore."

"I would be delighted to carry you all the way back to the hotel, if you wanted? Just one thing though, we are not taking our honeymoon in Gracepoint. Clear?"

"Gotcha! We can have an early night, after dinner and we've celebrated?"

"To sleep?"

"Nope, definitely not to sleep and I'm not entire opposed to going through feeling sick all the time, it might be worth it."

"Really? I didn't think you would want to, not so soon?"

"Well we have to make a start sometime, don't we?"

He put her down on the sands and knelt down to help her with her sandals, Rose ruffling his hair as she let him fasten the buckles.

"Hey, stop messing, it takes me a long time to get it like it is."

She ruffled it some more, grinning at him.

"Right, you are asking for trouble."

"Ah, trouble's just the bits inbetween. It's perfect you asked me to marry you, here on the beach."

"We could have stayed in Broadchurch if you had wanted that," Alec remarked, trying to step into his own sandals and Rose helping him keep his balance.

"Do ya think it really is possible the Doctor saw you all that time ago and arranged for us to meet?"

"Oh Rose, anything is possible, it makes sense, you being trapped here."

"Nah, I'm not trapped here, not any more. I'm home Alec."

The End!


End file.
